Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, emperador del remolino
by aten92
Summary: Dejado de lado por sus padres quienes están a favor de sus hermanos, odiado por su aldea. reconocido por pocos, destinado a la grandeza, responsable de la resurrección del clan mas poderoso y pilar para el equilibrio entre la luz y oscuridad. Naruto X Harem OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno mis estimados lectores este es mi segundo fic basado en Naruto, aunque al principio pensaran que es un crooss con HS DXD aclaro q no es así. Solo tome un elemento de esta, pero la historia en si solo tratara sobre Naruto. La razón es que quería se me vino a la mente esa idea loca de incluir en la historia una criatura más con poderes colosales, aunque también incluiré dos elementos de cierto anime lol bueno no siendo más pasemos a la historia n.n espero les guste. **

**PROLOGO**

Desde antes de los principios de la humanidad siempre han existido seres y criaturas con poderes que son difíciles de comprender para la raza humana, tres bandos de los muchos de estos seres se encontraban en constantes batallas a muerte por el deseo de querer demostrar la superioridad de las unas sobre las otras.

Era una guerra a muerte entre los tres bandos, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios pero algo que ninguno esperaba sucedió. Dos criaturas con poderes inimaginables capas de rivalizar con los mismos dioses incluso matarlos, estos dos dragones uno rojo y otro blanco también se encontraban luchando entre ellos y sin darse cuenta terminaron en el campo de batalla donde las otras tres facciones luchaban entre si desatando un caos total ya que al paso de su lucha detrás de ellos solo quedaba destrucción y muerte.

Los bandos dejaron la lucha entre ellos y decidieron hacer una alianza temporal y hacer frente a los dragones y tratar de detenerlos ya que han causado un alto número de bajas, los dragones al ver que interferían en su lucha se enfadaron y arremetieron contra sus atacantes matando miles de estos, los líderes del bando de los ángeles y demonios al ver que era imposible igualar a los dos seres en poder decidieron sellarlos.

Pero no todo salió como ellos esperaban ya que en la parte final del sellado los dragones lograron matar a los líderes e impedir la terminación del sello pero igual para las dos criaturas también fue tarde ya que el sellado se completó en su mayor parte, el alma de ambos pensaban sellarlas en unos artefactos pero no se consiguió ya que la del dragón blanco se perdió pero la del rojo aunque no lograron sellarla en el artefacto esta se verá obligada a transmigrar de un cuerpo a otro hasta que uno de sus anfitriones logre liberarla.

Pese a la pérdida de sus líderes y el gran número de bajas sufridas ningún bando retrocedió y reanudaron la batalla que solo dio como resultado la extinción de las razas. Dado que nadie sobreviviente no hubo quien contara el fatídico final de tal cruel evento el cual quedo en las arenas del olvido.

**Capítulo 1**

**Miles de años despues**

En Konohagakure no Sato (aldea escondida entre las hojas), diez de octubre era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro hasta llegada la noche, era el momento más esperado por el yondaime hokage ya que era el nacimiento de sus hijos, si hijos su esposa estaba por dar a luz a unos trillizos. En un lugar apartado de la aldea especialmente diseñado para este momento por si algo llegara a salir mal con el sello y llegara a quedar libre el kiuby, no causara destrozos en la aldea.

-¡MINATO LO JURO CUANDO ESTO ACABE TE CASTRARE DE LA MANERA MAS DOLORROZA QUE EXISTA!

Si eran los gritos de una hermosa peli roja que se encontraba en trabajo de parto de unos trillizos.

Los gritos hacían eco en la zona donde se llevaba a cabo el pato y duraron varias horas hasta q cesaron.

-Felicitaciones Kushina-sama son tres angelitos que han nacido sanos y en perfectas condiciones, dijo la enfermera-

Si todo en ese momento era solo felicidad los tres pequeños nacieron sanos lo que alegraba a los padres, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando un enmascarado ataco matando a todos los ambus que custodiaban el lugar y a la enfermera que cuidaba a los pequeños amenazando al hokage con matarlos si no se apartaba de su esposa.

Una vez conseguido su objetivo el enmascarado uso a los bebes para distraer a Minato y así romper el sello que retenía a la bestia de nueve colas liberándola, ya fuera del sello el enmascarado uso una técnica controlando al kiuby haciendo que este ataque la aldea causando cientos de muertes entre shinobis de todo rango y civiles.

El yondaime hokage luego de su combate con responsable del ataque y hacerlo huir, se enfrentó a la bestia de nueve colas alejándola de la aldea para así sellarla una vez más en sus hijos.

-Minato que crees que haces, dijo una alterada peli roja que estaba extremadamente agotada-

-Lo siento Kushina pero esta es la única forma de detener al kiuby, responde el rubio-

-pero sellarlo en ellos es condenarlos a una vida de sufrimiento, dice Kushina-

-Lo sé pero no puedo volver a sellarlo en ti, en el estado en que te encuentras no podrás soportarlo y morirás, responde el rubio-

Así el yondaime hokage realizo el ritual de sellado invocando al shinigami sellando en su segundo hijo llamado Menma el chakra yang del kiuby el su hija Natsumi el chakra ying y en su hijo mayor Naruto el alma de la bestia pero la diosa de la muerte vio que en niño ya habitaba otro ser de gran poder superior al kiuby lo cual le interesó mucho pero aun así decidió sellar el alma en el pequeño.

-No me llevare tu alma mortal, pero recuerda esto. De tus actos futuros depende el destino del mundo ya sea la salvación o la destrucción, dijo el Shinigami y desapareció-

Minato estaba feliz al igual que su esposa al ver que Shinigami le perdonó la vida, aunque ambos estaban desconcertados por las palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer pero decidiendo olvidar ese asunto de momento.

Luego de que todo terminara todo el pueblo celebraba la victoria de su hokage contra la bestia más poderosa diciendo que hasta los mismos Dioses estaban de su parte, alababan sus dos hijos Menma y Natsumi por ser los contenedores del poder del kiuby aunque pedían la muerte de Naruto por ser el contenedor del alma pero unas palabras de su líder fueron suficientes para calmarlos, pero aun así no sería suficiente.

**Salto de tiempo cinco años después del ataque del kiuby**.

Muchas cosas han pasado en estos años la aldea a logrado recuperarse casi en su totalidad después de ese desastroso día, el hokage y su esposa son felices con sus hijos los cuales eran considerados unos héroes por portar el poder de aquel demonio.

Si no todo es felicidad no para todos ya que el hijo mayor del yondaime era odiado y despreciado por casi toda la aldea solo unas pocas personas las cuales puede contar con los dedos de sus manos se preocupan por él Mikoto Uchiha y su hija Satsuki ya que el hermano gemelo de esta Sasuke lo consideraba un dobe, Hiruzen Saritubi, la ambu neko-chan como le dice el rubio y el dueño del local ichiraku y su hija Ayame incluso la secretaria de su padre Yumi, ni siquiera sus familia le presta atención, esto comenzó unos años atrás.

Cuando Menma y Natsumi al igual que Naruto comenzaron a hablar y caminar sus padres decidieron inicias su entrenamiento a excepción de Naruto, poco a poco fue empujado a un lado de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki paso a ser una sombra de esta hasta que fue dejado de un todo a tal punto que ni se preocupaban por si comía o no solo se centraban en sus dos héroes y niños de la profecía, así es esa fue la razón por la que se olvidaron de su hijo mayor fue la supuesta "profecía" de los sapos que les conto Jiraya que hablaba sobre los "salvadores" del mundo.

Mikoto y Hiruzen fueron quienes le enseñaron a Naruto a leer y escribir cuando cumplió los cuatro años ambos se sorprendieron del rápido aprendizaje del rubio le regalaban libro y cuadernos para q leyera y escribirá ya que ellos no podían estar todo el tiempo con él, cada vez que su "padre" se iba a realizar su trabajo como líder de la aldea y su "madre" entrenaba a sus "hermanos" él se dedicaba a leer los libros de la biblioteca Namikaze Uzumaki ya que estos siempre la dejaban abierta, algo imposible para alguien de su edad pero Naruto era un niño inteligente y de rápido aprendizaje con el tiempo a medida que leía también iba realizando copias de todos los pergaminos de esta incluso los de la bóveda secreta de su "padre" gracias que este se le olvido de serrar está en un ocasión, las copias los iba guardando en otro de tipo almacenamiento, si a pesar de que no recibe entrenamiento alguno se las arregló para poder hacerlo pero al realizarlo queda totalmente agotado; Con el tiempo antes de su quinto cumpleaños había logrado copiar todos los pergaminos de esta.

Tiempo después de Naruto terminara de copiar todos los pergaminos de la biblioteca después de estudiarlos un rato se iba a la aldea a caminar un rato, recibiendo miradas de odios de los aldeanos y shinobis él no tenía idea del porqué de esto así que decidió ignorarlas y seguir su camino a ichiraku un lugar al cual llego tiempo atrás en una de sus caminatas era el único lugar donde no lo echaban a insultos o vendían algo que no estuviera dañado.

Regresando al presente en las cabezas de los anteriores Hokages se encontraba un niño de unos 5 años de cabello amarillo y ojos azules con 3 marcas en las mejillas parecidas a bigotes, vestía una camisa blanca con un remolino al frente de color rojo, un pantalón corto color azul y unas sandalias ninjas azules, se encontraba viendo las estrellas y preguntándose porque los aldeanos lo trataban mal si él nunca les hacía nada, era el día 10 de octubre su cumpleaños y decidió no estar en su casa ya sus "padres" ni se molestaban en felicitarlo se pasan todo el día organizando la fiesta para sus "héroes" a la cual asiste todos los líderes de los clanes con sus hijos. El rubio solo era felicitado por el ex-hokage Sarutobi, los dueños de ichiraku, Mikoto y Satsuki Uchiha y la ambu neko pero esta se encontraba en una misión, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y el rubio se disponía a regresar ya que la mayoría de la gente que estaba en la fiesta ya a tenido que retirarse. A medida que se caminaba recibía esas miradas de odio pero había algo que le decía que debía apresurarse pero fue muy tarde ya que había sido rodeado por varios aldeanos y unos shinobis de rango chunin.

-hoy será el día que terminaremos los que el yondaime comenzó matándote demonio, dijo un aldeano-

-D…de que hablan, porque quieren matarme si yo no les eh hecho nada, decía el rubio con miedo casi al punto de llorar-

-Cállate demonio hoy pagaras por todas las muertes que causantes, dijo esta vez un shinobi-

Golpeándolo en la cara haciéndolo caer de espalda, el rubio rápidamente se paró y empezó a correr.

-VUELVE AQUÍ DEMONIO, grito otro aldeano-

Lo persiguieron hasta alcanzarlo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo gravemente herido y tirado entre los callejones de la aldea donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Ya era muy tarde así que nadie se percató de la capa de chakra rojizo que envolvió al rubio sanando sus heridas poco a poco, en su subconsciente Naruto despertó pero ahora se encontraba en unas alcantarillas, comenzó a caminar en ese laberinto de conductos por un buen rato buscando como salir de ahí hasta escucho un llanto mientras repetía una y otra vez perdón al parecer era la voz de una mujer. Decidió seguir el sonido de ese llanto tal vez ella podría decirle como salir de ahí, lo que no sabía el pequeño rubio era que ese encuentro cambiaria si vida para siempre ya sea para bien o para mal.

Mientas caminaba llego a una sala inmensa con unas rejas gigantes con un papel en el centro que decía "Sello", comenzó a acercarse pero cuando estaba a unos 2 metros de las gigantescas rejas pudo observar que dentro de esta se encontraban dos hermosas mujeres de 16 años ambas de cabello rojo de unos 1,60m de estatura ambas con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, vestían con kimonos color rojo con estampados plateados la chica que lloraba son zorros y la que trataba de consolarla de dragones.

-Eto hola, dijo el rubio llamando la atención de ambas-

Una de las chicas se sorprendió al verlo y la otra solo rompió más en llanto pidiendo perdón, el rubio estaba desconcertado porque esa chica que no conoce pide que la perdone.

-No entiendo porque me pides que te perdone, no recuerdo que me hallas hecho algo que deba perdonarte, solo quería preguntar dónde estoy y como puedo salir de aquí, dijo Naruto-

-Estamos en tu subconsciente Naruto, responde una de las chicas mientras trata de tranquilizar a la otra-

-Eh… mi subconsciente, si es así como es que ustedes están aquí, además quienes son, más importante aún como sabes mi nombre, pregunta el rubio-

-Lo sabemos porque hemos estado con tigo desde tu nacimiento, además que yo soy la razón por la que todos en la aldea te odian, responde la otra chica ya un poco más tranquila-

-Como que han estado con migo desde mi nacimiento, además que es eso que por ti es que me odian, pregunto el rubio una vez más-

-Es porque yo soy el gran Kyubi no Yoko, responde la chica mirando a otro lado esperando los insultos del rubio que nunca llegaron-

-Eh… como que tú eres el kiuby, siéndote sincero no te pareces en nada yo me espera algo como un enorme zorro además que no paso por mi mente que fueras una mujer… y muy hermosa, dijo el rubio-

Lo último en voz baja para que ella no escuchara pero al ser una kitsune sus sentidos son más sensibles y pudo oírlo claramente logrando sonrojarla la otra chica también escucho y sonrió un poco-

-No te esperabas que el Bijuu más poderoso fuera una hembra, dijo la otra chica-

-Sinceramente no me esperaba que el kiuby fuera una hembra, pero que es un Bijuu, pregunto el rubio-

-Los Bijuu somos nueve gigantes criaturas que nos caracterizamos por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una cola (Ichibi) hasta nueve colas (Kyubi). Nosotros somos formas vivientes de chakra, a veces referidos también como "Monstruos de Chakra (Chakura no Bakemono), dándonos poderes que sobrepasan por mucho a la mayoría de los shinobis. Desde tiempos remotos debido a nuestro gran poder los ninjas han querido obtener nuestra fuerza, por esa razón nos han sellado dentro de cuerpos humanos dándole a nuestros contenedores grandes poderes que sobrepasan los normales, siendo llamados Jinchurikis, esa es la razón por la que estoy encerrada dentro de ti entendiste, responde Kyubi –

-Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí, para poder controlarte, es despreciable como las personas hacen tales cosas solo para conseguir poder. Hay alguna forma de liberarte no me gusta verte aquí encerrada, dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera descolocando a Kyubi –

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras, ningún humano había sido amable con ella o sus hermanos, el único había sido su padre el Rikudo Sennin, cosa que la hizo enojar un poco.

–Porque dices eso humano?, Sabes porque estoy aquí encerrada?, porque hace 5 años ataque la aldea cuando escape de mi antiguo Jinchuriki tu madre, además es por mi culpa que los aldeanos te persigan porque piensan que tú eres yo, ahora dime piensas igual, pregunto la kitsune-

Decir que Naruto estaba asombrado era poco, su madre era igual que él, no solo eso la razón por la que lo perseguían era por la bestia encerrada dentro de él, la otra chica solo miraba como se desarrollaba la charla entre ellos dos, después de varios minutos en silencio volvió a preguntar.

-Porque atacaste la aldea si pudiste haber escapado, pregunto confundido-

-La verdad no recuerdo yo solo me quería ir lejos pero algo me decía que destruyera la aldea pero en un momento me detuve porque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cuando reaccione tenia al Yondaime Hokage frente a mí y me encerró dentro de ti de nuevo y ahora que lo veo te pareces a él, bueno no por nada eres su hijo, respondió Kyubi-

Naruto estaba de nuevo en shock, la zorra le acababa de decir que el Yondaime su padre era el responsable de todo lo que le había pasado al hacerlo un Jinchuriki de la Bijuu más poderosa...

-Mi padre, porque me hizo esto acaso no me quiere? dijo Naruto en un susurro-

-Él te quiere al igual que tu madre, lo hizo para proteger la aldea y a ti, él quería que fueras visto como un héroe pero todos te veían como si fuera yo, ellos te aman, Naruto yo no quería atacar la aldea pero algo me decía que lo hiciera" dijo Kyubi con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la forma de actuar de la kitsune, primero se molestó con él y ahora la pedía disculpas por lo que hizo, se acercó a la jaula y traspaso los barrotes e hizo algo que sorprendió a la Kyubi e igual a su otra inquilina, la kitsune estaba sorprendida pero aun asi devolvió el abrazo.

"No te preocupes Kyu-chan no te odio o guardo récor alguno, sé que lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero fue el pasado, ahora tienes a un amigo fue la respuesta del rubio-

Aquello desencadeno q a la kitsune le empezó a dar un dolor de cabeza y era como si un recuerdo sellado se abriera de golpe revelando que ella cuando fue sacada de Kushina por un sujeto enmascarado con una capucha y una cadena se le acercó y le mostro ese ojo rojo característico del clan Uchiha. Ese sujeto la domino para que atacara la aldea pero en un punto perdió el control y cuando intentó huir fue el Yondaime quien la enfrento para encerrarla de nuevo en su hijo para protegerlo a ellos y a la aldea...

-Ese sujeto me obligo atacar la aldea, dijo la Bijuu-

-De que hablas Kyu-chan, Cual sujeto? pregunto con curiosidad el rubio-

-Ese sujeto de la máscara con el sharingan me controlo cuando salí del cuerpo de tu madre y me ordeno atacar la aldea contra mi voluntad, termino de relatar la gran kitsune-

-Ya veo pero eso demuestra que no eres mala Kyu-chan, lo hiciste porque te obligaron, pero no te preocupes algún día lo encontraremos y yo mismo le daré una paliza, es una promesa, dijo el oji azul-

-Naruto, dijo en un susurro-

-Bueno aun no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre porque kiuby me imagino solo es un título, además viendo a la otra chica, tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo y como es que terminaste aquí, pregunto el rubio-

-Cierto mi nombre es Hitomi, Kyubi solo es un título, dijo la oji roja-

-Pues te queda muy bien ese nombre, tus ojos carmesí son muy hermosos, responde Naruto consiguiendo un sonrojo en la chica-

(N/A: para los que no saben Hitomi significa ojos hermosos.)

-En cuanto a mí me llamo Navi, soy emperatriz dragón que ostenta el título de dragón celestial, responde Navi-

-Te queda muy bien el nombre, dice el oji azul con su sonrisa característica, pero como es que terminaste sellada en mí?-

-La razón por la que termine aquí es porque hace muchos años…-

Navi le conto todo lo que sucedió hace miles de años, su pelea contra su rival la guerra entre las tres facciones y el cómo casi terminan siendo sellados.

-Creo que entiendo, así q a diferencia de los Bijuu que son masas colosales de chakra tu eres una masa solo de poder mágico uno de los componentes del chakra. Pero podrías decirme porque es que empezaron a pelear, pregunto el rubio-

-la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, creo que después de tanto tiempo luchando terminamos por olvidad por qué peleamos, solo recuerdo que cada vez que nos encontrábamos iniciamos una pelea, responde Navi sacando unas góticas estilo anime en Naruto y Hitomi aunque esta última ya lo había escuchado antes-

-Entiendo. Una última pregunta, Hitomi_chan tu eres el kiuby un zorro enorme al igual que Navi_chan es un dragón que me imagino es por lo menos igual o quizás más grande que el kiuby, pero ambas tienen una apariencia humana de mujer, no me molesta en absoluto mentiría si dijera que no se ven hermosas así, solo me da curiosidad ustedes pueden cambiar su apariencia? pregunto el rubio-

-la verdad no sé qué fue lo que nos pasó ya que en un principio ambas teníamos nuestra forma de zorro y dragón pero después de un tiempo tomamos esta apariencia, responde Navi-

-Yo puedo responder esa pregunta, dijo una voz detrás de Naruto sorprendiéndolo al igual que Navi y dejando sin palabras a Hitomi

-Otou_san, dijo en un susurro la chica.-

Frente a ellos estaba un hombre de alrededor de unos 55 años, cabello blanco plateado, vestía una gabardina negra, camisa blanca y pantalón ninja negro al igual que sus sandalias y un collar de 6 magatamas alrededor de su cuello, pero lo más raro eran sus ojos eran de color morado con unos anillos.

-Hola Naruto, Hitomi-chan y señorita Navi, dijo el hombre-

-Quien eres y como sabes nuestros nombres, pregunto el pequeño rubio ya que había madurado mucho para su edad y más aun con lo sucedido recientemente-

-Tranquilo Naruto digamos que soy un familiar, dijo el extraño luego miro a la oji roja. Hitomi veo que encontraste un verdadero amigo para cambiar de apariencia-

-A que te refieres con eso? volvió a preguntar el rubio-

-Naruto si desconfías de mi te diré mi nombre es Hogoromo Otsutsuki más conocido comoe me comsutsuki aunque me mejora tu eres una masa de maguia un componente de Rikudo Sennin, el padre de Hitomi y antepasado tuyo, tu eres mi sucesor, respondió Rikudo sorprendiendo a los presentes ya que Navi aprendió mucho del mundo ninja por medio de lo que hablaba con Hitomi-

-Como que tu sucesor Otou_san? pregunto la Hitomi-

-Así como lo escuchas, Naruto es el siguiente en mi linaje para ser el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, posee todas mis características, incluida la capacidad de modelar el 'Onmyoton (Elemento Yin-Yang), dijo el hombre sorprendiendo más a los chicos-

-Eso quiere decir, que Naruto-kun posee las 5 naturalezas de chakra y tus ojos padre? pregunto Hitomi pero se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta como llamo al rubio-

El sabio al percatarse de esto sonrió.

-Así es pero no es lo único, podrá crear elementos secundarios, además tú te transformaste así porque encontraste un verdadero amigo, veras cuando un Bijuu y un Jinchuriki se llevan bien o se demuestran una amistad sincera el Bijuu se transformara a una forma humana para acompañarlo siempre, solo cuando llegue el momento se ara esa transformación y no necesariamente tiene que ser el Jinchuriki que contiene al Bijuu, Naruto podría ser el que les de forma humana a tus hermanos o no, eso depende de la relación que logren crear, explico Rikudo-

-Pero ellas dijeron que su transformación fue antes, dice el rubio-

-Eso se debe a tu corazón puro no tiene maldad en él, eres alguien que es sincero con las personas por eso no fue necesario reunirte con ellas antes, podría decirse que el que estuvieran juntos ya estaba predestinado. Los Bijuus al igual que los dragones son seres que nacieron de energía pura así que el mismo principio se aplica en la señorita Navi que al perder su cuerpo solo quedo su alma que es su esencia que es energía pura, responde el sabio.

-Esto es increíble, un encuentro predestinado, dijo Navi-

-Qué opinas de esto Naruto? pregunto el hombre-

Hasta ese momento Naruto había permanecido callado tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Pues no sé qué decir, me siento bien porque sé que mi ancestro eres tu además que herede tus poderes y tus ojos, pero me siento afligido por Navi-chan y Hitomi-chan al no saber cómo liberarla a ella y a sus hermanos, dijo Naruto-

Pero esa era la respuesta que quería Rikudo para darse cuenta que el sí llegaría hacer su sucesor de buena manera y no controlaría sus hijos como armas sino que los ve como un igual.

-Escucha Naruto-kun tu no me puedes liberar porque al hacerlo tu morirías y no quiero eso prefiero seguir aquí que verte morir y eso también pasaría con tus hermanos Jinchuriki entiendes, dijo la oji roja-

-Hitomi tiene razón Naruto, yo tampoco quiero que mueras, dice Navi-

Ella al momento de ingresar al cuerpo de Naruto sentía que él era especial y no se equivocó ya que los lo que sucedía justo en este momento se lo confirmaba.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero de que encontrare alguna forma de liberarlas a ustedes y a los otros sin poner en peligro nuestras vidas es una promesa, dijo Naruto con sinceridad en sus palabras-

-Naruto, dicen las dos chicas en un susurro-

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar de ti Naruto, si hay una forma pero para eso necesitas salir de la aldea y viajar a donde tus antepasados, necesitas ir a Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino), ahí hay una bóveda con pergaminos de Fuuinjutsu, tu eres un Uzumaki y deberás volverte un experto en sellado para liberar a Navii, Hitomi y a sus hermanos, sé que tú serás capaz de cambiarlos para bien, después de todo el clan Uzumaki siempre ha sido capaz de cambiar cosas, dijo el pelirrojo.

-Creía que el clan de mi madre había sido destruido en la segunda guerra ninja? pregunto Naruto.-

-Así es pero sus secretos y técnicas no fueron encontradas por ninguna de las aldeas que atacaron ya que estaban guardadas en una bóveda que solo los Uzumaki pueden acceder y tu deber es restaurarlo, hacer que resurja, porque el clan Uzumaki es el futuro de este mundo, respondió Rikudo-

-renacer el clan Uzumaki, dice el rubio incrédulo-

-Pero eso si como tú eres el último hombre deberás casarte con más de una chica y te recomiendo que lo hagas porque las amas y no porque te obligan de acuerdo, dijo el hombre...-

Naruto estaba sonrojado, para restaurar el clan tendría más de una esposa, eso nunca lo pensó pero bueno algún día se enteraría y cumpliría con eso de casarse por amor no por obligación pero para eso falta varios años así que no hay que preocuparse por ahora.

-Pero que hay de mis hermanos ellos también son Uzumaki al igual que yo, ellos no tendría que ayudar a reconstruirlo, dice Naruto-

-Me gustaría decirte que si Naruto, pero la verdad es que ellos no cuentan con las cualidades de un miembro del clan Uzumaki, responde el sabio triste-

-aunque me cueste aceptarlo eso es verdad, el hecho de contar con el chakra de Hitomi-chan los hace pensar que son invencibles, aunque el más arrogante de los dos es Menma, dice Naruto-

-Pero el chakra no les durara para siempre entre más lo usen las rápido se les agotara ya que al no tener a un Bijuu que restablezca el chakra es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se acabe, dice Rikudo-

-Entiendo ahora lo importante es preparar todo para partir a uzu para iniciar mi entrenamiento, aunque eso realmente no es un problema ya que mis "padres" les importa poco lo que haga o deje de hacer, estoy seguro que si me voy de la casa ni cuenta se dan, dice el oji azul triste-

Las dos peli rojas al recordad el desinterés de los "padres" del rubio con él les molestaba, al igual que Rikudo aunque a él le entristecía ya que los padres deben querer a sus hijos por igual si favoritismo alguno.

-Naruto odias a tus padres por dejarte de lado en la familia, pregunta el sabio-

-La verdad no los odio o tengo resentimiento alguno hacia ellos, aunque en ocasiones me entristece que me hayan dejado a un lado; pero aun así no los odio, les agradezco que le hayan dado la vida pero poco a poco he dejado de verlos como mi "familia" quizás no encajo con ellos por eso desistí en tratar de llamar su atención. He pensado en irme de la casa en algunas ocasiones y creo que esta es la oportunidad que necesitaba y así empezar de cero y buscar ese lugar al que pueda llamar hogar, responde el oji azul-

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos de la madures del rubio a su tan corta edad, el hecho que tuviera que valerse por sí solo desde que tiene uso de razón ha hecho ver lo dura que puede ser la vida.

-Pero Naruto_kun son tu familia deberías tratar de integrarte a ellos, dijo Hitomi-

-No Hitomi_chan, no se puede tratar de ser algo que nunca se fue a los ojos de ellos y a los del resto del mundo la familia Namikaze Uzumaki es Minato, Kushina y sus hijos Menma y Natsumi. Como dije aprovechare este oportunidad para empezar de cero y buscar mi hogar, una familia también son aquellas personas que se preocupan por ti a pesar de no tener relación de sangre y en este lugar hay a quienes considero mi familia aunque sean pocos, responde el rubio-

-Entiendo y respeto tu decisión, pero regresarás a la aldea una vez termines tu entrenamiento, pregunta la oji roja-

-Si voy a volver, aunque sean muy pocas las personas que me quieren en esta aldea voy a protegerlos, además que le hice una promesa a Sarutobi_jiji de que me volvería el ninja más fuerte para proteger a la aldea y a las personas que aprecio y esa es una promesa no pienso romper, responde Naruto-

-Esas son palabras muy nobles Naruto, pero ahora necesito que practiques jutsus antes de que partas el cual va a ser necesario para el viaje, es el Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación) para que te ayuden estamos de acuerdo, el hecho de que sepas usar el sello de almacenamiento nos facilita las cosas, dice Rikudo-

-Si mañana empezare a practicar aunque tenga 5 años daré lo mejor de mí para ser un digno sucesor es una promesa, responde entusiasmado el rubio-

-Me gusta tu forma de ser, bien el chakra de Hitomi- chan ya ha tenido que curar todas tus heridas, es hora de que regreses a casa a descansar Naruto mañana inicia tu entrenamiento, dijo el hombre de ojos anillados-

-Ne, hay una forma de que pueda regresar a mi subconsciente o de hablar con ustedes mientras este fuera de él, pregunta Naruto-

-sí, concentrándote puedes regresar aquí, Con otou_san y Navi si podrás comunicarte sin problema alguno mentalmente estando fuera, pero con migo será un poco más difícil ya que el sello me impide hacerlo, responde la kitsune.-

-Pero no hay alguna forma de poder hacer algo con el sello, pregunta el ojo azul-

-Así es Naruto, si rasgas un poco el sello podrás hablar con Hitomi-chan sin necesidad de acceder a tu subconsciente, responde el sabio-

-cual sello, dice el rubio-

-El que está en la reja, contesta Rikudo-

-Pero ese papel está demasiado alto, como voy a rasgarlo, dijo el Jinchuriki-

-Esta es tu mente Naruto, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, responde Navi-

-Bueno siendo así cambiare el aspecto de tan sombrío lugar, dice el rubio-

Naruto cerrando los ojos

-Que harás Naruto_kun? pregunto curiosa la kitsune-

Mientras Rikudo y Navi se mantenían viendo todo en silencio, La respuesta llego cuando el lugar cambio, la alcantarilla desapareció junto con la reja y en lugar de esta en el cuello de la oji roja apareció un collar con un papel en el con el escrito "sello", el lugar paso a ser una hermosa pradera con flores y un lago, un hermoso bosque cerca y apareció una casa de madera de dos pisos agraciada a decir verdad, la suave brisa soplaba mientras la luna elevaba en el firmamento de un cielo lleno de estrellas dándole al ambiente un toque mágico.

-Que tal el cambio, espero les guste es mejor que la vieja alcantarilla, dice el rubio-

-Es muy hermoso y más agradable que esa alcantarilla, gracias Naruto, dice Navi-

-Cierto es mucho mejor, gracias Naruto_kun, dijo la oji roja-

El rubio se acercó a la kitsune y rasgo una parte del sello echo esto el papel paso a ser un dije a juego con el collar.

-Bien es hora de regresar, buenas noches Rikudo_jiji, Hitomi_chan Navi_chan ustedes descansen también, se despidió Naruto desapareció-

-Otou_san, Estas seguro de esto? No le estas dando muchas esperanzas, además de tan gran responsabilidad? pregunto la oji roja-

-Totalmente Hitomi, no por nada el será el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin y sé que será mejor que lo que fui yo eso te lo aseguro, dijo Rikudo con gran confianza-

-Si tú lo dices te creo, pero solo es un niño no creo que tenga suficiente chakra para realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aunque sabe el sello de almacenamiento que para cualquier niño de su edad debe ser complicado el aprendió solo a hacerlo aunque termina agotado por su poco chakra, dijo la oji roja un poco preocupada

-Te equivocas Hitomi en las dos cosas, primero el sello lo aprendió por su talento Uzumaki lo que demuestra que su talento para el sellado es extraordinario el haber aprendido solo a realizar el sello de almacenamiento lo demuestra, eso lo debes de saber. Naruto sin que él lo sepa es un maestro de sellos como pocos solo falta pulirlo ese es su talento y con el chakra si Naruto fuera un Bijuu tendría una cola solo que no tiene control sobre este, con los años llegara incluso a superar a Hachibi, si no fuera por tu chakra casi infinito él te superaría, cuando Naruto alcance los 15 años será como un Bijuu de 9 colas con chakra limitado, dice tranquilo el sabio dejando sin palabras a Navi y Hitomi-

-Sera muy fuerte, susurro Navi-

-Así será, el cambiara la actitud de los hermanos de Hitomi y del mundo entero tenlo por seguro, respondió el Rikudo-

-Si yo le enseñara a usar mi poder Naruto sería un Dios humano, capaz de manejar chakra y el poder dragonico aunque también puede considerarse como energía mágica, dice Navi-

-De eso no puedes tener la menor duda, esta niño será capaz de lograr lo que yo no pude, traer la paz al mundo, responde el sabio-

Naruto despertó en el callejón donde había sido brutalmente golpeado por los aldeanos y shinobis, como dijo Rikudo las heridas fueron curadas en su totalidad pero el dolor en su cuerpo aún permanecía. Ya era bastante tarde alrededor de las once de la noche, se apresuró en llegar rápido a su casa evitando ser visto por los ambus que patrullaban la zona, al llegar toda su "familia" dormían ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su ausencia algo q no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo ya q para ellos era casi invisible.

La noche paso rápido para el rubio ya era de mañana, muchos sucesos inesperados pasaron la noche anterior, nuestro héroe abría los ojos recordando todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás, primero fue brutamente golpeado por aldeanos y shinobis hasta casi matarlo. Luego despertó el su subconsciente encontrándose con dos hermosas mujeres que realmente son un dragón con el poder que rivaliza con los dioses que a transmigrado de cuerpo en cuerpo desde hace miles de años y el Bijuu mas fuerte el kiuby, se enteró que era el Jinchuriki de este y por eso era odiado por casi toda la aldea. También supo que su madre era como él y que su padre era quien sello a Hitomi en él, que lo habían hecho Jinchuriki para protegerlo a él y sus hermanos y proteger la aldea, por último aparece un hombre que dice ser su antepasado y el padre de Hitomi, le dijo que tiene que salir de la aldea para ser el nuevo Rikudo Sennin, un sueño realmente interesante a su parecer si se lo preguntan, eso era lo que Naruto pensaba en ese momento hasta que escucha una voz en su cabeza…

-Buenos días Naruto_kun, saludo alegre la oji roja-

-Buenos días Hitomi-chan, ¿Navi_cha y Rikudo-jiji? Saludo/pregunto el rubio-

-Aquí estamos Naruto, responde Navi-

-Estás listo para el pequeño entrenamiento? pregunto el sabio-

-Seguro, que haremos primero? pregunto ansioso

-Te enseñare los sellos para la invocación, responde Rikudo-

-Si entonces luego de bañarme y desayunar comenzamos, se despidió momentáneamente de sus inquilinos-

Bajo a preparase algo para desayunar, para luego bañarse, ya que como es costumbre su "padre" se iba temprano a hacer su trabajo como hokage y su "madre" a entrenar a sus "hermanos" olvidándose de que él también tiene que desayunar pero pasa igual a la hora del almuerzo y la cena. Luego del desayuno y asearse Rikudo le sugirió que entrenara dentro de su cuarto para que no sufriera algún maltrato o algo por el estilo, mientras Hitomi levantaba una barrera para que no percibieran el chakra del joven rubio...


	2. Chapter 2

**Invocaciones y preparativos para el viaje**

El rubio al bañarse y tomar un desayunar ligero se reunió con sus inquilinos en su subconsciente.

-Bien Naruto te daré los sellos y tú lo practicaras, sé que necesitas control de chakra pero nosotros te ayudaremos a enfocar lo necesario para hacer la invocación, dijo Rikudo.

-Si es mejor así y ¿Cuáles son los sellos?" pregunto emocionado el rubio.

-No son muy difíciles los aprenderás durante 1 semana, luego practicaras lo básico del control de chakra para que al realizar el sello de almacenamiento no termines exhausto. Ahora te enseñare los sellos, responde Rikudo.

Mostrándole despacio los sellos, eran 5 de hecho pero tenía que aprender bien cada sello para no cometer ningún fallo

-Se ven fáciles pero aun así me esforzare y ¿Qué es lo que invocare?" dice/pregunto Naruto.

-Eso no se sabe Naruto-kun, depende de cada quien por ejemplo mi padre invocaba tigres siberianos y estos eran afín al Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), casi siempre cada invocación es afín a algo, bueno la mayoría de veces, dijo la pelirroja Hitomi.

-Bien empezare a practicar los sellos, dijo el rubio Jinchuriki empezando a desaparecer de su espacio mental para practicar los sellos de manos.

Mientras Hitomi, Navii y Rikudo charlaban sobre cuál sería el tipo de invocaciones que logre conseguir el rubio, aunque ninguno podría predecir a sien y acierta que le espera al rubio.

Naruto por su parte se encuentra practicar los sellos una y otra vez para no tener fallas y completar el entrenamiento a la perfección, mientras es observado por sus inquilinos desde su interior.

Después de aquella charla paso rápidamente la semana entre prácticas, charlas y consejos de parte de sus inquilinos, y por fin llego el día que Naruto conocería si sería capaz de realizar su invocación y claro está que lo aceptaran como su nuevo invocador.

Todo este tiempo el rubio a practicado en su habitación siguiendo la sugerencia hecha por el sabio, Se encontraba meditando en posición de loto mientras tenía una pequeñísima charla sobre los últimos detalles antes de realizar e Jutsu.

-Bueno ya es hora Naruto-kun te deseo mucha suerte, dijo amablemente Hitomi.

-Mucha suerte Naruto, y por favor llegues donde llegues ten cuidado, dice Navii un poco preocupada por la posible prueba que deba superar.

"Gracias Hitomi-chan, Navii-chan les agradezco, estoy listo Rikudo-jiji, dijo el oji azul.

-Entonces andando Naruto, Hitomi y yo te ayudaremos a canalizar el chakra, a la cuenta de 3, dijo Rikudo.

-1...2...y...3-

Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras Naruto hacia los sellos y los otro 2 canalizaban el chakra, -Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación), dijo Naruto haciendo que desapareciera de su cuarto en una nube de humo.

Cuando abrió los ojos y empezó a disiparse el humo vio que estaba en una especie de montaña, ya que todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor solo era rocas, decidió caminar por aquel lugar y ver si podía encontrar algo que lo ayude a llegar al lugar donde puedan estar las invocaciones. Avanzo unos minutos no tardó en llegar a una especie de templo de aspecto sagrado, el cual era adornado por estatuas de gran tamaño en las cuales eran esculturas de criaturas de aspecto reptiliano con enormes alas y larga cola. Al llegar a ese lugar del cielo cayeron a su alrededor tres enormes figuras de gran tamaño causando un pequeño temblor que obligo al rubio caer al suelo, estas figuras lo rodearon impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. Naruto se asustó al ver a las criaturas eran igual a la de las estatuas, su tamaño era mayor a una casa de 2 pisos cada una tenía un color distinto uno era azul otro violeta y el ultimo negro, sus ojos reptilianos rasgados vertical mente eran de igual color que su cuerpo, sus bocas eran enormes que fácil mente pueden comérselo de un bocado, grandes y afilados dientes blancos, piel escamosa recubría todo su cuerpo, pequeñas patas con largas uñas afiladas capaces de rasgar cualquier metal, las tres criaturas lo miraban como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara, decir que estaba realmente impresionado y asustado era poco, más cuando vio que unos cuantos abrieron la boca mostrándole esos dientes a la perfección, se veían amenazadores si se lo preguntan.

Navii estaba sorprendida al ver que aun existían dragones, Hitomi y Rikudo se mantenían cayados observando las criaturas a través de los ojos del chico, Rikudo le dio una mirada a Hitomi esta se encontraba igual de sorprendida que él, luego miran a Navii la cual no se encuentra mejor que ellos. Ninguno imagino que Naruto estuviera ahora mismo frente a este tipo de criaturas, Hitomi y el sabio solo pudieron pensar que se debe tratar de un tipo de clan de invocación leyendario que solo ha sido descubierto hasta ahora. Realmente nunca había sucedido esto y que sucediera ahora era una muy buena o tal vez mala señal.

-No sé si esto es algo realmente bueno o malo, dijo Rikudo un tanto incrédulo.

-Tienes razón, esto nunca había pasado. Si este de verdad es un clan de invocaciones, Naruto debe ser el primero en llegar a este lugar, dijo la kitsune desconcertada.

-Hay que esperar a ver qué sucede, pero que Naruto este aquí es por algo, dijo Rikudo un poco más calmado.

Navii aún no salía de su shock, las criaturas cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, "Quietos todos", inmediatamente todos se apartaron inclinándose respetuosamente ante la figura que se hacía visible saliendo del interior del templo, su tamaño es mayor al de las tres criaturas presentes, ojos amarillos igualmente rasgados de piel escamosa de color dorado, caminaba despacio solo con sus patas traseras, visiblemente mayor que los demás, se acercaba al joven rubio y este se inclinó al igual que los otros agachando su cabeza por indicaciones de Rikudo para que causara una buena impresión, finalmente quedo a dos metros y medio de Naruto y lo observo, dio una media sonrisa discreta antes de hablar.

-Vaya un humano, esto es realmente interesante, nunca ha llegado un humano a nuestras tierras desde que fue creada, mi nombre es Fafnir el líder del clan de los dragones, dime joven ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Dijo/pregunto con una voz gruesa y autoritaria el dragón.

Intimidando un poco al rubio pero se pudo controlar antes de contestar ya que no quería parecer débil ante el líder.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto Fafnir-sama, un gusto conocer al líder en persona, responde respetuosamente Naruto mirando directo a los ojos por primera vez del dragón.

En ese momento el dragón uso su poder y se perdieron en los recuerdos del rubio, viendo su corta y dura vida hasta ahora, el abandono, los maltratos, su condición de Jinchuriki, se sorprendió al ver que era el contenedor de la reina de los Bijuu, como perdono al Kiuby aun estando al tanto de todo lo que causo antes de saber la verdad, también se sorprendió al ver a Rikudo Sennin, pero no tenía idea de quien era la otra entidad que reside en el rubio pero podía sentir que ella era poseedora de un enorme poder aunque no es chakra. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que su corazón era puro sin una gota de odio a pesar de todo el sufrimiento. Dejo de observar y volvió al presente, estuvo un momento en silencio meditando todo lo que vio antes de hablar.

-Dime joven Uzumaki ¿Porque si fuiste agredido tantas veces no guardas odio y rencor en tu corazón? pregunto el viejo lagarto

-¿Cómo lo supo? pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Yo vi tus recuerdos a través de tus ojos chico, responde Fafnir.

-Ya veo, pues realmente no sé, nunca he odiado a nadie por lo que me hacen, siempre he pensado que algún día las cosas cambiaran y me reconocerán como un igual, además si guardara rencor seria como las otras personas lo cual no quiero ser. Quiero ser fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiero y a quienes necesiten que las protejan, el odio solo trae dolor y solo te llevara al camino de la venganza, y yo no quiero ser así, responde el rubio sorprendiendo a los dragones por esas palabra y sacándole una sonrisa al líder del clan.

-Naruto ¿Ya tienes algún contrato? pregunto una vez más el dragón dorado.

-No, es la primera vez que trato de invocar algo, dijo el oji azul sorprendiendo aún más a los lagartos, eso era imposible.

-Bueno esto es algo inesperado ya que nosotros somos el último clan de los tres clanes de invocaciones leyendarias y para llegar aquí deberías tener los otros 2 contratos de clanes, dijo confundido el dragón-

-Este disculpe Fafnir-sama, ¿Cómo es eso de tercer invocación no comprendo? pregunto dudoso el Uzumaki.

-Veras Naruto nosotros somos una invocación leyendaria al igual que otros dos clanes más, para hacerse merecedor de los contratos tienes que pasar una prueba, pero nosotros somos un poco diferentes, nosotros somos como un edificio, tienes que pasar por el primer clan y enfrentar su prueba para ver si mereces el contrato, si lo haces puedes pasar a otro clan, ósea puedes subir al segundo piso del edificio y así sucesivamente hasta que llegues al último piso o no pases la prueba y te quedes en cualquier piso, pero que tu aparecieras en el tercer piso del edificio es extraño nunca ha pasado y eso es desconcertante, me entiendes, explico Fafnir

-Sí creo que sí, y entonces que pasara ahora, también dijiste que hay una prueba para ser el merecedor del contrato, ¿Cuál es la prueba del clan de los dragones, Fafnir-sama? pregunto el rubio haciendo que todos los lagartos lo miraran fijamente poniendo nervioso al pequeño rubio.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos momentos mientras el dragón sonreía antes de hablar.

-Ya hiciste la prueba Naruto, nuestra prueba es notar la maldad de tu corazón para saber si no caeremos en la maldad junto a nuestro invocador, pero tu alma y corazón son puros, felicidades eres el primer invocador del clan de los dragones, firma este pergamino con tu sangre y nos podrás invocar cuando quieras, además nosotros podemos estar en agua salada como dulce y también podemos vivir en aguas frías así como calientes, por lo que no tendrás problemas para invocarnos ya que nosotros nos adaptamos a la perfección a cualquier clima además de que podemos volar, te seremos fieles y protegeremos, termino de decir el dragón

-Gracias, más que una invocación serán parte de mi familia, dijo alegre Naruto mientras se mordía el pulgar y firmaba con sangre el contrato, al terminar se lo devolvió al Fafnir y el pergamino desapareció en una bola de humo, los demás dragones estaban felices por ellos y por el chico al fin llego a su territorio alguien digno se ser su invocador. Más dragones llegaron al lugar de todo tamaño y color, Naruto estaba realmente feliz, lo extraño era que no había escuchado a sus inquilinos en todo este tiempo.

-Tu espíritu es fuerte al igual que tu voluntad...

-Y tratas a las invocaciones como un igual no solo como armas o animales. Si eres digno de nosotros joven humano, dijeron unas voces a espaldas de Naruto apareciendo en una bola de humo sorprendiendo a Fafnir y al resto del clan dragón

"Fenrir, Ra ¿Que hacen aquí? pregunto confundido y sorprendido el dragón mirando a los susodichos que solo sonrieron ante la pregunta.

El primero de nombre Fenrir era un gran lobo de pelaje blanco como la nieve de unos 3,40 metros de largo incluyendo su cola y 4 de alto parado sobre sus cuatro patas, ojos azules como los del rubio, verticalmente rasgados, grandes colmillos que sobresalen de su boca, garras visiblemente afiladas.

El otro una criatura de nombre Ra es una especie de pájaro más grande de lo normal mucho más grande, 2 metros de alto parado en sus dos patas y 2.60 de largo incluyendo su cola, ojos color rojo fuego y su cuerpo está recubierto por finas plumas color rojo, naranja y amarillo incandescente. Frente de Naruto observándolo fijamente al igual que el lobo.

-Solo vinimos porque en nuestros territorios la estatua que de los antiguos que predice la llegada del elegido para ser el invocador de los tres clanes leyendarios se ha activado y queríamos comprobar que todo estuviera bien, dijo tranquilo Ra.

-Pero grande es nuestra sorpresa al ver a un niño humano, pero ya lo habíamos sentido anteriormente cuando llego aquí a la primera isla, además sentimos sus poderes y su espíritu junto a su fuerza de voluntad que es lo que mi clan necesita, alguien justo con esas 2 características inquebrantables, los primeros 3 no la tenían y por eso no les permití el contrato, pero tu joven humano lo tienes y lo superas por eso no necesitaste mi prueba porque ya la habías ganado sin siquiera conocernos por eso yo Fenrir del clan lobo doy fe que eres merecedor de nuestro contrato, toma fírmalo y demuestra que eres el elegido, dijo el gran lobo blanco entregándole un pergamino.

Pero curiosamente Naruto estaba ahí parado, quieto como una estatua con una cara de sorpresa increíble, no decía nada y eso francamente ya los estaba preocupando.

-Este... Naruto ¿Estas bien? pregunto Fafnir pero Naruto seguía igual.

-Bien, te dije que no debimos haber entrado de esa forma, dice el lobo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Sí, parece que llegar de sorpresa y hablar como si nada ante un humano y más si es un niño trae consecuencias jajaja, dijo riendo el Fenix.

-Bueno hay que hacerlo reaccionar, Rasser por favor haz los honores, dijo el Fafnir a un pequeño dragón, se le acercó y le lanzo un rayo no para lastimarlo pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y quizás dolerle un poco, quien sabe...

De pronto Naruto le corrió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, se dobló del dolor antes de reaccionar.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHH, grito Naruto para luego caer de rodillas.

Ya después de que el pequeño dragón dejara de electrocutar al rubios y este le reclamara al dragón por ser electrocutado tras calmarse el asunto, Naruto estaba firmando el contrato de los lobos tras una pequeña explicación y presentaciones nuevamente, ya firmado el contrato fue el turno del ave de fuego en ofrecerle el pergamino después de decirle que su prueba era saber la relación del invocador con invocaciones, ya que muchos los ven como simples animales habladores o principalmente como armas, pero el no, los vía como un igual y esa era la respuesta que buscaban, ya tras firmar su tercer contrato se enteró que los lobos eran la primera invocación y los Fenix la segunda, curioso el solo buscaba una invocación y resulto merecedor de 3 y no unas comunes sino tres contratos de invocaciones leyendarios.

El oji azul prestaba atención a lo que le decían sus nuevas invocaciones.

-Bueno Naruto como tienes 3 contratos será difícil precisar a cual clan necesitaras ya que nosotros tenemos los mismos sellos para realizar la invocación, dijo el gran lobo.

-De eso no hay problema mi estimado Fenrir, la solución es simple que Naruto al realizar el Kuchiyose vierta un poco de chakra elemental al final del ultimo sello, si pone chakra Suiton será ustedes los lobos aunque su especialidad es el Hyoton, Katon serán los Fenix aunque también manejan el Futon y Raiton los invocado seremos nosotros los dragones aunque también usamos Katon. De esa forma no tendremos problema, responde el dragón confiado.

-Solo hay algo que no encaja Fafnir, dijo el lobo.

-¿Qué cosa? pregunto el dragón.

-¿Qué pasa si Naruto no posee ninguna de esas naturalezas o solo una? pregunto duna vez más el lobo.

-Diablos tienes razón Fenrir, debemos buscar otra forma, dijo resignado Fafnir.

-Esto es fácil, Naruto sabes qué tipo de chakra elemental posees, pregunta el lobo.

-Si Fenrir-sama, pero creo que es mejor si ustedes lo ven, responde el rubio sacando un papel en blanco de sus ropas mientras inyectaba chakra al dichoso papelito, las 3 invocaciones lo miraban, Fafnir había despachado a los demás dragones.

De un momento a otro el papel se cortó en 4 pedazos dando a entender que era afín al Futon.

-Demonios el Futon, ahora tendremos más complicaciones, dijo el lobo.

-Espere Fenrir-sama no saque conclusiones todavía, mire los pedazos en el suelo, dijo el rubio señalando los 4 papelitos.

Las invocaciones los miraron un momento mientras y ninguno esperaba lo que pasaría. Uno de los papeles se humedeció indicio claro del Suiton mientras Fenrir sonreía, un papel se arrugo Fafnir sonrió triunfante al saber que era afín al Raiton, otro se desmorono indicando el Doton en su chakra y por fin el ultimo que quedaba se prendió en fuego mientras se reducía a cenizas dando a constar el Katon como su último elemento dejando tranquilas a las invocaciones e igual sorprendidos.

Sinceramente los 3 "animalitos" estaban impresionados ya que no conocían a ningún humano capaz de controlar los 5 elementos aparte de la leyenda del mundo shinobi el Rikudo Sennin, también estaban sorprendidos ya que no sería problema para ninguna invocación ser llamada, Naruto es el primer humano en firmar los 3 contratos de los clanes de invocaciones leyendarias.

-Bien esto es impresionante Naruto, otra cosa más para estar orgullosos de haber firmado el contrato contigo, los tres clanes leyendarios siempre hemos sido grandes amigos pero teníamos una pequeña disputa de ver cual invocación seria la elegida para ser la primera ya que el invocador al ser afín a un elemento un clan tendría el privilegio en ser llamado el más fuerte por el afín elemental del invocador, pero tu rompes esa regla y ahora todos seremos la primera invocación, adiós a esa maldita disputa, no creen amigos míos, dijo Fenrir.

-Tienes la razón Fenrir ya no hay porque pelear, dice sereno Ra.

-Bueno Naruto, ya debes regresar, cuando nos necesites solo llámanos y estaremos ahí, dijo el dragón dorado mientras el lobo y la ave de fuego asentían

-Bien gracias por los contratos y no los defraudare, nos veremos Fenrir-sama, Fafnir-sama y Ra-sama, dice Naruto mientras se despedía de ellos y los otros dragones mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo...

-Bien suelta la lengua Fafnir, dijo el lobo blanco.

-¿De qué hablas Fenrir? pregunto confundido el dragón.

-No nos engañas Fafnir sabemos que escondes algo y queremos saber que es, responde el ave de fuego.

-Ya sabía que no los iba a engañar, dijo el dragón con una sonrisa

-Y bien, ¿Que viste en sus recuerdos que te tiene así? pregunto nuevamente el Fenix.

-Ya que les contare, dijo Fafnir mientras le relataba el pasado del chico, cabe mencionar que los otros tenían varios pensamientos y sus emociones eran un completo caos, enojo, incredulidad, admiración y demás.

-Vaya pobre chico no tenía idea de todo lo que a tenido que soportar, dijo el Fenix.

-Malditos humanos ¿Porque le harían eso a un niño? pregunto el lobo enojado.

-Es por su condición, responde el dragón.

-¿De cuál condición estamos hablando viejo amigo? pregunto sereno Ra.

-Naruto es un Jinchuriki, de ahí su odio hacia él, responde le dragón mientras los otros 2 lo miraban en shock.

-Me estás diciendo ¿Que el gaki contiene un Bijuu? pregunto asombrado Fenrir.

-Pero eso no explica el maltrato al chico, dijo Ra de manera pensativa.

-Eso se debe a que los de la aldea del chico lo ven como la reencarnación del Bijuu, y no cualquier Bijuu mi estimado Fenrir, estamos hablando de Kiuby no Yoko, la Bijuu más poderosa, recito el dragón dejando otra vez en shock a sus amigos.

-Esto es increíble, el gaki tiene a la reina del de los Bijuu en su interior, no me lo esperaba, dijo Fenrir aun sorprendido.

-El chico está lleno de sorpresas no les parece jejeje, dijo Ra un tanto divertido.

-Así es mi amigo, así es, termino de decir el dragón...

Después de unos minutos de haber procesado la información, Ra y Fenrir se despidieron de Fafnir ya que tenían que regresar a sus respectivas islas, después de quedar solo el dragón miro al cielo y dice…

-Serás un ninja poderoso Naruto, sin duda las invocaciones leyendarias seremos reconocidas con tu ayuda al estar bajo el mando del Nidaime Rikudo Sennin jejeje. Aunque aún me pregunto de quién es ese otra energía dentro de ti, luego se fue a su hogar tranquilamente. ..

Ya en el mundo ninja Naruto había aparecido nuevamente en su cuarto un poco cansado por el chakra, ya que no lo manejaba muy bien pero valió la pena y ahora que lo pensaba no escucho a sus inquilinos y eso lo intrigaba, así que se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto y se concentró, en unos instantes ya estaba en su mente, paso cerca del lago y se dirigido a la casa, entro y ahí estaban Hitomi, Navii y Rikudo tomando él te tranquilamente.

-Hola, dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Hola Naruto estoy muy orgulloso de ti al haber firmado con los 3 clanes, dijo Rikudo mientras tomaba otro poco de té.

-Gracias Rikudo-jiji, yo también aunque no me esperaba eso pero ya los tengo y soy feliz jejeje, dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Bien hecho Naruto-kun, eres el primero en firmar los contratos de los clanes de invocación leyendarios, dijo feliz Hitomi.

-felicitaciones Naruto, ya tienes tres contratos de invocación. Aunque me sorprendió mucho el hecho que aun hallan dragones, dijo Navii.

-Gracias Navii-chan, a mi también me sorprendió ver que aún hay más dragones. La próxima vez le preguntare a Fafnir-sama si aún hay más dragones, dice el oji azul.

-Gracias Naruto, la verdad es que quiero saber que ha sido de mi raza en este tiempo, dice Navii.

-Que aremos ahora Rikudo-jiji? pregunto el ojiazul.

-En este tiempo entrenaras aquí dentro de tu subconsciente, ejercicios básicos para mejorar tu control de chakra, además decidir la salida de la aldea sin causar problemas, dice el sabio.

-Eso no es un problema, si esperamos el 10 de octubre que es mi cumpleaños a igual que el de Menma y Natsumi, ese día la seguridad de la aldea es prácticamente nula. Ya que todos los clanes asisten a la fiesta que se celebra para ellos por la que la mayoría de ninjas deben encargarse de la seguridad de la fiesta, dice el rubio.

-De acuerdo, mientras esperamos el día para partir de la aldea, ese tiempo lo emplearemos en mejorar tu control de chakra además que poco a poco alistaras lo necesario para el viaje, dijo Rikudo.

-Entiendo, en todo este tiempo logre hacer copias de todos los pergaminos de la biblioteca, incluso los de la bóveda secreta. Con ellos además los que logremos encontrar en la isla el entrenamiento será un éxito, dice el rubio.

-Realmente es impresionante que hallas logrado copiar todos esos pergaminos, pero eran de mucha ayuda en tu formación. Pero será mejor que iniciemos con lo básico sobre el control de chakra, dijo Rikudo.

El sabio junto al oji azul salian afuera de la casa dejando a Hitomi y Navii.

-Serás fuerte Naruto, estoy segura de eso, dice la emperatriz dragón.

-Si de eso no hay duda, concordó la oji roja con una sonrisa.

Ambas se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar...

El tiempo pasaba rápido para el joven rubio entre los entrenamientos con el sabio y platicas con las hermosas peli rojas haciéndose más cercanos, algo que alegraba mucho a Rikudo al ver lo feliz que era su hija y Navii junto al rubio.

El día de la salida de la aldea estaba cada vez más cerca, en este tiempo muchas cosas han pasado dentro de su familia. Los niños de la "profecía" se negaban en llevar el apellido Uzumaki porque lo consideraban débil al ser casi exterminado en la segunda gran guerra ninja. Al principio sus padres estaban sorprendidos y dudosos respecto a la decisión de sus hijos pero estos por satisfacer los caprichos de sus "salvadores" realizaron todos los trámites para arreglar la cuestión con su apellido renunciando al Uzumaki y todo lo relacionado con este siendo solo Namikaze a excepción del Naruto que aun conservaba su apellido Uzumaki ya que como siempre se olvidaron de el.

Naruto al ver esto estaba más que decepcionado con su "familia", sus inquilinos no estaban mejor en especial Rikudo, llegar al punto de renunciar a sus raíces solo por capricho. El rubio siguiendo el ejemplo de su "familia" y romper todo lazo que los ate a ellos de forma legal, ahora se encontraba hablando con sus inquilinos sobre ello.

-Estas seguro de lo que vas hacer Naruto-kun, pregunto dudosa Hitomi.

-Más que seguro Hitomi-chan, tu misma has visto que ellos incluso renunciaron a su apellido Uzumaki solo por capricho, además como dije antes quiero empezar mi vida desde cero. También tengo el deber de renacer el clan Uzumaki llevando el apellido Namikaze no puedo hacerlo desde hoy seré Naruto Uzumaki Otsutsuki, responde/dice el oji azul.

Los tres inquilinos estaban sorprendidos por tal declaración, pero más el sabio se encontraba bastante curioso al ver que el pequeño rubio quiere llevar su apellino no le molestaba pero si le daba mucha curiosidad por lo que decidió preguntar porque.

Naruto, porque quieres llevar mi apellido, no es que me moleste solo que es bastante curioso, pregunto Rikudo.

-En honor a uno de mis antepasados y a la persona que será mi mentor durante estos años, responde el rubio sonriendo.

Los tres inquilinos le devolvieron la sonrisa al rubio, en verdad Naruto es una persona con de corazón puro.

-Naruto-kun como piensas hacer que el "hokage" firme esos papeles, pregunta Navii.

En este tiempo que han pasado junta ella ha comenzado a llamar al rubio con el kun o naru, algo que lo sorprendió en un principio pero le alegro, lo que no sabía es que ambas pelirrojas sientes más que un cariño hacia él.

-Eso no será un problema Navii-chan, estoy seguro que cuando le diga que necesito que firme los papeles y dejare de molestarlo lo ara sin siquiera leerlos, responde el rubio.

-Si tú lo dices Naru, dijo la emperatriz dragón.

-Naruto pero para poder emanciparte necesitaras la firma tanto de tu padre como madre, que piensas hacer para que ella firme, pregunta el sabio.

-Eso tampoco será un problema jiji, con ella pasara lo mismo que con el hokage. Miren lo que pasa seguro se sorprenderán, Bueno luego regresare, responde/se despidió el rubio.

Luego de que Naruto desaparece de su espacio mental, los tres inquilinos quedaron en silencio el cual fue roto por la oji roja.

-Otou-san crees que lo que va hacer Naruto es correcto, pregunta Hitomi preocupada.

-En el tiempo que llevo con Naruto he visto como ha sido su vida y aunque no me guste admitirlo, para que él pueda crecer como ninja tiene que salir de la aldea, responde Rikudo.

-Él tiene razón Hitomi, el que Naru este aquí solo ara que su crecimiento sea nulo, dice Navii.

La oji roja no pregunto mas solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

De regreso al mundo real el rubio salió de su cuarto buscando a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina preparando limpiando luego de terminar el entrenamiento con los "hermanos" del rubio.

-Oka-san

-Que necesitas Men… oh Naruto que es lo que necesitas estoy ocupada, dice la peli roja.

-Solo quiero que me firmes esto y no volveré a molestarte más, responde el oji azul.

-Nada más eso, pregunto la ex Uzumaki y el rubio asiente en respuesta.

Toma los papeles de la mano del Naruto y los firma sin leerlos entregándoselos de nuevo.

-Gracias Namikaze-sama, responde el rubio retirándose del lugar rápidamente rumbo a la torre del hokage.

La peli roja estaba algo desconcertada por la acción del oji azul pero lo desestimo pensando que solo eran cosas de niño, grave error. Mientras el rubio salió de la mansión Namikaze hacia la aldea rumbo a la torre del hokage en su camino recibía miradas de odios de parte de los aldeanos y shinobis pero el decidió ignorarlas llego a su destino minutos después.

-Hola Naruto-kun, como has estado? Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Vienes a ver al hokage, saluda/pregunta/dice Yumi.

Yumi era una hermosa chica de 18 años cabello castaño largo hasta sus caderas ojos de igual color, un hermoso rostro. Aun siendo una civil posee un hermoso cuerpo, pechos copa C, cintura pequeña y anchas caderas y firme trasero, largas piernas, vestía un quimo azul celeste, ella sabía de la relación de rubio con su familia y le entristecía mucho.

-hola Yumi-chan, es cierto ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, he estado bien y si vengo a ver a otou-san, no le quitare mucho tiempo no te preocupes, saluda/responde/dice el rubio.

-Está bien Naruto-kun puedes pasar, dice la castaña.

-Gracias Yumi-chan, por cierto te vees muy linda con ese kimono, dice el rubio mientras entra a la oficina del hokage dejando a la castaña sonrojada.

En su interior ciertas peli rojas tenían un ligero tic en una de sus cejas por el cumplido del rubio hacia la asistente de su padre.

-Otuo-san. Dijo el oji azul.

-Oh necesitas algo men… ah eres tu Naruto, que necesitas estoy ocupado, dice el Namikaze.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo necesito que me firmes y selles estos papeles y no volveré a molestarte más, responde el rubio.

Solo eso, pregunta el rubio mayor a lo cual Naruto asiente en respuesta.

Tomo los papeles y procedió a firmar y sellar sin leerlos regresándoselos.

-Gracias hokage-sama, dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina.

El Namikaze se desconcertó un poco por la forma en que lo llamo pero no le dio importancia y siguió su batalla con su más grande enemigo el papeleo. El oji azul guarda los documentos en el archivo mientras él se queda con la copia.

-Gracias por todo Yumi-chan, cuídate nos vemos, se despidió el rubio.

-Nos vemos Naruto-kun, cuídate, responde la castaña sonriendo.

El rubio salió de la torre y retomo el camino para regresar a la mansión Namikaze para terminar de preparar los últimos detalles para su salida de la aldea ya que faltaban pocos días para comenzar con su entrenamiento, además que también tenía que despedirse de las pocas personas que lo apreciaban.

Mientras caminaba de regreso tenía una plática con sus inquilinos.

-Tenías razón Naru, ninguno de los dos se preocupó en leer el documento antes de firmarlos. Realmente es increíble su grado de negligencia, dijo Navii.

-Cierto, es increíble su desinterés, dice Hitomi.

-Es triste que en una familia se vea este tipo de situaciones, dijo Rikudo.

-no voy a negarlo realmente me entristece esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás es momento de volver a comenzar, dijo el oji azul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno antes que nada eh de aclararles a ustedes mis estimados lectores, que are unos cambios en la historia a petición de unos prv de algunos lectores. La trama seguirá siendo la misma de Naruto pero habrá unos personajes de high school dxd que participarán en la historia.**

Llegada a Uzu un nuevo comienzo.

10 de octubre, día en el que Naruto iniciaría su viaje a la tierra de sus antepasados para iniciar su entrenamiento y poder hacerse más fuerte para cumplir con su misión de ayudar a los Bijuus y sus hermanos Jinchurikis pero sobre todo convertirse en el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, pero no solo eso el rubio además tendría otra misión que cumplir. Una mucho más complicada. No nos adelantemos a los hechos ya que todavía falta mucho para eso…

Era una mañana soleada en la aldea de la hoja, los ninjas cumplían misiones, los aldeanos iban a sus trabajos. Pero el lugar con mayor movimiento era la mansión Namikaze, ya que como cada año se realizaba una gran fiesta en honor a los "salvadores" de la aldea de la hoja. Nuestro héroe se levantó temprano para ir donde su oji-san a despedirse, ya que solo faltan pocas horas para iniciar su viaje. El viejo líder estaba en frente de su peor enemigo más temido, aquel que no lo dejaba en paz y parecía nunca rendirse, ese que le sacaba dolores de cabeza, se preguntaba como es que fue convencido por Minato de hacerse cargo de la academia ninja y entrega de misiones si lo que quería al nombrarlo como el yondaime hokage era librarse de ese infernal enemigo. Así es Sarutobi Hiruzen está en frente del infame... PAPELEO... aunque agradecía que fuera menor al que tenía cuando era el hokage. En ocasiones maldecía a Minato por dejarlo a cargo, pero también fue su culpa en aceptar el bendito trabajo, necesitaba distraerse en algo o quemaría todos los papeles con un jutsu Katon y como si Kami lo escuchara Naruto entro sin tocar poniéndose enfrente de su escritorio llamando la atención del viejo hombre, claro ayudaría mas si tu fueras más grande que la pila de documentos y papeles y te observaran pero ese no es el caso, y bueno Naruto como buen muchacho, educado, respetuoso y silencioso llamo la atención de Sarutobi de la forma más educada posible...

-¡OJI-SAN ESTOY AQUIIIII! grito el pequeño rubio, el solo se comportaba como cualquier niño ante muy pocas personas y una de esas era el viejo hokage.

La sorpresiva acción del rubio provocando que el Hokage se atragantara con el humo de su pipa debido al gran susto que le pego el oji azul haciendo que sus ojos se pongan rojos y le salieran lágrimas y el humo que se tragó le saliera por los oídos, Naruto pudo jurar que se puso blanco como la leche y una cosa azulada salió de su boca pero bueno después de todo seguro fue solo su imaginación, no es como si el ex hokage se hubiera… muerto.

El Sandaime Después de regañar por varios minutos al rubio por asustarlo de esa forma pasaron a lo importante.

-Bien Naruto-kun que te trae por aquí, dudo que solo vinieras a provocarme un infarto verdad, dijo sereno Hiruzen mientras Naruto sonreía nervioso por esa última parte.

-Bueno oji-san este... yo venía a despedirme, dijo el oji azul haciendo que Hiruzen levantara una de sus cejas.

-Despedirte, a que se debe eso Naruto-kun, pregunta curioso el ex Hokage por la respuesta del chico.

-Pues... yo... como decirlo decirlo... es que me iré de la aldea para entrenar, confeso por fin Naruto.

La respuesta del rubio dejando en shock a Hiruzen ya que nunca se imaginó que tal respuesta, después de procesar esa información tomo aire cambiando su expresión a una más seria poniendo nervioso a Naruto.

-Porque afuera de la aldea Naruto-kun? Pregunta el Sandaime.

-Es que un hombre se ofreció a entrenarme después que me encontró en un callejón mal herido por los aldeanos, pero solo lo hará si me voy con él, pero volveré lo prometo, él me dijo que el entrenamiento durara 9 años y yo realmente quiero que él me enseñe, es una buena persona, hoy por la noche saldré de la aldea con él ya que la mayoría de los aldeanos y shinobis estarán en la fiesta que se celebra en la mansión Namikaze, quiero ser realmente fuerte oji-san para proteger la aldea y a mis seres queridos por lo que te pido me dejes ir y no le cuentes a nadie, responde el rubio.

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que dijo el oji azul, le tenía tanta fe a ese hombre, aunque le agradaba de que alguien entrenara a Naruto ya que sus padres no se molestaban en hacerlo y él no podía por sus deberes, pero la sola idea que se fuera 9 años era mucha, pero de pronto en su cabeza resonó "después de me encontró mal herido en un callejón" por lo que decidió preguntarle al rubio que fue lo que paso.

-Naruto-kun, como es eso de que ese hombre te encontró mal herido en un callejón? Pregunta el viejo curioso y a la vez molesto por el hecho de que alguien lastimara a chico que quiere como a un nieto.

-Eso es algo que no sabe nadie, paso hace un año en el día de mi quinto cumpleaños, Salí de casa para estar solo y esperar a que la fiesta se acabara para regresar e irme a dormir. Pero cuando regresaba unos aldeanos y shinobis me rodearon llamándome demonio y decían que me matarían para vengar todas las muertes que cause los aldeanos empezaron a golpearme con palos y los shinobis con puños y patadas otros me arrojaban shurinkens y kunaiz, no recuerdo mucho ya que por los golpes y heridas perdí la conciencia. Al despertar recuerdo que aquel hombre me dijo que me encontró tirado en un callejón en un charco de mi propia sangre. Desde ese día muy poco salgo de casa para evitar ser lastimado de nuevo, responde Naruto diciendo la verdad a medias.

Decir que Sarutobi estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto, pero más que nada estaba molesto al saber que lastimaron a su nieto.

-Esto no lo sabe Minato ni Kushina cierto? Pregunta el Sandaime.

-No, no lo saben oji-san. Eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo, además si les hubiera dicho no me creerían, por eso te pido me dejes ir ya que quiero ser fuerte para protegerme y proteger a mis seres queridos, responde el rubio.

El ex hokage pensó la situación varios minutos, no quería dejar ir al chico pero por lo que le conto también seria peligroso que se quedara en la aldea podría sufrir otro ataque.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun te dejare ir, pero que aras con Minato y Kushina. Crees que te dejen salir de la aldea, responde/pregunta el viejo Kage.

-Ellos ya no tienen autoridad sobre mí, hace varios meces deje de ser parte del clan Namikaze y ellos dejaron de ser mis padres. Firmaron los documentos donde me expulsan de clan Namikaze y los de emancipación, responde el rubios sorprendiendo al viejo.

-Naruto porque hiciste eso, pregunta el viejo exaltado.

-Oji-san. A los ojos de todos, la familia Namikaze son solo Minato, Kushina y sus hijos Menma y Natsumi. Con el tiempo poco a poco fui siendo dejado de lado, comidas familiares, vacaciones, salidas, entrenamiento y demás. Al pasar de los años deje de desistir en intentar ser parte de la familia y llamar la atención de mis "padres", cada vez que intentaba hablar con ellos no tenían tiempo o estaban ocupados. Cuando pedía si podían entrenarme no podían porque retrasaría a mis "hermanos". Además mi "madre" renuncio a sus raíces solo por el capricho de mis "hermanos" porque no querían llevar el apellido Uzumaki porque lo consideraban un clan débil, no los odio o tengo resentimiento alguno hacia ellos. Le agradezco el hecho de que me dieran la vida pero no los consideró mi familia, en este tiempo que este fuera de la aldea lo usare para entrenar y comenzar una nueva vida de cero, una familia no necesariamente tiene que ser personas con relación sanguínea, familia también es aquellas personas que se preocupan por ti aunque no tengan relación de sangre y tengo a varias personas que consideró mi familia en esta aldea aunque sean pocas, responde el rubio.

El ex hokage estaba sorprendido de la madures del chico a tan corta edad, aunque también estaba triste, todo lo que decía Naruto aunque no quisiera admitirlo era verdad, le sorprendía la negligencia de Minato y Kushina no se molestaban en cuidar en lo más mínimo a Naruto como si el no fuera miembro de esa familia.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, no diré nada a nadie. Pero que aras con Mikoto, Satsuki, Yugao, Yumi, el dueño de ichiraku y su hija, ellos se preocuparan por ti al no verte en la aldea. Además que aras con tus padres cuando se enteren de tu ausencia, dice el Sandaime.

-Diles de mi partida y que no se preocupen porque regresare una vez termine mi entrenamiento, aunque sé que lo más seguro es que se enfaden y pobre de mí cuando regrese tendré que enfrentar la furia de esas mujeres. En cuanto a mis "padres" dudo que se den cuenta de mi ausencia y si lo hacen serán pasado varios años y ellos ya no tienen autoridad sobre mí, dice Naruto.

El kage ríe ante lo dicho por el chico, ya que es verdad a su regreso tendrá que enfrentar la furia de esas mujeres.

-Naruto-kun dime ¿Cómo se llama el que será tu maestro? Pregunto curioso Sarutobi.

-Él se llama Hagoromo Otsutsuki, un viejo ninja ya retirado, dijo Naruto recordando cuando Rikudo le dijo su verdadero nombre cuando apareció por primera vez.

-Está bien Naruto- kun, ¡ya se! te daré un regalo de despedida, dijo Hiruzen.

El viejo kage se levantaba y buscaba en un cajón, cabe mencionar que Naruto estaba muy emocionado, tras largos minutos regreso con 5 pergaminos, mientras Naruto lo veía curioso, cada pergamino tenía un kanji que representaba cada elemento.

-Toma Naruto-kun como no sabemos a qué afinidad eres, ten jutsus de cada elemento, en cada pergamino hay como 25 jutsus, sé que alguno de estos te será útil cuando empieces tu entrenamiento, dijo alegre el ex Hokage mientras Naruto sonreía aún más, si supiera que le estaba dando más de 100 jutsus que podría aprender sin problema por sus múltiples afinidades.

-Wooo gracias oji-san no te defraudare es una promesa, bueno me voy tengo que irme a preparar todo, dijo Naruto.

El rubio sacando otro pergamino y sellando los que le dio el viejo Kage, sorprendiendo a este último.

-Naruto-kun. Quien te enseño el sello de almacenamiento, pregunta el viejo kage curioso.

-Lo aprendí solo oji-san, cuando todos en casa salían a realizar sus actividades y quedaba solo. Buscaba con que entretenerme y encontré un pergamino que explicaba sobre cómo hacerlo lo estudie y aquí ves el resultado, responde el ojo azul sonriendo sorprendiendo una vez más a Sarutobi que también le sonrió.

-Realmente eres alguien impredecible Naruto-kun, estoy seguro que serán un gran ninja y que la vida te depara grandes cosas, dice el ex hokage sonriendo.

-Trabajare duro para serlo oji-san, cuando regrese veras lo fuerte que seré y te are sentir orgulloso de mi ya lo veras, dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Sé que así va a ser Naruto-kun, aquí estaré esperando a tu regreso, dice el viejo kage.

-Por cierto oji-san, ahora eres quien está a cargo de la academia y entrega de misiones cierto, pregunto el rubio.

-Así es Naruto-kun, porque la pregunta, responde/pregunta el Sandaime.

-Porque quiero que me inscribas en la academia, regresare para cuando se realice los exámenes de selección de genins de mi generación. Aunque algo me dice que no regresare solo a la aldea, dice Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, si tu presentimiento es acertado y no regresas solo. Tú y tus posibles compañero (a)s de viaje serán recibidos en la aldea, no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo y si ellos también lo desean yo los ayudare a su ingreso a la academia ninja, dijo Sarutobi.

-Bueno oji-san me voy, tengo que terminar de alistar lo que me haga falta para el viaje, despídeme de las chicas y el viejo Teuchi diles que no se preocupen que estaré bien y que por favor no me maten a mi regreso, dice el rubio para luego salir de la oficina del viejo.

(Sé que serás un gran ninja Naruto-kun), pensó Sarutobi con una sonrisa, suspiro y se dispuso a seguir luchando contra su enemigo más difícil.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para esto, dijo el fastidiado hombre...

Naruto ya tenía todo preparado para el viaje en una mochila todo lo necesario lo había guardado en pergaminos de almacenamiento. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde su charla con el Sandaime y faltaban pocas horas para su salida hacia Uzushio y empezar con su entrenamiento, el rubio estaba más que emocionado era poco, cerro sus ojos y entro en su paisaje mental donde fue recibido por unas sonrientes Hitomi y Navii y un Hagoromo lo veía tranquilamente, se sentó en el pasto a la par de las peli rojas que miraban el lago algo pensativa.

-¿Les pasa algo chicas, parecen muy… pensativas como si algo les preocupara?, pregunto el rubio oji azul.

-No es nada Naruto-kun, solo pensábamos en que sucederá a partir de hoy contigo, digo nos tienes a nosotros pero solo estamos en tu mente y tú eres solo un niño y no quiero que nada te pase, contesto la oji roja preocupada.

-No tienen que preocuparse Hitomi, Navii. Tengo una idea pero será cuando salgamos de la aldea, (Además cuando lleguemos Naruto recibirá unas visitas que estoy seguro le caerán muy bien), dijo sereno el Sabio pensando con una sonrisa lo último.

-Si tú lo dices, dijo resignada la pelirroja,

El grupo platicaba temas triviales a la espera de la hora para salir de la aldea hacia la antigua Uzu, entre charlas y risas paso el tiempo hasta que llegó el momento. La hora de la partida que dará inicio a una nueva vida para el rubio que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de partir no es verdad, dijo el ojiazul,

-Así es Naruto-kun es hora de empezar el viaje, dice una sonriente Navii.

Naruto desapareció del paisaje mental, regreso a la realidad noto que la fiesta ya había comenzado dado que se podía escuchar varios murmullos. Agarro su mochila y bajo al primer piso de la mansión sigilosamente para que nadie lo viera uso la puerta trasera, se dispuso a ir a la salida de la aldea. Llego rápidamente a la puerta ya que toda la atención estaba puesta en la fiesta de los "salvadores", salió sin ningún problema ya que los guardias estaban bien dormidos... Siguió su camino hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la aldea, se detuvo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse,

-Bien Naruto te ayudare a canalizar la cantidad necesaria de chakra mientras Hitomi le da la afinidad elemental al último sello para la invocación, dijo Rikudo.

-De acuerdo, lista Hitomi-chan, dijo el sonriente Naruto.

-Siempre Naruto-kun.

-Bien entonces vamos a la cuenta de 3... 1", dijo Naruto mordiéndose el pulgar y haciendo los sellos,

-"2", dijo Rikudo canalizando suficiente chakra,

-Y "3", ahora Naruto-kun, dijo Hitomi aplicando la afinad elemental.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu, dijo Naruto poniendo la mano derecha en el suelo mientras se producía una explosión de humo.

La explosión causo que Naruto cayera de espalda al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente para ver su invocación ya que el humo se había despejado. Al frente del rubio estaba un lobo más grande que uno normal de color blanco grisáceo, ojos verdes, miraba fijamente a Naruto. Por su parte Naruto estaba emocionado de haber invocado al lobo, tras varios segundos Naruto hablo.

-Eh hola soy Naruto, dijo el oji azul.

-Es un gusto conocer a nuestro invocador, soy Darzee para servirle Naruto-sama, dijo humildemente el lobo,

-Un gusto también Darzee, y por favor no seas tan formal llámame Naruto. Bueno te llame para pedirte el favor si puedes llevarme a un pequeño pueblo que está a la orilla del mar se llama Nami no Kuni, dijo Naruto recordando las clases que le dio Hitomi sobre la geografía del continente elemental.

-Sera un placer Naruto, súbase y son tangase fuerte ya que correré, dijo Darzee al oji azul,

-Ok ya estoy listo vamos.

El lobo dio marcha a gran velocidad por el bosque y evitando cualquier peligro para ellos, corría con rapidez como si de un rayo se tratara, por su parte el rubio al no estar acostumbrado a… digamos viajes movidos y veloces iba algo mareado pero se las arregló para sostenerse y no caerse, al cabo de una hora llegaron a un punto donde el lobo no pudo avanzar más solo se podía llegar por agua.

-Lo siento Naruto hasta aquí puedo llegar, dijo el lobo blanco grisáceo gris.

-No te preocupes Darzee ya puedes retirarte y gracias por traerme. Tengo una idea para seguir avanzando, dijo Naruto al tigre.

-Está bien, me retiro entonces con su permiso, dijo Darzee haciendo una reverencia antes de irse en una nube de humo.

-Bien y ahora que haremos, dijo Naruto.

-Naruto desde aquí podemos partir hacia Uzushio sin necesidad de llegar a Nami, dijo Hagoromo en su interior.

-Si bueno Hitomi-chan ¿Lista de nuevo?, pregunto el rubio.

-Si Naruto-kun, solo no te esfuerces mucho, recuerda que el entrenamiento solo fue mental, todavía no estás acostumbrado a usar tanto chakra, dijo la pelirroja.

-Está bien Hitomi-chan, hagámoslo.

De nuevo hizo los sellos y con la ayuda de Hitomi y Rikudo hubo otra explosión. De esta salió una hermosa ave de ojos rojos, plumaje amarillo naranja de unos 4 metros, miro a todos lados hasta que diviso al rubio al frente, hiso una expresión como si sonriera y le hablo.

-Un gusto verlo Naruto-sama, soy Akela y estoy a tus ordenes, dijo la ahora conocida Akela,

-Hola Akela-chan. No seas tan formal con migo solo llámame Naruto, ¿puedes llevarme a Uzushio?, pregunto el rubio.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun, no será problema, súbase y disfrute el viaje, dijo amigable Akela.

El viaje fue pacifico sin inconvenientes, el rubio disfrutaba la vista desde el cielo en la espalda de Akela, también pudo ver remolinos que protegen la isla, agradecía ir por aire y no por agua pasar esos remolinos quizás hubieran sido una tarea muy movida. Ya en la orilla la fénix se despidió del rubio y desapareció, Naruto siguió un camino que lo llevo a unas ruinas de lo que antes era la gran Uzushiogakure no Sato, no pudo evitar sentir algo raro en su pecho como melancolía, Hitomi le dijo que era por su sangre Uzumaki, ya habían pasado varias horas desde la salida de la aldea y se podía apreciar como el sol se asomaba en el horizonte. Naruto se dispuso buscar una casa que se viera habitable pero estaba muy lejos de encontrarla ya que la mayoría estaban destruidas. Se detuvo y vio muchos árboles con todo tipo de frutas, además de un rio y animales pequeños así como unos siervos, agradeció ver que de hambre no moriría, se sentó en una piedra y se concentró, llego a la casa y ahí estaban Hitomi, Navii y Hagoromo, platicando.

-Bien y ahora que haremos, dijo Naruto.

-No te impacientes, ya deben de estar llegando, dijo Rikudo mientras las dos peli rojas y Naruto lo veían con duda.

-¿Quién Oto-san?, pregunto Hitomi curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa, Naruto vuelve al mundo real tienes visitas, dijo con una sonrisa Hagoromo. Naruto no dijo nada y se desvaneció mientras Hitomi y Navii con curiosidad miraba a través de los ojos del oji azul...

Ya de vuelta Naruto abría los ojos, pero había una luz que lo cegaba, pronto la luz se disipo revelando a varias entidades que irradiaban un aura divina, cuando toda la luz se esfumo al frente de Naruto habían 7 personas de la cuales solo uno era varón, este estaba vestido con un traje de batalla que se parecía al de un samurái de color rojo, cabello largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos, una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, con 1 espada en su cintura y un tipo de escudo en su espalda y para terminar un casco estilo samurái en su mano derecha, miraba a Naruto serio. La otras 6 hermosas chicas de cuerpo envidiable enfundadas en kimonos que acentuaban su figura de reloj de arena, piernas bien torneadas, anchas caderas y breve cintura, pechos copa D y rostros con facciones finas que le daban un tono angelical.

Naruto estaba impresionado con las personas frente a él, el hombre se veía imponente y las mujeres lo miraban con una sonrisa además de ser extremadamente lindas y sexis, una de ellas se acercó a Naruto, llevaba un kimono blanco con soles dorados, de cabello dorado hasta la cintura y de ojos amarillos, se agacho a su altura lo miro fijamente y esbozo una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo desencajando a todos y asfixiando entre sus pechos al pobre chico que estaba muriendo cómodamente, no es como si esa forma de morir fuera brutal.

-Nee-san lo estás matando, exclamo una de ellas de kimono azul con lunas blancas, cabello a media espalda color plateado y ojos grises hipnotizastes, haciendo que reaccione y suelte al afortunado rubio que estaba total mente desorientado con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Oh lo siento, me emocione es que es una lindura, dijo con una mirada soñadora sacándoles gotas a todos los presentes incluidos Hagoromo.

Hitomi y Navii estaban muy molestas y con ganas de despelleja a la mujer que se atrevió a abrazar tan afectuosamente "su" Naruto siendo solo ellas quienes pueden abrazarlo así, pero ambas se sonrojaron después de darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Mientras Rikudo la veía con una sonrisa.

(Parece que encontraron a alguien especial ¿verdad? Hitomi, Navii) pensó Hagoromo.

Ya afuera todos se presentaban ante ya un recuperado Naruto...

-Bueno Naruto-kun déjanos presentarnos yo soy Amaterasu la Diosa del Sol, dijo la rubia que casi mata a Naruto.

-Yo soy Tsukuyomi la Diosa de la Luna, dijo la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Mi nombre es Yami la Diosa de la Oscuridad, dijo una de ellas de cabello negro hasta sus rodillas y ojos azul oscuro con un kimono celeste con estampados de lenguas de fuego,

-Hola Naruto-kun, soy Hikari la Diosa de la Luz, llevaba un kimono de color amarillo con estrellas blancas en él, cabello plateado hasta sus caderas y hermosos ojos verdes.

Otra chica se presentó, traía un kimono rosado con pétalos de flores estampados, ojos color lila y cabello a su cintura de color morado.

-Puedes llamarme Shinigami y soy la Diosa de la Muerte, dijo la chica, Naruto se inquietó un poco, pero bueno no era como que se lo iba a llevar al reino de los muertos.

La ultima chica se presentó su cabello era de color negro hasta sus caderas, ojos verdes vestía un kimono verde esmeralda con estampados de flores del mismo color pero más oscuro.

-hola Naruto-kun puedes llamarme Kami.

El hombre se presentó como Susanoo el Dios de las Tormentas.

Decir que el rubio estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto…

-Es un honor para mí el conocer sus excelencias, por favor pido me disculpen un momento, responde/dice el rubio.

El rubio alza su mano derecha a la altura de su rostros y…

¡PLAFFF!

Se dio una bofetada bástate fuerte a sí mismo sacándole gotas en la nunca a todos los presentes incluso a sus inquilinos.

-Naruto-kun, me podrías decir el porqué de lo que acabas de hacer, pregunta el sabio.

-Bueno Rikudo-jiji, tal vez para ti sea normal el que se te aparezcan de la nada una que otra deidad. Pero para mí no, incluso si fuera una lo cual no fue sino que son siete por lo que quería comprobar si al llegar a la tierra de mis ancestros en algún momento me quede dormido sin saberlo, responde el rubio un poco más recuperado del shock en voz alta que las deidades pudieron escuchar.

-Bueno, tu reacción en parte es comprensible ya que no acostumbramos a aparecer ante los mortales y mucho menos tantos, dice el dios de la tormenta.

Naruto aunque ya más recuperado del shock, aún estaba impresionado después de todo tener a 7 Dioses enfrente de ti no es algo que pasa todos los días. Además de ser algo que nunca creyó podía pasarle en la vida, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir hasta que Yami la diosa de la oscuridad hablo...

-Naruto-kun es seguro que te preguntaras ¿Porque estamos aquí verdad?, dice la Diosa recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte del rubio

-Bien nosotros hemos venido a darte unos regalos, Kami-sama nos ha dado permiso y por eso estamos aquí. Además que ella misma ha venido para pediré tu ayuda en cierto asunto de gran importancia que ella misma te explicara, explica Yami.

El rubio estaba sorprendido que los Dioses le obsequiarían algunos presentes, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que la Diosa de mayor rango le pidiera su ayuda además que ella misma viniera en persona,

-Te daremos estos regalos porque eres una persona muy especial Naruto-kun y además de que tú eres el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, mereces algunos presentes especiales, dijo la Diosa de la Luna.

-La verdad no sé qué decir estoy emocionado, sorprendido y confundido, además que no creo merecerlos, dijo Naruto.

-Nada de eso Naruto en tu corta vida haz pasado muchas cosas que nadie debería haberlas pasado, mucho menos un niño, pero tú siempre te mantuviste firme y lo más importante. Tu corazón sigue siendo puro a pesar de vivir lo que has vivido, dijo Susanoo.

-Es verdad Naruto-kun y estamos orgullosos de que no te dejaras guiar por el mal, dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

-Quien empieza, dijo Amaterasu.

-Yo empezare, mi regalo para ti será una de mis mayores creaciones la Espada sagrada de Severian. Pero ella no es una estada común, su verdadera forma es un espíritu sagrado su nombre es "Terminus Est" ella se mostrara a ti en su verdadera forma cuando crea que es el momento y ella misma te dirá sus habilidades; se podría decir que en realidad es una espada espiritual, dice Hikari.

La Diosa extendió sus brazos como si sostuviera algo en sus manos, en unos segundos una luz resplandeció entre las manos de la Diosa, al cesar el destello se podía observar una hermosa espada de hoja plateada que a mitad de esta se podía observar el detalle de una línea de color azul cielo con bordes dorados, el mango dorado dado la apariencia como si fuera hecho de oro y la empuñadura de un hermoso color azul cielo.

-Es hermosa, dice Naruto sorprendido por el diseño de la espada.

-Me alegra que te guste, ya que ella te acompañara de ahora en adelante. Tómala ahora es tuya sé que cuidaras bien de ella y la usaras para proteger y hacer el bien no para lastimar o hacer daño a alguien sin razón, dice la Diosa extendiéndole sus brazos en señal para que la tomara.

El rubio al tomar se sorprendió que extrañamente la espada no pesara como él pensaba antes de sostenerla, la blandió de un lado a otro sin problema. Segundo después una pequeña luz brillo en el dorso de su mano derecha pero no sentía molestia alguna por ello. Al cesar en brillo pudo ver una especie de sello donde entes estaba el brillo, era un círculo y dentro de este otros cuatro de menor tamaño unidos entre sí por una línea creando un segundo circulo de una tamaño grande pero menor que el primero y dentro de este doce diamantes dentro seis grandes y seis más pequeños.

(N/A: los que quieran ver la espada y el sello pueden buscarlo en google como "Terminus est seirei tsukai no blade dance".)

-Sigo yo, te obsequiare otro Dojutsu, el Sharingan te pertenece ahora Naruto y además te daré el poder del verdadero Susano el más poderoso de todos lo despertaras cuando evoluciones el Sharingan sin necesidad de los otros 2 poderes. Por ser un regalo de una Deidad no tendrás efectos secundarios cuando evolucione, por lo que no perderás la luz de tus ojos y no necesitaras otro Sharingan para que llegue a su etapa final. Hagoromo te explicara más adelante que es eso de las etapas poder para tus ojos, dijo Susanoo y pone una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-Es mi turno, al igual que mi hermana y contraparte te obsequiare mi mayor creación la espada vaporal, al igual que dijo mi hermana su verdadera forma es un espíritu que se mostrara a ti a su tiempo, su nombre es Restia Ashdoll. También es una espada espiritual…

Al igual que Hikari, la Diosa de la oscuridad extiende sus brazos como si sostuviera algo segundos después una luz de color lila brillo y al cesar se podía ver una espada con un diseño diferente a la primera, la hoja era de color violeta oscuro con varias incrustaciones de piedras preciosas del mismo color que la hoja pero más claro, el filo era de color rojo carmesí y la empuñadura y mango de color negro.

(N/A: imagen para que vean la espada vaporal https . ?fbid=10206761995832620&amp;set=a. 2759787037974.2151590.1356732997&amp;type=1&amp;theater)

-Tómala Naruto-kun ahora es tuya y te acompañara de ahora en adelante, dice Yami sonriéndole.

Al tomar la espada Naruto pudo percátese que paso lo mismo que con la anterior, es como si estas se acoplaran al estado físico del rubio para que as pueda esgrimirlas, una luz de color lila brillo en el dorso de la mano izquierda del rubio, al igual que en la anterior ocasión no sintió molestia alguna. Al desaparecer la luz observo otra especie de sello, este era un circulo en el interior de este una espada en la cual en la parte del mango podían verse unas alas extendidas a ambos lados.

-Te debes preguntar a que se deben esos sellos no, dice Yami.

El rubio afirma con la cabeza en respuesta, ya que aun mira el último de los sellos que acaba de aparecer en su mano.

-Veras, esos sellos podríamos decir que son una especie de contrato que te une a ti y a las espadas. Nadie a parte de ti podrá usarlas a menos que tú le des permiso para ello, pero aun si tu serás su único y legítimo dueño por lo que solo te obsederán a ti, responde la Diosa de la oscuridad.

-Es mi oportunidad de darte los presentes, mi primer regalo será reforzar tu mente para que seas inmune a los Genjutsus, mi segundo regalo será una guía de Taijutsu, vas a ser el primero en aprenderlo, es llamado "tsuki kurimuzon" (luna carmesí) también te daré un pergamino para que aprendas el Kenjutsu como un verdadero maestro, el estilo se llama "Subete no Kenjutsu" (Arte absoluto de la espada), sé que te ayudara mucho Naruto-kun, dijo Tsukuyomi mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios dejando en shock a Naruto, mientras sus hermano (a)s negaban con la cabeza la actitud de ella, ni aunque porque es un niño deja de comportarse como una pervertida.

Mientras en su interior Rikudo tenía una gota en su nuca, mientras veía a Hitomi clavándole miles de senbon aun peluche murmurando cosas sobre, "Diosas asaltacunas que le quitan lo suyo", lo más curioso del peluche es que era idéntico a cierta Diosa de la Luna, de donde lo saco nadie sabe. Pero algo atrajo la atención del sabio al tiempo de lo intimido, fue la inmensa sed de sangra que se sintió, miro en dirección de donde provenía y pudo ver algo que casi lo mata de un infarto si no fuese porque ya está muerto. Una Navii muuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy cabreada rodeada por un aura rojo sangre que al igual que Hitomi tenía entre sus manos un muñeco igual a la Diosa de la luna el cual destrozaba con sus manos al tiempo que murmuraba cosas inentendibles para el sabio quien retrocedió un par de pasos por seguridad ya que aún no podía darse el lujo de desaparecer aún tenía que entrenar a Naruto y no podía arriesgarse...

-Si me permites Amaterasu seguiré yo, te obsequiare el conocimiento de todas las aldeas escondidas, segundo. Te daré el poder para invocarme cuando necesites ayuda con algún enemigo como lo hizo tu padre o mejor dijo ex padre, pero la diferencia es que tu no morirás, el pago por invocarme será el alma de tu enemigo y estaremos en paz, y mi último regalo te lo daré cuando ya controles a la perfección el Rinnegan, dijo la Diosa de la Muerte mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien soy la última, mi regalo para ti serán las llamas del Sol, no es como el Katon que tú conoces, puedes considerarlo un nuevo elemento, también una nueva habilidad Kamui, otra técnica para tu Dojutsu, te permite viajar a cualquier lugar en un viaje dimensional y no permite que los ataques físicos te dañen. Además te daré este pergamino, en el vienen jutsus de cada elemento sea básico o avanzado, vienen desde simples hasta complicados, también trae Genjutsus, sé que te será muy fácil aprenderlos. Además te obsequiare estas pulseras para tus invocaciones, la amarilla es para los Fenix, los lobos será la azul, la roja los dragones, solo aplica chakra a las pulseras, entre más chakra viertas más grande será la invocación, dijo la Diosa mientras besaba la frente del rubio y aparecían las 3 pulseras en su mano derecha.

El pergamino que le dio Tsukuyomi con los jutsus empezó a brillar, Amaterasu le explico que eran los jutsus del nuevo elemento que se hicieron por si solos. Naruto decidió ponerle al elemento Enton (Elemento Llama)...

El oji azul agradeció todos los obsequios mientras los 6 Dioses lo rodeaban pusieron su mano en la cabeza de Naruto y este empezó a brillar mientras una energía salía del chico, al disiparse el brillo Naruto observo a Rikudo fuera de él sonriéndole.

-Bien Naruto a partir de mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, dijo Hagoromo mientras Naruto asentía,

-Bien Naruto-kun en vista que mis hermanos terminaron de entregarte sus obsequios, ahora te diré sobre el asunto que quiero que me ayudes. No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo porque yo te lo pida, ya tienes una gran carga en tus hombros al tener a Hitomi-chan y Navii-chan dentro de ti…

La Diosa suprema hace una pausa mientras mira al rubio que también miraba y escucha atento a la Diosa.

-Naruto-kun lo que te voy a pedir es algo sumamente difícil y como te dije no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo porque yo te lo pido. Bueno, me imagino que Navii-chan te hablo sobre la antigua guerra entre los tres bandos cierto…

El rubio asiente en respuesta.

-Bien eso facilita las cosas, lo que pasa es que desde la muerte de todos los miembros de los tres bandos incluidos sus líderes el equilibro entre lo demoniaco y lo santo que estas razas se encargaban de mantener se ha deteriorado poco a poco causándonos a todos nosotros ciertas complicaciones, es por eso que necesitaría tu ayuda para poder restaurar ese equilibrio antes que colapse de un todo y termine por causar catástrofes en el mundo humano ya que al romperse este equilibrio ocurrirían fenómenos que no deberían pasar, dice la Diosa.

-Y como podría ayudarla con eso Kami-sama, pregunta el oji azul.

-Seria por así decirlo. Ocupando el puesto que dejo la muerte de los líderes de los ángeles y demonios, responde la Diosa.

-No logro entender lo que me quiere decir, dijo Naruto.

-Explicándolo de una forma más simple, sería que te convirtieras en el líder que gobierne tanto los ángeles como los demonios, responde Kami sorprendiendo a sus inquilinas y al sabio.

-Pe…pero como si se supone que de aquella guerra no sobrevivió nadie, dice Naruto sorprendido.

(Ahora entiendo, por eso es que Kami-sama me pidió salvar y sellar a un sobreviviente de ambos bandos. Aunque es irónica la coincidencia que a todos los que selle sean mujeres, peso shinigami con una sonrisa discreta.)

-Es cierto, pero al ver que esa guerra entre bandos no terminaría muy bien, tome ciertas precauciones para el peor de los escenarios. Y parece ser que fue la decisión correcta, dice Kami.

El peli azul fijo su vista al suelo meditando que decisión debía tomar…

-Y exactamente que tendría que hacer al ocupar el lugar de los antiguos líderes de los ángeles y demonios, pregunta el oji azul mirando una vez más a la Diosa.

-Principal mente seria el ocupar los puestos del líder de los ángeles y demonios, para ello perderías tu humanidad renaciendo como un nuevo ser. Un ser que para los bandos se podría decir que era como una existencia prohibida algo que no debería existir un "Nephelin" aunque también hay quienes lo llaman ángel caído ya que este ser al ser mitad demonio y mitad ángel tiene los poderes de ambas especies sin sus debilidades, de esta forma se evitaría que el equilibrio entre lo santo y lo demoniaco colapse de un todo, dijo Kami.

El rubio una vez más fijo su vista al suelo meditando su decisión.

-Ya te lo dije antes Naruto-kun, no te sientas obligado a hacer esto solo por el hecho de que yo te lo esté pidiendo. A tu corta edad sobre tus hombros recae un gran peso que debes cargar, y esta carga es mucho mayor a la que ya tienes. No te sientas obligado a hacerlo si no quieres, dice Kami viendo el dilema interno del oji azul.

El rubio escuchaba lo dicho por la Diosa. Pero aun así meditaba su respuesta, pasados unos minutos el rubio alza la cabeza y fija su mirada en la Diosa, sus inquilinas no decían nada respetarían sea cual sea la decisión del oji azul.

-Acepto, pero con dos condiciones, responde Naruto.

-Cuáles son tus condiciones Naruto-kun, pregunta la Diosa.

-La primera que me ayuden a liberar a Hitomi-chan y Navii-chan de mi interior, dice el rubio…

En su interior ambas peli rojas estaban sorprendidas.

La Diosa asiente en respuesta y pregunta –Y la segunda.

-Que me ayuden y guíen a llevar esta tarea hasta que sienta que soy capaz de llevar esta responsabilidad solo, dice el rubio haciendo sonreír a las deidades y al sabio.

(Fue una buena decisión apostar a ti como el mejor candidato para tan importante labor, pensó la Diosa sonriendo discretamente.)

-Está bien Naruto-kun, son aceptables. Si quieres Shinigame puede liberar a Hitomi-chan ahora, en cuanto a Navii-chan tendríamos que esperar un tiempo mientras estudiamos el tipo de sello empleado en ella para encontrar la forma más apropiada de liberarla sin poner en riesgo tu vida. Los sellos de clase divina son muy complejos, dice Kami.

-Naruto-kun, dile que no quiero ser liberada aun, me quedare hasta que encuentren la forma de liberarla a Navii para salir las dos, dice la kitsune al rubio.

-Kami-sama, Hitomi-chan dice que aún no quiere ser liberada. Que se quedara con Navii-chan hasta que encuentre la forma de liberar a ambas, dijo Naruto.

-Entiendo. Entonces será un hasta luego por el momento, volveremos a vernos dentro de 6 años, pero antes…

La Diosa aplaude dos veces, el rubio al ver que no pasó nada estaba algo curioso.

-Kami-sama podría decirme que acaba de hacer, pregunta Naruto.

-Lo que hice Naruto-kun fue despojar las características Uzumakis de tus hermanos sanguíneos para que no puedan usar ninguna técnica Uzumaki y tampoco posean el característico chakra del clan al cual renunciaron además que sus descendientes tampoco tendrán esas características solo tú y tus descendientes. Tu ex madre sigue teniendo su herencia Uzumaki pero si llega tener algún hijo este no heredara las cualidades de un Uzumaki, ellos renunciaron a sus raíces por lo que no tienen derecho a portar las cualidades del clan Uzumaki, lo que te deja a ti como único y legítimo heredero del imperio de Uzu, responde la Diosa sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Bueno Naruto-kun nosotros tenemos que retirarnos pero antes arreglaremos un poco este lugar, dijo Hikari mientras todos brillaban...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la zona estaba limpia y solo una casa quedo en pie pero la diferencia era que estaba como mueva.

-Suerte Naruto-kun, dijo Yami dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras desaparecía del lugar en un destello negra.

-Cuídate Naruto-kun, dijo Hikari besándolo en la frente desapareciendo en un destello blanco.

-Come sano, Entrena mucho, dijeron Shinigami y Susanoo mientras desaparecían en una luz Violeta y roja.

-Hazte fuerte, Y muy guapo, dijeron Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi para luego irse en un destello amarillo y azul.

La Diosa suprema se acercó al rubio curvando un poco su espalda para quedar a la altura del oji azul dándole una espléndida vista de sus generosos pechos gracias al escote de su kimono, le da un beso en la frente sonrojando al rubio.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto-kun, volveremos a vernos dentro de seis años hay conocerás a tus nuevas compañeras y renacerás como un nuevo ser, se despide Kami desapareciendo en un resplandor de color verde.

Naruto y Rikudo veían como las esferas desaparecían para luego verse y sonreír.

-Listo Naruto, dijo Rikudo.

-Siempre Rikudo-jiji, dijo con entusiasmo el chico.

-Bien empezaremos mañana, vayamos a descansar, dijo Hagoromo recibiendo un hai como repuesta.

El sabio y Naruto caminaron hacia la casa restaurada gracias a las Dioses. El rubio llevaba los pergaminos que le fueron obsequiados. El día de mañana dará inicio del entrenamiento de quien traerá grandes cambios al mundo.

Buenos mis estimados lectores eh aquí el tercer capítulo de mi segundo fic, léanlo espero les y dejen sus comentarios. Críticas constructivas, si no es así por favor guárdate tu opinión. De antemano pido disculpa si me equivoque en los nombres en japonés de las técnicas no soy muy bueno con eso y la culpa es 100X100% del traductor no mía.

También quería pedir su opinión respecto a cierto tema como bien pudieron darse cuenta respecto a los cambios en la historia. Abra un sobreviviente de cada bando, ya tengo pensado quien será de los ángeles y ángeles caído que será un OC. En cuanto a los demonios quiero que me ayuden a decidir si será Grayfia o Serafall, aclaro. **NO** me pidan que incluya a las dos ya que no lo are, decidan Grayfia con su actitud seria y reservada o Serafall con su personalidad infantil y despreocupada voten por su favorita.

Bueno no siendo más me despido, hasta una próxima actualización la cual será de mi primer fic Ryujin Dios dragón del sueño infinito aunque me tomara un tiempo porque como pueden ver un capitulo abarca todo un tomo de la novela así que pido sean pacientes. Los que siguen este fic y no han leído mi otra historia los invito a que la lean.

Bey bey, se despide aten92...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4

Entrenamiento, liberación y nuevos integrantes.

Ya han pasado unos días de la llegada de Naruto a Uzu, el encuentro con las Deidades y la liberación de Hagoromo del cuerpo de Naruto para empezar el entrenamiento que durara los próximos 9 años, el segundo día de la llegada del rubio. El junto con Rikudo iniciaron la búsqueda de la bóveda que salvaguarda todo el legado de los Uzumaki, el legado de Fuuinjutsu (Tecnicas de Sellado) que ahora le pertenece a Naruto el ultimo Uzumaki legítimo. Cuando al fin la encontraron vieron que era protegida por medio de una barrera que solo se podía abrir con sangre, el rubio mordió su dedo pulgar y dejo caer unas cuantas sobre la barrera la cual desapareció y procedieron a abrir la enorme puerta dejando ver una gran cámara con varios estantes repletos de pergaminos. Revisando cada estantería y pudieron ver que estas se encontraban organizadas por secciones, Ninjutsu (Tecnicas Ninja), Genjutsu (Tecnicas Ilusorias), Taijutsu (Tecnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo), Kenjutsu (Tecnicas de Espadas) y unos sobre Kinjutsu (Tecnicas Prohibidas), pero lo más destacable eran los cientos de pergaminos sobre Fuuinjutsu. Rikudo sello en un pergamino los demás estantes a excepción de los de Fuuinjutsu ya que solo se centrarían en el arte de los sellos, no era que desestimara los demás, solo no quería que Naruto se presiona estudiando todo. También dentro de la recamara encontraron una especie de sub bóveda, lo que causo gran curiosidad a ambos y fueron a revisarla valla sorpresa que se llevaron ambos al ver que dentro de esta se encontraba guardado lo que se podría llamar fortuna del clan Uzumaki, diamantes y toda clase de piedras preciosas, diferentes prendas de todo tipo hechas tanto de oro y plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, sobra decir que el rubio termino con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos como platos al ver todo eso, y de golpe de gracia se desmayó cuando el sabio le dijo que todo era suyo al ser en legítimo heredero del imperio de uzu, Rikudo le dio varios concejos al rubio sobre que debía manejar con responsabilidad… digamos fortuna que ahora está en sus manos de cómo manejarla y no dejarse corromper por la avaricia algo que al rubio le quedó muy claro ya que el dinero es uno de los mayores problemas de mundo ya que por este el hombre es capaz de hacer las mayores bajezas.

Respecto a los pergaminos. Solo dejara que el chico aprendiera el Kenjutsu y Taijutsu del pergamino que le dio Tsukuyomi y los jutsus de cada elemento obsequiados por Amaterasu de los cuales eran cientos de jutsus de los elementos empezando con el Raiton (Elemento Rayo), Suiton (Elemento Agua), Futon (Elemento Viento), Doton (Elemento Tierra), Katon (Elemento Fuego), Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Yoton (Elemento Lava), Jinton (Elemento Polvo), Shakuton (Elemento Quemar), Futton (Elemento Vapor), Ranton (Elemento Tormenta), Shoton (Elemento Cristal), Mokuton (Elemento Madera) y el más nuevo llamado Enton (Elemento Llama) además de los Genjutsus. y el Omnyoton (Elemento Yin-Yang) que le enseñara él mismo... Y sobre los Kinjutsus eran muy poderosos y arriesgados, tal vez algún día se los enseñaría, pero por el momento no. Decir que Naruto estaba impresionado era poco, todo esto le pertenecía a él, el último Uzumaki legitimo descendiente del Rikudo Sennin. Estaba emocionado pero sabía que a lo largo de estos 9 años aprendería no todo pero si lo suficiente para ser un maestro de Fuuinjutsu y demás artes ninjas, pero sobre todo el que más le intereso fue un gran pergamino con el nombre de Sellos de los Bijuus, en él se explicaban los posibles sellos para encerrar a las poderosas formas de chakra y también como revertir dichos sellos así que ya era un comienzo para liberar a las hermanas de Hitomi.

Salieron de la bóveda una vez terminaron de sellar los pergaminos que se llevarían a casa los cuales no serían estudiados por el rubio de momento, una vez llegaron Rikudo organizar el programa de entrenamiento para los próximos nueve años…. El oji azul se encontraba atento a las indicaciones del sabio...

-Bien Naruto empezaremos entrenado tu condición física, incrementaremos tu resistencia y velocidad con ejercicios severos y sellos de gravedad durante este año, solo haremos eso entendiste, dijo el sabio.

-Si entiendo Rikudo-jiji lo que tú digas, responde él rubio.

-Bien… luego el siguiente año nos enfocaremos en el control de chakra, si pudiste hacer la invocaciones y demás fue por nuestra ayuda y necesitamos reforzar ese punto, te aseguro que cuando el entrenamiento termine en 9 años tu control va hacer el mejor de todos y podrás controlar tus excesivas reservas de chakra sin ningún problema, será fácil para ti manipularlo, y también empezaras el entrenamiento de Kenjutsu te conseguiré una Boken (Espada de madera) para que aprendas las katas y cuando hallas aprendido lo básico entrenaras con Est y Restia te ayudare para que aprendas a la perfección el estilo de Kenjutsu tanto Uzumaki como el "Subete no Kenjutsu" (Arte absoluto de la espada) del pergamino que te obsequio Tsukuyomi-sama te enseñare el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra), explico el hombre de ojos anillados.

-De acuerdo, ¿que más me enseñaras? pregunta Naruto al hombre...

-El tercer año te enseñare el Taijutsu que te dejo Tsukuyomi-sama, el "tsuki kurimuzon" (luna carmesí) lo aprenderás con tu mayor esfuerzo ya que muchos son especialistas en este arte y tienes que ser un maestro del Taijutsu para que no te derroten, dijo Hagoromo con tono tranquilo mientras el rubio asentía en respuesta, él tenía razón debía esforzarse mucho en ese ámbito...

-Luego el cuarto año empezaremos con el Ninjutsu y chakra elemental para poder hacer los jutsus adecuadamente, para muchos es fácil aprender ya que solo tienen una afinidad pero tú eres muy distinto ya que como posees las 5 afinidades tendrás que esforzarte mucho para dominarlas y no solo eso también deberás incluir a tu arsenal los elementos secundarios, estos son cuando combinas algunos elementos para crear uno nuevo, como por ejemplo si combinas Doton y Katon obtienes Yoton, el Suiton y Futon y tienes el Hyoton a tu alcance, pero no aprenderás todos los del pergamino sino solo unos 10 de cada uno, tal vez no sean muchos pero cuando tienes múltiples afinidades 10 de cada elemento es devastador, y este pergamino contiene 14 elementos multiplicados por 10 jutsus de cada uno, darían 140 jutsus que a mi opinión son suficientes sin contar el Fuuinjutsu y Genjutsu, sin contar los jutsus que yo te enseñare del Omnyoton que te daría un arsenal más que devastador, termino de explicar Hagoromo.

Naruto asenté en respuesta tranquilamente, él realmente no le importaba cuantos jutsus fueran, muchos o pocos él solo quería aprender para proteger a sus seres queridos...

-Bien… continuo, el quinto año aprenderás tu carta maestra el arte del sellado te entrenare lo mejor posible y tú lo terminaras de perfeccionar a tu manera, y antes que se me olvide también entrenaremos tus Dojutsus el Rinnegan y el Sharingan, con el Rinnegan tu podrás controlar 7 tipos de poderes diferentes o caminos, el primero es el poder de controlar la gravedad llamado Tendo (Camino de los Dioses), el segundo es el poder de absorber Ninjutsus se le conoce como Gakido (Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos), otro es el poder de robar almas, se llama Ningendo (Camino Humano), el cuarto es Jigokudo (Camino del Infierno) el controla el Rey del Infierno te permite curar o en casos como medio de interrogación, Shurado (Camino de los Demonios) te da el poder de usar misiles y otros objetos metálicos, este no lo entrenaremos mucho y por ultimo esta Chikushodo (Camino Animal) el camino para las invocaciones, pero no lo entrenaremos ya que tu posees tus invocaciones así que no hará falta usarlo. Solo entrenaremos los primeros 4 y el 5 será solo práctica, se me olvidaba también está el Gedo (Camino Externo), con el tienes el poder de la vida y la muerte en tus manos, dijo el sabio…

Mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente y asentía, todo lo estaba entendiendo a la perfección…

-En cambio el Sharingan te permite copiar y si quieres, añadir el Jutsu a tu arsenal, las técnicas de tu oponente además de que tendrás una gran percepción para los ataques que te permitirá bloquear con maestría, cuando evolucione o cambie de forma pasara a una segunda etapa, el Mangekyo Sharingan. Podrás desbloquear los poderes que te obsequiaron los Dioses, el Susanoo y el Kamui y para finalizar en algún momento se desbloqueara el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, este es el más poderoso ya que tus poderes oculares aumentan de sobremanera, concluye Rikudo tranquilamente.

-Ya quiero dominar esos Dojutsus, dice emocionado Naruto...

-Sigamos, el sexto año te explicare sobre los Genjutsus, son técnicas ilusorias para confundir al enemigo y también están los pergaminos de las técnicas de tu ex padre, dijo el sabio con seriedad,

-Rikudo-jiji tengo una duda. En lo que pude leer en los pergaminos de la biblioteca, la técnica del Hiraishin no Jutsu fue creada original por el Nidaime hokage Tobirama Senju con ayuda de los sellos espacio/tiempo Uzumaki proporcionados por Mito-sama, lo cual hace la técnica perteneciente al clan Senju y Uzumaki. O me equivoco, pregunta el rubio.

El sabio estaba sorprendido por el grado de análisis del chico para su corta edad.

-No, no te equivocas Naruto. Como has dicho, dicha técnica al ser creada por el Nidaime hokage usando los sellos Uzumaki pasa a ser de ambos clanes, por lo que legalmente no hay problema que la aprendas ya que legalmente se puede decir que es tuya como de los miembros del clan Senju, responde el sabio.

Naruto asiente en respuesta entendiendo lo dico por el sabio.

-Y para concluir el séptimo año te mostrare algunos Kinjutsus en caso que los necesites, pero recuerda son jutsus poderosos y prohibidos no los utilices para tonterías me escuchaste, dijo serio Hagoromo,

-No te preocupes Rikudo-jiji lo tendré muy presente, responde el rubio tranquilo...

-Bien y para ir concluyendo el octavo año nos enfocaremos en entrenamiento masivo con todo lo que vas aprender, y el último año tu deberás salir y recorrer el mundo para que ganes experiencia antes de que vuelvas a Konoha para que te conviertas en ninja, termino de explicar el entrenamiento Hagoromo.

Pero Naruto por alguna razón estaba triste.

-¿Que ocurre Naruto?, pregunta el hombre de ojos anillados.

-Es que cuando ya terminemos tú deberás irte y ya no nos veremos más, dijo triste Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto, algún día nos volveremos a ver pero será dentro de muchos años, si estoy aquí es para entrenar a mi siguiente sucesor y estoy muy orgulloso que seas tú, cuando Kami-sama me dijo que tendría que volver por algún tiempo a la tierra a entrenar al Nidaime me emocione mucho, y es por eso que se todo porque ella me dio toda la información del mundo ninja después de mi muerte, y sabes Naruto no habría pedido mejor sucesor que tú, dijo con una sonrisa Hagoromo haciendo sonreír a Naruto levemente.

-Está bien Rikudo-jiji esto lo hare por ti, por los Bijuus, por mis hermanos Jinchurikis y por las personas que son importantes para mí, te sentirás orgulloso de mi, dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa.

(Ya estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto), pensó con una sonrisa Hagoromo...

Una vez listo el plan de entrenamiento todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la formación de los próximos ocho años del próximo Nidaime Rikudo Sennin…

De cero a un año:

Tal como dijo Hagoromo Naruto empezó los ejercicios de resistencia, todo el día se la pasaba corriendo, saltando, haciendo lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, estiramientos y todo tipo de ejercicio que se le ocurriera, pasaron 3 meses el rubio adquirió una gran resistencia y podía pasar varias horas haciendo ejercicios sin agotarse, ese fue el punto cuando se le puso los sellos de gravedad empezando con 10 kilos en los sellos, le tomo todo 1 mes para adaptarse al nuevo entrenamiento, cuando ya lo domino se aumentó el peso a 20 kilos y así sucesivamente hasta el punto que los sellos llegaron a los 80 kilos, algo realmente sorprendente para un chico de casi 7 años, ya que era casi el triple del peso del joven Uzumaki, su relación con Hitomi y Navii creció un poco pasaron de ser amigos a mejores amigos y eso le alegraba el corazón a ambas peli rojas, el entrenamiento continuo y Naruto ya podía correr 1 kilómetro en 2 minutos, un cambio drástico ya que antes le tomaba 10. Además la dieta que le impuso Hitomi le ayudo bastante ya que había subido de peso y su estatura también sufrió cambios, ya no era aquel niño bajito y delgado, rápidamente el año paso y Naruto ya estaba listo para seguir su entrenamiento sin dejar este claro esta...

En konoha días después de la salida de Naruto, las pocas personas que estimaban al rubio estaban tristes por su partida. Pero guardaban la esperanza de su regreso a la aldea ya que el chico lo prometió. Las cosas empezaron a cambiar después que Hiruzen les dijo de la partida del chico, una furia Mikoto corto todo lazo de amistad con la familia Namikaze, su hija Satsuki al saber que su amigo se fue de la aldea por su entrenamiento le pidió a su madre que aumentara el suyo ya que no quería quedarse atrás también quería ser fuerte además de darle uno que otro golpe a su regreso por irse sin despedirse si quiera. La ambu "neko" Yugao no está mejor, el rubio con su sonrisa y bromas le alegraba sus días pero no era tiempo para estar triste ella también entrenara para poder cuidar mejor del rubio ya que después que Sarutobi les conto del incidente del rubio en su quieto cumpleaños se culpaba a si misma por no estar hay para evitarlo pero se prometió a si misma entrenar día y noche si es necesario para evitar que ese incidente se vuelva a repetir… no hay que decir que Mikoto al escuchar eso estaba muuuyyyyy cabreada y estaba más que dispuesta de usar el Tsukuyomi de su Mangekyo sharingan en cada civil y ninja de la aldea para hacerlos pagar por lastimar al rubio no le importaba el quedarse ciega.

Yumi la secretaria del hokage también estaba triste tras la partida del rubio y más al saber lo que le paso a sus apenas cinco años, desde que se enteró de aquel suceso su relación con la familia Namikaze cambio y solo era meramente profesional.

Los dueños de ichiraku al saber de la partida del rubio se entristecieron, y dejaron de tratar como amigos a los Namikaze sin impórtales que fueran sus mejores clientes.

En la familia Namikaze hubo un acontecimiento que les alegro mucho a todos, era que Kushina estaba embarazada por segunda vez, toda la aldea estallo en júbilo, al saber que si amado hokage tendría un nuevo hijo o hija.

De uno a dos años:

En este año Naruto continuo con el entrenamiento de resistencia y velocidad y también empezó con el mencionado control de chakra, este consistía en utilizar el chakra para escalar árboles y demás cosas, el primer mes a Naruto le costó mucho el moldear el suficiente chakra para aferrarse de los árboles, ya que al poseer demasiado siempre se le pasaba la mano y terminaba por romper la corteza y caerse, al segundo mes ya podía escalarlos con cierta facilidad, después que domino ese punto continuo con el siguiente que consistía en caminar sobre el agua. Este era más difícil ya que tenía que enviar distintos niveles de chakra por el movimiento del agua, le tomo cerca de mes y medio conseguirlo, luego siguió el entrenamiento de balancear una hoja por su cuerpo utilizando el chakra, logro hacerlo entonces tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo pero con más hojas al mismo tiempo, luego de cumplirlo Hagoromo le dio el mismo trabajo pero con cosas más pasadas como piedras múltiples para mantener la concentración al máximo, después de eso siguió el de escalar una cascada y aferrarse en ella mientras sostenía las piedras a su alrededor sin dejar caerlas y seguir sujeto a la cascada, cosa que le tomo mucho tiempo lograrlo pero lo cumplió de la mejor forma posible, también le enseño el Henge y el Kawarimi, y los últimos 2 meses inicio con el entrenamiento del Kenjutsu, inicio con las katas básicas que se mostraban en el pergamino con la Boken, luego de aprender esas katas iniciaría el entrenamiento tanto del estilo Uzumaki como el "Subete no Kenjutsu" (Arte absoluto de la espada)...

Naruto practicaba las katas con su Boken al igual que Rikudo este le enseñaba cada posición y movimiento, para el final de ese día Rikudo le dijo que ya era tiempo que entrenara con su espadas, le pidió que se concentrara y pensara en alguna de sus espadas y esta parecería porque al ser armas espirituales estás tienen un vínculo con su poseedor. Así lo hizo y en un haz de luz apareció la espada que le obsequio la Diosa de la luz Hikari y la sujeto con su mano derecha la verdad no dejaba de sorprenderle como el peso de la espada se adecuaba a su fuerza y blandió un par de veces.

-La verdad no deja de sorprenderme como el peso de la espada se ajusta a mi fuerza, cuando la sostuve por primera vez pensé que no podría sostenerla por el peso ahora que mi fuerza a aumentado por el entrenamiento pensé que tal vez sería más liviana, pero no el peso se ajusta perfectamente a mi fuerza, dijo el pequeño rubio de 8 años.

-Bien Naruto a partir de hoy tanto Est como Restia serán tus compañera espero que se lleven bien, dijo con una sonrisa Rikudo.

-Claro que si Rikudo-jiji, tanto Hikari-sama como Yami-sama confiaron en mi dejándome sus mayores creaciones y no pienso decepcionarlas, además ellas son más que unas espadas y la verdad quiero conocerlas en su verdadera forma y agradecerles que me hayan aceptado como su portador, ellas no serán solo unas armas para mí. Serán parte de mi familia y en quienes pueda confiar que cuidaran mi espalda, responde Naruto sonriendo.

Después de eso se fueron a descansar y como todas las noches Naruto entraba a su paisaje mental para hablar con sus inquilinas de cualquier tema trivial, eran charlas divertidas y pasaban el tiempo, pero una pequeña sorpresa le esperaba dentro de la casa... Como siempre Naruto paso por la orilla del lago y llego a la puerta de la cabaña, entro sin tocar ya que ambas peli rojas lo estaba en la sala después del entrenamiento...

Llego a la sala y se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas sentadas frente a las peli rojas bebiendo algo de té, una parecía de la misma edad que ellas y la otra uno o dos años menor… la primera chica era de tez clara sin llegar a ser pálida rostro de facciones finas muy hermoso ojos color violeta, cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas adornado por una moña parecida a una flor del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, pechos copa C. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de una sola pieza de color violeta oscuro con bordados de color negro, zapatillas con tacón no muy alto de color negro. La segunda chica es de cabello plateado, su piel es del mismo color que la primera, ojos azul celeste rostro de facciones finas igual de hermosa que la primera, pechos copa B. su vestimenta era parecida a la de la primera chica solo que de color blanco con bordados azul celestes, el rubio salió de su sorpresa y se acercó a las féminas…

-Are… esto si es una sorpresa no pensé que tuvieran visitas chicas. Un gusto conocerlas mi nombre es Naruto, dice/saluda el rubio mientras se acercaba.

-Hola Naru, si nosotras también nos sorprendimos. Tampoco esperábamos visitas, saluda/responde Navii.

-Este es nuestro primer encuentro, es un placer conocerle Naruto-sama. Soy Restia Ashdoll, dice la chica de cabello negro.

-Es un placer conocerle amo. Mi nombre es Terminus Est, dijo la chica de cabello plateado.

El rubio se desconcertó un momento por la forma en que lo llamaron ambas chicas…

-Podrían por favor explicarme porque lo del sama y amo, no entiendo el porque me llaman así, pregunta el oji azul.

-Es porque ahora nosotras estamos a su servicio, nuestras creadoras lo elijaron como nuestro nuevo amo, así que eso lo hace nuestro nuevo señor, responde la chica de ojos violetas.

La mente del rubio hiso click a la palabra "creadoras".

-¡Oh! Así que ustedes son las espadas que me obsequiaron Hikari-sama y Yami-sama. Terminus Est y Restia Ashdoll, la verdad estaba ansioso por poder ver su verdadera forma y realmente me sorprenden… ambas son muy hermosas, no es de extrañar ya que son la creación de unas diosas igual de hermosas, dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron por el cometario del rubio y ciertas peli rojas aunque sonreían tenían un tic en una de sus cejas, las mencionadas Diosas en sus respectivos reinos se sintieron alagadas por alguna razón y extrañamente se sonrojaron.

-Me alagan sus palabras Naruto-sama, dice la peli negra tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Agradezco sus palabras amo, dice la chica peli plata con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Solo resalto lo evidente, y por favor solo llámenme Naruto, nada de sama, amo o algo parecido solo Naruto. Ustedes no solo mis sirvientas o algo parecido para que tengan que llamarme así, son mis compañeras, amigas y familia en quienes puedo confiar mi espalda son más que unas espadas para mí, así que por favor no me traten de manera formal, dice el rubio sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-De acurdo, como usted desee Naruto-kun, responde la oji violeta.

-Si así lo desea. Así lo are Naruto-kun, dice la peli plata.

-Bien… pueden decirme como es que están en mi subconsciente, no es que me moleste solo quiero descartar la idea de que están selladas en mí, pregunta el rubio un poco preocupado por la ida de que ellas también estén sellas.

-Eso se debe al lazo que se formó al momento que usted se convirtió en nuestro nuevo… llamémoslo portador, el sello en sus manos es la prueba de ello. Gracias a eso podemos estar en su subconsciente y comunicarnos telepáticamente aun estando a distancia. No te preocupes Naruto-kun no estamos selladas en ti como Hitomi o Navii, nosotras podemos materializarnos en el mundo exterior, la razón por la que antes no podíamos hacerlo era porque necesitábamos adaptando a tu poder, responde Restia sonriendo.

-Es bueno saberlo. Ya me estaba preocupando, dice el rubio más tranquilo.

Después de ese día los 5 se reunían para hablar de temas triviales, y en el día el rubio seguía su entrenamiento con el Sennin y para finalizar el segundo año le enseño el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para ayudarse en su múltiples entrenamientos...

En konoha también hubo un acontecimiento que era esperado por muchos, el nacimiento de la hija de su hokage la pequeña Naruko era por así decirlo la versión femenina de Naruto con las mismas marcas en las mejillas pero más delgadas y finas por los rastros de chakra de Hitomi que aún estaban en la peli roja.

De dos a tres años:

El rubio continuo su entrenamiento ahora con mayor facilidad gracias al Kage Bunshin, ahora se encontraba entrenando con su nuevo estilo de Taijutsu el "tsuki kurimuzon" (luna carmesí) que le empezaba a funcionar de las mil maravillas, todo bajo el ojo de Hagoromo que no podía estar más orgulloso de su descendiente y sucesor. Terminando ese año el chico era un genio del Kenjutsu y Taijutsu sin duda esos estilos eran demoledores. Se podría eliminar un gran grupo de personas en menos de 5 minutos con estos estilos. También siguió con su control de chakra ya que cada año el chakra de Naruto crecía enormemente a estas alturas el rubio podría competir con el Yonbi fácilmente.

De tres a cuatro años:

Fue uno de los años más duros para Naruto ya que tuvo que aprender todas las características cada elemento, como combinar los elementos para crear los avanzados, manipularlos correctamente para no crear algún accidente como cuando por error casi rostiza a un pobre ciervo o como cuando creo una fosa de lava al frente de la casa o aquella cuando casi hace paleta a Hagoromo, pero bueno son solo pequeños errores que se cometen como en cualquier en cualquier área de aprendizaje. Con sus cantidades colosales de chakra hacia 50 clones para cada elemento mientras el original practicaba el Kenjutsu y Taijutsu. Al final ya podía dominar perfectamente los elementos…

En cuanto su relación con ambas peli rojas y sus dos nuevas compañeras cada vez era de bien para mejor y Hagoromo se sentía feliz por su hija y las demás chicas...

De cuatro a cinco años:

Naruto aprendió lo que lo hizo venir a esta isla el famoso Fuuinjutsu, que no fue para nada fácil, principal mente porque bebía tener una buena caligrafía para los sellos así como aprender a escribir lo más rápido posible mientras estas luchando contra alguien. Pero no hay nada que la sangre Uzumaki no arreglara, para Naruto le fue muy sencillo aprender sobre los sellos, como los de almacenamiento o los de su ex-padre que eran de espacio/tiempo, claro él no sabía de eso pero bueno, además con la ayuda del sabio alcanzo un nivel que solo unos pocos maestros uzumakis lograron realizar sellos usando su propio chakra. También sellos de barreras y los sellos para los Bijuus. Fue en estos que más se interesó ya que de alguna forma todo este viaje era para dichos sellos y así ayudar a sus hermanos Jinchurikis y a las hermanas de Hitomi. Avanzo a pasos agigantados sobre dicho arte. Hagoromo lo sabía Naruto era un gran maestro de sellos y lo enorgullecía de manera asombrosa. También empezó con sus Dojutsus, Hagoromo le dijo que canalizara chakra en sus ojos y pensara en alguno de los 2, se concentró y al abrir los ojos estos eran de color morado con anillos a su alrededor, el entrenamiento con el Rinnegan dio inicio empezando con Tendo y Gakido, le resulto fácil dominar la gravedad y en cuanto a absorber ataques era difícil pero lo manejo bien, siguió con Ningendo, Jigokudo, Shurado fue en menor escala. Con Ningendo y Jigokudo fue teoría ya que no tenía con quien practicar. No había nadie para curar o revivir y quitarle el alma a Rikudo no era tan buena idea... Chikushodo no fue necesario aunque le explico bien para que serbia. Los meses pasaron y ahora Naruto entrenaba con su Sharingan anticipando, esquivando los golpes y copiando los jutsus de Rikudo, lo más destacable del Sharingan del rubio era que no era ese Sharingan característico del Uchiha de color rojo y tomoes negros, mas bien se mantenía azul y sus tomoes eran de color dorado, 3 en cada ojo signo de su madurez. Hagoromo le explico que si lo usaba en batalla esto ayudaría a que lo evolucionara al Mangekyo y con mucho esfuerzo e interés llegaría a tener el Eternal, pero para que pase eso falta mucho. Continuo con sus ejercicios de resistencia y velocidad ahora llevaba sellos de 150 kilos y se movía como si no los tuviera. Su control de chakra excelente sin duda la mejor...

De cinco a seis años:

En este periodo de tiempo Rikudo le enseño el arte del Genjutsu de cómo hacerlos y usarlos en batalla, no necesito entrenarlo en como deshacerlos ya que no podía caer en uno por el regalo que le hizo la Diosa de la Luna. Lo entreno bastante y con el Sharingan le era más fácil aprenderlos y utilizarlos, también comenzó a entrenar con los pergaminos que copio de la biblioteca de sus ex-padres, en un pergamino venia una curiosa técnica llamada Rasengan que era una manifestación de chakra que gira a gran velocidad en la mano de quien la utiliza y es un ataque mortal si se utiliza correctamente pero decía que la dichosa técnica estaba incompleta porque había que agregar chakra elemental. Naruto empezó a practicarla con cientos de clones y la logro hacer en una semana. Después de eso se dispuso a agregarle el chakra elemental, le tomo un par de meses perfeccionar dicha técnica con elemento Futon, Raiton y Suiton, eran de rango S por ser muy peligrosos. Después estudio otro pergamino que hablaba sobre el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador) que legalmente pertenecía a su clan y el Senju. Era un Jutsu de espacio/tiempo para tele transportarse de un lugar a otro con sellos y unos kunais especiales, Naruto recordó los Kunais de 3 puntas con inscripciones en los mangos que vio en más de una ocasión en el escritorio de la biblioteca. Fue avanzando despacio y con calma con dicho Jutsu ya que si era complicado. 5 meses después y con la ayuda del sabio, Naruto logro hacer el Hiraishin con sus propios sellos y los kunais como recuerdo o usarlo en caso de emergencia. Entre los muchos pergaminos que copio de la biblioteca encontro el pergamino del Shiki Fuin (Sello Mortal de la Parca) y del Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los 8 Trigramas). El sello que contenía a Hitomi adentro de él, aunque no debía preocuparse ya que Kami-sama prometió ayudarlo a liberar a ambas inquilinas aun así por curiosidad decidió estudiarlo...

En konoha las luego del nacimiento de la pequeña Naruko de 4 casi 5 años, la historia que vivió el primer primogénito de la familia parece volver a repetirse ya que debido al sello que despoja de las cualidades uzumakis a los descendientes de la ex-uzumaki, Naruko nació con muy poco chakra y por lo que no tomaron mucha prioridad en la pequeña y siguieron con su atención en los salvadores y niños de la profecía, la pequeña al igual que Naruto era cuidada más por Sarutobi que por sus propios padres, en los paseos por la aldea que hacia el ex-hokage junto con la pequeña para distraerla y sacarla un poco de su tristeza al ver que sus padres no le prestan atención visitaban a Mikoto y ambos al ver como la historia se repetía por segunda vez decidieron contarle a la pequeña de su otro hermano Naruto, decidieron hacerlo luego de una extensa charla entre ambos decidiendo si debían o no contarle a la pequeña. No hay que decir que la niña estaba muy triste luego de saber lo que su hermano mayor tuvo que soportar lo mismo que ella está viviendo o incluso pero el odio de casi toda la aldea, pero decidió no guardar rencor a sus padres no quería decepcionar a su hermano ya que también le habían dicho que aun con todo lo que vivió el rubio no guardaba rencor alguno hacia su ex-familia a la aldea. Si ex-familia ya que también le contaron que él no era parte del clan Namikaze ya que había hecho que sus padres firmaran tanto los papeles de emancipación como los de expulsión del clan, la pequeña al enterarse de eso se entristeció mucho ya que tenía muchas ganas de estar junto a su hermano, la pequeña se luego de conocer la historia de su hermano mayor pensaba seriamente en hacer lo que el hiso, emanciparse y cortar lazos legalmente como miembro Namikaze y así ir junto con su hermano ella estaba segura que a su lado conocería el significado de sentirse en familia… pero como, no sabía dónde se encontraba el en este momento. Como iba a salir de la aldea sin que la descubrieran, pedir ayuda a los Dioses para que la ayuden a reunirse con su hermano… acaso ellos la escucharían y ayudarían… posiblemente.

La pequeña Naruko se encontraba en su habitación pensando en cómo sería su vida estando junto a su hermano mayor, al escuchar de parte de Sarutobi y Mikoto la clase de persona que es Naruto quería aún más estar con él. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que se durmió…

Sueño de Naruko

La menor de las Namikaze se encontraba en una habitación total mente blanca que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista…

-Donde estoy, se preguntó a sí misma la pequeña…

-Hola pequeña Naruko. Como estas, pregunto una voz claramente femenina.

La rubia extrañamente no se asustó en lo más mínimo, por alguna razón aquella voz femenina y dulce voz no la asustaba, todo lo contrario le emitía paz y tranquilidad…

-¡EH! Yo estoy bien… me puedes decir quién eres y donde estas. Porque puedo oírte y no verte, responde/pregunta Naruko.

-Muchos me conocen como Kami, pequeña Naruko. Por qué puedes oírme y no verme, se debe a que me estoy comunicando con tigo por medio de tu sueño, responde la voz.

-Eres… Dios, dice la niña sorprendida…

-Sí, podría decirse que sí, dice la voz.

-Me permitirías verte… por favor, pide la pequeña rubia.

Un destello verde se hiso presente frente a Naruko, una vez este ceso. La niña pudo ver una hermosa mujer la cual le daba una cálida sonrisa (N/A: ya la describí por lo que me saltare esa parte.)

-Naruko, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque desea sinceramente y de corazón poder ver y reunirte con tu hermano Naruto. Dime mi niña estas dispuesta a dejar de ser una Namikaze con tal de reunirte con tu hermano, dice/pregunta la Diosa.

-SI, mi corazón me dice que al lado de Naruto-ni podre sentirme de verdad en familia, aun estando con mis padres y hermanos no logro sentir ese sentimiento. Incluso me cinto más en familia al lado de Sarutobi-jiji y Mikoto-san que con mis padres y hermanos, responde la pequeña rubia.

-Estas dispuesta a dejar de ser una Namikaze, estas segura de ello mi niña ya que un vez hecho esto no hay marcha atrás, dice Kami.

-Sí, Kami-sama. No tengo duda en que lo que quiero es conocer y estar junto con ni-chan estoy segura que junto a le podre sentirme en familia, responde la pequeña.

-De acuerdo mi niña, pero para que no halla problema en un futuro tendrás que hacer lo mismo que tu hermano, como sabes él ahora es un Uzumaki y llevarte con el ahora no es bueno muchas personas no gustan de tu hermano y podrían acusarlo de secuestro para perjudicarlo, dice la Diosa.

La pequeña rubia estaba feliz, Kami-sama escucho sus oraciones y la ayudaría no podía pedir más, ahora el resto le tocaba a ella para por fin reunirse con su ni-chan, corrió hacia la Diosa y la abrazo derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… repetía la niña una y otra vez.

-No llores mi niña, no tienes nada que agradecer. Tú eres igual a tu hermano, una persona de buenos sentimientos y gran corazón, dice la deidad devolviendo el abrazo.

-Hai Kami-sama. Are lo posible por tener todo listo, dice la rubia.

-En unos meses me reuniré con Naruto-kun, pero antes de eso vendré por ti. Así que espero estés lista para entonces, dice la Diosa limpia las lágrimas de la pequeña rubia.

-Hai Kami-sama, responde la niña.

-Bueno esto será todo por ahora, nos vemos dentro de unos meces. Cuídate mucho, de despide la deidad desapareciendo de la misma forma que apareció.

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña Naruko se levantó muy feliz, como si hubiera tenido el mejor de los sueños y no era para menos en unos meces se reuniría con su ni-chan por lo que debía de ir preparando lo necesario. Todo lo que vivió la noche anterior pareció un sueño pero ella sabía que había sido real.

De seis a siete años

Naruto estudio todo lo que pudo de Kinjutsu, si bien sabía que eran demasiado peligrosos debía aprenderlos para utilizarlos contra un enemigo y proteger a sus seres queridos. Su relación con las peli rojas avanzo bastante hasta el punto que de mejores amigos pasaron a ser pareja oficiales, ambas peli rojas eran novias del rubio. Cosa que alegro al sabio, todavía Naruto recuerda su primer beso con Hitomi aquel que fue tierno lleno de amor aunque hubo cierto roce entre ambas peli rojas ya que Navii quería ser quien le diera el primer beso a "su" Naru… pero se calmó después que el rubio le diera su anhelado beso… la amistad entre sus nuevas compañera/amigas Restia y Est se iba fortaleciendo ambas chicas eran bastante abiertas con el rubio, Restia les jugaba una que otra broma a las peli rojas acercándose al oji azul de forma extra afectuosa y encender los celos de las peli rojas… aunque tanto Restia y Est se sentían atraídas hacia el rubio, aún estaban sorprendidas que se ganara su cariño tan rápido.

Además que en este año se cumplirían los seis años para reunirse una vez más con las deidades.

Ya había caído la tarde y Naruto había terminado hacia un par de minutos su entrenamiento, ahora se encontraba descansando a la sombre de uno de los muchos árboles de la isla en compañía del sabio…

Un resplandor que le era familiar al rubio, hicieron acto de presencia las 7 deidades.

-Me alegra verlos una vez más, dice el oji azul sonriendo.

-Hola Naruto-kun. Como te ha ido con Est, saluda/pregunta Hikari.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien. Todo va bien con Restia, dice Yami.

-Te ves muy bien Naruto-kun, dice Tsukuyomi.

-Te ha favorecido el entrenamiento Naruto-kun, dice Amaterasu.

-Me alegra verte Naruto-kun, dice shinigami.

-Hola Naruto-kun, saluda Kami.

-Veo vas bien con tu entrenamiento, eso es bueno, dice Susanoo.

-Si todo va bien Hikari-sama, Yami-sama. Vamos chicas no van a salir a saludar a sus creadoras, responde/dice el rubio.

En un destello blando y otro violeta oscuro aparecen ambas chicas…

-Me alegra verle una vez más Hikari-sama, dice la peli plata.

-Un gusto verle de nuevo Yami-sama, dice la oji violeta.

Pero algo le sorprendió al rubio era la niña rubia dormida en brazos Kami de unos 5 años…

-Eto… Kami-sama quien es la niña en sus brazos, pregunta curioso el rubio incluso Rikudo también tenía curiosidad.

-Ella es tu hermana menor Naruto-kun, responde la Diosa.

-¡EEEHHH! Fue la respuesta más inteligente del rubio, incluso sus inquilinas al igual que Rikudo se sorprendieron…

-Naruto-kun. Al año y algunos meses después de tu salida de la aldea, tu ex-madre quedo embarazada y nació Naruko-chan tu hermana menor. Pero parece repetirse por segunda vez la misma historia en Naruko-chan, la única diferencia es que ella no es odiada por la aldea. Sarutobi Hiruzen y Uchiha Mikoto le hablan de ti, su hermano mayor y ella al saber que tú viviste lo que ella estaba viviendo deseaba de todo corazón estar con su hermano mayor por lo que decidí ayudarla con su deseo ella ya no es una Namikaze al igual que tu corto todo lazo legal, ahora es una Uzumaki removí el sello que obstruían sus cualidades uzumakis, finaliza la Diosa.

-Le agradezco que haya ayudado a mi hermanita Kami-sama, cuidare de ella después de todo hiso mucho con tal de encontrarme no la voy a dejar sola. Aun así, después de todos estos años y aún no han cambiado, dice Naruto decepcionado.

-Aunque parezca increíble Naruto-kun. Ellos aún no saben de tu partida, dice la diosa.

-La verdad no me sorprende, ya me había imaginado y sabía que algo así pasaría, responde el rubio con una sonrisa forzada.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun. Dentro de poco se darán cuenta de su error pero cuando eso paso ya será tarde para intentar remediarlos, dice Kami.

-Porque lo dice Kami-sama, pregunta el rubio.

-En unos días debido a cierto incidente se darán cuenta tanto de tu ausencia como la de Naruko-chan. Pero dejemos ese tema aparte ya que lo importante en este momento es liberar tanto a Hitomi-chan como a Navii-chan ¿no?, dice la Diosa.

-Cierto, responde el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero antes deben saber algo. Para poder liberarlas ambas perderán sus poderes, pero no tienen que preocupen ya que con el tiempo… calculo unos dos meces lo abran recuperado en su 100x100%, dice Kami.

-Que pasara con el poder de ambas, pregunta el rubio.

-No te preocupes por eso, el chakra de Hitomi-chan será sellado en ti dejándolo aparte de tu sistema de chakra, con entrenamiento lo podrás usar a voluntad y curarte con él, además que a diferencias de tus ex-hermanos este no se agotara ya que se regenerara. También aremos lo mismo con el de poder mágico o dragonico de Navii-chan, será sellado en ti de una forma aparte y que este también sea capaz de regenerarse para que no se agote, responde la Diosa.

Naruto luego cerro sus ojos concentrándose para ir a su paisaje mental, aunque podía hablar con ella mentalmente decidió ir a su subconsciente…

-Chicas es su decisión aceptar o no, dice el rubio

-Tanto Navii-chan como yo aceptamos Naruto-kun, responde la oji roja.

-No les importa perder todo su poder, pregunta una vez más el rubio.

-No, además Kami-sama dijo que lo recuperaríamos en 2 meses por lo que no nos preocupa, y siendo tu quien obtendrá nuestros poderes. Ambas podemos estar tranquilas ya que no puede estar en mejores manos, sabemos que le darás un buen uso, responde/dice Navii.

-Les agradezco la confianza chicas, prometo darle un buen uso al poder que me han concedido, dice Naruto sonriendo.

Ambas peli rojas se acercaron a él abrazando cada una uno de sus brazos dándole un beso en las mejillas…

-sabemos que así lo aras Naru, dice Navii.

-Bueno entonces entre poco nos vemos afuera, iré a darle su respuesta a Kami-sama. Nos vemos chica, se despide el rubio mientras ambas peli rojas le sonríen…

El rubio regresa abre los ojos y sonríe

-las chicas aceptan Kami-sama.

-Shinigami. Ya sabes que hacer, dice la Diosa.

La Diosa de la muerte asiente en respuesta…

-Bien Naruto-kun estás listo?

El rubio asiente en respuesta.

La Diosa de la muerte le pide al rubio le muestre el sello, este accede. La diosa coloca la mano sobre este al instante el rubio es rodeado por un aura blanca…

-"Tentai Ririsu: (Liberacion Celestial)" dice la Diosa.

En el interior del rubio el collar con el dije del sello que tenía Hitomi en el cuello se fragmento al tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba al perder su chakra, luego su cuerpo empezó a hacerse borroso hasta desaparecer del lugar, bajo la mirada de asombro de Navii.

En el exterior una energía rojiza emanaba del rubio dando forma a una chica pelirroja muy conocida pero la diferencia es que era de la misma edad del oji azul, poco a poco se materializo y realmente estaba feliz por ser libre de nuevo... La Diosa sonrió y se concentró un poco,

-"Fuuin" (Sello), dijo…

Sellando el poder en el rubio que estaba sudando mucho por el proceso, la energía blanca dejo de rodear al rubio y este callo sentado al suelo suspirando pesadamente...

-Mi trabajo está hecho Naruto-kun, te daré el poder para que hagas este proceso 2 veces solamente, con los otros Jinchurikis tu encontraras la forma de ayudarlos, dijo la sonriente Deidad.

Naruto le agradecía mientras abrazaba a Hitomi que estaba más que feliz.

-Una cosa más, Hitomi-chan podrá regresar a tu interior ya que ese espacio siempre estará disponible, dice la Diosa.

-Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama. Espero halla algo que pueda hacer para agradecerle, dice el rubio.

-Bueno Naruto-kun. Si hay una forme en que puedes agradecerme, dice la Deidad.

-Que sería Shinigami-sama, pregunta el rubio.

-Es fácil Naruto-kun. Ven acércate y te digo, dice la Diosa sonriendo pícaramente.

El rubio se separó de la oji roja y fue caminando hacia la peli violeta un poco dudoso. Sobra decir que tanto Hitomi como Navii tenían un mal presentimiento por la sonrisa de la Diosa.

Una vez estando frente a la peli violeta este esta le sonríe y para sorpresa del rubio lo beso, Naruto se sorprendió pero corresponde el beso tanto Hitomi como Navii estaban con la boca abierta. Rikudo que todo este tiempo se ha limitado a observar también estaba sorprendido igual Restia y Est, Kami alzo una ceja al ver la acción de su hermana, las demás Deidades también se sorprendieron…

El beso duro unos minutos para incomodidad de algunos, Hagoromo trataba de calmar a una furiosa Hitomi, en el interior del rubio una cabreada Navii deseaba salir para enseñarle a la Diosa que no se debe tocar lo que pertenece a un dragón, al terminar el beso Naruto tenía una cara boba y muy roja mientas shinigami una sonrisa pícara y un pequeño sonrojo.

-Mouuu. De saber que Naruto-kun besaría a ne-san por liberar a Hitomi-chan yo lo habría hecho, se quejó la Diosa de la luna infantil mente haciendo un puchero.

A todos, la actitud infantil de Tsukuyomi les saco góticas estilo anime menos al rubio que aun esta con cara de bobo.

-Bueno, dejando este pequeño imprevisto de lado, sigamos con la liberación de Navii-chan. Pero antes debes saber algo Naruto-kun, dice Kami.

-Que es Kami-sama, pregunto el rubio algo preocupado.

-El sello que retiene a Navii-chan es bastante complejo y de alto nivel ya que ata su alma a la vida del huésped o portador. Aun así logramos hacer un sello para liberarla, pero hay un inconveniente, dice la Deidad.

-Cual Kami-sama, pregunta una vez más el rubio.

-En todo el proceso de liberación de Navii-chan sentirás un gran dolor tan fuerte como si destruyeran tu cuerpo. No encontramos forma de contra arrestar eso, responde Kami.

-Si es solo eso, estoy dispuesto a soportar el dolor, responde Naruto.

-Estas seguro Naruto-kun, pregunta la Diosa algo preocupada.

-Si Kami-sama, si no puedo con algo como esto. No tengo derecho a decir que soy Naruto Uzumaki Otsutsuki, heredero de la antigua Uzu, próximo Nidaime Rikudo Sennin y líder de las facciones del cielo y el infierno, responde el rubio sorprendiendo a las Deidades y haciendo sonreír a Hitomi, Rikudo y Navii en su interior.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, Hagoromo puedes llevar a Naruko a la casa donde se hospedan para que descanse mejor, dice la Kami.

El sabio asiente en respuesta y crea un clon de sombra que lleva a la pequeña a descansar…

Los Dioses se posicionan alrededor del rubio y extienden hacia él y sus cuerpos emiten una gran cantidad de poder divino.

-Arte divino, liberación de alma "Kami no geijutsu, tamashi no ririsu" dicen todo al tiempo.

Un circulo se formó de bajo de los pies del rubio en el interior de este extraños símbolo que le eran irreconocibles aun con su alto conocimiento sobre sellos, en segundo sintió un pequeño dolor que rápidamente se iba intensificando haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes y empuñar fuertemente las manos al punto de herirse a sí mismo y sangran un visible energía rojiza rodeo el cuerpo del rubio.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

El dolor llego a tal punto que la visión del oji azul se tornó borrosa amenazándolo con perder la conciencia y asiéndolo gritar.

Hitomi miraba la escena con angustia y lágrimas en los ojos al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Naruto, en el interior de este Navii no estaba mejor. Al igual que la oji roja su rostro reflejaba preocupación junto con lágrimas al ver el dolor que padecía el rubio con tal de que ella fuera libre. Restia y Est miraban al rubio con preocupación sentían una presión en su pecho al verlo sufrir tal dolor.

Rikudo también estaba preocupado por su descendiente.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno para todos en especial para las peli rojas y el rubio, momentos después una masa de energía rojiza se separó del cuerpo del rubio adquiriendo una forma femenina conocida "Navii" que al igual que Hitomi al ser liberada su apariencia era de la misma edad que Naruto.

-"Fuuin" (Sello), dicen las deidades al tiempo.

Navii estaba feliz de ser libre, pero preocupada por el rubio al ver su mirada fija en el suelo y su cabello ocultando sus ojos…

-Termino verdad, pregunta el rubio débil mente…

-Así es Naruto-kun, responde Kami.

El rubio sonríe un poco, para luego perder la conciencia y caer de cara al suelo. Ambas peli rojas sintieron su corazón detenerse y sus cuerpos no reaccionaban al ver el oji azul desplomarse, pero su cuerpo no llego a tocar el suelo que el Susanoo el dios de la tormenta lo impidió tomándolo de los hombros…

-NARUTO! Fue el grito de angustia de Navii que se recuperó del shock y corrió hacia el rubio abrazándolo con fuerza al tiempo que lagrimas caían de sus ojos…

-No te preocupes, él se encuentra bien. Solo está agotado mental y físicamente por el dolor que debió soportar, perdió la conciencia despertara luego de algo de descanso, dice el Dios de la tormenta.

Las palabras de Susanoo lograron calmar a la emperatriz dragón que atrajo más el cuerpo del rubio a ella mientras aun lo abrazaba, Hitomi que también se recuperó de su shock rápidamente se acercó al oji azul y ver como se encontraba.

-Permíteme ayudarle, dice Kami que se había acercado al grupo.

Con cuidado Navii acostó al rubio en el suelo, la Diosa se arrodillándose a su lado colocando su mano sobre el pecho del oji azul al tiempo que una energía de color verde lo rodeaba.

-Con esto estará mejor y despertara en unos minutos, dice la Diosa mientras se le levantaba.

Veinte minutos después el rubio recobro el conocimiento miro a su alrededor vio a las Deidades y ambas peli rojas a su lado quienes lo abrazaron, también vio a la pequeña Naruko que lo miraba ella se encontraba al lado de Rikudo ya que minutos antes que el rubio despertara ella regreso acompañan con el clon del sabio.

El rubio sonrió al verla, ambas peli rojas entendieron lo que quería hacer por lo que dejaron que fuera con la niña. Naruto se levantó y camino hacia la pequeña que aún lo miraba y se arrodillo a unos pasos de ella…

-Hola Naruko-chan, me dijeron que querías conocerme, dice Naruto con su usual sonrisa.

-Ni-chan, dice la pequeña rubia para luego correr hacia su hermano y abrazarlo con fuerza gesto que el oji azul imito.

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante tan enternecedora escena…

-Vamos vamos, Naruko-chan no hay porque llorar, este es un momento para estar feliz y no triste, dice el oji azul…

La pequeña rubia asiente con la cabeza ya que escondía su rostro en el pecho de Naruto…

Luego del emotivo encuentro, siguieron con la parte el renacimiento del rubio como un Nephelin…

-Listo Naruto-kun, pregunta Kami.

-Siempre Kami-sama, responde el oji azul.

-bien… aunque tu cuerpo gracias a tu entrenamiento adquirió una gran resistencia, aun así lo fortaleceremos para la enorme carga de poderes que deberás soportar…

Una vez más las deidades se reúnen alrededor del rubio con sus brazos extendidos al frente…igual que con la liberación de la emperatriz dragón un circulo se creó bajo los pies del rubio.

-Ten no shukufuku, nikutai to seishin o kyoka shimasu (bendición celestial, fortalecimiento de cuerpo y alma) dice los Dioses al tiempo.

El aura divina que desprendían los Dioses entro en contacto con el círculo y luego con Naruto…

-Kinshi runesansu geijutsu, akuma no shinseina rodo kumiai (Arte prohibido del renacimiento, unión de lo santo y demoniaco) dicen una vez más los Deidades.

El circulo una parte brillo de color rojo carmesí y otra de Dorado y de ambas partes unas auras del mismo color emergen y entran al cuerpo del rubio este proceso duro unos 3 minutos una vez finalizo de la espalda del rubio se extienden algo parecido a alas de murciélago de su lado izquierdo un total de 8 y de su lado derecho otras 8 que se asemejan a las de algún tipo de ave pero eran de color dorado para luego desaparecer.

Una vez terminado el ritual por así llamarlo, las Deidades toman un largo respiro. Luego miran al rubio observaron ciertos cambios, su cabello rubio se opacó en gran medida optando un color blanco plateado con puntas rojas, las marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron casi imperceptibles por lo delgadas y finas, sus ojos del usual azul cielo se tornaron de un color azul verdoso.

-bueno con esto terminamos tu renacimiento, ahora conocerás a tus nuevas compañeras, dice Kami.

-De acuerdo Kami-sama, responde Naruto pero luego se lleva su mano derecha al rostro más exactamente sus ojos en señal de dolor…

-Pasa algo Naruto, pregunta Rikudo algo preocupado…

-me arden mucho los ojos jiji, responde el ex-rubio.

-Déjame ver, dice el anciano.

El rubio descubrió sus ojos dejando ver su Rinnegan activado, pero algo que nadie esperaba sucedió… de este paso al Sharingan con tres tomoes luego a una siguiente etapa el makengo Sharingan una shuriken de tres puntas y cambiar una vez más llegando al último nivel el eterno makengo Sharingan de tres puntas a seis pero tres de estas eran mas delgadas que las del makengo sharingan las más gruesas se alargaron uniéndose entre sí formado una especie de circunferencia. Las más delgadas sobresalían del semicírculo hecho por las aspas más gruesas. Obviamente estas dos fases sequian teniendo el color de sharingan dorado, luego volver al Rinnegan pero en segundos en los característicos anillos del Dojutsu hicieron acto de presencia 9 tomoes de color dorado sorprendiendo a los presentes más al sabio.

-Esto es inesperado, dice el sabio sorprendido.

-Pasa algo Rikudo-jiji, pregunta Naruto.

-Naruto, desactiva tu Rinnegan y trata de activar tu sharingan, pide el sabio.

El rubio asiente desactiva su Rinnegan para intentar activar el sharingan pero no tuvo éxito algo que lo sorprendió lo intento en un par de veces más pero nada…

-Extraño. No puedo hacerlo, dice el rubio.

-Ahora trata de activar tu Rinnegan, pide una vez más el sabio.

El peli plata asiente en respuesta y activa su Rinnegan pero este como hace unos instantes además de sus característicos anillos se podían ver 9 tomoes dorados

-Valla no me esperaba algo como esto, pero es muy interesan, dice el sabio.

-sabes porque no puedo activar mi sharingan Rikudo-jiji, pregunta Naruto.

-Sí creo saberlo, y una teoría de lo que acaba de pasar. Al parecer el tener diferentes tipos de energía en ti, estas de alguna forma influyeron en tus Dojutsu haciendo que estos evolucionan el Sharingan a su etapa final y definitiva para luego de alguna forma fusionarse con el Rinnegan y así evolucionar al Dojutsu ancestral y del que descienden los demás incluso el Rinnegan el "Rinesharingan" o "Rinnegan ancestral" el Dojutsu más poderoso al contar con los poderes de todos, responde el sabio sorprendiendo al ex-rubio.

Luego de aclarar el tema respecto la repentina evolución del Dojutsu de Naruto, pasaron a presentación de las nuevas compañeras de aventura y quizás futuras parejas… quien sabe.

En unos destellos azul, plateado y dos de color dorado hicieron acto de presencia 4 hermosas chicas de la misma edad que Naruto…

-Bien Naruto-kun, permíteme presentarle a tus compañeras de aventura y quizás futuras esposas, dice Shinigami con una sonrisa pícara.

El comentario de la Diosa de la muerte no fue de mucho agrado para las peli rojas ya que ambas tenían un pequeño tic en sus cejas…

-¡EEEHHH! Ellas también son novias de Naruto-ni, dice Naruko sorprendida e inocentemente…

El rubio al igual que las recién llegadas se sonrojaron por el comentario de la niña… luego de gracioso momento pasaron a la presentación…

-Bien Naruto-kun. Ellas ya están al tanto de todo lo que aremos para preservar el equilibrio entre lo santo y demoniaco, además no ven problema en que tú seas el pilar para ello. También que también saben de lo que ha sido tu vida hasta ahora y reciente mente la de Naruko-chan, bien comencemos, ella es Grayfia Lucifuge señalando a la chica de cabello plateado…

Ella es una hermosa chica de cabello color plata y ojos celestes rostro de facciones finas, una hermosa figura de reloj de arena pechos copa c, un redondo y firme trasero piernas largas y torneadas…

-ella… señalando otra de las chica, es Serafall Sitri. Que junto a Grayfia son las chicas que salve y selle se la facción de los demonios…

Serafall es una chica hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado, sus ojos son de tono purpura y rostro infantil. Ella al igual que la Grayfia posee un hermoso cuerpo.

-Ella, señalando a otra de las chicas. Es Shuri, una de las líderes de la facción de los ángeles caídos…

Shuri, tenía un parecido con Serafall en el color de ojos y cabello solo que esta lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo, al igual que las otras dos chicas cuenta con un cuerpo envidiable…

-Por último y no menos importante, dice la Diosa de la muerte mientras se acerca a la última chica… ella es Gabriel una se la seraphines de la facción de los ángeles…

Gabriel es una chica de cabello rubio rizado, hermoso rostro y ojos azules que al igual de las otras chicas posee un envidiable cuerpo…

-Encantado en conocerles, dice el rubio sonriendo.

-Bueno con todo concluido de momento nosotros nos retiramos, pero antes un último detalle Naruto-kun debes entrenar tus nuevos poderes tanto los de Hitomi y Navii-chan como el demoniaco y sacro. Por lo que colocaremos una barrera de tiempo sobre la aldea ya que ara que este fluya a un ritmo más acelerado que fuera de esta. Este último año de entrenamiento que te queda con Hagoromo dentro de la isla serán tres para que tengan un gran control sobre tus nuevos poderes aunque no llegue a ser perfecto las chicas te ayudaran. Pero para sus cuerpos no será más que un año, también para que entrenes a Nuruko-chan ya que estoy segura que también querrá ser fuerte como su hermano, dice Kami mirando a la niña.

-Siiiiii. Yo también quiero ser fuerte como ni-chan, dice enérgicamente la pequeña rubia.

Todos sonrieron al ver el entusiasmó de la pequeña…

-Kami no geijutsu, jikan no kabe no supēsu (Arte Divino, Barrera Del Tiempo Espacio) dicen al tiempo los Dioses.

-Por ultimo las chicas deben entrenar en el campo de Ninjutsu, ya que les además de sus poderes también pueden usar chakra para evitar sospechas, dice Kami.

-Antes de retirarnos. Hitomi-chan, Navii-chan al igual que con Naruto-kun les daré inmunidad contra Genjutsus y cualquier otra habilidad de control mental. Naruku-chan y las demás chicas les ya les di esa inmunidad, dice la diosa de la luna acercándose a las peli rojas colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza de las chicas.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun dije que te daría otro obsequio será el Satsujin-sha no hon'nō (instinto asecino) el cual será aterrador para tus enemigos, dice shinigami dándole un beso en la frente al ex-rubio.

-Yo también te daré un obsequio mas Naruto, habrá momentos en los cuales tendrás que llegar a matar a tus enemigos para poder defender a quienes quieres. Pero por ser alguien con un gran corazón dudaras de ello por lo que te daré… llamémoslo frialdad para hacerlo cuando llegue el momento, no es que vayas a tener una doble personalidad, dice el Dios de la tormenta colocando su mano en la cabeza del chico.

-Navii-chan yo te daré la capacidad para que puedas usar chakra además de tu poder dragonico. Esto para no levantar sospechas, dice Kami acercándose a la peli roja colocando su mano en el pecho de la chica.

Luego de terminar las deidades se despidieron y retiraron…

El grupo quedo un rato hablando para conocerse mejor, hay Naruto se dio cuenta de algo Grayfia era amable pero estricta, Serafall amígale y muy cariñosa al igual que Gabriel, Shuri despreocupada pero en cierta forma parecida a Grayfia.

Luego de charlar un rato se fueron a descasar para retomar el entrenamiento al día siguiente…

De siete a ocho años (Tres dentro de la isla)

En estos tres años se concentraron en practicar todo lo que el rubio sabio. Primero su Taijutsu y Kenjutsu era extraordinario sin duda alguna el mejor en ambos. Segundo su control de chakra perfecto y sus jutsus elementales fantásticos decidió aprender varios de cada uno, sus Genjutsus letales y Kinjutsus monstruosos. Tercero practicar con su nuevo y mejorado Dojutsu además Rikudo le ayudo con las nuevas habilidades que gano al evolucionar kamui y el susanoo perfecto obsequiado por el Dios de la tormenta, el Rasengan y sus variantes además del Hiraishin. Cuarto su resistencia y velocidad eran increíbles podía correr un kilómetro en menos de 10 segundos aun con los sellos de gravedad puestos gracias al gran aumento de estas que octavo al renacer y la bendición de fortalecimiento de los Dioses y por último su Fuuinjutsu era aterrador sin duda alguna era un maestro de sellos como pocos...

En cuanto al entrenamiento de sus nuevos poderes y el de las chicas "todas" sin excepción avanzaron a pasos agigantados la pequeña Naruko empezó desde lo básico como su hermano con ayuda y concejos del sabio. Cuando las chicas terminaban su entrenamiento en el arte del Ninjutsu iniciaban con el entrenamiento para que controlara sus nuevos poderes.

Así entre entrenamientos y charlas paso el último año de entrenamiento (tres dentro de la isla)

Bueno mis estimados lectores eh aquí un capítulo más de la historia, si lo sé. Dije que antes de publicar un nuevo cap de este fic actualizaría mi otra historia. Pero debido a ciertas cosas que debía debatir respecto a mi otra historia, mientras pensaba en ello iba escribiendo el capítulo que pueden apreciar, además que al leerlo pudieron darse cuenta de algo cierto, bueno eso se debe a… digamos compensar no dejar el tiempo que acorde para la votación.

Bueno no siendo mas se despide de ustedes aten92, cualquier duda o inquietud que tengan pregunten por prv, responderé lo que veo pueda responder ya que no pienso ni quiero adelantar detalles del próximo capítulo.

Bey bey….


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una historia creada si ánimos de lucro, ninguno de los personajes que integran esta historia me perteneces ya que son creaciones de sus respectivos autores.**

**Comienza una aventura**

Llego un nuevo día a Uzushiogakure no Sato y nuestro joven héroe despertaba feliz ya que desde que Hitomi y Navii fueron liberadas dormían con él. En ocasión Restia también se colaba ya que aunque no lo admitiera está enamorada del ex-rubio al igual que Est, Serafall también se colaba en la habitación y no le daba vergüenza expresar sus sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki al igual que Gabriel, el resto de las chicas también tienen sentimientos por el ex-rubio suertudo y se podría decir que tenía una relación con **"TODAS" **ya son sus novias y futuras señoras Uzumakis. (N/A: excluida Naruko, lo aclaro para evitar que algún o algunos perver amantes del incesto se hagan malas ideas, la relación entre ellos es de hermanos, hermanos normales aclaro una vez más.) Además que también lo hacia la integrante más reciente del grupo para disgusto de Navii, ya no era nada más ni nada menos que **Eiko** su antigua rival "la emperatriz dragón blanco". Se preguntaran ¿Cómo? Y ¿Está enamorada de Naruto? A la primera pregunta la respuesta es Kami le autorizo a shinigami revivirla no en su forma de dragón sino en humana como Navii esto pasado los cuatro primeros meces de último año de entrenamiento "3 en la isla" y a la segunda pregunta "sí" pero en un principio solo tenía un interés por el ex-rubio pero al pasar del tiempo ese interés fue convirtiéndose en algo más. No hay necesidad de decir que cuando las deidades visitaron la isla una vez más y explicaron el porqué de su visita y dar unos obsequios a Naruko además de renacerla como un nephelin no con un poder de nivel Maou en categoría demoniaca o seraphin en sacro pero si de alto nivel ya que la ex rubia cuenta con 3alas de demonio y 3de ángel blancas la pequeña niña tubo los mismos cambios que ex rubio las marcas en las mejillas prácticamente desaparecieron, su cabello cambio a plateado con puntas rojas y sus ojos azul verdoso. En resumen seguía siendo la versión femenina de su hermano en versión chibi. Y a Naruto Kami le obsequio una reliquia para que le ayude a usar con mayor facilidad el poder de Navii. Cuando se vieron ambas chicas/dragón no hay necesidad de decir que ardió Troya. Al instante iniciaron una batalla destruyendo todo a su paso que termino cuando Naruto las aprisiono con sus cadenas de chakra y colocándoles varios sellos de que suprimieron sus poderes chakra/dragonico. Aunque también deben preguntarse como hicieron para acomodarse en la pequeña casa, bueno eso fue gracias a Hagoromo quien uso su "Onmyoton (Elemento Yin-Yang) creación de todas las cosas" y así construyó una casa más grande aunque es más una mansión que una casa, donde todos pueden tener una habitación propia y aún quedaban cuartos libres, pero obviamente ambas peli rojas eligieron dormir en la misma habitación que Naruto ya que querían estar todo el tiempo posible cerca de su novio… además que parte de su felicidad se debe a que la primera etapa de su entrenamiento terminaba hoy y pasaría a la segunda etapa que era recorrer las diferentes aldeas para poner en práctica todo lo aprendido y ganar experiencia en batalla, por pero también estaba triste ya que este será la última vez que pase con Hagoromo ya él tendría que regresar al reino de Kami le entristecía tener que despedirse de la persona que para él fue un padre, abuelo y mentor, las chicas estaban igual ya que veían al sabio como un abuelo en especial Naruko a excepción de Hitomi que para ella él era su padre.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a ambas peli rojas que dormían con él, se dirigió a bañarse aunque a los dos minutos de haber entrado al baño las peli rojas se despertaron y entraron al baño aseándose los tres juntos. Aunque al principio el Uzumaki le incomodo la idea tubo que resignarse ya que no encontró forma de hacerlas cambiar de idea, una vez terminaron de asearse los tres salieron y se vistieron. La vestimenta del rubio consistía en unos pantalones ANBU color negro con vendas en los tobillos, sandalias ninja negras, guantes negros con partes metálicas en los nudillos con el dibujo de un remolino en el dorso, camisa manga corta color azul con el remolino del clan Uzumaki en sus hombros color naranja y el kanji de Uzumaki en su espalda color blanco, su cabello blanco plateado con puntas rojas creció en estos años asemejándose al estilo de su ex-padre... ambas peli rojas vestían de una forma bastante similar, unos short de licra negros que le daban a medio muslo y sobre estos una falda roja… sandalias ninjas azul oscuro, una blusa blanca sin mangas que se acentuaba a sus cuerpos resaltando sus delineadas curvas y pechos, en cuanto a Navii era de color verde esmeralda, y sobre esta un chaleco negro con el símbolo del remolino del clan Uzumaki de color naranja en la espalda.

(N/A: me van a disculpar pero dejare la vestimenta del resto de las chicas a su imaginación ya que es verdaderamente tedioso pensar en el atuendo de semejante ejército de féminas, ahora me arrepiento de darle tantas mujeres a Naruto desde un comienzo.)

Salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron al comedor donde ya lo esperaba Hagoromo, Naruko y las demás chicas para el desayuno, después de desayunar fueron a la sala a tener una última conversación...

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto, sin duda serás mejor que yo eso lo puedo tener por seguro, al igual que lo estoy de ustedes chicas. El crecimiento que han tenido en el manejo del chakra en estos tres años es excepcional, dijo con orgullo Hagoromo.

-Gracias otou-san/Hagoromo-sama/Rikudo-jiji/oji-san, responden las chicas con tristeza evidente es su voz, en especial Hitomi y Naruko.

-Gracias Rikudo-jiji no te defraudare, donde quiera que estés te are sentir orgulloso de mi, dijo Naruto con determinación y algo triste ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Hagoromo.

-Esta será nuestra última conversación, quería decirles que el futuro les depara grandes cosas al igual que varios obstáculos que deberán pasar, quizás para uno solo de ustedes sea imposible pero si están todos juntos no habrá dificultad que no puedan superar o barrera que los pueda detener, en ustedes jóvenes no solo estas un resurgir de clan Uzumaki sino también el de los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y dragones. En ustedes recae una enorme responsabilidad. Cierto, Pero apoyándose los unos a los otros será algo que podrán sobrellevar con facilidad. Su salida al mundo marcara el inicio de una nueva era ya que todos y cada uno de ustedes cuenta con un poder lo suficiente mente grande para cambiar el equilibrio del mundo ya que en sus manos yace la salvación o la destrucción, dice el sabio.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del sabio, pero sabían que era verdad ellos marcarían el inicio de una nueva era.

-Te prometo Rikudo-jiji que are lo posible e imposible en darle un gran futuro al clan Uzumaki no solo como el más fuerte de las naciones elementales como lo fue en el pasado, sino también como el de mayor valor y respeto hacia sus miembros como a los demás clanes. También te doy mi palabra como líder de las futuras facciones que no permitiré que se desate una nueva guerra que dé como resultado una vez más la extinción de estas, responde el rubio.

-Sé que así lo aras Naruto, dice Rikudo sonriendo.

Así continuaron conversando de todo lo ocurrido en los años que pasaron, los resultados del entrenamiento y puntos a fortalecer y mejorar, conversaron hasta llegadas la tarde que daba a entender que la hora de la despedida había llegado aunque no lo quisieran…

En ese instante unas llamas de color violeta hicieron acto de presencia en la sala todos sabían de quien se trataba… cuando las llamas se extinguen se puede apreciar la envidiable figura de una hermosa mujer vistiendo un kimono a medio muslo color verde esmeralda con bordados de pétalos de cerezos. Observo a todos los presentes en la sala con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro...

-Hola Naruto-ku hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y veo que estas muy guapo. Que tal han estado chicas, me imagino felices al ser novias de Naruto-kun, dijo Shinigami con una sonrisa.

El comentario de la Diosa sonrojando tanto al ex-rubio como las chicas sin excepción.

-Nii-chan tiene mucha novias y yo gano muchas onee-chan, dice Naruko sonriendo.

El comentario inocente de la niña aumenta más el sonrojo de las chicas y de Naruto.

-Así es shinigami-chan, ha sido ya un tiempo desde la última visita. Y se ve tan hermosa como siempre, responde el ex rubio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, tan galante como siempre, con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacía ver más hermosa.

Las chicas estaban celosa por el alago de Naruto hacia la Diosa al igual que por la reacción de esta, algo les decía que en un futuro no muy lejano tendrían que compartir al ex rubio con la diosa de la muerte y alguna de las otras diosas o quizás todas…

Luego del saludo y una pequeña conversación llego la hora de la de la despedida para pesar de muchos ya que por más que no quisieran era inevitable…

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos Rikudo, dijo la Diosa mientras Hagoromo asenté,

-Espera ¿en necesario que regresar Otou-san? pregunto triste Hitomi.

-Así es Hitomi-chan ya debo regresar, responde el sabio para tristeza de todos.

-Voy a extrañarte oji-san, dice Naruko al tiempo que sus ojo se humedecían.

-Yo también te extrañare mi niña. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto, superaste mis expectativas, y cuídala de las chicas. A ustedes jovencitas les deseo lo mejor, que seas muy feliz al lado de Naruto, dijo con una sonrisa Rikudo mientras Hitomi lo abrazaba al igual que las demás chicas y de último se da un apretón de manos con el ex rubio.

-No te preocupes Rikudo-jiji, cuidare de ellas con mi vida y seguiré mi camino para ayudar a los demás Bijuus, el mundo conocerá a Uzumaki Otsutsuki Naruto, líder del clan Uzumaki, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin y gobernador de las tres antiguas facciones. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y voy a extrañarte. Más que un mentor, para mí has sido un padre junto a Sarutobi-jiji y el viejo teuchi, dijo Naruto.

Las palabras de ex rubio enorgullecieron e hicieron feliz al escuchar que el chico lo veía como un padre.

-Sé que así será, bueno el tiempo de partir ¿No es así Shinigami-sama?, a la pregunta del sabio la Diosa asiente en respuesta...

Rikudo se acerca a la peli violeta, Hitomi con lágrimas en los ojos le dedico una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Naruto, la Deidad puso una mano en el hombro a Hagoromo…

-Que sean felices y tengan muchos hijos, fue lo último que dijo el sabio antes de desaparecer en un destello morado…

Obvio el comentario causo un fuerte sonrojo tanto en Naruto como en las chicas, pero bueno en algún momento deberá ocurrir...

Luego de la inevitable partida del sabio, el grupo conversaba de diferentes temas en especial lo que iban a hacer una vez salieran de la isla para iniciar la segunda parte del entrenamiento y conseguir experiencia en combate real, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a dormir ya que a la mañana siguiente empezaría el viaje de los chicos por las Naciones Elementales para luego regresar a su aldea natal donde el viejo Kage lo estaría esperando...

Rápidamente el día llego y los jóvenes se encontraban desayunando para emprender lo que sería un largo viaje por el continente elemental, Naruto traía su ropa habitual, pantalones ANBU negros al igual que sus sandalias y guantes, camisa blanca con el kanji de Uzumaki en su pecho chaleco azul oscuro con el remolino Uzumaki de color rojo en la espalda...

(N/A: como dije antes dejo la vestimenta del grupo de féminas a su imaginación.)

El ex rubio empaco todo en pergaminos especiales con sellos de almacenamiento masivos, creación del mismo, todo su legado fue sellado en un gran pergamino que tenía el kanji de legado que guardo en su dimensión de bolcillo junto con el que le dio Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu, afuera de la casa se veía a Naruto y al grupo de chicas. Hitomi y Navii con 3 grandes pergaminos, uno era el que contenía lo que era la fortuna Uzumaki y los otros dos pertenencias, ropa, etc… (N/A: la cual en un 99.999% era de sus queridas novias.)

-¿Que haremos con ellos Naruto-kun, es complicado llevarlos? pregunto Hitomi curiosa.

-Además que sería un tanto molesto cargar siempre con ellos ya que no son para nada pequeños, añade Navii.

-Es fácil chicas, dijo Naruto.

Haciendo un sello y en su mano apareció un pergamino un mucho más pequeño que los otros que se podía guardar en una mochila, de color verde con los bordes en dorado y con la palabra "Máximo" escrita.

-De verdad eres increíble, nadie había podido crear un pergamino como este y ahora tú los haces como si nada, dijo con una sonrisa la kitsune apenando un poco al rubio...

Sello los 3 pergaminos para guardar el más pequeño en su mochila, dando el último vistazo a su hogar.

-El clan Uzumaki renacerá, la antigua Uzu se levantara de sus cenizas y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo, dice Naruto retirándose luego de hacerse esa promesa...

6 meses después de que habían empezado la travesía por el continente, ya habían visitado Kaminari no Kuni (Pais del Rayo), Kaze no Kuni (Pais del Viento), Tsuchi no Kuni (Pais de la Tierra), Tetsu no Kuni (Pais del Hierro) y obviamente Hi no Kuni (Pais del Fuego), ahora Naruto y sus hermosas ¿Prometidas?, si prometida porque Naruto les comprado un anillo de oro con una piedra preciosa incrustada de igual color a los ojos de cada una de sus chicas, obviamente Hitomi, Navii, Eiko (Para enojo de Navii), Sera y Gabriel la llevaba con orgullo y felicidad en su mano... Grayfia y Shury eran más modestas aunque están felices de su compromiso con Naruto, el ex rubio le regalo un collar de oro con el dije que es el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a la pequeña Naruko que estaba más que feliz por el regalo de su hermano, también les había regalado un collar a Restia con el dije de una luna y a Est con el dije de un sol y ambas estaban felices ya que el chico no se olvidó de ellas. En estos momentos el grupo se hallaba en una ciudad en las orillas del País del Fuego, caminaban en busca de un restaurant para cenar, encontraron uno perfecto, buena iluminación, suave música sonando al fondo, como el grupo era numeroso juntaron tres mesas y se sentaron esperaron al camarero que los atendió amablemente, el grupo pidió lo mismo para todos un filete con verduras al vapor y un vino suave de uva para acompañar, de postre un Cheesecake Neoyorkino delicioso, disfrutaron la cena y se divirtieron hasta que un hombre algo mayor se les acerco para hablarles...

-Buenas tardes. Jóvenes, dijo amigable el hombre de lentes.

-Buenas noches señor... dice Naruto esperando el nombre del hombre que le inspira ser buena persona.

-Disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Asama Sandayu mucho gusto, dijo el ahora reconocido Sandayu inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Mucho gusto Sandayu-san, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y ellas son Otsutsuki Hitomi, Navii, Eiko, Serafall Sitri, Grayfia Lucifuge, Shury, Gabriel y mi hermanita Naruko Uzumaki ¿En qué podemos servirle?, dijo y pregunto el rubio mientras las chicas les prestaba atención,

-Vera Naruto-dono me preguntaba ¿Si ustedes son los integrantes del llamado grupo apocalipsis o brigada del caos, el equipo de de mercenarios que han ganado fama en pocos meses debido a su efectividad?, pregunto el hombre sorprendiendo a los jóvenes, la clientela y trabajadores del lugar.

-Y ¿Que pasaría si fuéramos nosotros?, pregunto Navii con curiosidad,

-No nada malo, solo quisiera contratarlos como protección, dijo el hombre de lentes,

-¿Qué tipo de protección?, pregunto el ex rubio con un rostro serio.

-De escolta para una actriz, su nombre es Fujikaze Yukie, yo soy su representante, dijo el hombre mientras Naruto y las chicas intercambian miradas y asienten.

-De acuerdo Sandayu-san, tome asiento y hablemos de negocios, dijo Naruto con una sonrisa...

Así por la siguiente hora se acordaron los términos del trabajo, el viejo hombre se despidió. Naruto junto a las chicas salieron a conseguir un hotel y descansar para el día siguiente...

Un nuevo día llego a la ciudad y el equipo apocalipsis se encontraban en un estudio con Sandayu, Yukie y el resto de la producción presentándose... Yukie era una hermosa joven de unos 20 años de cabello hasta media espalda de color azul oscuro, ojos azules y un cuerpo esbelto, piernas bien torneadas, cintura breve y caderas anchas, un redondo y firme trasero, pechos copa C, rostro hermoso...

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, dijo el rubio mientras le besaba la mano de Yukie que se sonrojo bastante ante ese gesto tan caballeroso… me gustaría saber el nombre de tan bella dama.

-Soy Fujikaze Yukie, Naruto-kun, dijo con una sonrisa…

El resto de hombres presentes tenía la quijada en el suelo ya que ella nunca había usado el sufijo con nadie, las chicas tenían una idea de cómo podría terminar ese par al ver la reacción de la oji azul. Sabían que tenía que compartir al ex rubio lo cual en cierto punto les molestaba, pero ellas conocían a Naruto y sabían que no se olvidaría de ninguna de ellas... aun así no ayudaba a aceptar la idea de tener que compartirlo.

Luego de las presentaciones procedieron a empacar todo en el barco que los transportaría a Yuki no Kuni (Pais de la Nieve) el barco era bastante grande para el numeroso grupo, 3 horas después el barco se encontraba en alta mar, Naruto hablaba con sus chicas sobre la misión, como proceder ante cualquier cosa, Yukie los miraba reír, como Serafall y Gabriel abrazaban con mucho afecto chico, en ocasiones besarse… no entendía porque algo en su pecho le dolía y se sentía triste, ella los miraba y deseaba ser igual de cercana al ex rubia que ellas…

(3 horas y Naruto me cautivo), pensó Yukie.

Agito la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y se retiró sin saber que Hitomi y Navii la miraba, pasaron 3 días entre grabaciones de la película, charlas y otras cosas, la noche llego y Naruto hacia guardia mientras las chicas descansaban, Hitomi y Navii estaba en su camarote que compartía con Yukie, así que aprovecho y la confronto...

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Yukie? pregunto la pelirroja atrayendo la atención de la peli azul.

-Claro Hitomi ¿Que deseas?, dijo serena la chica.

-A ti te gusta Naruto-kun verdad? Quien pregunto fue Navii con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pu…pues yo... yo... Bueno... Este, tartamudeaba con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara Yukie.

-Sabía que te gustaba, dice la oji roja sonriendo.

-Lo siento Hitomi, Navii. Es que hay algo en él que me resulta encantador, responde la chica.

-No te preocupes Yukie, veras Naruto-kun es el último hombre de su clan por lo que tendrá que practicar la poligamia y si tú de verdad lo amas, puedes intentar algo con él, pero tendrás que demostrar no solo a mi sino a todas las chicas que tus sentimientos por Naruto-kun son verdaderos, dice la emperatriz dragón sorprendiendo a la actriz.

-De verdad, no hay problema con que me acerque a él? pregunto dudosa la peli azul.

-No. Como dijo Navii, si tus sentimientos por el son sinceros y de verdad amas a Naruto-kun, tanto las chicas como nosotras lo aceptaremos, responde la oji roja.

-Gracias, are mi mejor esfuerzo por acercarme a Naruto-kun y ganarme la aceptación de las demás chicas, dijo la esperanzada Yukie mientras ambas peli rojas le sonreían...

Desde esa conversación Yukie se ha acercado a Naruto, las peli rojas les contaron de los sentimientos de la peli azul por Naruto y decidieron darle un espacio a la chica. Platicando de temas triviales por horas, ambos disfrutan la compañía del otro. Naruto a medida que conocía más a Yukie empezó a sentirse atraído por la peli azul, pero tenía ciertas dudas de que tal vez la chica no sienta lo mismo que él por ella, pero esa duda fue desecha hasta el día que la actriz le revela sus sentimientos y con eso despejo sus inquietudes...

Desde ese día se podía ver a Naruto y a sus chicas con la más reciente integrante de la familia juntos riendo y mostrando sus sentimientos a base de abrazos y besos, claro los hombres solo podían maldecir la suerte del chico y Sandayu estaba feliz por la peli azul ya que desde que conoció a Naruto siempre estaba alegre, pero sabía que tenía que contarle la verdad al rubio tarde o temprano así que espero que todos se retiraran para poder hablar con el...

La noche llego y como siempre Naruto estaba en cubierta viendo las estrellas cuando sintió una presencia de tras suyo, así que se giró y pudo divisar a Sandayu,

-Buenas noches Sandayu-san. Que lo trae por aquí? pregunto curioso el chico.

-Tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante Naruto-dono, es sobre Yukie, responde el hombre llamando la atención del rubio.

-Lo escucho, fue la repuesta del Naruto.

Luego de la respuesta del ex rubio Sandayu le contó la historia de cómo Dosetsu Kazahana el antiguo Daymio de Yuki no Kuni tenía una hija llamada Koyuki Kazahana, la pequeña tuvo que huir ya que el hermano de Dosetsu, Doto Kazahana hizo un golpe de estado y asesino a su hermano para quedarse con el poder, le conto que él era un fiel servidor de Dosetsu y que por años busco a Koyuki hasta que un día la encontró en un teatro y desde ese momento se convirtió en su manager y lo que busca es que Koyuki vuelva al trono y se convierta en la legitima Daymio de Yuki no Kuni... Naruto estaba con una expresión seria mientras procesaba la información, después de varios minutos decidió hablar...

-Si lo que me dices es cierto, quiere decir ¿Que Yukie-chan es en realidad Koyuki Kazahana?, pregunto el rubio.

-Así es Naruto-dono, le suplico que por favor nos ayude a derrotar a Doto, dice el hombre poniéndose de rodillas.

-Por favor levántese Sandayu-san, aunque puede que nos haya mentido un poco. Lo hizo por una buena razón, dijo Naruto mientras crea un clon.

-Llama a las chicas excepto a Yukie y Naruko. Y diles que venga, dijo el ex rubio mientras el clon asiente y se retiró a cumplir la orden de su original.

10 minutos después unas adormiladas chicas hacían acto de presencia, Naruto les explico la situación y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo tenía que ayudar a su hermana...

-No se preocupe Sandayu-san, derrotaremos a Doto y Koyuki-chan se hará cargo de Yuki no Kuni", finalizo el rubio.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-dono y a ustedes también señoritas, dijo alegre el viejo hombre, solo esperaban que Koyuki lo aceptara de buena manera...

Al día siguiente arribaron en un iceberg para hacer una escena de la película, el director dio la orden y empezó la grabación, iba de las mil maravillas hasta que hubo unas explosiones de inmediato Naruto dio la orden de regresar al barco, de las explosiones salieron 3 personas, 2 hombres y 1 mujer...

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que buscan?, pregunto de forma seria el rubio mientras sus chicas estaban detrás de él.

-Mi nombre es Nadare Rouga y ellos son Mizore y Fubuki, vinimos por la princesa Koyuki, dijo señalando a la peli azul.

La oji azul se sorprendió y quedo estática mientras los recuerdos que ella pensaba había olvidado le llegaban de golpeaban y caía de rodillas…

-Si quieres llegar a Koyuki-chan primero tendrás que matarme lo cual no te será difícil por no decir imposible. Gabriel, Shury y Sera quédense y protejan a Naruko, Koyuki y los demás. Hitomi, Navii a por Fubiki, Eiko y Grayfia encárguense de Mizore. Preparaos para bailar, dijo Naruto.

El ex rubio se lanzaba al ataque contra Rouga iniciando una pelea de Taijutsu los golpes de Naruto eran rápidos y demoledores aprovechando una abertura en la defensa de su oponente conecto un derechazo al estómago doblándolo de dolor al tiempo que escupía algo de sangre… y un gancho a la cara alzándolo al redor de un metro en el aire para luego dar un salto quedando a la misma altura y rematarlo con una patada en el tórax mandándolo varios metros atrás…

Hitomi y Navii se movieron rápido y encaran a Fubuki que poco podía hacer contras las peli rojas que tenían un excelente trabajo en equipo ya que mientras una lo atacaba de frente la otra le sorprendía por la espalda o los costados…

Eiko y Grayfia que fueron por Mizore que al igual que Fubuki se veía en aprietos ya que mientras se enfrentaba a una de frente la otra le atacaba por sus puntos ciegos... no hay que todos a excepción de Naruko, Sera, Shury Gabriel observaban la pelea sorprendidos mientras el director pueeeeeesssssss…

-Sigan grabando esta será la mejor película que hayamos hecho de seguro ganaremos un Oscar, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos sacándole una gota en la nuca a todos...

Hitomi se lanzó hacia Fubuki quien se encontraba en serios problemas para hacerle frente a ambas chicas, por lo que trato de hacer distancia mientras esta hacia unos sellos…

-Hyoton: Tsubane Fubuki (Elemento Hielo: Ataque de Golondrinas)…

Cientos de golondrinas se lanzaron hacia Hitomi que los esquivo con cierta facilidad pero no conto con que se devolverian como un boomerang…

-Yo me encargo Hitomi, dice la emperatriz dragón apareciendo junto a la oji roja… realizo una secuencia de sellos rápida… Yoton: Kazan Funka (Elemento Lava: erupción volcánica.)…

De la boca de Navii salió un globo de lava que se expandió y derritió el Jutsu facilidad… Fubuki queriendo sacar de combate a una de las pelo roja se lanza al ataque con una patada voladora para sorprenderlas pero ambas de un salto o esquivan al ver su ataque fracasar trasa sellos con rapidez…

-Hyoton: Hyouru no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Prisión de Hielo)…

Coloca sus manos en el suelo y de este emergen bloques cuadrados del suelo para intentar atrapar a las peli rojas que de un salto esquivan ágilmente al tiempo que trazaba sellos…

-Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutus Llamas del Fenix), dice Hitomi…

Varias bolas pequeñas de fuego se dirigieron hacia Fubuki quien las esquivo con dificultad, a la hora que esquivo la última recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Navii que la mando a volar varios metros hasta chocar con un muro de hielo...

Mientras el combate de Eiko y Grayfia contras Mizore el cual era una lucha de fuerza que el ninja de la nieve pensaba tendría la ventaja y valla sorpresa que se llevó al comprobar en carne propia que los golpes de las chicas no eran para nada blandos... los golpes iban y venían pero ambas féminas tenían la ventaja al trabajar juntas en un apertura en la defensa de mizore, Eiko le propino una fuerte patada en las costillas el ninja de Yuki podía jurar que sintió sus costillas romperse por la fuerza del golpe, además que ambas chicas se abstenían de usar jutsus ya que en un intento de acabar rápido el combate usaron un ataque combinado Futon y Suiton el cual de alguna forma fue cancelado…

Con Naruto quien miraba fijamente a Rouga que se levantaba despacio y algo adolorido por los golpes…

-Veo que sabes luchar, dijo el ninja de la nieve.

-Opino igual. También peleas bien, dijo el ex rubio serio.

-Bien es hora de que mueras, dijo Rouga mientras trazaba sellos… Hyoton: Haryuu Muuko (Elemento Hielo: Dragón Penetrante con Tigre Feroz)…

Un dragón de hielo con cabeza y garras de tigre se abalanza sobre el chico… Naruto hizo un sello y puso sus manos en el suelo mientras dice…

-Hyoton: Kori Heki (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo)…

Del suelo emergió un gran muro de hielo con un grabado de un zorro y dragón que protegió a ex rubio del poderoso Jutsu... Rouga estaba impresionado que ese mocoso modelara Hyoton, pero salió de su asombro cuando el muro de hielo se deformo y se convirtió un dragón de hielo que se lanzó hacia Rouga pero se desmorono para incredulidad de Naruto...

-¿Pero qué demonios…?, fue lo que dijo/pregunto.

-Estas armaduras están hechas de chakra, el Ninjutsu y Genjutsu no sirven, fue la explicación de Rouga mientras hacía más sellos… Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei (Elemento Hielo: Ballena de un Cuerno)…

Del mar una ballena gigante se emerge y ataca a Naruto destruyendo parte del iceberg…

-Lindo Jutsu sabes tal vez lo agregue a mi lista, dice el ex rubio sonriendo.

-Serás idiota, solo el Sharingan puede copiar ese Jutsu", dijo molesto el ninja de Yuki.

-Pues por eso, dijo Naruto…

Rouga se percata que los ojos del chico cambiaron, tenían 6 anillos y 9 comas doradas, estaba totalmente incrédulo a lo que veía... Naruto repitió el jutsu y la ballena apareció destrozando todo a su paso, mientras Naruto caía cerca de Koyuki y los demás…

-Nos vamos, fue lo que dijo mientras Naruto y creo 3 clones…

Toma en brazos a Koyuki estilo nupcial y las chicas llegaba para dirigirse al barco... los clones entretuvieron a los ninjas de Yuki para darle ventaja al grupo...

-Los seguimos? pregunta Fubuki mientras Rouga negaba.

-No, vámonos ellos vendrán a nosotros, dijo mientras desaparecían del lugar... Ya en el barco todos comentaban lo sucedido y el director esperaban una buena explicación que quisieran o no tendrían que darla...

Bueno eh aquí el quinto capítulo de Nidaime… si lo sé, dije que no volvería a actualizar esta historia hasta no publicar el octavo capítulo de Ryuujin. Lo que pasa es que me quede bloqueado a mitad de capitulo y decidí que mientras veo como soluciono eso avanzar con este cap, ahora que ya he publicado aquí retomare el trabajo con mi primera historia… no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar mi primer fic es solo que como a todo escritos de fanfiction le llegan momentos difíciles y nos toca padecer un tiempo lo que llamamos "bloqueo de escritos"…

Bueno aclarar algunos puntos de este cap…

-No hice mucho énfasis con las habilidades de las chicas porque no quiero adelantar muchos detalles antes del regreso a konoha que es donde…

-Es más corto que los anteriores sip…

-Es bastante simple por si decirlo ya que este es solo el inicio o intro ya que el próximo capítulo es donde habrá más acción aunque tampoco hare mucho énfasis en las habilidades de las chicas ya que como dije el desmadre será al regresar a konoha…

-posiblemente como pueden ver hay gran probabilidad de que el harem se me salga de las manos, aunque creo que a ustedes no es que eso les moleste mucho ¿o sí?

Bueno no siendo más hasta una próxima actualización y dejen sus reviews críticas constructivas no destructivas… si no vas a dar un buen aporte te agradezco que os guardéis vuestra opinión.

P.D: sé que a muchos esta historia les es muy parecida a otra de Naruto y les aclaro que sí y no es lo que están pensando, ya que hable con el autor de ese fic y me permitió usar su historia como base para la mía.

Bueno no siendo más se despide aten92 bey bey…


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor… MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LA CAÍDA DE DOTO, Y EL REGRESO A LA HOJA**

Ya habían pasado más de una hora desde el ataque del trio de ninjas de la nieve y ahora el director y algunos ayudantes se encontraban con Sandayu, Koyuki, Naruto y las chicas en un pequeño cuarto esperando aclararse las cosas, porque una cosa era que Koyuki fuera una princesa en la película y otra muy distinta que fuera la princesa de un país como Yuki, todos estaban en silencio hasta que el director comenzó a dialogar...

-Bueno alguien ¿Puede explicar todo esto por favor? pidió sereno el director esperando una respuesta.

-Yo le diré que es lo que sucede, responde Sandayu mientras procede a explicar la situación así como se la conto al ex-rubio.

-Eso quiere decir que nos usaste, dijo uno de los ayudantes.

-No crean eso por favor, yo simplemente lo hice para que Koyuki-sama retomara el control de Yuki no Kuni, nunca fue mi intención engañarlos, dijo el hombre de lentes.

Todo se volvió silencioso de nuevo por algunos momentos…

-Algo que decir Koyuki, dijo de nuevo el director.

-Si vamos nos mataran a todos como a mi padre, sería mejor regresar, dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos por esa respuesta.

-No diga eso Koyuki-sama debemos luchar contra Doto y vencerlo, dijo angustiado Sandayu.

-Sandayu-san tiene razón, tenemos que aplastar a Doto y que Koyuki-chan gobierne Yuki no Kuni, interviene Naruto.

-Pero Naruto-kun Doto es muy poderoso y puede lastimarte o matarte, dijo preocupada Koyuki.

-No hay de que temer Koyuki, Naruto-kun lo derrotara sin problemas, dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa.

-Cierto. Doto no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Naru, apoya Navii.

-Pero no quiero que por mi culpa alguien salga herido, dijo nuevamente Koyuki.

-Koyuki-chan yo los protegeré a todos, o acaso ¿se te olvido la promesa que te hice? dice/pregunta el ex-rubio.

Un fugaz recuerdo del primer beso que se dieron llegaba y junto a él la promesa del rubio "Yo siempre te protegeré Yukie-chan, a ti y a todos los que te importen porque ese es mi camino, es una promesa",

El recuerdo termino y Koyuki reprimió una sonrisa...

-Claro que me acuerdo Naruto-kun, solo que no se si poder gobernar un país, soy muy débil, dijo triste la chica.

-No digas eso, tu eres alguien muy fuerte… sabes Koyuki-chan. Se dice que los ángeles pueden conceder milagros, así como los demonios cumplir deseaos ¿Cuál es ese milagro o deseo que quisieras que se te concediera? Dice/pregunta Naruto.

Hitomi, Navii, Grayfia, Serafall, Gabriel, Shury, Naruko y Eiko entendieron lo que él pensaba hacer. La chica lo mira extrañada por un momento…

-Quisiera ser más fuerte, dijo en voz baja.

El peli plata sonríe a la respuesta de la peli Azul…

(Entonces yo te are más fuerte Koyuki-chan), pensó Naruto mientras le daba un tierno beso que hizo que Koyuki se sonrojara… Las chicas y Sandayu sonrieran, y el resto pues, (Maldito peli blanco suertudo), ese era el pensamiento en general, pero no se esperaron con lo siguiente...

Mientras el par se besaba Koyuki fue envuelta en un aura azulada que empezó a brillar y después de unos instantes desaparecer, la peli azul se separó un poco de Naruto, le dolía mucho el cuerpo como si un objeto extremadamente pesado hubiera caído sobre ella, no pudo resistir mucho y se desmayó...

-KOYUKI-SAMA, grito Sandayu mientras se aproximaba a la chica que en estos momentos estaba en los brazos del peli plata, a su lado apareció un clon sorprendiendo a todos.

-Llévala a su camarote, dijo mientras el clon asentía y se la llevaba para que descansara...

Cuando ya el bullicio acabo Sandayu pregunto…

-¿Qué le acaba de suceder a Koyuki-sama, Naruto-dono? pregunto con duda.

-Ella dijo que quería ser más fuerte, y eso fue lo que hice. Le cumplí ese milagro o deseo como quieran llamarle. Fortalecí su cuerpo y active su red de chakra, ahora mismo Koyuki-chan tiene el chakra de un Jounin de Elite, por eso el dolor en su cuerpo, y se desmayó por los conocimientos de los jutsus que le pase tiene que acomodarlos en su mente para poder usarlos, dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos por tal proeza.

-Eso es sorprendente Naruto-dono, no sabía que se podía hacer eso, dijo el hombre de lentes.

-En realidad es imposible hacer eso para un humano, dijo Hitomi shockeando a todos.

-Siendo Así. Porque Naruto-san pudo hacerlo, dice/pregunta pregunto el director realmente confundido.

-Este mundo encierra muchos misterios, los cuales un hay que descubrir. Pero desde antes que los humanos habitaran este mundo ya era habitado antes por otros seres, responde Hitomi mientras Naruto rememoraba aquel día que perdió su humanidad renaciendo como un Nephelin.

El director, Sandayu y el equipo de grabación no entendieron lo que quiso decir la oji roja, pero si el hecho de que ahora la peli azul puede usar chakra…

-Eso quiere decir que Koyuki-sama puede ser ninja si lo quisiera, dijo Sandayu mientras Hitomi y Naruto asentían.

-Si ese chakra que yo le di de mis reservas contiene la afinidad Suiton, ósea ella podrá moldear agua, responde el ex-rubio mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad,

-¿Pasa algo? pregunto curioso…

-Usted dijo ¿Que de sus reservas de chakra?, pregunto Sandayu quien está familiarizado de todo lo que tiene que ver con los ninjas.

-Así es, dijo el rubio…

-Entonces ¿Porque no se ve cansado?, si usted dijo que ahora Koyuki-sama tiene el poder de un Jounin de Elite, eso es mucho chakra y usted está como si nada, dice/pregunta el hombre de anteojos.

-Eso se debe a que Naruto-kun tiene demasiado chakra y la cantidad que le cedió a Koyuki-san no le representa un problema, responde Hitomi shockeando a todos de nuevo.

-Y demasiado chakra de ¿Cuánto estamos hablando?, pregunto muy interesado Sandayu.

-Bueno… en vista de cómo han surgido las cosas. Les diremos un secreto que solo los dioses conocen, esto es algo que la humanidad desconoce. Un secreto que si llega a ser conocido conllevaría a muchas repercusiones y problemas hacia nosotros, Les contare pero van prometer y jurar que nunca se lo contaran a nadie, y se llevaran este secreto con ustedes cuando partan de este mundo…

Todos al ver la seriedad del peli blanco asienten en respuesta.

Naruto les conto toda su vida, todos estaban escépticos al principio no le creyeron y más cuando él les dijo que era descendiente de Rikudo Sennin, y ni que decir sobre que es el nuevo líder de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Pero cuando Naruto les mostros sus ojos el legendario Dojutsu todos se inclinaron ante él, Naruto se sentía demasiado raro ante esa situación, luego vino el relato de su condición como Jinchuriki, la explicación de que es, todos estaban impresionados pero más de uno casi les da un infarto al saber que la hermosa Hitomi era de hecho el o más bien la poderosa Kyubi no Yoko. Pero no todo termino hay, luego continuo con el relato de la antigua gran guerra entre los tres bandos y el caos que desataron los dos dragones en esta, que prácticamente llevo a la extinción de estos de no ser por la intervención de Kami. Muchos no creían tal relato, pero cuando el peli blanco extendió sus alas de ángel y demonios a muchos la boca les llego al suelo, pero el mayor golpe fue cuando la identidad del resto de las chicas que lo acompañaban fue rebelada, más de la mitad se desmayaron. Se enteraron que Naruto tiene en este momentos tanto chakra como el Hachibi (8 Colas) y que su poder seguía creciendo, terminada la explicación todos los presentes tenían un aire de respeto para con el rubio y sus hermosas prometida y hermanita menor...

-Sin duda ganaremos esta guerra con el apoyo de todos. Doto caerá sin problemas, dijo con respeto Sandayu.

-Ganaremos millones con esta película al saber que salió el poderoso grupo apocalipsis, dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos el director mientras todos tenían una gota en su cabeza ante tal comentario.

-Bueno… por favor que este secreto quede aquí, entre todos nosotros. Si esto llega a ser divulgado, muchas personas hambrientas de poder aran todo lo posible para tenernos bajo su mando, en el peor de los casos se desatarían una guerra entre dichas personas y nosotros, la cual obviamente ellos no podrán ganar. Así que como dijo Naru, esto es algo que nadie más debe saber, y tienen que llevarse consigo cuando partan de este mundo, dice Navii con la misma seriedad con la que lo dijo al principio el peli blanco, todos lo juraron.

-Bueno cambiando el tema, pienso que Koyuki-chan despertara en 3 días, empezare a entrenarla en los ratos libres para que se acostumbre, dijo Naruto en tono relajado...

Los días pasaron y los ocupantes del barco estaban desempacando todo ya que habían llegado al puerto unos momentos antes, Koyuki se encontraba entrenando con Naruto y las chicas, fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que ahora tenía chakra y era más fuerte todo gracias a su querido novio, no necesitaba el control de chakra ya que eso se incluyó en el "milagro" o "deseo" así que se concentraron en el Taijutsu y los jutsus al principio le costó aprenderlos pero esfuerzo y perseverancia llego a dominarlos a la perfección, así transcurrió todo entre grabaciones, prácticas y entrenamiento hasta ese día... en ese tiempo el peli plata le conto la verdad de lo que es él y sus acompañantes en realidad, Koyuki se sorprendió en un principio pero aun así no le importó ya que aun después de saber lo que es en verdad sus sentimientos por el Uzumaki no cambiaron, todo lo contrario su admiración, respeto y amor todo lo contrario aumentaron, al igual que el respeto que tenía por sus hermanas y futura cuñadita "Naruko" ya que se sorprendió que también fuera una Nephelin…

Después de atravesar una gran caverna se detuvieron para hacer una de las últimas escenas de la película, ya todo estaba listo cuando unos rieles se hicieron presentes, Naruto los reviso y vio que estaban rodeados de chakra, Sandayu salió corriendo por ayuda mientras Naruto le daba indicaciones a las chicas mientras le decía a Koyuki que no utilizara chakra ya que Doto podía verla como amenaza y matarla, ella asintió y se prepararon, de la caverna salió un tren con varios vagones, se detuvo y apareció Doto era un tipo alto cabello y ojos negros, traía una gabardina que le cubría su cuerpo, a su lado Rouga sonreía arrogante...

-Después de muchos años nos encontramos sobrina, dijo Doto con tono burlón…

Naruto se paraba al frente de Koyuki…

-¿Y tú quién eres mocoso?, pregunto Doto serio.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto y yo te detendré, le devolverás el trono a Koyuki-chan como siempre tuvo que haber sido, dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-Jajaja no me hagas reir mocoso tu no me ganaras, dijo Doto riendo.

-Eso está por verse, dijo Naruto preparándose para la lucha...

-KOYUKI-SAMA, grito Sandayu…

Desde una montaña llamando la atención de todos, traía un traje de samurái y detrás de él había más de 50 samuráis preparados para la batalla…

-Nosotros defenderemos este lugar con nuestras vidas, ¡VAMOOSSSS!, grito mientras todos corrían montaña abajo.

-Más molestias elimínalos, le dijo Doto a Rouga que solo asintió…

Los vagones se abrieron y traen un tipo de mecanismo, Rouga dio la señal y una nube de miles de kunais volaron hacia los samuráis, algunos cerraron los ojos esperando el final cosa que no llego...

Naruto al ver la intención realizo un sello y un enorme muro de hielo se levantó al frente de los samuráis todos los kunais se clavaron ocasionado que en algunas partes se agrietara…

-Excelente mocoso pero dime aguantara el triple? pregunto Doto con esa sonrisa burlona…

Nuevamente salieron miles de kunais dirigidos al muro…

-Si piensas que permitiré que los lastimes, estas muy equivocado… Hyoton: Tajuu Kori Heki (Elemento Hielo: Multiples Muros de Hielo), exclamo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el suelo y aplicando una colosal cantidad de chakra 10 muros más grandes y gruesos se levantaron para detener la lluvia de kunais, todos se sorprendieron ante ese colosal Jutsu…

-Eres molesto lo sabias, dijo Doto perdiendo la paciencia...

-Si me lo han dicho muchas veces que ya dejo de ser gracioso, dijo el rubio enfadando más a Doto...

Doto Iba a decir algo cuando unas cenizas empezaron a caer por todo el tren…

-Katon: Haise Kisho (Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes), exclamo un dueto de voz femenina…

Todos divisaron a dos peli rojas que estaban con una expresión seria aun lado del tren, nadie se dio cuenta cuando se movieron a ese lugar, sonrieron para después chasquear la lengua...

**¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

La gran explosión resonó por todo lado, todo el tren se hizo añicos por el jutsu, Doto y Rouga apenas pudieron escapar pero parte de su ropa se quemó, Naruto los miraba fijamente con demasiada seriedad... Dio un par de pasos a la derecha para esquivar unos shuriken que venían desde atrás, volteo y vio a Mizore y Fubuki, Hitomi y Navii saltaron y se posiciono a la Izquierda y derecha de Naruto y Koyuki cerca de ellos...

-Koyuki solo dame el cristal hexagonal y no le are daño a nadie, dijo Doto señalando el colgante que llevaba Koyuki en su cuello.

-No lo escuches Koyuki-chan, recuerda mi promesa… para llegar a el tendrás que pasar sobre mí Doto, dijo Naruto mientras le tomaba la mano.

-No Doto, tú lo quieres para el mal y Oto-san no quería eso, dijo Koyuki firmemente.

-Estúpida. Entonces tendré que matarlos a todos, Rouga, Mizore, Fubuki eliminenlos", dijo molesto el hombre de la gabardina...

De inmediato los 3 se dejaron ir contra el trio que permanecia estatico...

-Navii, Hitomi, Grayfia, Eiko. Hora del segundo raund. Shury, Sera, Gabriel cuiden de Naruko y los demás. Koyuki-chan ve con el grupo y quédate con Sandayu-san, dijo el Jinchuriki exrubio.

-Naruto-kun déjame ayudarte por favor, pide la peli azul ganándose una sonrisa de Naruto,

-Lo siento Koyuki-chan, ya tome la decisión por favor hazlo, la respuesta de Naruto hace que Koyuki suspirara y asintiera...

La formación fue igual que en el primer encuentro… Naruto nuevamente se fue contra Rouga. Navii y Hitomi se lanzaron contra Fubuki, mientras que Eiko y Grayfia se encargaron de Mizore...

-Vamos mocoso, esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte, dice Rouga…

-Ya veremos viejo, responde Naruto…

Rouga trazo sellos…-Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Avalancha de Lobos)…

De una de las colinas se formó una especie de avalancha y surgio una manada de lobos grandes que iban a toda velocidad…

-Necesitaras hacer algo mejor que eso, no es suficiente… Hyoton: Kōri no yari (Elemento Hielo: lanzas de Hielo), múltiples lanzas emergen del suelo empalando a todos los lobos destruyéndolos con mucha facilidad…

Doto miraba incrédulo ese mocoso sí que sabía cómo manipular el Hyoton a su favor, algo realmente sorprendente, giro su cabeza y diviso a Koyuki entre los samurais que la rodearon para protegerla, sonrió malévolamente y se lanzó hacia ella, Koyuki solo vio una sombra tras ella y todo se oscureció, un golpe en el cuello la dejo inconsciente sin siquiera poder defenderse, los samurais fueron a su rescate pero Doto se quitó la gabardina y mostrando una armadura de chakra negra con azul, sin duda mejor que las otras... Creo un pequeño tornado de hielo y los samurais tuvieron que retroceder, de la armadura de Doto salieron un par de alas y se elevó en el aire, Hitomi se dio cuenta y maldijo mentalmente, tomo distancia y le aviso al rubio…

-NARUTO-KUN, DOTO TIENE A KOYUKI, grito la Bijuu.

Naruto alzaba la vista y veía a la distancia como Doto llevaba a la inconsciente Koyuki en su hombro...

De un momento a otro todo el aire se enfrió más de la cuenta, se sentía un instinto asesino realmente aterrador, era como si la misma muerte estuviera presente, era frio, siniestro, lleno de deseos homicidas, la sensación calaba en los huesos y espantosos escalofríos recorrían la espalda de todos, tenían problemas para respirar y más de uno de los ayudantes del director estaban en el suelo casi inconsciente, incluso Hitomi estaba afectada, al igual que las demás chicas. Quienes no fueron muy afectadas eran Navii, Eiko y Naruku ya que esta última Shinigami se encargó que el instinto asesino no le afectara…

-(Esto se siente horrible, tanto tiempo y no me he acostumbrado)", era el pensamiento de las prometidas de Naruto…

-(Que es esto, es como si estuviera frente a la muerte), pensaba Mizore con muchos escalofríos.

-(He visto mi muerte varias ocasiones, no lo soporto mas), era el pensamiento de Fubuki que se encontraba arrodillada por la presión, mientras una mano lentamente se metia en su porta kunais,

-(Este mocoso, nunca he sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, siento que si me muevo me matara en segundos), era la línea de pensamientos de Rouga...

Naruto permanecía callado con la mirada al suelo liberando ese instinto asesino,

-**VOY A MATARTE DOTO**, grito con fuerza Naruto dejando salir su poder, fue un estallido de poder demoniaco, sacro, dragonico y chakra que se vio por todo el lugar que hizo temblar la zona donde se liberaba la batalla, incluso Doto lo vio el pilar de luz multicolor que se elevaba al cielo…

-(Tengo que darme prisa, o algo muy malo puede pasar), pensó nervioso mientras se apresuraba al lugar donde estaba el arma de Yuki no Kuni...

De regreso con Naruto este ya había detenido su instinto al ver que había afectado más de la cuenta a los otros, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia los 3 ninjas de la nieve, sus ojos estaban muertos, opacos sin brillo, su sonrisa se ensancho de una forma espeluznante era como ver un demonio recién salido del averno...

-Naruko-chan cierra los ojos y tapate los oídos, quédate así hasta que yo te diga… la niña obedeció a su hermano. Ahora sabrán porque me llaman KURIMUZON AKUMA NO KŌRI (Demonio Del Hielo Carmesí), dijo al principio con su voz usual, y lo último con una voz siniestra carente de emociones…

-Naru en verdad está enojado, hasta ciento pena por ellos, dice Eiko en voz baja y un poco intimidada…

En su subconsciente Restia y Est se encontraban un poco asustadas sentadas un sillón por lo que venía a continuación…

-No se tu señorita espada santa, pero yo no tengo ganas de ver lo que se viene. Si lo hago quedare un poco perturbada por varios días, dice la chica espíritu oscuro.

-Yo tampoco quiero ver lo que sigue. Ese tal Doto fue muy estúpido al hacer enojar a Naruto-kun, dice con voz monótona pero con ligero temor en ella…

De regreso a la batalla…

(Esta película estará en la taquilla por meses), pensó emocionado el director desde su escondite...

Naruto se lanzó contra Rouga a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que se movía antes, en menos de un segundo ya estaba al frente de él, un puñetazo en la cara a Rouga que le destrozo la nariz, este trastabillo y casi cae pero pudo reponerse y lanzar una patada a la cara de Naruto, este sujeto el pie con facilidad la cual ni siquiera logro moverlo un milímetro a pesar de la fuerza que llevaba… y luego un sonido "CRACK" fue audible, la rodilla se astillo saliendo pedazos de hueso de la piel, Rouga grito con fuerza preso del dolor, mientras caía acostado, Naruto se acercó y alzo su pierna y deja caer su pie en el pecho del ninja, la armadura que se despedazo por el brutal impacto incluyendo 3 costillas…

-Esperaba un poco más de ti, al parecer mis expectativas eran muy altas, dijo Naruto mientras Rouga lo miraba con terror…

Naruto hizo el sello del tigre…

-Mándale saludos a Shinigami-chan de mi parte quieres… Katon: Karyudan (Elemento Fuego: Dragon de Fuego)…

De la boca de Naruto salió un poderoso dragón rugiendo en contra de Rouga que cerró los ojos, segundos después los gritos del ninja de la nieve se dejaron de escuchar, al extinguirse el jutsu solo se veía la ceniza de lo que alguna vez fue el ninja...

-Hitomi-chan Navii-chan hagan una barrera y protejan a todos, dijo el rubio señalando a los samurais y el personal de la pelicula…

Ambas peli rojas asienten mientras llegaba a donde estaban todos reunidos, trazo unos sellos y una barrera transparente los rodeo…

-Sera-chan Shury-chan también creen una barrera para que se cubran… las mencionadas asienten en respuesta, ya que estaban un poco más retiradas del resto del grupo para seguridad de la infante… Bien quien sigue, dijo con voz siniestra el exrubio…

Mizore y Fubuki se miraron con nervios y asintieron, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para intentar tener una ventaja, Naruto esquivaba los ataques con facilidad pero sabía que para ganar tenía que romper las malditas armaduras, aunque podía usar su poder demoniaco, sacro o dragonico, pero no quería llamar la atención. Así que se posiciono y ataco, los puños volaban junto con poderosas patadas, vio la oportunidad e hizo un sello,

-Hyoton: Misuto no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu de la Bruma)…

De la boca de Naruto una gran cantidad de neblina muy densa dejando sin visión a los ninjas, se movió con facilidad atravesó de la bruma y diviso a Fubuki, se acercó y de un poderoso puñetazo le despedazo la armadura provocando que se astillara el esternón, salió volando por la fuerza del golpe hasta chocar con un muro de hielo de los que había hecho el rubio a unos metros de donde se encontraban los samuráis…

-Disculpe Hitomi-sama ¿Pero para qué es la barrera?, pregunto Sandayu a un lado de la oji roja…

-Es por el jutsu que va hacer Naruto-kun, necesitamos una protección de lo contrario moriríamos, dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a unos y asustando a otros...

Se sentía débil pero todavía podía moverse, su visión estaba borrosa y tenía sangre en su boca, intento levantarse pero una sombra la hizo detenerse, miro hacia arriba y ahi estaba la persona que sería su verdugo…

-No suelo lastimar a las chicas, pero contigo are una excepción… dijo mientras inflaba su pecho… Hyoton: Zettaireido (Elemento Hielo: cero absoluto)…

De la boca de Naruto emerge un aire blanco puro que al entrar en contacto con Fubuki, gritaba al sentir su cuerpo ser congelado por el jutsu, todos se horrorizaron ante eso, la barrera empezó a agrietarse indicio que el jutsu era bastante frio, al poco tiempo Naruto termino el jutsu dejando a Fubuki en un estado criogenizado, mientras su piel se agrietaba y caía al piso, segundos después se escuchó un ruido y todo el cuerpo cayo en pedazos espantando a todos...

-Ya veo porque lo de la barrera, dijo nervioso Sandayu ganándose un asentimiento por parte de todos…

Naruto se giró hacia Mizore que estaba temblando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía a Naruto frente a él, el peli plata sin perder tiempo lanzo un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Mizore intento cubrirse con sus brazos, un CRACK se escuchó y Mizore cayo con dolor al suelo, fue tanto el poder del golpe de Naruto que le fracturo y destrozo los 2 brazos y partió la armadura con suma facilidad. Destrozada la defensa el puño dio en su objetivo, en el suelo Mizore escupía sangre por las 4 costillas que se partieron y perforaron sus pulmones...

Naruto lo veia en el suelo y con un sello puso sus manos en el suelo…

-Hyoton: Dakiawase Aisu (Elemento Hielo: Atadura de Hielo)…

Unas lianas de hielo salieron disparadas del suelo y apresaron a Mizore que intentaba liberarse pero era inutil...

-Salúdame a Rouga quieres, dijo Naruto malévolamente… Katon: Jigoku no hi ga dete kimasu (Elemento fuego: emerger de las llamas del infierno)…

El peli plata puso la manos en el suelo y se calentó rápidamente, la nieve empezó a derretirse y la calor se palpaba, en segundos grietas aparecieron y de estar pequeñas llamas emergen de un momento a otro una enorme pilar de fuego se hizo presente elevándose al cielo calcinando instantáneamente a Mizore que no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de parpadear o gritar...

Todos permanecían callados e incrédulos por lo ocurrido, no pensaron que Naruto sería tan despiadado, pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos…

-Así es Naruto-kun cuando se enfurece, deja salir su lado sádico, no es que tenga doble personalidad ni nada, esa es su forma de demostrar lo que pasa cuando se meten con un ser querido e importante para él, esto no es algo que disfruta, ese estilo de Taijutsu es el "Kurimuzon mūn" (luna carmesí), un Taijutsu único y demoledor que le fue otorgado por Tsukuyomi, el instinto asesino así como su frialdad para matar fue un regalo de Shinigami y Susanoo en su cumpleaños número 12, ya que él se reusaba a matar, no era que ellos querían convertir a Naruto en un asesino, sino que querían que no dudara cuando tuviera que proteger a los suyos, es por eso que no lo disfruta, solo lo hace para liberar estrés y cólera, fueron las palabras de Hitomi…

El equipo de filmación de la película, al igual que los samuráis estaban más que sorprendidos. Todos los presentes tomaron nota mental, "(Nunca hacerle nada a un ser querido de Naruto)", pensaron todos en conjunto...

Lentamente lo que quedaba de la barrera fue retirada y a paso lento Naruto se acercaba al grupo, Navii y Hitomi lo abrazaron… el del grupo también se acercó al peli plata…

-Todo estará bien Naru… iremos por Yuki y todo volverá a como era antes, dice la peli roja oji verde…

-Es verdad Naru… Doto ya ha perdido aunque él no lo sabe. Ahora debemos ir por Yuki que es lo importante, luego darle fin a la tiranía de Doto y regresarle el trono a nuestra hermana, dice Hitomi.

-Bueno y que esperamos para barrer el suelo con ese idiota que tiene aires de grandeza y dominio global, dice Eiko con una sonrisa depredadora…

-Eiko. No incite a Naruto-kun, le recrimina Grayfia…

El rubio asintió y fijo su rostro en los presentes...

-Vamos por Koyuki-chan de seguro quieren ver cómo termina esta película, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… Les dijo que se sujetaran, y cuando lo hicieron desaparecieron en un destello amarillo, "Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador)", fue lo último que se escuchó...

Minutos atras:

Koyuki estaba decepcionada de sí misma, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de Doto y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias al ver a su tío introducir el cristal en el mecanismo que le daría el poder para destruir el continente o eso era lo que pensaba, el cristal fue girado como una llave y unos pilares de hielo brillaron…

-Jajaja, ahora todos temblaran ante mí, ríe con fuerza y esa sonrisa malévola...

-(Perdón Naruto-kun te falle), pensó con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos...

Del suelo un vapor surgió mientras el aire se sentía… ¿Caliente?... Todo empezó a derretirse bajo la mirada atónita de los 2…

-Es un generador de calor, dijo Koyuki asombrada…

-Maldita sea con Dosetsu, ¿Esta era el arma de Yuki no Kuni?, dijo totalmente enfadado girándose hacia Koyuki que lo miraba con miedo… Bueno parece que mis planes se vinieron abajo, en ese caso me desquitare contigo, sonrió malévola acercándose a la peli azul...

Koyuki estaba aterrada, sabía que iba a morir… (Tu eres fuerte Koyuki-chan, no lo olvides, y tampoco olvides que te amo)… recordo las palabras de Naruto aquel dia que entrenaban sus jutsus Suiton...

-(Tienes razon Naruto-kun, gracias), pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lista para morir Koyuki, dijo arrogante Doto…

-NUNCA, grito la ojiazul alejandose y haciendo sellos… Suiton: Suiryudan (Elemento Agua: Dragon de Agua), exclamo sorprendiendo a Doto…

El gran dragón de se movió a toda velocidad y se estrelló contra Doto que permanecía inmóvil…

-¿De dónde aprendiste jutsus?, bueno no importa, se te olvido que el Ninjutsu no es efectivo mientras tenga la armadura, dijo mientras hacía sellos… Hyoton: Hyoryudan (Elemento Hielo: Dragon de Hielo), del suelo un poderoso dragón blanco arremetió en contra de Koyuki…

-Suiton: Suijin Heki (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua), el agua se formó al frente de Koyuki recibiendo de lleno al dragon que no lo paro pero disminuyo su poder y le dio en el estómago dejándola sin aire y mandándola varios metros hacia atrás cayendo de rodillas semiinconsciente, tenía varios rasguños y un par de moretones por el impacto, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos… (Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero parece que no podremos seguir juntos... Adiós)", pensó Koyuki mirando la mano que el rubio le había agarrado para darle fortaleza...

De un momento a otro comenzó a brillar un pequeño sello en su dorso color dorado sorprendiéndola…

-Salúdame a mi hermano cuando llegues allá, dijo el Doto terminando la secuencia de sellos… "Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu (Elemento Hielo: Rafaga del Dragon Negro), puso su mano al frente un dragón de ojos rojos y cuerpo negro se abalanzó contra Koyuki que solamente cerro los ojos esperando el final…

-Hyoton: Kōri no banrinochōjō (Elemento Hielo: gran muro de hielo), se escuchó una voz cerca de Koyuki y que de inmediato reconoció…

Del suelo un enorme muro se levantó con grabados de un zorro de nueve colas y un dragón en el, recibió el impacto y se agrieto por la fuerza del golpe, segundos después se hundió nuevamente, a un par de pasos de Koyuki estaba Naruto, Hitomi, Navii, Grayfia, Serafall, Shury, Gabriel quien cargaba a Naruko, Eiko, Sandayu y el equipo de producción aun… ¿Grabando?, sin duda tenían sus prioridades bien definidas...

-Lamento la demora Koyuki-chan, dijo el peli plata mientras la veía y se percató de las lesiones, Naruto fijo su mirada en Doto… tu... te atreviste a lastimarla... PAGARAS POR ESTO DOTO, grito Naruto al tiempo que de su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura multicolor la cual emitía una gran precio que asusto un poco a Doto...

-Por más que quieras tus jutsus no me harán daño, dijo el confiado hombre…

-Tienes razón… por lo cual no voy a utilizar ninjutsu. Sino algo más, dice el peli plata mientras extendía su mano derecha al frente… (Lista mi dama oscura), dice mentalmente naruto…

-"Siempre Naruto-kun, responde una sonrojada Restia…

-Y ¿qué es eso que usaras mocoso? Pregunta un arrogante Doto…

_-Reina de la oscuridad, tu que atraviesa la verdad. Concédeme tu poder y conviértete en mi espada para enviar a mis enemigos al reino de la oscuridad…_

A medida que Naruto recitaba aquel canto, lo que parecían ser partículas de polvo color negro y violeta se juntaban en su palma optando la apariencia de una espada, luego de que aquellas partículas se agruparan todas un resplandor violeta cegó por unos segundos a todos los presente, pasado el destello todos pudieron ver una espada de diseño único que el peli plata empuñaba… la hoja era de color violeta oscuro con varias incrustaciones de piedras preciosas del mismo color que la hoja pero más claro, el filo era de color rojo carmesí y la empuñadura y mango de color negro… todos a excepción de las acompañantes de Naruto quedaron maravillados no solo por lo hermosa de esa espada sino por su diseño único…

-Hora de terminar con esto… pagar por tus actos Doto…

...En un segundo a otro, Naruto estaba detrás de Doto, con una fuerte patada agrieto la armadura dejándola inservible, Doto gruño de dolor al sentir algunos huesos rotos, el rubio lanzo un corte horizontal, Doto de un salto logro esquivar por poco y se alejó haciendo un poco de distancia entre ambos… por instinto se sujetó su brazo izquierdo, si hubiera tardado un segundo más en reaccionar en este momento estuviera sin un brazo, miró fijamente hacia Naruto para después hacer sellos…

-Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu (Elemento Hielo: Ráfaga del Doble Dragon), Doto coloca sus manos en el suelo y de este salieron dos enormes dragones negros hacia Naruto mientras se entrelazaban y formaban uno de mayor tamaño que amenazaba con destruirlo a él y a todos los presentes...

El peli plata solo lo miro y sonrió, tomo su postura de pelea con su espada…

-"Arte absoluta de espada -4ta forma, blazing slash (corte ardiente o corte flameante)"…

Una ráfaga en forma de media luna color violeta fue arrojada al momento que el peli plata blandió su espada, peo lo que dejo sin habla a todos incluido Doto. Aquella onda de energía dividió en 2 el poderoso tornado creado por los dragones y destruyéndolos de paso, el ataque siguió avanzando… bajo la mirada de todos impacto a Doto...

-AAAAAHHH, fue el grito de dolor, su brazo fue cortado como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla… Doto no pudo reaccionar al ataque ya que aun estaba en shock al ver su ataque ser neutralizado tan fácilmente, se arrodillo sujetándose su hombro sangrante... Miserable… murmuro con dolor mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de la herida…

Del suelo unas lianas de hielo emergieron sujetando a Doto que nada pudo hacer para eludirlas, supo que ya la armadura no serbia, vio con horror cuando otra onda iba hacia él, un grito se escuchó en el lugar cuando su otro brazo fue arrancado de golpe...

-Hora de acabar con esto, dijo con un tono sepulcral el rubio… varios de los presentes tuvieron escalofríos, se acercó a Doto y de una fuerte patada al pecho termino de destrozar la armadura… ¿sabes? En otras circunstancias te atravesaría el corazón dándote una muerte rápida e indolora, pero por tus actos no mereces ese acto de misericordia, merecer sufrir más… y se cómo hacer eso, pero primero debo cauterizar esas heridas para que no mueras tan rápido…

La hoja de la espada se encendió en llamas de color naranja rojizo y las uso para quemar la herida y detener la hemorragia, Doto gritaba en dolor y agonía al sentir su carne ser quemada… algunos de los que observaban llegaron a sentir lastima por el pobre desafortunado que provoco la ira de Naruto…Luego de cauterizar las heridas hizo una secuencia de sellos…

-Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Shi (Arte Ninja: Invocación de la Muerte), puso sus manos en el suelo y una especie de telaraña se formó, de la misma surge una explosión de humo y apareció una de las mujeres más sexis que hubieran visto...

-Hola Naruto-kun, dijo la hermosa Deidad con una sonrisa…

-Hola Shinigami-chan ¿Cómo has estado? pregunto el sonriente Uzumaki sorprendiendo y desconcertando a todos… sorpresa al saber que la hermosa mujer es la Diosa de la muerte y desconcierto por la singular saludo entre ambos…

-Bien, ya sabes mandando gente mala a los círculos del infierno, dijo dulcemente sacándole gotas a todos, más a las acompañantes del peli plata

-Que bien sabes te tengo a alguien con quien te vas a divertir, dijo Naruto con una voz siniestra y esa ancha sonrisa no ayudaba mucho a los nervios de los presentes, exceptuando a sus chicas…

-Tu siempre tan lindo Naruto-kun, por eso te quiero tanto y eres el único que puede invocarme sin riesgos, dijo la hermosa Deidad…

-Yo también te quiero Shini-chan… ahí lo tienes, dijo señalando a Doto que tenía una cara de terror…

Las prometidas del Uzumaki tenían un ligero tic en una de sus cejas ante las palabras "te quiero tanto" de la Deidad y la respuesta del peli plata… a excepción de Gabriel y Serafall quien estaba sonriendo

-¿Y porque lo dejaste asi?, pregunto curiosa Shinigami…

-El muy imbécil se atrevió a lastimar a Koyuki-chan, dijo molesto señalando a la hermosa peli azul…

-Ho y tanto rencor se debe… ah no me digas que ella…, dijo con una sonrisa pícara…

-Así es Shini-chan… Koyuki-chan es mi novia, dijo con orgullo haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada chica,

-Tienes buen gusto sabes… bueno ya me tengo que retirar para jugar un rato con él y no te preocupes le daré un trato especial, dijo siniestramente haciendo sonreír de igual manera a Naruto… cuídalo chicas mira que es un gran hombre y tú también Koyuki, dijo la Deidad acercándose a Doto mientras las aludidas asentían… bueno será un hasta luego se cuidan… hasta pronto Naru-chan, dijo la peli morada desapareciendo en una llama morada junto con Doto que sabía que no le iba a ir nada bien.

Lo último lo dijo en forma coqueta y guiñándole el ojo al peli plata que sonreía apenado y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas… mientras sus prometidas ardían en celos, a excepción de Gabriel y Serafall aunque estas últimas en menor medida que las demás pero aun igual tenían un poco de celos…

-Eso es… lo más raro que he visto en mi vida, dijo Sandayu mientras los samuráis y el equipo de grabación asentían…

-Corte, esta será la mejor película que hayamos hecho, exclamo el director con una enorme sonrisa mientras los demás tenían una enorme gota en su cabeza...

6 meses han pasado desde la derrota de Doto y sus secuaces, Koyuki asumió el mando de Yuki no Kuni y Yukigakure no Sato (Aldea escondida de la Nieve), pero solo como Daymio ya que no se sentía capacitada para convertirse en Kage, Naruto ayudo a los ninjas a subir de rangos y se sorprendió que no solo dominaban el Hyoton, sino que algunos también el Doton, obviamente el Futon y Suiton, entreno a los samuráis en el Kenjutsu y su nivel subió en gran medida...

Todos en el país lo llamaban al peli plata "Naruto-sama" y quien lo conocía bien "Nidaime-sama", Naruto le enseño el Kuchiyose no Jutsu a Koyuki y desapareció en una nube de humo, media hora después regreso feliz ya que obtuvo el contrato con el clan de Linces... Koyuki decidió mantenerse en el anonimato con respecto a su aldea, firmo alianzas con la princesa Haruna de Na no Kuni (Pais de los Vegetales), gran sorpresa la que se llevó al enterarse que Naruto salvo a la princesa en el golpe de estado de ese país y mas aun al saber que pa princesa era prometida del peli plata… y con Tori no Kuni (Pais de las Aves) que era comandada por la Daymio Toki que era gran amiga de Naruto, ambas aceptaron al enterarse que Naruto había ayudado a Koyuki ya que ellas también fueron ayudadas por el rubio... La relación de Naruto y Koyuki se sabía por todo el país y realmente estaban emocionados de que un hombre tan fuerte estuviera de su lado y de que manera... Naruto le compro un hermoso anillo de oro con grabados de copos de nieve y una perla blanca... Durante ese tiempo el rubio salía de misiones como el "Kurimuzon akuma no kōri", se cambió el nombre del país ya que ahora sería Haru no Kuni (Pais de la primavera), con el generador habrían 6 meses de invierno y 6 de primavera...

Ya hoy era el día que tendría que partir y algo que entristecía a Koyuki, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo por la promesa, Naruto le entrego uno de aquellos kunais de 3 puntas para cuando lo necesitara solo vertiera chakra y el llegaría, además de dejar un sello en el palacio donde Koyuki se quedaba... Con un buen beso se despidieron, todas sus hermanas y cuñadita la abrazaron y le prometieron que lo cuidarían que no se preocupara, Koyuki sonrió y asintió. En un destello dorado el Uzumaki y sus prometidas desaparecieron del sitio dejando a Koyuki con una sonrisa mirando su sortija…

-(Cuídate Naruto-kun, y vuelve pronto amor te estaré esperando, sé que así como cuidaste de mi cuidaras de mis hermanas), pensó antes de dirigirse a su despacho con Sandayu quien estaba más que feliz al ver la joven sonreír como no lo hacía en mucho años, todo gracias al Naruto Uzumaki...

Naruto apareció con sus chicas en aquella ciudad donde se habían encontrado con Sandayu, salieron de la misma… el peli plata agrego chakra en su pulsera Azul, cuatro lobos de un tamaño igual al de un caballo aparecieron, dos de pelaje blanco puro y dos de blanco grisáceo...

-En que le podemos servir Naruto-sama, dijo uno de los lobos con voz gruesa pero respetuosa…

-Tiempo sin vernos muchachos. Ocupo que nos lleves a Konoha, dijo sereno Naruto…

-Claro que si Naruto-sama… súbanse y sosténganse llegaremos al medio día, responde el lobo…

-Genial vamos… Naruko-chan ira con migo. Chicas se acomodan a su gusto, dijo mientras se subían y emprendían el viaje... (Muy pronto llegare Oji-san y te sorprenderé con todo lo que he crecido en estos nueve años. Pronto muy pronto podre estar con todos ustedes Mikoto-chan, Satsuki-chan, Yu-chan, Yumi-chan, Ayame-can y tambien viejo teuchi, mi familia)…

Que tal gente… no, no me he olvidado de los que siguen esta historia así que no os preocupes. No he muerto… Bueno antes que nadan disculpas por la demora en publicar… la verdad es que he estado teniendo muchos inconvenientes… bueno sé que muchos pensaran, este capítulo no tiene mucha relevancia… si, puede que tengan razón. Pero no se preocupen una vez se llegue a konoha comenzara el desmadre… algunos se preguntaran, porque tantas vueltas para acabar con Doto y sus secuaces… es verdad eso hubiera sira realmente fácil para naruto y cualquiera de sus chicas… y luego que… va lo golpean y le rompen los huesos… quería que fuera un poco más entretenido… sí que por eso está de este modo…

Bueno ahora mis estimados lectores, pido me hagan saber si se me escapo algún error la verdad una vez lo termine me dio pereza releerlo… así que háganme saber si me equivoque, criticas para bien y mejorar. Si no tiene un comentario que ayude hazle un favor al mundo y guárdatelo…

Seque es igual a otro fic la verdad "SÏ" el autor de esa historia me dio permiso para usarla como base para esta. Así que no es plagio, todo fue gracia a mutuo acuerdo…

Bueno hasta una próxima actualización, ya que ahora trabajare en mi otra historia "Ryuujin el Dios Dragón del sueño infinito"


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno mis queridos lectores nos encontramos aquí una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia "Nidaime Rikudo Sannin, Emperador Del Remolino"… espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus Reviews…

Bueno ahora la parte para nosotros los escritores de fanfiction… renuncia de derechos… "**los personajes que de esta historia no me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Naruto) Y DE ICHIEI ISHIBUMI (high school DXD)"**

**¡He vuelto! ¡Listos para el examen!**

El grupo de lobos avanzaba a paso veloz por los bosques de Hi no Kuni, en primera línea Naruto y Naruko y de tras de ellos las hermosas prometidas del Uzumaki, iban disfrutando del viaje e iban platicando sobre su llegada a Konoha... en eso el lobo en el que iban el par de peli rojas aumenta la velocidad alcanzando al del par de Uzumakis, acto que imitaron el resto…

-Naru, crees de verdad que sea buena idea que todas nosotras lleguemos junto contigo a la aldea, pregunta Navii.

-¿Porque dices eso Navii-chan?, pregunto curioso el rubio…

-No crees que sería extraño que llegaras con un grupo de chicas diciendo que son tus prometidas y que tienen un inmenso chakra, quien responde fue Hitomi.

-Fuera de las personas que me importan, me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen el resto de aldeanos y shinobis. Ustedes llegaran con migo gústele a quien le guste, tal vez Mikoto-chan, Yu-chan, Yumi-chan, Ayame-chan y Satsuki-chan me querrán matar cuando lo sepan pero lo aceptaran. Además, ustedes pueden suprimir su chakra hasta quedar al nivel chunin y no levantar sospechas, dice Naruto sonriendo…

-Mikoto-chan da miedo cuando se enoja… te espera un buen castigo nii-chan, dice Naruko sonriendo…

-Hehe… si lo sé, pero estoy seguro que tu compartirás castigo con migo ya que al igual que yo estarás en problemas cuando lleguemos jovencita hahaha, dice el peli plata riéndose.

-Buuu… no es justo, se queja la Uzumaki haciendo un puchero…

Hitomi al igual que las demás chicas sonreían a la respuesta del Uzumaki, ese era la forma de actuar del Naruto que se enamoraron…

-Tienes razón, dice la oji roja…

-Además no podemos dejar el camino abierto a cualquier tipa, tenemos que supervisar y ver si son buenas para el clan. Ya tenemos suficiente con Eiko, dice la oji jade…

-Hey… cuál es tu bronca con migo, acaso estas celosa porque le parezco más atractiva a Naru que tú, le recrimina la peli blanca sonriendo.

-Repite eso peli blanca oxigenada, le refuta Navii con una mirada que prometía dolor…

-Ya tranquilícense Navii, Eiko. Saben que no me gusta que no me gusta velas discutir o pelear entre ustedes, dice Naruto…

-Solo porque tú me lo pides, responde las dos…

-En unos cuantos minutos llegaremos a la entrada Naruto-sama, dijo uno de los lobos.

-Está bien chicos déjenos aquí, seguiremos a pie para no levantar sospechas. Gracias por traernos, dijo Naruto…

Las invocaciones asientes y van disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detenerse los ocupantes bajan y estas se despiden para después desaparecer en una nube de humo...

Naruto, Naruko y las prometidas del Uzumaki continuaron su recorrido sin prisa por el sendero que los llevaría a Konoha, 10 minutos después divisaron las grandes puertas de la aldea, Hitomi, Navii, Eiko, Grayfia, Serafall, Gabriel y Shury suprimieron su chakra, algo muy fácil para ellas, continuaron acercándose a la casetilla donde estaban los guardias, Naruto espero 2 ninjas capacitados que al verlos tomaran un aire serio y se mantuvieran en guardia por un posible ataque enemigo, no a 2 Chunin que parecían estar en coma y con baba saliéndoles de la comisura de los labios y una burbuja en su nariz... el peli plata y todas chicas tuvieron una enorme gota en su nuca por verlos y Naruto negaba y se preguntaba por la seguridad de la aldea…

-Enserio estos son los guardias de la aldea ninja más fuerte, dijo Eiko incrédulo por lo que veía…

-Realmente no sé qué pensar, estos tipos parecen más unos osos en plena invención. Ni siquiera reaccionan ante nuestra presencia, dice Shury.

En otra parte de la aldea, exactamente en la puerta sur de la aldea un dúo de guardas estaba roncando de lo lindo mientras un ANBU con mascara de perro los veía con una gota en su cabeza…

-Hokage-sama no debería de mandar a miembros del clan Nara a custodiar las puertas, murmuro para sí mismo mientras iba por 2 cafés negros bien cargados para despertar a los guardias que estaban casi en coma...

Lentamente se acercaron hasta estar frente a frente… Eiko al ver que el par de "guardias" parecían no reaccionar se arto y…

-SERA QUE PUEDEN TOMAR SU DEBER ENCERIO Y ATENDERNOS… PAR DE VAGOS, grito al perder la poca paciencia la peli blanca…

La reacción del dúo fue lo que menos esperaban... Los 2 Chunin saltaron de sus sillas y se pusieron de rodillas...

-Llévense todo lo que quieran pero por favor no me hagan daño, dijo uno de ellos…

-Por favor no me maten tengo 1 esposa y 3 hijos que alimentar, si quieren mátenlo a él, dijo el otro señalando a su compañero, que solo asintió como tonto para después darse cuenta de la jugada sucia que le hizo su compañero...

Al grupo de jóvenes les creció aún más la gota en la nunca ante esa reacción y se mantenía callados e indignado por la actitud de esos dos y se preguntaban… ¿Cómo han soportado ataques sorpresas con esos 2 de guardas?, esa respuesta hace parte a los grandes misterios que guarda el universo... Después de varios minutos y aclaraciones los 2 Chunin reían como tontos...

-Jejeje perdonen por eso, mi nombre es Izumo y él es Kotetsu, cuáles son sus nombres y a que vienen?, pregunto el Chunin ya más tranquilo…

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me acompañan mi hermanita Uzumaki Naruko señalando a la más joven a su lado que era la versión femenina del peli plata, Otsutsuki Hitomi señalando a la oji roja, Navii señalando a la otra peli roja además de Hitomi, Eiko señalando a la peli blanca de ojos azules, Grayfia Lucifuge señalando a la peli plata de ojos celestes, Serafall Sitri señalando a la chica de peinado en coletas, Gabriel señalando a la rubia de ojos azules, Shury señalando a la otra chica parecida a Serafall… y tenemos una audiencia con Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama, dijo el Uzumaki tranquilamente mientras sus acompañantes asentía..

Los chunin estaban embobados por la belleza natural de las acompañantes del Uzumaki, ahora que las miraban bien, todas son poseedoras de una belleza que no puede ser de un humano… (N/A: Curioso ya que ninguna de ellas lo es)

-Bi…bien. Sandaime-sama se encuentra en la torre del hokage dos piso antes de llegar a la oficina del hokage-sama, esperen a un ANBU para que los escolte, dijo esta vez Kotetsu.

-No hace falta yo sé dónde se encuentra la torre Hokage, dijo el ex-Jinchuriki.

-Entonces pueden pasar, que su estadía sea agradable y perdonen de nuevo por lo de ahora, dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Izumo.

-No se preocupen suele pasar, dijo el Uzumaki…

Aunque se preguntaba si en alguna otra aldea tiene personajes como estos de guardias… no solo él sus compañeras de viaje también se hacían la misma pregunta… nadie en el mundo ninja estornudo o se sentía aludido…

El grupo avanzaba a paso lento, Naruko iba tomada de la mano de su nii-chan, Navii y Hitomi al lado de ellos y a sus espaldas el resto de las chicas…

-Oye Izumo, tu no estas casado y tampoco tienes hijos, dijo acusador Kotetsu a su compañero que solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto… lo que uno hace para salvar su pellejo verdad...

Caminaban por la calle principal, el grupo se ganaba las miradas de todos por igual, no era muy común ver un grupo tan numeroso caminar junto, los hombres miran con ojos lujuriosos a las chicas y las mujeres con envidia… aunque las mujeres también miran al peli plata con miradas nada santas algo que si molesto mucho a las prometidas de Uzumaki incluso a Gabriel, pero en especial a la kitsune y dos dragonas que expulsaron un poco de instinto asesino que le helo la sangre a todos los aldeanos y shinobis que dejaron de mirar al grupo y regresaron a sus labores entendiendo la indirecta… el par de peli rojas y la peli blanca sonreían satisfechas al ver que se quitaron las miradas de un montos de idiotas, en especial las que unas "lagartas" le daban a "SU" Naruto… el Uzumaki solo podía sonreír ante la situación…

El grupo siguió su camino con tranquilidad hasta llegar a las puestas de la torre del hokage…. Entraron y siguieron hasta su destino continuaron su camino hasta llegar al segundo piso y encontrar a la secretaria una castaña muy conocida para Naruto y una de las pocas personas importante para él, al verla sonrió de forma sutil, una linda chica de cabellera castaña y ojos de igual color y cuerpo esbelto, levanto su rostro y poso su vista en el peli plata que le sonreía amablemente…

-Disculpe señorita quisiéramos ver al Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama, dijo el único hombre del grupo con mucha amabilidad mientras ella asentía…

-Con gusto, pero antes podrían darme sus nombres por favor, pide con igual amabilidad la secretaria…

-el chico sonríe antes de responder… mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

La castaña que iba a escribir el nombre de del chico se detiene de golpe ante la sorpresa, es el mismo nombre de aquel niño con el que se encariño tanto… lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la bella chica… levanta la cabeza y mira una vez más al chico que le sonreía, esa misma sonrisa que solo aquel niño podía hacer…

-Naruto… de verdad eres tú, pregunta la chica con voz casi quebrándose por el llanto que amenazaba por salir…

-EL mismo… han sido varios años ya Yumi-chan, responde el Uzumaki aun con esa sonrisa.

La castaña derramando lágrimas de felicidad se levanta de su puesto y se lanza sobre el peli plata dándole un fuerte abrazo que el chico corresponde, el Uzumaki era un par de centímetros más alto que la castaña, las acompañantes del Uzumaki sonreían ante la escena al ver que las pocas personas que aprecian a Naruto aguardaban por su regreso… luego del emotivo encuentro, la castaña se separa del peli plata limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y mira chico con seriedad, aunque también reflejaba felicidad, preocupación y un poco de enojo…que ellos saben perfectamente el por qué…

-Donde haz estado todos estos años Naruto Uzumaki, pregunta seriamente la castaña.

-Todas las preguntas las responderé, pero por favor dile a jiji que he vuelto y así solo contar la historia una sola vez, dice el peli plata aun sonriendo.

La castaña asiente y también sonríe al ver que aun después de tantos años Naruto aún conserva ese don de contagia a los demás con esa sonrisa para que ellos también sonrían… Yumi entra corriendo a la oficina del ex-hokage…

-SANDAIME-SAMA… gratia la castaña llamando la atención de viejo líder…

-Sucede algo Yumi-san, porque estas tan alterada, pregunta el Sarutobi dejando a un lado los documentos que revisaba ya que ese comportamiento en la castaña no es común…

-¡Ha regresado! Responde la chica con lágrimas en los ojos…

-De que hablas ¿Quién ha regresado? Pregunta curioso el viejo…

-Naruto, responde la chica con una sonrisa.

Vasto escuchar ese nombre para que el viejo dejara todo lo demás a un lado y se concentrara de un todo en su asistente…

-Estas segura de lo que dices, pregunta el Sandaime.

A lo que la chica asiente aun con una sonrisa…

-Hazlo pasar de inmediato, responde el viejo mono…

La castaña se retira y momentos después pasa con un grupo de jóvenes encabezado por un peli plata con un peinado igual al de Minato la diferencia es que el chico tiene el cabello un poco más largo, ojos azul verdoso un cuerpo de atleta con músculos marcados sin llegar a ser exagerados de casi 1.75 de estatura, camisa ajustada y sobre esta un chaleco azul oscuro con el remolino Uzumaki de color rojo, pantalones ambu negros, y botas de combate de igual color, y guantes con protectores metálicos en los nudillos, en la espalda un gran pergamino amarrado con una cinta de color verde oscuro… tomaba de la mano a una niña de uno años era la copia exacta en versión femenina del chico viste un kimono de color azul claro con estampados de rosas blancas … al lado de los peli plata dos peli rojas y a espaldas de ellos dos peli negras de ojos violetas, una peli plata de ojos celestes, una peli blanca de ojos azules y una rubia de ojos azules, todas las chicas eran muy hermosas y los kimonos que visten cada una correspondiente del color de sus ojos, que aun siendo elegantes no les dificultaba la movilidad, solo ayudaban a resaltar aún más su belleza, si se lo preguntaban a ex-hokage…

-Yo jiji… he vuelto, dijo el peli plata sonriendo acercándose al viejo…

En efecto era él, había cambiado mucho pero no hay error, es su nieto adoptivo…

-Naruto-kun, mi muchacho en verdad eres tú, dijo con alegría el viejo hombre parándose de la silla y olvidando todo el maldito protocolo abrazo a su nieto adoptivo que ya hacia tanto tiempo no veía y obviamente el Uzumaki correspondió el abrazo de su abuelo… después de todo para el peli plata el ex-hokage era su primera figura paterna, ya que nunca la tuvo de su ex-padre, era una escena realmente nostálgica así como conmovedora, las prometidas del peli plata estaba realmente feliz de ver a su prometido contento de volver a ver al Sandaime, ya que sabían que para Naruto el viejo más que un abuelo era un padre... Luego del emotivo encuentro comenzó una charla agradable...

-Me da gusto que hayas regresado, y dime Naruto-kun quienes son las jovencitas que te acompañan, dijo/pregunta el Sarutobi.

-Si oji-san, yo también estoy contento de regresar, y mis acompañantes son Hitomi Otsutsuki, Navii, Eiko, Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Sitri, Gabriel y Shury, dijo el rubio mientras las aludidas hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Sandaime-sama, saludan cortésmente la chicas.

-Un gusto conocerlas también jovencitas, responde el ex-kage.

Pero se da cuenta que el peli plata no menciono a la más joven del grupo, aunque viéndola bien el parecido que tiene con su nieto adoptivo es sorprendente…

-Naruto-kun quien es la niña que está a tu lado, pregunta el Sarutobi.

-De verdad no sabes quién es jiji, dice el Uzumaki sonriendo.

-La verdad es que se me hace conocida, pero no, no sé quién es, responde el Hiruzen mirando a la infante…

-Que malo eres ji-chan, te olvidaste de mí, responde la niña con una adorable expresión de enojo en su rostro y un puchero viendo al viejo Ex-kage…

La mente del viejo mono hiso clic ante la forma que lo llamo la niña…

-Na…Naruko, dice el Sandaime sorprendido…

Yumi también se sorprendió, aquella chica que desapareció hace tres años esta hay frente a ella, lo único que dejo antes de desaparecer fue nota a unas cuantas personas que decía "me voy a encontrar con Naruto-nii, no se preocupen estaré bien", y por más que buscaron a la niña no la encontraron…

-Sí, soy Naruko, responde la niña aun enojada porque su figura de abuelo no la haya reconocido.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto el Sandaime…

-Seguro se pregunta cómo me encontró, bueno eso fue gracias a un conocido, en este caso conocida de Hagoromo-jiji que vino de paso por la aldea. Ella se encontró con Naruko-imoto ya que le parecía extraño ver a una niña de cuatro años sola, se acercó a ella se da cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos… hablaron un poco y le pregunta porque esta triste, Naruko-imoto le responde que quería conoceré a su onii-chan. Ella le pregunta que donde esta y como se llama, imoto le responde que no sabe dónde está ya que se fue antes de que ella naciera y que se llama Uzumaki Naruto pero que ya no hace parte de la familia, Kyo que es el nombre de la amiga de Hagoromo-jiji se sorprende de que ese chico sea yo, kyo-chan le dice que me conoce y sabe dónde me encuentro y que estoy entrenando con un amigo de ella, imoto le pide que si puede llevarla hasta donde mí, kyo-chan le dice que de poder lo aria pero que yo no soy muy aceptado en la aldea y al hacerlo podrían acusarme de secuestro solo para perjudicarme, imoto pregunta si hay algo que pueda hacer y estar con migo sin perjudicarme, kyo-chan le responde que sí, que sería lo mismo que yo hice pero que quizás sus padres no este dispuestos a cometer el mismo error, imoto le dice que ellos ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de Naruto-nii se fue hace varios años, kyo-chan se sorprende ante la respuesta y le dice que si logra hacer que firmen los papeles necesarios ella con gusto lo llevaría hasta donde me encuentro ya que se quedara uno días en la aldea, imoto le agradece y le dice que lo ara lo más pronto posible… el resto de la historia es más que predecible. Imoto consiguió que Minato y Kushina firmaran, kyo-chan la llevo hasta donde estábamos Hagoromo-jiji, las chicas y yo, luego se unió al entrenamiento donde inicio desde lo básico. Es la princesa del clan, responde Naruto sonriendo mientras revolvía el cabello de la joven Uzumaki que también sonreía…

El Sandaime y la castaña estaban sorprendidos al escuchar el relato de peli plata, realmente era algo increíble, tenían sus dudas sobre aquella mujer, pero delante de ellos se encontraba la prueba evidente, esa mujer hiso lo que prometió llevo a la joven Uzumaki junto a su hermano, ambos solo podían pensar que fue un milagro hecho por Kami para que la chica tuviera la felicidad que no tenía con los Namikaze, lo cual se podía notar con solo verla su sonrisa no era fingida como solía ser la mayoría de las veces esta era una sonrisa de pura felicidad…

-Es increíble lo que me cuentas Naruto-kun, pero las pruebas hablan por sí mismas. La única explicación para esto sería que fue un milagro de Kami que esa mujer llegara a la aldea y llevara a Naruko-chan a donde te encontrabas, dice el Sandaime aun sorprendido…

El grupo sonreía ya que fue Kami quien llevo a Naruko con su hermano…

-Bien dejando eso de lado y agradeciendo que a Naruko-chan no le paso nada malo me gustaría saber ¿De dónde son tus amigas Naruto-kun?, y ¿Porque Hitomi-san lleva el apellido del hombre que te entreno?, pregunto curioso el hombre de edad avanzada.

-Primero oji-san Hitomi-chan viene de un pequeño pueblo en los límites de Cusa y Ame, lleva el apellido de sensei porque él la adopto cuando la hayamos en el pueblo… en cuanto a las demás chicas puede sonar increíble pero Kyo-chan ha viajado por distintas aldeas y las ha encontrado y llevado con ella ya que no contaban con un hogar y tenían que valerse por sí mismas para sobrevivir, pero como Kyo-chan no tenía un lugar fijo para vivir llego donde estábamos sensei, Hitomi-chan y yo pidiéndole que si las podía cuidar y entrenar a lo que sensei acepto y desde hay hemos convivido por varios años y desde ese entonces hemos permanecido siempre juntos, y por ultimo no son mis amigas, dijo el peli plata rascándose la mejilla sonriendo nervioso dejando confuso al viejo y a la castaña.

-Entonces explícame porque no entiendo, dijo el confuso el Sarutobi.

-Si me permite Sadaime-sama yo le respondo, dijo la oji roja mientras el Sarutobi asentía…

-Naruto-kun y yo… bueno nosotras no somos amigos por esto, dijo con una sonrisa mostrando con orgullo el hermoso anillo de compromiso siendo imitada por el resto de las chicas...

El Sarutobi estaba en shock igual que Yumi, recién se entera que su nieto/ototo adoptivo regresa y además trae a unas hermosas chicas que resulta ser sus prometidas... Y como todo un hombre hecho que ha vivido suficiente y tiene mucha experiencia en estos temas además de contar con innumerables batallas, y haber dirigido a miles de ninjas a las batallas, y a una aldea llena de paz, reacciono de la forma más sensata posible...

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE….

Fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la aldea de la hoja antes de que el pobre viejo desmayara de la impresión, todo esto bajo la mirada de los jóvenes que tenían tapados los oídos por el grito y una enorme gota en su nuca ya que no se esperaban esa reacción algo… sorpresiva, por su parte la castaña seguía en shock…

Después de varios minutos de desmayo el viejo reacciona para encontrarse con un escena algo peculiar, Yumi azarandando al pobre Uzumaki mientras le gritaba que "en qué clase de pervertido se había convertido", las prometidas del peli plata miraban la escena con una gota en la nunca mientras que Naruko se reía. Luego de logar hacer que la castaña soltara al pobre Uzumaki, el ex-Kage estaba nuevamente en su silla mirando fijamente al grupo de jóvenes que por alguna extraña razón se sentían nerviosos, tal vez se debía a que la mirada del Sandaime casi los atravesaba de lado a lado, fuera por lo que fuera estaban nerviosos... el Sarutobi respiro profundamente por décima vez he hizo una pregunta algo… rara...

-¿Cuantos Naruto?, pregunto el viejo hombre confundiendo a los jovenes.

-Cuantos ¿Qué? jiji, dijo el rubio.

-¿Que cuantos meses?, volvió a preguntar el viejo ex-Kage serio pasando su mirada por todas y cada una de las chicas que entendieron a lo que se refería el viejo y sus rostros se pusieron tan rojo como el cabello de Hitomi y Navii, incluso Yumi se sonrojo en una escala igual a las chicas, Naruto luego de fijase que su figura de abuelo miraba a las chicas y al ver la reacción de estas a la pregunta entendió a lo que se refería y también se sonrojo y segundos después reacciono…

-COMO PUEDES PENSAR Y DECIR ESO VIEJO PERVERTIDO, YO RESPETO A MIS CHICAS, NO COMO TU CUANDO TE ENCONTRE LEYENDO AQUEL LIBRO NARANJA Y REIAS COMO COLEGIALA, fue el grito de Naruto que se escuchó por la aldea…

El Sarutobi se disculpaba por haber hecho dicha pregunta, después de todo no era una idea tan descabellada... Naruto veía al Sarutobi con una cara de indignación y sus compañeras permanecía sonrojada quizás que una pueda ser Bijuu, dos dragonas, una un ángele, una ángel caído y dos demonias pero esos temas las avergonzaban bastante...

-Bueno dejemos ese tema, ya después me contaras sobre el entrenamiento. Dime Naruto-kun aun quieres ser ninja verdad, dijo el ex-Kage serio.

-Claro que si oji-san es lo que siempre he deseado. Pero hay algo que debo decirte respecto a eso, dijo el peli plata serio.

-Y de que sería Naruto-kun, pregunta el Sarutobi.

-Yo no seré un ninja de konoha, responde el peli plata.

-Qué quieres decir con eso Naruto-kun, pregunta el Sandaime calmado pero muy sorprendido por la respuesta del chico…

-Yo seré un ninja de la aldea de mi clan, un ninja de Uzushio, dice el Uzumaki…

-Entiendo y respeto tu decisión, es una lástima un activo como tu sería de gran ayuda para la aldea. Pero tengo curiosidad del porqué de esa decisión, dice/pregunta el viejo ex-kage.

-La mayor parte de mi entrenamiento la hice el Uzu, Hagoromo-jiji me dijo que ese lugar era donde residían mis antepasados y que quizás ese lugar ayudaría en mi entrenamiento y si algún incidente, ese sería el último lugar en el que buscarían. Además, en la torre del Uzukage encontré una carta en la que encomendaba al Uzumaki que la encontrara el renacer del clan y llevarlo aún más alto de lo que fue en el pasado, responde el peli plata.

-Ya veo, así que cumplirás la última voluntad del Uzukage. Si hay alguien que pueda cumplir con ello, ese eres tú, dice el Sarutobi sonriendo.

-Gracias jiji, cumpliré con la voluntad de mi antepasado y sé que no solo él lo hubiera querido, estoy seguro que todo mis antepasados lo querían, responde el Uzumaki.

-Sí, yo también lo estoy seguro de eso. Me imagino que tus prometidas también serán ninjas de la nueva Uzu, dice/pregunta el viejo hombre a lo que todas las chicas asiente en respuesta incluso la joven Uzumaki.

-Con la alianza que hay entre mi clan y la aldea, no hay problema que tomemos el examen para genin y representemos a Uzu, dice el peli plata, no les importaba ser genins aunque sus niveles estén por encima del nivel jonin.

-En es tienes razón. Bien en ese caso aran las pruebas con los novatos de este año, les daré este documento para que se lo den a Iruka, es el profesor de la academia, yo llegare en 3 horas para ver las pruebas, dijo el alegre ex-Kage.

-Bueno chicas me imagino que quieren cambiarse por algo más cómodo para presentar la prueba, dice Naruto sonriendo, a lo que las aludidas asienten en respuesta…

Hitomi pidió prestado el baño para así pudieran cambiarse de ropa, el Sarutobi asintió mientras Naruto se quitaba el pergamino de la espalda y lo abría, con un sello hiso aparecer otro mucho más grande en tamaño, abrió este y con otro sello aparecieron unos pergaminos más pequeño cada pergamino tenia escrito el nombre de una de las chicas, todo bajo la mirada de Hiruzen que estaba impresionado y Yumi que observaba curiosa… el Uzumaki le entrego cada pergamino a su respectiva dueña, primero entraron las dos peli rojas, luego Shury y Gabriel, y por ultimo Eiko, Grayfia y Serafall, el pobre Uzumaki tuvo que esperar un poco más de una hora a que sus prometidas se cambiaran…

El conjunto que ahora vestían era similar para todas, consistía en sandalias ninja negras, un short negro a la rodilla y una falda ajustada con aberturas a los lados para libertad de movimiento de igual color hasta medio muslo, blusa blanca de tirantes (Hitomi), verde (Navii), violeta (Serafall y Shury), azul (Eiko y Gabriel) y gris claro (Grayfia) que hacia resaltar su muy desarrollados pechos copa "C", un chaleco negro con el remolino naranja en su espalda y guantes negros sin dedos...

-Bien Naruko-imoto, tú te quedas con oji-san ya que el mas tarde va a ver las pruebas te llevara para que también las veas. Pórtate bien, cuando las pruebas terminen vamos a ichiraku de acuerdo, dice/pregunta el peli plata a lo que la joven Uzumaki asiente en respuesta… bien las chicas y yo nos vamos a la academia.

-Antes de que se retiren hay algo que deben saber Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan, es posible que cuando sepan de su regreso **ellos** les llamen, dice el viejo ex-kage serio, a lo que los jóvenes ya sabían a qué se refería.

-Sé a qué te refieres, pero igual te escucho oji-san, dice el peli plata.

-Minato y Kushina al darse cuenta de tu partida y la de Naruko, los buscaron por todos partes sin hallar pista alguna de su paradero… "cuanto tardaron en notarlo, pregunta el Uzumaki" un año después de la partida de Naruko-chan, responde el Sandaime.

-Se tomaron su tiempo. Cuál fue el motivo por el cual lo notaron, ya que lo dudo que lo hayan hecho por sí mismos, dice/pregunta el peli plata.

El Sarutobi suspira antes de responder la pregunta del Uzumaki ya que era verdad de que los ex-padres del par de peli platas no lo notaron por si mismos…

-Se dieron cuenta cuando Minato recibió unas cartas de parte de Kuno e Iwa, ya que para llegar a una mejor relación entre konoha y estas dos aldeas, se llegó a un acuerdo de formalizar unos matrimonios políticos para establecer así una alianza…

-Bueno… pues le deseo suerte a Minato en dichas negociaciones, dice el Uzumaki.

-Sera mejor que estés preparado Naruto-kun, dice ex-kage.

-No te preocupes jiji, ni el concejo de esta aldea ni el hokage tienen autoridad alguna sobre el clan Uzumaki, así no pueden oblígame a aceptar tal matrimonio para que esta aldea formalice dicha alianza, uno porque legalmente no soy hijo de Minato y Kushina (y después del ritual, de sangre también deje de serlo al igual que Naruko-chan, aunque ambos conservamos nuestros genes Uzumakis y de alguna forma nuestra sangre también lo sigue siendo Uzumaki aunque no tengamos relación materna con Kushina, es increíble lo que pueden hacer los dioses), dos mi clan es solo un aliado y no se puede disponer u obligar a un integrante de un clan externo a esta aldea para el acuerdo, tres como dije anteriormente el concejo y el hokage no tiene autoridad, voz o voto sobre el clan Uzumaki por lo que no pueden obligarme a hacer algo, ni siquiera el Daimyo ya que mi clan esta fuera de la jurisdicción del país del fuego y el intentar forzarme a aceptarlo sería igual a una agresión hacia mi clan y bien podría romper el acuerdo de alianza entre mi clan y esta aldea, responde el Uzumaki.

El Sarutobi y la castaña estaban más que sorprendidos ante las palabras dichas por el peli pata, al parecer Naruto no solo entreno su cuerpo sino también su mente, sus argumentos eran más que válidos y de peso para la posible situación a la que quizás deba enfrentarse…

-Bien con lo que me has dicho puedo estar más que tranquilo, veo que estas más que capacitado para enfrentarte a situaciones de asunto político, dice el Hiruzen sonriendo.

-Un cuerpo fuerte no es nada si tu mente es débil. Bien ahora si nos retiramos antes de que se nos haga tarde y no podamos presentar el examen, nos vemos luego jiji. Imoto se buena niña, dice Naruto

-Naru. No le ha entregado el pergamino para la formación del grupo a Sandaime-sama, dice Navii.

-Oh cierto. Lo olvidaba, dice él uzumaki buscando el mencionado pergamino entre su chaqueta entregándoselo al sarutobi, jiji esto es para la formación del equipo de Uzu.

Hiruzen recibe el pergamino y se sorprende al ver el sello del Daimyo del fuego en él.

-Naruto-kun, acaso conoces al Daimyo, pregunta el ex-kage sorprendido, incluso Yumi se sorprendió.

-Así es jiji, como ya sabes soy alguien impredecible, responde este sonriendo al ver la cara de su abuelo…

-Tienes razón, no sé ni para que me sorprendo, responde el viejo que también sonrió.

-Bien ahora si las chicas y yo nos retiramos a la prueba, dicho esto Naruto y sus prometidas se retiraron a presentar el examen para genin.

-Naruto-kun ha crecido mucho, dice la castaña sonriendo mirando la puerta por la que salieron los jóvenes.

-Así es, grandes cosas les depara el futuro tanto a él como a sus compañeras, responde el Sarutobi.

-Bueno yo regreso a mi puesto, Sandaime-sama usted aún tiene documentos por revisar, dice Yumi.

El Sarutobi mira su escritorio que para horror de él tenía 2 pilas de papeles esperándolo para que las firmara…

-Lo repito estoy muy viejo para esto, dijo con un suspiro el fastidiado hombre.

Yumi y Naruko reían ante lo dicho por el ex-kage…

El grupo de nuevo iban por la calle principal una vez más eran blanco de las miradas de todos, pero ya no eran de forma lujuriosa, los aldeanos y shinobis al recordar el instinto asesino por parte de algunos del grupo aún tenían escalofríos y no querían volver a sentir tan aterradora sensación… siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un gran edificio de 3 pisos, entraron y se dirigieron al salón 17 que era donde se encontraban los graduados, despacio avanzaron hasta dicho lugar y tocaron la puerta, unos segundos después un Chunin con una curiosa cicatriz en el puente de su nariz salió para atenderlos, se presentaron y le entregaron los papeles que les dio Sarutobi, él se presentó como Iruka y les pidió que aguardaran un momento mientras él comunicaba su llegada al resto de la clase, asintieron y esperaron...

Adentro del salón estaban los chicos esperando la hora de la prueba, entre ellos destacaban los herederos de los clanes empezando con el Nara que estaba bien dormido en su sitio con ese peinado de piña, el Akimichi que estaba a la par del Nara un chico de, "huesos grandes", y marcas circulares en sus mejillas estaba comiendo unas papas fritas, la heredera Yamanaka, una linda chica rubia con ropas moradas y vendas en sus muslos, el Aburame se encontraba en la parte superior callado con esa gabardina y los lentes, la chica Hyuga, hermosa de cabello azulado a mitad de su espalda y esos ojos perlados, el clan Inuzuka estaba un chico de marcas triangulares en sus mejillas y un pequeño perro estaba dormido en su cabeza y los gemelos del clan Uchiha, estaba un chico joven peli negro con un peinado estilo culo de pato, ojos negros que sonreía de forma arrogante, una chica muy hermosa de cabello largo negro azulado y unos ojos un tanto "exóticos" ya que son de color rojo, y por último los hermanos Namikaze un rubio de ojos violetas y curiosas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, la chica tiene los ojos azules cabello largo rubio con raíces de color castaño rojizo y al igual que rubio una curiosas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas pero más finas, los demás eran civiles pero la que más destacaba era una chica peli rosa oji verde que tiene una voz chillona...

-Presten atención, dijo Iruka mientras todos lo miran, El día de hoy en las pruebas nos acompañaran un grupo de jóvenes de una aldea aliada que quieren convertirse en shinobis al igual que ustedes, pasen por favor…

El grupo que esperaba en la puerta ingresa al salón, cabe mencionar que las chicas se sonrojaron al ver el único hombre del grupo que recién entro y los hombres a excepción de cierto Uchiha de tendencias sexuales cuestionables tenían una cara de bobos al ver a las chicas, Naruto lo noto y cuando iba a decirles algo, Iruka les pidió que se presentaran...

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 15 años y soy de un clan casi extinto proveniente de Uzu no Kuni, dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa suya haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a las chicas que solo tenía un pensamiento, "(Es bastante guapo)".

La Uchiha se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar el nombre del único hombre de grupo y mira fijamente al chico…

(Naruto… de verdad regresaste como lo prometiste, y todos estos años te han sentado bien, tienes mucho que explicarme y sobre todo el porque te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte. Aunque realmente estas muy apuesto) Satsuki se sonrojo de sobremanera ante su ultimo pensamiento…

-Bueno mi nombre es Hitomi, tengo 15 y soy de un pueblo de los límites de Kusa y Ame, dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me llamo Navii, tengo 15 años y soy de un pueblo cerca a los límites de la aldea de la hierba, dice la peli roja oji verde.

-Gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Gabriel tengo 15 años y vengo de un pequeño pueblo dedicado al comercio, dice la rubia oji azul sonriendo sonrojando a varios hombres.

-hola todos. Soy Serafall Sitri, vengo de un pequeño pueblo del país de la nieve, ahora también conocido como el país de la primavera, dice la oji violeta sonriendo.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Eiko, y desde este momento les digo a todos los hombres que se guarden sus intentos de cortejarme ya que solo me interesa un hombre y además que estoy comprometida con él, dice la peli blanco de ojos azules lo dijo solo para no tener que lidiar con intentos de conquistas de un montón de idiotas…

Muchos de los hombres se deprimieron y molestaron por ese hecho…

-Seguro ese no es más que un idiota debilucho. Deberías dejarlo y venir con migo Menma Namikaze el hijo del hokage y futuro ninja más poderoso del mundo, dice el rubio de ojos violeta con arrogancia de pie en su puesto…

-No gracias… además careces de fuerza para representarle siquiera un reto a mi prometido, responde Eiko sin molestarse en ver al rubio.

El Namikaze se puso rojo de ira por las palabras de la peli blanca, pero más un porque esta ni se molestó en míralo…

-Más fuerte que yo, no me hagas reír, no me tomaría ni 30 segundo para derrotar a ese idiota, responde el Namikaze.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, te pasarías la vida intentándolo y no lograrías ni siquiera darle un golpe, dice Eiko encendiendo más al rubio oji violeta…

-Es una lástima que el idiota no esté aquí, sino te mostraría que soy superior a él, dice el Namikaze con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Para tu mala suerte él si está aquí, dice la peli blanca se acerca al Uzumaki y abrazando unos de los brazos del peli plata o mejor dicho tenía el brazo de este entre sus muy bien desarrollados pechos copa "C" al tiempo que miraba al rubio Namikaze y le sonreía…

Todos los hombres del salón "a excepción de un Uchiha de tendencia sexual dudosa" se sonrojaron al ver como la peli blanca presionaba el brazo del Uzumaki entre sus pechos, alguno tuvieron un sangrado y cierto chico cara de perro se desmayaron con una gran hemorragia nasal ya que su cerebro se sobrecargo ante la escena…

-Lo dicho, no me equivoque. No es más que un idiota debilucho, no duraras ni 30 segundos ante mí, en la prueba de Taijutsu te mostrare que soy superior a ti y una vez te derrote, ella "señalando a Eiko" me pedirá que la haga mi novia, dice el rubio.

-¡Eh! Disculpa dijiste algo, no te estaba prestando atención, dice el Uzumaki mientras le da una mirada aburrida al Namikaze…

Ante las palabras del peli plata, Eiko soltó una sonora carcajada al igual que el resto de las prometidas del Uzumaki pero en menor intensidad, aunque Grayfia y Gabriel lo hacía de una forma más discreta… incluso Satsuki se cubría la boca riendo discretamente al ver a Naruto torear al rubio, aunque también estaba molesta al ver a la peli blanca tan cerca del Uzumaki y más por la forma en que lo abrazaba…

El Namikaze apretaba los dientes con fuerza al igual que sus manos, ya que el Uzumaki se atrevió a burlarse del él… algo que en su mundo era inaceptable…

-MALDITO DOBE, TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA AQUÍ Y AHORA, grita iracundo el rubio listo para saltar y atacar al Uzumaki.

-Menma. Siéntate y guarda silencio, ordena Iruka con voz autoritaria, Eiko-san compórtese y lo mismo usted Naruto-san.

-Perdón, se disculpa la peli blanca aun abrazando al Uzumaki, aunque la verdad disfruto de molestar al idiota arrogante y más al ver como su prometido lo toreo.

-Bien continúen con las presentaciones, dice el chunin…

-Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge, provengo de una pequeña aldea cerca de los límites del país de las aves, dice la peli plata.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Shury, y al igual que Serafall provengo de una aldea del país de la nieve ahora también conocido como país de la primavera. Al igual que Eiko aclaro que estoy comprometida así que guarden sus intentos de conquista que no me interesan, dice la peli negra ya que el igual que la peli blanca no quería liderar con idiotas…

Otra sorpresa más para todos en el salón…

-Seguro ha de ser un idiota. Igual no importa ya que las que me interesan son ese par de peli rojas y estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlas mis compañeras, dice un recuperado chico cara de perro…

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo, solo me interesa un hombre y para que lo sepas estoy comprometida con él, al igual que Hitomi quien también está comprometida, dice la peli roja de ojos verdes…

-Quienes son los idiotas esos para barrer el suelo con ello y mostrarles quien es el alfa, una vez barra con ellos me pedirán que las haga mis compañeras, dice el cara de perro.

-Vencerlo ni en tus sueños. Y quien es, lo estás viendo en este momento, dice la Navii abrazándose al otro brazo del Uzumaki de igual forma que la peli blanca.

Al Inuzuka casi tiene otra hemorragia nasal, pero luego se llenó de celos y odio al ver el Uzumaki ser abrazado por la peli roja…

-Así que el dobe es tu prometido, realmente espere a alguien más fuerte que me representara un reto, y tu prometido donde está Hitomi para derrotarlos a los dos y vean quien es el alfa, dice con arrogancia el peli castaño.

-Lo estás viendo, dice la oji roja al tiempo que se acerca al peli plata y lo abraza por la espalda…

El salón quedo en absoluto silencio, nadie se esperaba que el Uzumaki tuviera tres prometidas…

-Así que el dobe tienes tres prometidas, pero una vez te derrote y ellas vean quien es el alfa vendrán a mí, dice el cara de perro con arrogancia…

-Mejor cállate aliento de perro, tu también eres un perdedor y si alguien derrotara al dobe ese seré yo y ellas vendrán a mí, al igual que las otras cuatro. Aunque he de admitir que el perdedor tiene suerte en tener a tres prometidas y buen gusto, dice el Namikaze.

-Siete, dice Navii…

-Siete ¿qué?, pregunta el Inuzaka…

-Nosotras siete estamos comprometidas con Naru, quien responde fue Hitomi mostrando su rostro por sobre el hombro de la oji verde ya que el Uzumaki era más alto que ella, y sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad, enojo y celos del Inuzaka, su naturaleza traviesa de kitsune sale a relucir…

Eiko también sonrió al ver que el rubio se enojó aún más, Navii también disfrutaba al ver el enojo del castaño, Shury también sonreía la verdad le causaba mucha gracia ver la cara de incredulidad de todos los hombres en el salón, incluso Iruka, además de celos por algunas chicas… Grayfia esperaba que ahora al saber que estaba comprometida no la molestaran, Serafall tenía el mismo pensamiento que la peli plata y Gabriel igual… todos en el salón a excepción del grupo recién llegado estaban de piedras ante tal revelación…

Iruka fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión, les dijo que tomaran asiento ya que en unos minutos daría inicio el examen, el grupo de jóvenes asiente y toman lugar en la parte superior del salón que era el único lugar con los espacios disponibles para todos, el Chunin se retiró ya que lo solicitaban...

Todos permanecían callados hasta…

-Sin duda serán mis compañeras, si el cara de perro abrió el hocico…

El comentario le valió miradas molestas por parte de todas las prometidas del Uzumaki y en especial de Naruto que lo vio solo un momento y todos apreciaron como esos ojos brillantes perdieron toda luz ya que pasaron a tener una tonalidad más oscura como si estuvieran muertos, más de uno tuvo un escalofrió y Kiba se hacia el valiente sosteniéndole la mirada, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando Naruto sonrió de manera diabólica tan característica de él, muchos jurarían que esa era la sonrisa de un demonio recién salido del tártaro, ahí si todos lo miraban con terror, incluso los arrogantes hermanos Namikaze y Sasuke, cabe mencionar que Akamaru se orino en la cabeza de su amo...

-Solo eres un perdedor Kiba y si ese fuera el caso la ellas tendría que ser mía, después de todo soy un Uchiha y deberían sentirse honradas de que yo la vea de ese modo, dijo el ególatra Uchiha lo que le valió unas miradas más que molestas de Naruto y sus prometidas…

-Cállate Uchiha, si ellas estarán con alguien será con migo, que más honra que ser las compañeras de Menma Namikaze, el hijo del hokage, dice con presunción el rubio.

-Hablo nosotras 7 al decir esto, tendríamos que estar muy desesperar o ser demasiado idiotas y ciegas para relacionarnos con unos tontos como ustedes que tienen un ego más grande que el país del fuego y se regocijan uno por el título que tiene su padre y los otros dos por el de sus clanes. Dejen de ser tan estúpidos que no hacen más que el ridículo vanagloriándose de lo que han conseguido otros con trabajo y esfuerzo, el ser hijo del hokage no te hace el próximo Rikudo Sannin, ser un Uchiha no te convierte en un Madara y ser un Inuzaka no te hace un alfa que tanto dices ser. Todas estamos más que satisfechas y feliz al lado de nuestro prometido que nos respeta, protege y valora como para cometer la estupidez de dejarlo por unos idiotas como ustedes que no tienen nada para brindarnos, dice una molesta Shury siendo apoyada por sus hermanas, golpeando el ego del trio de engreídos…

Un más que furioso Uchiha se levanta de su puesto encarando a la peli negra oji violeta que se atrevió a golpear su orgullo…

-Miserable plebeyas, deberías sentirte honrada de permitirles ser mis parejas, no son más que un montón de puta…

El arrogante Uchiha con peinado estilo culo de pato, no pudo terminar de hablar y menos supo que se lo impidió, solo sintió un gran dolor en su estómago antes de sentir que era empujado hacia atrás por una gran fuerza hasta estrellase contra la pizarra del salón y cae al suelo escupiendo saliva y sangre al tiempo que se sostiene el estómago… muchos no supieron que paso hasta que regresaron su vista al lugar donde antes estaba el Uchiha y vieron al Uzumaki con su pierna derecha levantada y entendieron que había golpeado al "Emo", todos estaban sorprendidos y con un mismo pensamiento "veloz" incuso los hermanos Namikaze se sorprendieron ante la velocidad del pali plata…

(N/A: no sé si de verdad halla pizarra, la incluí para usarla de colchón para el Uchija lol)

-Sabes algo Uchiha, deberías medir lo que dices, dice el Uzumaki al tiempo que baja su pierna…

Sasuke miraba con odio al peli plata y al darse cuenta que había sido el quien lo golpeo…

-Mal…maldito dobe, voy a matarte…

Dijo con odio el Uchiha al tiempo que hacia sellos de manos y gritar… todos los que estaban en medio del Uchiha y el Uzumaki se quitaron y más la ver las intenciones del peli negro…

\- Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)

Todos se horrorizaron al ver que el azabache ataco con un Jutsu al Uzumaki, pero más al ver que el peli plata no se movió de su lugar al ver el Jutsu… Naruto solo envolvió su mano en chakra de viento y un poco de agua para así enfriar el aire y que el fuego no pueda usarlo a su favor…

-Futton: Geiru (elemento viento: vendaval)

El Uzumaki agito su brazo derecho y un fuerte viento s origino, era frio ya que se pudo sentir que la temperatura bajo unos grados, el Jutsu de fuego se extinguió al entrar en contacto con el frio viento, el azabache como los demás aspirantes a genin se sorprendieron al ver la facilidad abrumadora con la que el peli plata contra arresto el jutsu de fuego con un elemente que es débil contra este mismo. El Uchiha que aún estaba sorprendido no se apartó de la trayectoria del Jutsu del Uzumaki y fue arrastrado por este y estampándolo una vez más contra la pizarra… todo el salón quedo en absoluto silencio ya que estaban atónitos ante tal escena (excepto las prometidas del Uzumaki)… un recién llegado derrota con facilidad abismal a uno de los aspirantes a genin más fuertes. Las acompañantes del peli plata sonreían al ver a su prometido barrer con el arrogante Uchiha, aunque Gabriel miraba con pena al pobre idiota.

En ese momento entra Iruka y ve al Uchiha tratando de levantarse con dificultad…

-Sasuke… "el chunin se acerca al azabache para ayudarle a levantarse en eso se percata del Uzumaki de pie en el puesto del Uchiha", Naruto-san fuiste tu quien dejo a Sasuke así, dice el chunin.

-Iruka-sensei, si me permite yo le puedo explicar lo que paso, dice la joven uchiha, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del chunin.

-Como bien ha podido ver desde la llegada de Naruto-san y sus prometidas, ellas han estado siendo molestadas con insinuaciones por parte de Menma y Kiba, pero cuando usted se salió del salón Sasuke también se unió a dicho par y siguieron con las insinuaciones hacia las prometidas de Naruto-san, y dichas insinuaciones llegaron a un punto mayor que podíamos decir que eran acoso, lo cual las molesto y Shury-san les dijo unas cuantas verdades y ellos como niños malcriados que son, se molestan cuando no tienes algo que quieren sobre todo Sasuke quien responde con insultos pasados de tono y obviamente a Naruto-san no le gusto la forma en que el idiota de mi hermano se expresó de sus prometidas por lo que salto a su defensa y le dio un golpe que bien merecido se lo tenía, Sasuke se molestó aún más y ataco a Naruto-san con un jutso de fuego y al cual este le responde con uno de viento que neutraliza al fuego y de paso manda a volar a Sasuke estrellándolo contra la pizarra. Eso fue lo que paso, responde la joven Uchiha.

El chunin se molestó al principio, pero luego se sorprendió al escuchar que el Uzumaki neutraliza el Katon con Futton, siendo el viento débil contra el fuego…

-Entiendo. Naruto-san regrese a su lugar, más tarde resolveremos este incidente. Sasuke si te sientes bien puedes regresar a tu lugar y presentar la prueba, de no ser así puedes ir a la enfermería a que te atiendan y regresar, dice Iruka.

-No es necesario, estoy bien puedo esos golpes no fueron nada…

Fue la respuesta del Uchiha que regresa a su lugar mientras mira al Uzumaki con odio al haberlo humillado.

-En la prueba de Taijutsu nos enfrentaremos y te mostrare que tu lugar está por debajo de mí, dice el azabache.

-Ya veremos quién es más fuerte si el tan afamado clan Uchiha con su Sharingan o el clan Uzumaki y su Fuuinjutsu, le responde el peli plata con voz sin emociones que le causo un escalofrió a la mayoría, luego Naruto libero su instinto asesino y todos se paralizaron ante esa sensación tan terrorífica, incluso el Uchiha, algo les dijo que debían mantenerse callados...

-Sensei. Debe de castigar a ese baka por golpear a Sasuke-kun, grito una chica peli rosa con voz de sirena de ambulancia que era irritante para los oídos de cualquier ser vivo.

-Tu mejor cállate peli chicle, ese idiota se buscó que Naru lo golpeara, le responde una molesta Eiko, ya que tanto ella como Naruto y el resto de las chicas al tener los sentidos más desarrollados la voz de la fan#1 del Uchiha era peor que el chirrido de uñas sobre el pizarrón.

-Como me has llamado estúpida vaca lechera, dice peli rosa.

-Además de idiota y ser una tabla de planchar, también es sorda, y yo que pensé que esa enorme frente que tienes era porque poseía un cerebro más grande que posiblemente te hacia más inteligente pero me equivoque, dice la peli blanca.

El silencio reino en el salón… en segundos una sonora carcajada resonó con fuerza…

-MALDITA ESTÚPIDA, TE MOLERÉ A GOLPES A TI Y AL BAKA QUE LASTIMO A SASUKE-KUN, grita la peli rosa para molestia de todo que tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos para evitar quedar sordos.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, a Naru no le gusta pelear con mujeres sin un motivo, pero yo no tengo problemas en darte unos buenos golpes y acomodarte las cuerdas bucales para ver si dejas de tener esa horrorosa voz de alma en pena, dice la peli blanca.

Una vez más el silencio reino… **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**… todos una vez más estallaron en carcajadas aún más fuertes que antes… la tabla de planchar… perdón digo la peli rosa estaba apretando los puños y dientes por la ira que la invadía, para que las cosas no pasaran a mayores el chunin interviene…

(N/A: pido disculpas a los fans de Sakura, pero les soy honesto, personalmente la detesto.)

-Suficiente. Sakura siéntate y guarda silencio, Eiko-san igual y por favor compórtese…

-lo siento, pero si ella "señalando a Sakura" no hubiera pedido que castigaran a Naru injustamente yo no hubiera dicho nada, responde dice la peli blanca…

Luego de que todo se calamara el examen dio inicio con un examen escrito, cosa demasiado fácil para Naruto y sus chicas que en menos de 5 minutos respondieron todas las preguntas sin problemas, Iruka se sorprendió ante eso pero no dijo nada, terminado el tiempo para el examen escrito pasaron a la siguiente etapa...

Todos se encontraban en el patio de la academia para realizar las siguientes pruebas, se acondicionaron unas gradas para que los padres de los candidatos a Genin, rápidamente el lugar se llenó con los civiles, líderes de clanes el hokage y su esposa, los jonin seleccionados para ser sensei, también estaba Yumi y Naruko quien estaba sentada en el regazo de la castaña, además de uno que otro ninja colado, en la mesa de evaluación estaba el Sandaime con Iruka y otros 5 Chunin...

-Hoy se conocerá la nueva generación de shinobis, démosle un gran aplauso, dijo el Kage mientras todos se ponían de pie y aplaudían…

Pero a todos (excepto al Sandaime y Yumi) les intrigaba un grupo de jóvenes que estaba a un lado ya que no los reconocían...

La prueba dio inicio separando a los hombres de las mujeres, la primera prueba era tiro con kunai, cada participante recibiría 20 kunais y ganarían cierta cantidad de puntos, por parte de las mujeres las que más destacaron fue Ino la heredera Yamanaka que acerto 15, Sakura la chica peli rosa que acertó 14, la chica peli azul de nombre Hinata que le dio a 18, todos aplaudieron, la Uchiha de ojos rojos 19 quien recibió un aplauso aún más fuerte que la peli azul, Natsumi acertó 19 y recibió un aplauso igual de fuerte que la oji roja. Cuando llego el turno de las futuras señoras Uzumakis y una a una todas pasaron, utilizando chakra en los kunais le acertaron a los 20 blancos con solo 10 kunais… todos estaban impresionados y en shock ante esa muestra de poder, después de todo despedazaron 10 blancos sin mucho esfuerzo, el pali plata las felicitaba por su debut, después de unos segundos los espectadores aplaudieron incluido el Kage que no espero algo así... luego de salir de la impresión El Sandaime las felicito a todas por su gran demostración de habilidad, y ellas le agradecen por sus palabras…

Siguió el turno de los hombres que paso igual, Kiba obtuvo 10 blancos, Shikamaru le dio a 12 ya que le pareció problemático tirarlos todos, Shino acertó 15 y el Uchiha con esa sonrisa arrogante obtuvo 19 puntos, todas las fans lo ovacionaron y los presentes le aplaudían, se giró adonde el Uzumaki con esa pose arrogante y le dice, "Supérame dobe", nadie sabía desde cuando lo llamaba así pero bueno, el peli plata sonrió de esa forma espeluznante haciendo recorrer un escalofrió por la espalda de todos incluido el Sandaime, "Claro que si teme-chan", el rubio mientras todos guardaban silencio por el apodo, segundos después la mayoría soltaron una carcajada... luego paso el rubio Namikaze y aserto a los 20 blanco, todos aplaudieron con fuerza al rubio que sonreirá arrogantemente luego mira al peli plata y le dice lo mismo que el Uchiha a lo que el Uzumaki le responde lo mismo que al "emo" haciendo reír a varios para enojo del rubio ya que en su mundo era inaceptable que alguien se burlase de él…

-Uzumaki Naruto es su turno, dice el chunin…

Minato, Kushina, Mikoto y una kunoichi de largo cabello lila con vestimenta femenina ambu que observaba la prueba se sorprenden al escuchar el nombre del peli plata, por lo cual le miraban fijamente… Naruto al sentirse observado miro de reojo y se da cuenta que eran sus ex-padres, luego mira a otro punto del cual siente que lo observan y es una hermosa mujer de cabello largo de color azul oscuro, ojos color negro, rostro de facciones finas un par de flequillos caían a ambos lados de su cara viste un kimono de color azul, una mujer muy hermosa, la otra persona estaba sentada al lado de la primera es una mujer de cabello color violeta atado en una cola de caballo unos flequillos peinados hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparles sus ojos de color negro, rostro de facciones finas, sus labios pintados de un color rojo claro viste un uniforme estándar de ambu femenino… el peli plata las miro un momento y les sonrió, ellas pudieron apreciar esa sonrisa que les dio y hay comprobaron que efectivamente era él y sus ojos se humedecieron…

**En las gradas**

-Mikoto-sama. Es él, aunque ha cambiado bastante en todos estos años, como lo prometió a regresado, dice la peli violeta con lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir.

-Si es él. Y cumplió con su promesa de volver como había dicho, responde Mikoto sonriendo al tiempo que limpia unas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Las dos seguían mirando al Uzumaki y dicen al tiempo en tono no muy alto que solo ellas mismas se escucharon…

-Tienes mucho que explicar Uzumaki Naruto…

Al peli plata un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y supo que estaba en serios problemas y solo tuvo un pensamiento "estoy jodido"…

A una distancia más alejada de donde se encontraban las dos mujeres. El hokage y su esposa miraban al Uzumaki "su" primer hijo al que luego de haberse percatado que dejaron dejándolo a un lado de la familia se culpaban así mismos por no prestarle la debida atención que debió haber recibido al igual que sus otros dos hijo…

Kushina cubría su boca para ahogar el llanto mientras de sus ojos lágrimas brotaban, su hijo al que nunca atendió, cuido o estuvo hay para el cuándo lo necesito, estaba hay frente a ella, tres años buscado una pista de donde pudiera haber ido o se encontrase sin resultado alguno, en su mente aun retumban aquellas palabras que recibió de parte de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga cuando fue a preguntarle si sabía dónde se encontraba Naruto…

**Flash back**

-Ho…hola Mikoto, saluda una nerviosa Kushina.

Sabía que la Uchiha le había retirado su amistad y no le agrada mucho verla, la peli roja se preguntaba del porque el cambio de actitud de la Uchiha hacia ella.

-Que quieres Kushina, pregunta de forma seca Mikoto.

-Q…quería preguntarte si sabes do…donde esta Naruto, responde la peli roja.

-Naruto. Desde cuando te preocupas por él, dice la Uchiha.

-CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPO POR EL, ES MI HIJO, grita una molesta Kushina por las palabras de la Uchiha.

-TU HIJO, AHORA SI ES TU HIJO, donde estabas cuando estaba triste y preguntándose porque sus "padres" no lo tratan como a sus "hermanos", donde estaban cuando tenía hambre y no podía hacer más que esperar hasta que Hiruzen-sama o yo fuéramos a visitarlo así poder comer algo, donde estabas cuando él veía como tú y Minato le enseñaban a leer y escribir a su "hermanos" y a él lo dejaban de lado, donde estabas cuando se sentía solo y sin alguien con quien hablar, donde estabas cuando necesitaba un concejo y no tenía a quien recurrir, donde estabas cuando veía que le compraban ropas y juguetes a sus "hermanos" y él tenía que repetirse las pocas ropas sucias y gastadas porque no tenía con que cambiase, donde estabas cuando salía a caminar por la aldea y se preguntaba porque todos lo miraban con odio…

Kushina que solo lloraba ante las palabras de la Uchiha, cada vez que le recordaba todos los descuidos que tubo hacia "su" primer hijo sentía que con cada uno de ellos una dagas atravesaban su corazón, pero lo último que le dijo le hizo abrir a mas no poder los ojos…

-SÍ. Así como escuchaste, Naruto es odiado por todos los aldeanos y shinobis por su condición que Jinchuriki, ya que no lo ven como un humano sino como la reencarnación del kiuby, a excepción de unos cuanto que se pueden contar con los dedos de una sola mano. O mejor aún donde estabas en su quinto cumpleaños cuando un grupo de shinobis y aldeanos lo encerraron en un callejón sin salida y le golpearon hasta casi matarlo. Dime Kushina donde estabas, porque no estabas hay cuando más te necesito, yo te puedo decir dónde te encontrabas, estabas en la fiesta de cumpleaños de los cinco años de tus "únicos" dos "hijos"…

Esa última revelación por parte de la Uchiha fue un verdadero, certero y demoledor golpe para la peli roja, el enterarse que su "hijo" estuvo al borde de la muerte a tan temprana edad… a Mikoto se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar esa vez que Hiruzen les conto a ella y a las otras pocas personas que apreciaban a Naruto sobre ese incidente, todos se sentían mal y se culpaban no haber estado hay para ayudarle, sobre todo ella y Yugao no se perdonaban así mismas por no haber estado hay y poder evitar que el Uzumaki pasara por tan traumática experiencia…

-Así que no digas que eres su madre porque perdiste ese derecho en el mismo instante que lo degastes a un lado y te centraste en tus "únicos" dos "hijos" malcriados, ya que a los ojos de todos en esta aldea solo Natsumi y Menma son tus "únicos" hijos, además guárdate tus lágrimas de madre arrepentida que en este momento ese papel te queda ridículo ya que no tienes siquiera el derecho de llorar por él. Pero lo que más me molesta es que no solo dejaste a un lado a Naruto, sino que repetiste la misma historia con Naruko. Y ni te molestes en buscarla ya que ella hace un año se fue de la aldea, solo nos dejó una nota a unas cuantas personas de que se iba a reunir con Naruto, que tiene más de seis años que se fue de la aldea. No sé cómo, solo espero que Kami-sama le cumpla ese deseo y pueda llegar hasta donde él se encuentre ya que estoy segura que Naruto le puede dar ese cariño que no solo tú y Minato le negaron, sino también ese par de niños malcriados que tienen como hijos. Y si ellos regresan a la aldea los voy a tomar a mi cuidado y si para ello tengo que pasar sobre la cabeza del concejo y de Minato, no dudare en hacerlo. Ahora lárgate de aquí antes que te muela a golpes que tu presencia me molesta, dice una más que furioso Mikoto.

Luego de que la persona que una vez fue su amiga de rememorara todos sus errores con tan hirientes palabras se fue corriendo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ya ojos rojos por el llanto, se encerró en su cuarto y salió ni comió por varios días…

Minato también mira al Uzumaki, el recuerdo de su última "conversación" si es que se le puede llamar así a las pocas palabras que intercambiaron en aquel entonces, también esa fue la última vez que lo vio y escucho su voz, ese recuerdo llego a su mente…

**Flash back**

-Otuo-san. Dijo el oji azul.

-Oh necesitas algo men… ah eres tu Naruto, que necesitas estoy ocupado, dice el Namikaze.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo necesito que me firmes y selles estos papeles y no volveré a molestarte más, responde el rubio.

-Solo eso, pregunta el rubio mayor a lo cual Naruto asiente en respuesta.

Tomo los papeles y procedió a firmar y sellar sin leerlos regresándoselos.

-Gracias hokage-sama, dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina.

**Fin de flash back**

Y desde ese entones el chico como lo prometió no lo molesto más, es mas no lo volvió a ver desde esa última vez… recordó porque fue que notaron la ausencia del en ese entonces rubio, fue por las cartas que llegaron de Iwa y Kuno donde aceptaban la alianza con konoha pero para formalizar dicha alianza seria por medio de un matrimonio político entre los dos hijos varones del Namikaze, de no haber sido por eso no lo habrían notado…

Aún recuerda cuando las leyó, y trato de hacer memoria de que tanto sabia sobre "su" primer hijo, amigo de su edad "nada", gustos "nada", que suele hacer "nada", que lugares frecuenta "nada", incluso se preguntó algo tan sencillo como cuál es su color o comida favorita… la respuesta fue la misma "nada", en ese instante su mente hizo clic no recuerda haberlo visto desayunar, almorzar o cenar con ellos, aún más salidas ya sea dentro o fuera de la aldea, y lo más importante cumpleaños a pesar de ser el mismo día que el de Menma y Natsumi no lo veían en la celebraciones y siendo sincero ni él ni Kushina se tomaban la molestia de felicitarlo y que además solo preparaban la fiesta para Menma y Natsumi nunca tuvieron en cuenta al en aquel entonces joven rubio, hay se dio cuenta que no solo había dejado a un lado a "su" primer sino que de paso lo habían alejado de la familia. Y como si su mente quisiera martirizarlo le hizo recordar que la historia se repitió con "su" hija menor que para coincidencia su nombre es similar al de "su" hijo mayor y al igual que con "su" hijo mayor trato de recordar algo sobre ella para obtener el mismo resultado "nada"… él se había prometido a no abandonar a nadie de su familia y había fallado miserablemente… trato de terminar todo el trabajo y hacer las paces con "su" hijo mayor y "su" hija menor, pero como si el destino estuviera en su contra termino muy tarde y pensó que quizás ambos ya estarían dormidos y no quiso despertarlos, así que hablo con su esposa respecto a el asunto, y al darse cuenta que que era verdad se sintió mal con ella misma y se preguntaba qué clase de madre era. El rubio le conto lo que planeaba para hacer las paces con "sus" hijos y que podría en marcha a la mañana siguiente a o cual su esposa estuvo de acuerdo y también se uniría, en el desayuno como siempre solo fueron los cuatro, cuando terminaron Natsumi y Menma se fueron a la academia, hay los padres cayeron en cuanta en algo más respecto a "su" hijo mayor no lo inscribieron en la academia ni siquiera le preguntaron si desea ser ninja y para completar ni siquiera había recibido entrenamiento alguno. Así que se asiéndose de un poco de valor fueron a los cuartos de "sus" otros dos hijos y ver si aún dormían estaban nervioso ya que ninguno recordaba cuando fue la última vez que entraron a dichas habitaciones, entraron primero al de la menor de y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo único que encontraron fue polvo y unas telarañas dando a entender que hace mucho había sido dejado de ser usado… con miedo fueron al cuarto de "su" hijo mayor el rubio tomo la perilla de la puerta antes de abrirla la soltó y miro mu mano estaba cubierta de polvo. Su temor aumento y abrió la puerta de golpe y para horror de ambos padres el cuarto estaba aún más polvoriento que el de la menor y con muchas más telarañas dando a entender que tenía mucho más tiempo de haber sido dejado de usar, la peli roja callo de rodillas llorando temiendo que algo malo les halla paso a "sus" hijos. Minato trato de calmarla diciéndole que no se preocupe, que ellos deben estar en algún lugar de la aldea con alguien o algún conocido de ellos… en eso la peli roja le dice que Mikoto puede saber algo de ellos ya que siempre que venía todo el tiempo lo pasaba con Naruto y Naruko… el rubio asiente y dice que se adelante mientras el termina unos pendientes y luego le ayuda a la búsqueda de ambos jóvenes…

Dos horas después cuando regreso a su casa, vio a su esposa devastada con los ojos rojos y marcas de lágrimas en su rostro… la peli roja le conto lo mismo que le había dicho Mikoto, todo lo que tuvo que padecer el en ese entonces rubio, también supo por qué ni siquiera veía al Uzumaki y de paso a su "hija" menor, su "hijo" se había ido de la aldea hace más de seis años y su "hija" menor hace uno. Trato de calmar a una inconsolable Kushina que solo lloro hasta cansarse y quedó dormida… al siguiente día decidió ir con la única persona que podría darle información sobre el…

**Flash back**

-Buenos días Sarutobi-sama, saluda el rubio.

-Buenos días Minato, a que se debe tu visita ya que es raro verte por aquí, saluda/pregunta el Sarutobi.

-Bueno Sarutobi-sama no tanto una visita, he venido para preguntarle sobre cierto tema, responde el rubio.

-Y qué es eso de lo que quieres preguntarme, dice el viejo hombre.

-Es sobre Naruto, quería saber si usted sabe dónde está, dice/pregunta el yondaime.

-Naruto-kun. Es extraño que me pregunte sobre él, siendo tú su padre deberías saber qué es lo que hace tu hijo, responde el Sarutobi.

-La verdad es que no sé dónde pueda estar, por eso estoy aquí ya que hasta donde sé él suele pasar mucho tiempo con usted, dice el rubio apenado al no saber nada de "su hijo"

-Pues lamento no poder ayudarte, hace varios años que no se de Naruto-kun, responde el Sarutobi para sorpresa del rubio.

-E…Entonces es verdad que se fue de la aldea, pregunta Minato con temor en su voz a la posible respuesta.

-Sí. Antes de irse fue a mi despacho a despedirse y a decirme que se iría de la aldea, responde el Hiruzen.

-Sarutobi-sama. Porque se lo permitió, porque no me informó para impedírselo, dice un sorprendido y molesto Minato.

-Uno porque era algo necesario para la seguridad de Naruto-kun luego del incidente en su quinto cumpleaños…

-Así que es verdad, dice un sorprendido Minato interrumpiendo a Sarutobi.

-Veo que ya lo sabes, sí, es verdad Naruto-kun estuvo a punto de morir a sus recién cumplidos cinco años de edad por culpa de un montón de subnormales que creen que él es la reencarnación del kiuby, dos la razón por la que no les dije nada a ti o a Kushina es porque no había necesidad, ustedes legalmente no son los padres de Naruto-kun. Además, también ha dejado de ser parte del clan Namikaze, ahora Naruto es solo Uzumaki. Tú y Kushina firmaron los papeles de la emancipación y expulsión del clan, dice Hiruzen.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, ase años Kushina y nuestros hijos renunciaron al apellido Uzumaki, dice un sorprendido rubio.

-En eso te equivocas, Naruto siempre conservo su apellido Uzumaki, ya que como siempre se olvidaban de él, en ese entonces no fue la excepción y Naruto nunca le agrado la idea de abandonar su apellido Uzumaki. Cuando supo qué Kushina dejo su apellido por un simple capricho de Menma y Natsumi, ese fue el detónate para que decidiera cortar lazos con ustedes, responde el Sarutobi.

**Fin de flash back**

Luego de haber hablado con el Sandaime el rubio fue al archivo para buscar los papeles y comprobar si lo que había escuchado era verdad, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con algo que no espero, los documentos que certifican que Naruko "su" hija menor no solo dejo de ser legalmente hija de Kushina y él, sino que era expulsada del clan Namikaze y ahora su nombre es "Naruko Uzumaki". Eso para el rubio había sido un fuerte golpe anticipado que lo único que hiso fue hacer que su mido incrementara… busco y busco hasta que lo encontró, sus miedos se hicieron realidad el rubio había dejado de ser legalmente hijo de Kushina y de él además de no ser parte del clan Namikaze y que ahora su nombre completo es "Naruto Uzumaki Otsutsuki"… descubrir que había perdido a dos "hijos" fue el golpe que le hizo que se diera cuenta de la verdadera realidad, su familia que creía que era perfecta no era más que un engaño y una ilusión, dicha familia perfecta se había destruido hacia años y solo hasta ahora se dieron cuenta, y la culpa no era de Naruto o Naruko, era solo de él y Kushina, pero sobre todo él.

Tres años de búsqueda sin lograr encontrar pista alguna que del paradero de ninguno de los dos… pero ahora hay estaba uno de ellos "su" hijo mayor, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de reivindicarse, cometió muchos errores pero está dispuesto a enmendarlos ambos Namikaze tenían un mismo pensamiento…

"Voy a recuperarte hijo, no importa que, seremos la familia que debimos ser desde un principio"

Pero para desgracia de ambos, los puentes que una vez los unieron con sus dos hijos se derrumbaron a tal punto que no pueden ser reconstruidos…

**De regreso a la prueba**

El plata avanzo y un Chunin le ofreció los kunais, él tomo solo uno, el chunin se extrañó por la acción del Uzumaki pero no dijo nada, Naruto observo los blancos que se movían de izquierda a derecha, sonrió y aplicando chakra y lo lanzo con gran fuerza que despedazo los 20 blancos como si nada, el kunai avanzo hasta chocar con el muro y se incrusto hasta el mango agrietando el grueso muro, todos estaban en shock y con los ojos muy abiertos casi al punto de salirse de sus cuencas, no daban crédito ante lo que veían… el peli plata regreso con sus prometidas quienes lo felicitaban por su debut que dejo a todos mudos, aunque Grayfia le regaño un poco por diciéndole que no debió haberse excedido, el Uzumaki solo le sonrió para luego abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojándola… aunque las demás se quejaron diciendo que no era justo que solo besara a Grayfia por lo que ellas exigieron su beso, Naruto solo sonrió y accedió al pedido de cada una, algo que paso desapercibido para los demás que aún no se recuperaban de del shock…

Después de recuperarse de la impresión aplaudieron más que al Namikaze y el Uchiha quienes en estos momentos estaban furiosos y claro las fans protestaban que el Uzumaki estaba haciendo trampa, el Hokage lo felicito por su estupenda actuación...

-Bien continuaremos con la segunda prueba esta será...

Bueno hasta aquí dejare el capítulo, la verdad quería sacar todo el examen en uno solo pero no se pudo, así que será en dos capítulos… otra punto es que pido disculpa en cuanto a las cuentas de los años la verdad es que me perdí y la verdad me dio pereza ponerme a sumar y restar espero me entiendan las matemáticas pueden llegar a ser muy molestas "seamos honestos lo único que no nos da pereza contar y volver a contar para rectificar es el dinero"… espero también les agrade el como Naruto y sus prometidas están comenzado a trolear a los genins (me esforcé bastante en la parte que implica a sakura espero esta llegue a ser su favorita, a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho y una vez más perdón a los fans de ellas, como dije en lo personal la detesto)… bueno no siendo más dejen sus comentarios críticas constructivas, de no ser así por favor absténganse de comentar…

Otro detalle es que no subiré más capítulos de Nidaime de momento, me enfocare de un todo en terminar el capítulo de mi primera historia "Ryuujin El Dios Dragón Del Sueño Infinito"… bueno sin más que decir…

Bey Bey… nos leemos en mi otro fic… hasta entonces…


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno mis queridos lectores nos encontramos aquí una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia "Nidaime Rikudo Sannin, Emperador Del Remolino"… espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus Reviews…

Bueno ahora la parte para nosotros los escritores de fanfiction… renuncia de derechos… "**los personajes que de esta historia no me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Naruto), ICHIEI ISHIBUMI (high school DXD) y ****Yū Shimizu**** (Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance"**

**Fin de las pruebas…**

Los espectadores estaban sin palabras ante el pequeño espectáculo del joven rubio, simplemente opaco a todos los demás aspirantes al atravesar los 20 blancos con un solo kunai, sin duda sabía lo que hacía...

-Bien la siguiente prueba será Genjutsu, dijo Iruka saliendo del shock...

La prueba era sencilla los examinadores introducirían a los chicos en un Genjutsu y ellos deberían descubrirlo y salirse de él, obviamente el que durara menos tiempo en liberarse ganaría mas puntos, uno a uno fue pasando, los que consiguieron mejor puntuación fueron los herederos, pero en especial los hermanos Namikaze y Uchihas, el turno de las prometidas del Uzumaki llego…

-Sensei. No es por tratar de sonar arrogante ni nada, pero en ninguna de nosotras los Genjutsu tienen efecto. Lo mismo es con Naruto-kun tampoco tienen efecto en él, dice Hitomi.

Los examinadores se sorprenden por las palabras de la oji roja y se miran entre ellos…

-Hmm… solo es pura habladuría, es más que obvio que es mentira lo que dicen, comenta el emotivo Uchiha.

-Concuerdo con lo que dice el perdedor Uchiha, son solo habladurías, dice el rubio Namikaze lo que le valió una mirada molesta de Sasuke que ignoro olímpicamente.

-Bueno igual pueden perder el tiempo e intentar inducirnos en un Genjutsu, no tenemos ningún problema, dice Eiko.

Las chicas pasaron una a una, iniciaron con un Genjutsu de rango D como en todos los demás el cual no surtió efecto en ninguna de ellas, lo repitieron dos o tres veces más en cada una obteniendo el mismo resultado, luego usaron Genjutsus de rango C nada, B nada, por ultimo dos de rango A sin resultado alguno, los examinadores estaban jadeando ya que gastaron mucho chakra en los Genjutsus…

Sobra decir que todos los presentes en la prueba se encontraban más que sorprendidos y sin palabras, mientras cierta pareja de hermanos Namikaze y un particular pelinegro Uchiha sentían celos y envidia por la muestra de habilidad de las futuras señoras Uzumakis…

Nadie decía nada, el silencio reinaba en el campo de la academia donde se realizaba la prueba, toda la atención recaía ante el grupo de chicas recién llegadas…

-Hahaha… parece que nadie esperaba tal sorpresa, dice Naruto…

Él fue quien acabo con el silencio y saco a todos del estado de sorpresa en que se encontraban…

-Bi…bien pasaron una etapa más de la prueba, pueden regresar a donde estaban y esperar la siguiente fase, dice un Hiruzen mas recuperado…

Las chicas asienten y regresan a donde se encuentra su prometido, quien las esperaba con una sonrisa gesto que regresaron gustosas…

-Bien… jiji. Si quieres pueden intentarlo también en mí, pero el resultado será el mismo que con las chicas, incuso si gustan pueden usar un Genjutsu rango S, no me molesta que lo intentaran

El Sarutobi lo pensó y miro a una persona en particular que se encontraba en las gradas… dicha persona le regreso la mirada al ex-kage y asintió. El Uzumaki vio de quien se trataba y sonrió ya que era una de esas pocas personas a las que quería ver… el peli plata se caminó hacia el lugar donde precintaría la prueba con una sonrisa, al tiempo que miraba a la persona que le trataría de inducirlo en un Genjutsu bajar de las gradas y caminar hacia él… una vez los dos frente a frente, ella también le dio una sonrisa al tiempo que retenía una gran ansia de matarlo por no decirle que se iría de la aldea y abrazarlo de felicidad al verlo sano y salvo…

-Hola Mikoto-chan, ha sido varios años desde la última vez, me alegra verte, dice el Uzumaki sonriendo…

-También me alegra verte y el que estés sano y salvo, dice la matriarca Uchiha sonriendo y unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, pero luego cambio por una expresión seria… Espero tengas una buena explicación porque tenlo por seguro que la necesitar, dice una vez más sonriendo, pero dicha sonrisa le causo más de un escalofrió al Uzumaki…

-Hai hai… puedes estar segura que hablaremos una vez terminen las pruebas y sé que Yu-chan también quiere matarme por irme. Pero ahora hay que terminar esto para que la prueba continúe y podamos hablar una vez acabe, dice Naruto…

Mikoto asiente y se dispuso a usar un Genjutsu de rango S, aunque tenía ciertas dudas, ya que si hay algo que nunca aria es dañar a alguien a quien aprecie… miro al ex-rubio a los ojos realizo unos sellos de manos para luego decir aunque algo preocupada…

-Genjutsu: Kokoro no kuchiku-kan (Técnica Ilusoria: destructor de mentes)…

Muchos se sorprendieron por el nombre de la técnica, Yugao se preocupó por la seguridad de Uzumaki, cierta pareja Namikaze también se preocupó ya que sabía bien lo peligroso de ese Genjutsu…

-(Ese Genjutsu es rango S, el cual si no se disipa en menos de 10 segundos el cerebro empezara a trabajar al doble de su capacidad ya que la ilusión hace que proceses mucha información, esto hace que las descargas eléctricas enviadas al cerebro se aceleren y pronto estarás en un tipo de coma ya que al procesar tanta información el cerebro sufre de estrés, cuando el jutsu termine estarás en estado vegetal debido a una simple ilusión), pensó el ex-kage.

Mikoto mira con preocupación a Naruto al ver que este se quedaba inmóvil, este quien se percata de esto y le sonríe sorprendiendo a la Uchiha…

-No te preocupes Mikoto-chan. Hitomi-chan lo había dicho antes, los Genjutsus no tienen efecto alguno en ninguno de nosotros ya sean de rango D, S o SS. Podríamos decir que somos inmunes a este tipo de técnicas o control mental por más fuerte que sean no nos afectan en absoluto, dice el Uzumaki sonriendo sorprendiendo a todos y sacándolos de sus pensamientos ya sea porque la ilusión no tuvo efecto en él o por la declaración de este mismo.

El ex-Kage salió de sus pensamientos para dejar caer su quijada al suelo y abrir sus ojos como platos al igual que todos los presentes…

-Naruto ¿Cómo es posible?, pregunto la matriarca Uchiha sin creer lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

-Ya te lo había dicho Mikoto-chan, se podría decir que las chicas y yo somos inmunes, respondió el Uzumaki sonriendo ya que le hacía mucha gracia la expresión de incredulidad de la hermosa peli negra…

Todos los que se encontraban presentes no daban crédito a nada de lo que estaban viendo…

-(Como se atreven estos aparecidos a opacarme), cierta pareja de hermanos Namikaze.

-(Como se atreve solo está opacando a mi Sasuke-kun), era el pensamiento de Sakura.

-(Ese dobe. Yo debería tener ese poder), pensaba el Uchiha de tendencias cuestionables.

-(Problemático, este grupo de recién llegado no son personas usuales), pensó el vago Nara.

-(Te has hecho muy fuerte Naruto-kun, peso la peli violeta sonriendo.)

-(Este muchacho es alguien con el que no hay que bajar la guardia), pensó Inoichi el líder del clan Yamanaka,

-(No hay que confiarse con alguien de ese grupo), pensó Shikaku Nara, el padre de Shikamaru.

-(¿A qué clase de entrenamiento te abran sometido?), era la pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza del Sandaime.

-(Sin duda es muy fuerte), fue el fugaz pensamiento de la primogénita Hyuga...

La pareja Namikaze miraba con una mescla de sorpresa, orgullo y tristeza. Sorpresa porque nunca esperaron tal capacidad, orgullo por lo fuete que ha crecido y tristeza porque todo lo que ha logrado fue sin la ayuda de ellos…

Iruka felicito al peli plata y en las gradas algunos aplaudían ante ese logro... cuando regreso con sus prometidas estas lo esperaban con una sonrisa…

-Bien la última prueba será un pequeño torneo de Taijutsu, está permitido el uso de jutsus y también el uso de armamento ninja, empezaremos con las mujeres, acérquense y tomen un número, dijo Iruka mientras las chicas asentían y una a una sacaban el mencionado papelito con el numero...

Las luchas iniciaron y eran realmente aburridas a opinión del joven Uzumaki ya que solo trataban de llamar la atención de los egocéntricos Sasuke y Menma. Ni que decir de sus prometidas aplastaban literalmente a sus contrincantes derrotándolas en segundos… las únicas chicas que destacaban eran Hinata que se esmeraba en la lucha, definitivamente ella si se tomaba la carrera enserio, Natsumi que también vencía a su oponente con facilidad… llegó el turno de Eiko y por cosas del destino o mucha mala suerte le toco con la escandalosa del pelo rosa… Naruto le dio una mirada a su prometida peli blanca y pudo observar un brillo de malicia en su mirada por lo que solo pudo suspirar sabiendo lo que le esperaba a la escandalosa…

-Eiko-chan, llama el Uzumaki.

-Si Naru, responde la aludida.

-Por lo que más quieras… no mates a la hija ajena, por favor…

Muchos se extrañaron por las palabras del peli plata…

-Hmm… tratare de no lastimarla… mucho, responde la peli blanca…

-Eso almeno es algo, dice Naruto quien ya se esperaba tal respuesta…

Todos los presentes a excepción del Uzumaki y sus chicas les creación una gótica en la nunca…

-Bien, están listas "ambas chicas asienten"… comiencen, dice iruka dando inicio de la "prueba"

-Venceré en esta pelea por el amor de Sasuke-kun y vera que soy la chica perfecta para él, además de hacerte pagar las burlas y así mostrarte que s…

-Sí, si… lo que tú digas reina del dramatismo, la interrumpe Eiko con una expresión aburrida del palabrerío de Sakura…

-**AAAAAAAHHHHHH! YA ME HARTARON TUS MALDITAS BURLAS**…

Eiko, los aspirantes a Geni, los evaluadores y los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse con las manos los oídos ante el descomunal grito de la peli rosa…

-Maldita sea. Cuanto más escucho tu desagradable voz, más ganas tengo de acomodarte las cuerdas bucales a golpes y si no fusiona dejarte muda de por vida y hacerle un favor a la humanidad…

Más de uno apoyaba a peli blanca mentalmente para que lo hiciera, en especial integrantes del clan Inuzuka (Tsume y Hana)…

La peli rosa aún más furiosa ante las últimas palabras de Eiko, saco unos shuriken y los lanzo hacia Eiko que sacando un kunai "especial" que dejo con intriga y dudas a "todos" los que conocen ese tipo de kunais, bloqueo los shuriken con maestría y se lanza al frente a gran velocidad y de un golpe al estómago le saco todo el aire a Sakura haciendo que caída de rodillas, y termina con una patada giratoria a la cara mandando a volar a la peli rosa dándole la victoria a Eiko…

Iruka estaba sorprendido ya que Eiko al igual que las otras chicas que llegaron junto al Uzumaki han mostrado habilidades muy superior a las de un Genin incluso Chunin, una vez salió de su sorpresa rápidamente declaro como ganadora a la peli blanca...

Las peleas continuaron destacando las prometidas de Naruto, Hinata, Natsumi, Satsuki y la Yamanaka que si no fuera por su actitud fan seria alguien de gran habilidad y podría llegar a ser una kunoichi de gran nivel al que solo pocas han llegado...

Llego el turno de Shury que por azares del destino le toco enfrentar a la segunda super fangirl de teme-chan. Una vez inicio el encuentro la Yamanaka intento usar su jutsu mental contra la Dateshin, lástima que lo vio venir y en un parpadeo estaba frente a la impactada Ino, le dio un rodillazo al estómago y un izquierdazo al rostro que la mando varios metros atrás...

En las gradas todos tenían la quijada en el suelo ante ese movimiento tan rápido…

-(Sin duda todos los integrantes de ese grupo recién llegado están muy por encima del nivel de un Genin), era el pensamiento del líder del clan Nara…

-(Esa velocidad no es propia de un Genin, ni siquiera de un Chunin, ese grupo son más de lo que aparentan), pensaba el siempre serio Hiashi Hyuga…

-(Ese tal Hagoromo entreno muy bien a Naruto-kun y sus compañeras), era lo que pensaba Sarutobi con una sonrisa...

-Por lo visto eres muy tonta o no prestas atención a tu alrededor, acaso no escuchaste a Naru cuando dijo que los Genjutsus o técnicas de control mental no tienes efecto en él y nosotras. Deberías rendirte, ya que al ser de un clan que se especializa en técnicas de control mental te encuentras en una gran desventaja y en los otros campos de habilidades ninjas soy **MUY** superior a ti, dice Shury viendo como la Yamanaka intentaba ponerse de pie…

-NO. no me rendiré, Sasuke-kun vera que soy muy fuerte al derrotarte, exclamo Ino con enojo por las palabras dichas de su rival…

En las gradas el padre de la rubia Yamanaka negaba a tal actitud de su hija, era su princesa y todo pero esa actitud le desagradaba...

-Si solo piensas como una fan, vas a terminar muriendo o quedando como un simple juguete para cualquier hombre en una misión en el mejor de los casos, en el peor tu actitud fan no solo ara que te maten a ti sino también será la causante de la muerte de tu grupo ya que al ser incapaz de defenderte ellos tendrán aún más trabajo al tener que velar por tu bienestar al serles más una carga que cualquier tipo de ayuda, dijo la Dateshin empezando a molestarse…

Todo quedo en silencio, muchos le daban la razón a la peli negra...

Inmediatamente Ino empezó a replicar cosas sin mucho sentido molestando más y más a Shury...

-Sabes ya me harte de tu obsesión…

Y en un estallido de velocidad aun mayor que el anterior desapareció de la vista de todos sorprendiéndolos reapareciendo detrás de la rubia Yamanaka, solo los más experimentados pudieron seguir la velocidad de Shury…

Ino no supo que paso, su oponente desapareció de su rango de visión y al segundo después su vista se volvió completamente oscura…

L os examinadores y ninjas experimentados se encontraban en completo asombro al presenciar la velocidad de la peli negra… era irreal para alguien que ni siquiera se ha graduado de genin, era una velocidad superior a la de un jonin…

-Sensei anuncie el final del encuentro, dice una molesta Shury sacando a Iruka de su asombro…

-Ha…hai. L…la ganadora es Shury…

La peli negra salió del campo de regreso hacia su grupo, aun enojada por la actitud fan de la Yamanaka… el resto de las prometidas de Naruto como él mismo se percató de esto, y el Uzumaki sabía que tenía que hacer, después de todo no le gusta que sus chicas estén tristes o molestas… una vez la Dateshin tomo lugar el Uzumaki se acercó a ella y la abrazo, la chica no dijo nada solo se dejó llevas y reposo su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-Sé que te molesta, pero debes de tener en cuenta que todos los aspirantes a genin aquí reunidos han tenido una vida como y llena de paz, desconocen lo difícil y peligrosa que puede llegar a ser la vida y más para un ninja ya que la decisión mas difícil que han tenido que tomar en cuanto a los chicos es que hacer por la tarde una vez terminen las clases en la academia, mientras las chicas que ropa las aria ver mejor para atraer al chico que les gusta, dice el Uzumaki al tiempo que abrazaba de manera afectuosa a la chica…

-Lo sé, pero me molesta la mentalidad fangirl de un montón de idiotas con creencias de que la vida ninja es un juego… ver a estúpidas que creen el termino kunoichi es solo una cara bonita y cuerpo escultural o fama y reconocimiento para atraer al quien te gusta. Me molesta el hecho de que crean que esta profesión es un juego cuando la realidad es que una vez salgas a una misión no sabes si vas a regresar, dice la peli negra…

El Uzumaki con delicadeza levanta un poco a la peli negra y la sienta en su regazo…

-Lo entiendo, pero recuerda que ellos tienen un concepto errado de la carrera que han decidido tomar sea cual sea la decisión ya sea por algo razonable o no, u otro motivo por más estúpido que hayan tenido para hacerlo. A algunos de ellos los jonin-sensei pueden que les sea posible hacerlos ver que el concepto que tienen de esta vida que han decidido tomar es erróneo y pueden hacerlos recapacitar y hacerles ver la realidad de esta vida, otros lo aran cuando la ven con sus propios ojos y algunos solo reaccionaran cuando esta misma vida que han decidido tomar los golpee con una fuerza de proporciones meteóricas (N/A: Menma, Natsumi, Sasuke y Sakura… que no me juzguen, es mi historia y hago lo que me venga en gana), solo así verán que el concepto que tenían de lo que en realidad es este mundo esta extremadamente alejado de la realidad de lo cual es y entenderán lo que de verdad es la vida de un ninja. Así que no dejes que las decisiones de otros te afecten por más estúpidas que sean, ten en cuenta que cada uno de nosotros somos arquitectos de nuestro propio destino y labramos nuestra vida ya sea para bien o para mal, dice el Uzumaki abrazando y acercado más a la peli negra a él…

La peli negra devolvió el abrazo y se acurruco en el pecho del peli plata disfrutando del calor , paz y tranquilidad que le brindaba el Uzumaki al abrazarla, no solo ella se sentía así al ser abrazada, sino también todas sus hermanas…

-Siempre sabes cómo animarme, no solo a mí sino a todas, además de que decirnos cuando lo necesitamos… gracias por eso, dice Shury sonriendo…

-Todo por ver siempre una sonrisa en mis chicas, le responde Naruto al tiempo que le da un beso en la cabeza que solo la hiso sonreí más y causarle un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas… las demás prometidas del Uzumaki que escucharon la conversación de ambos también sonrieron…

Ese fue el Naruto de que no solo ella sino todas sus hermanas en ley se enamoraron, siempre dispuesto ayudar a otros sin importar que, contagiando a otros con su alegría, tendiéndole la mano a todo aquel cuando lo necesite ya sea conocido o no, todo eso y más hicieron que se enamorara de él… toda su vida anterior no fue más que estar en batalla tras batalla… pero ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien a quien ama y que la ama algo que nunca pensó podía ocurrir en alguien como ella, un ser del pecado, pero algo que agradece al encontrar a ese alguien que la acepta tal cual es, hermanas que aún al no serlo de sangre están dispuesta a ayudarle sin darle la espalda y una hermanita que siempre la hace reír y a la cual malcriar sin dejar de lado el reprenderla cuando sea necesario, aunque en su vida anterior algunas de ellas eran sus enemigas a muerte pero ese quedo en el pasado, ella nunca quiso ser partícipe de una guerra sin sentido solo para demostrar la supremacía de una raza sobre las otras, pero no tuvo la opción de elegir ya que se vio obligada a participar por más que no quisiera… algo que era estúpido para su concepto, pero esa guerra termino hace milenios sin un ganador y se quedaría hay en las arenas del tiempo no dejara que esa sombra de su pasado sea la que empañe su presente. Ahora tienen un hombre que le dio una familia, le enseño el verdadero significado de esta, le ama, le mostro un motivo por el que de verdad vale la pena pelear por protegerlo y está más que dispuesta a luchar con todo y contra todo los que amenacen su felicidad y la de su ahora familia, esa misma opinión la compartía sus ahora hermanas...

Algunos de los que lograron oír a la pareja se sorprendió por madures de los chicos, ellos sí que tenían claro lo que era la vida ninja y lo que esta implica… y más se sorprendieron por la forma de pensar y hablar del chico, como si fuera alguien que ha visto y sufrido de primera mano lo cruel que puede ser el mundo… y claro sobra decir que algunos hombre (aspirantes a genin y adultos casados o no) estaban celos de ver Uzumaki abrazando a la hermosa peli negra y más a ver como esta lo abrazaba a él, no hay que decir que para los adultos les valió una buena reprendida por sus esposas o novias… aunque algunas chicas también tenían celos de la peli negra…

-Bien continuemos con los encuentros… Satsuki Uchiha vs Serafall Sitri, dice Iruka…

-Wou tienes suerte Sera-chan, te toca un buen oponente, dice Naruto sonriéndole…

-Cierto… que envidia… a nosotras nos tocó un montón de fangirl que no merecen siquiera llamarles oponentes, dice Eiko…

-Hehe… fue suerte, bueno ya regreso no quiero hacer esperar a mi oponente, dice Sera-chan mientras marcha hacia el campo de batalla…

Las chicas ya en el campo estaban lista para el pequeño encuentro…

-Tu nombre es Satsuki Uchiha ¿cierto? Pregunta Serafall…

-Así es, responde algo desconcertada la peli negra por la pregunta…

-Veo. Las chicas y yo te damos gracias a ti como a las otras personas que siempre estuvieron hay para Naru tendiéndole la mano y aconsejándolo, haciendo de su vida más llevadera para que no cayera en el camino del odio y venganza, siendo ese rayo de luz que ilumino su oscuro camino mientras estuvo en la aldea, dice Serafall…

La joven Uchiha miro al suelo y apretó con fuerza sus puños casi al punto de hacer sangrar sus manos ¿Por qué? El recuerdo del día en que Mikoto le conto sobre el incidente que sufrió en el aquel entonces rubio a sus recién cumplido cinco años golpeo su mente…

-No merezco tu gratitud ni la de ellas, nunca pude hacer mayor cosa para ayudarle y mucho menos pude hacer algo en el incidente de hace nueve años que fue cuando más ayuda necesito, responde la Uchiha aun con su vista en el suelo…

M uchos de los espectadores se preguntaban de que están hablando el par de chicas… solo unas pocas personas entendían la plática "el Sandaime, Mikoto, Yugao, Yumi a quienes les genero un malestar aquel recuerdo, y la pareja Namikaze que sintieron como si le echaran sal a una herida aun abierta ya que ellos son los culpables de que Naruto sufriera aquel percance debido a su negligencia…"

-Naru no te culpa por ese hecho, en aquel entonces ambos tenían la misma edad, que hubiera podido hacer una niña de cinco años, dice Serafall…

-Cómo puedes hablar de algo crucial tan a la ligera, pregunta la Uchiha…

-¿Cómo puede?...

Una voz aparte de las dos chicas se escuchó y todos vieron hacia donde esta proviene incluso las dos chicas en especial la joven uchiha y es el peli plata…

-Por el hecho de que ese incidente quedo en el pasado y de nada sirve vivir rememorando cosas innecesarias que solo se convertirán en un obstáculo para tu progreso. El pasado es pasado y mi pasado fue con aquellos que debieron ser mi familia y no lo fueron, vive el presente y mi presentes son las personas que estuvieron hay cuando lo necesite y las que ahora también están a mi lado, mira hacia el futuro y mi futuro es velar por el bienestar de todas esas personas y de mi futura familia. Y si me lo preguntas, para serte sincero les agradezco a "aquellas" personas por ello, ya que de no ser así no habría conocido a la persona que para mí fue padre, amigo y mentor, no habría conocido a quienes creyeron en mí y podrías decirse me dieron su bendición, no habría conocido a las chicas que tengo a mi lado y no tendría la dicha de contar con su apoyo y cariño incondicional (las mencionadas sonrieron con un sonrojo en sus mejillas), no habría conocido a personas que aun al saber de mi condición me ve por ser quien soy y no por la carga que llevo en mis hombros, no habría encontrado mi herencia, no habría llegado a ser quien soy hoy… si por el abandono por parte de los que debieron ser mis padres, los descuidos, tristezas, soledad, hambre y todas las penurias que padecí en mi niñez, esta es la recompensa que la vida me ha dado, puedo decir que para mí no puede haber una mejor que esta. Kami-sama cierra una puerta, pero antes abre una ventana. Y puedo asegurarte que para mí esa ventana trajo consigo la vista de una vida mejor. Y si por alguna razón llegara a viajar años atrás al mismo día de hace nueve años en el que comenzó todo, no cambiaría nada y estaría en ese mismo lugar a la misma hora, responde el Uzumaki sonriendo…

Todos los que saben del caso del Uzumaki se sorprendieron por sus palabras, pero más por su grado de madures, no es una para alguien de su edad, incluso difícilmente un adulto tendría tal grado de mentalidad, pero luego de recordar todo las penurias que el chico tubo que padecer de niño entendieron que ese hecho lo obligo a crecer mentalmente mucho más rápido para que pudiera sobrevivir a la adversidad que se enfrentaba…

-Naruto si en este momento te dieran la oportunidad de regresar al pasado de hace nueve años y vivir una mejor vida familiar como debió haber sido ¿aceptarías? Pregunto la joven Uchiha viendo a su amigo de infancia…

Esa pregunta genero gran curiosidad por la posible respuesta en las personas que conocían al Uzumaki, pero en especial a la pareja Namikaze… mientras que el resto de espectadores se preguntaban quienes podrían ser los padres del chico ya al ser Uzumaki pensaron que podía ser algún familiar de la esposa del Hokage… además que el chico tiene un ligero parecido con el mismo (líneas faciales y estilo de peinado)… (N.A: los dioses en el proceso de renacimiento además de desligar de manera sanguíneas a Naruto y Naruko, también redujeron de forma considerable la apariencia que podría relacionarlos con sus padres.)

-No… no aceptaría, estoy feliz con mi actual vida para cambiarla, tengo lo que siempre quise, cariño, personas a las que consideró mi familia aunque no tenga una relación sanguínea con ellas. Una familia también lo son personas que te aprecian, cuidan y se preocupan por ti aunque no tengan vínculos sanguíneos y de esas personas tengo varias en esta aldea como en otras que tuve la oportunidad de visitar, por ultimo pero no menos importante amigos, verdaderos amigos que aun después de saber quién soy y mi condición me brindaron su amistad, responde el Uzumaki sonriendo sin necesidad de pensar la respuesta y sin pisca de duda en su voz…

L a respuesta del Uzumaki sorprendió pero sobre todo alegro a las pocas personas que lo aprecian al ver que el chico encontró gente de lo quiere/ama y acepta, que a diferencia del montón de los estúpidos aldeanos y shinobis de la hoja, no lo juzgan por la responsabilidad que yace en sus hombro y mucho menos lo ven como una abominación. Pero sobre todo el hecho del que el peli plata los vea como familia eso sí que les lleno de gozo… a diferencia del pensamiento de estas personas, cierta pareja Namikaze sintieron sus corazones ser golpeados con gran fuerza, escuchar de la boca de su primer "hijo" decir claramente que no tiene decesos alguno de volver con ellos fue un duro golpe que termino de fragmentar sus ya quebrados corazones, sentían como toda posibilidad de "volver" a ser una "familia" se evaporaba…

-¿Los odias? Pregunto una vez más la Uchiha…

M uchos no entendieron a que se refería la chica, pero el par de Uzumakis las personas cercanas a estos entendieron perfectamente, para la pareja Namikaze la pregunta género en ellos gran interés a la respuesta, pero más que nada miedo ya que si su "hijo" llega responde que los odia fragmentaría más aun sus corazones pero tendrían que darle la razón ya que tenía motivos más que suficiente para hacerlo y ellos sabían que llegaría el momento en que tendrían que pagar por sus errores y parece ya ha llegado el día…

-No. No los odio…

Esa frase sorprendió a los que entendieron la pregunta, pero en especial a la pareja Namikaze que sintieron que aún tenían una esperanza de reivindicarse con su "hijo", pero nada los preparo para lo siguiente…

-Pero. Como le dije a jiji antes de irme… no los odio o tengo resentimiento alguno hacia ellos, es cierto. De igual forma tampoco les tengo o guardo afecto. Les agradezco el hecho de que me dieran la vida, pero no los consideró mi familia… desde que tengo uso de razón/memoria, en el tiempo que estuve con ellos como todo niño trate de llamar su atención o buscaba orientación pero siempre recibí la mismas respuestas de su parte "no tengo tiempo" o "no puedo, estoy ocupado/a", obtenido siempre la misma negativa mis intentos fueron mermando hasta que deje de insistir. Al pasar los años pase a ser menos que una sombra o recuerdo ya que siempre se olvidaban de mí a tal punto como "alimentación, indumentaria, salidas como dentro o fuera de la aldea, cumpleaños, incluso aprendizaje básico como enseñarme a leer, escribir o formación básica para el momento de iniciar la academia", no tengo recurso siquiera de una muestra de cariño por parte de ellos, no buscaba que se centraran en mi 24/7, solo pedía que estuvieran hay por un momento, un "te quiero"; Pero nunca ocurrió, nunca llego… lo que no obtuve de mis progenitores, lo conseguí de otras personas que fueron mi salvavidas cuando más lo necesite. Y estaré eternamente agradecido con ellos, ya que sin ellos habría caído en la desesperación o algo peor… tiempo después se me presentó la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo desde cero y no pensaba desaprovecharla, el resultado… lo que siempre desee… y ahora aquí estoy para cumplir con la promesa que le hice a las persona que creyeron en mí y me apoyaron…

Silencio absoluto… fue lo que reino luego de lo dicho por el joven Uzumaki, los que no entendieron la pregunta en un principio, ahora sabían perfectamente del tema que se discutía… algunos se preguntaban si todo lo que decía el chico era verdad mientras otros "qué clase de padres le harían algo así a su hijo"… en cuanto a los pocos que saben del Uzumaki se encontraban sorprendidos por la madures y mentalidad del chico y orgullosos al ver que ese oscuro pasado no obstaculizo su avance y más al saber que no dejo caerse en el odio y la venganza… con la pareja Namikaze ambos estaban en un estado de muertos en vida con lo dicho por su "hijo" pero quien estaba peor era Kushina las palabras del peli plata le rememoraron todo lo que debió afrontar desde muy joven y esas palabras le golpearon con más fuerza que cuando las escucho de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga. Mientras Minato en este momento deseo que el Shinigami se hubiera llevado su alma el día que sello al zorro, ya que está más que seguro que Kushina sola hubiera criado mejor a los tres atendiéndolo y amandolos por igual. Ya que el resultado de todo esto es motivo de su decisión, después de que escucho la profecía que le conto Jiraya, pensó que Memma y Natsumi eran los elegidos, y tal como le había dicho su sensei, su acción tubo una reacción… aún recuerda ese día el cual marcaría el inicio de la fisura que llevaría a la caída de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki…

**Flash back**

-Debo decir que los tres son el calco perfecto de sus padres. Y por lo que puedo ver cada uno cuenta con buena salud, dice un hombre de largo cabello blanco.

-Gracias sensei, responde un sonriente Minato.

-No hay duda de que ellos son los niños de la profecía…

-¿profecía?

-Así es, la profecía de los sapos que anuncia a los que llevaran el mundo a la paz…

-Y que dice esa profecía…

\- Nacidos de dos grandes shinobis, en sus venas corre la sangre de uno de los clanes más poderosos, hermanos portadores de un gran poder, contaran con el apoyo de muchos para hacerle frente a los grandes retos que deben superar, el destino del mundo han de cambiar el cual es incierto ya que en ellos recae la salvación o la destrucción...

-Increíble…

-Así es… y estos chicos serán quienes logren por fin la paz en este caótico mundo…

-Entonces Memma y Natsumi son los elegidos…

-También Naruto lo es Minato…

-Hmm… No lo creo Sensei, en quienes reside el poder del zorro es Natsumi y Memma, por lo que ellos son los hermanos de los que se habla en la profecía…

-No deberías sacar conclusiones a la ligera Minato…

-No creo equivocarme sensei, la profecía habla de hermanos portadores de un gran poder y son Memma y Natsumi, ellos tiene el chakra del zorro, Naruto solo tiene el alma/conciencia que fue despojada de todo su poder… así que es prioritario que Natsumi y Memma iniciaran son su entrenamiento para que puedan controlar el chakra del zorro lo antes posible…

-Te das cuenta de tus palabras Minato… piensas condenar a Naruto tu hijo a que sea aislado y alejarlo de su familia…

-No sensei… entrenar a Memma y Natsumi será prioridad, cuando alcancen un nivel avanzado de habilidad ellos podrán continuar avanzando por su cuenta mediante concejos, guías y un poco de supervisión como extra… luego comenzaremos el entrenamiento de Naruto…

-Parece ya has tomado tu decisión, solo espero te des cuenta de tu error antes que sea demasiado tarde porque créeme cuando te lo digo que si no lo haces cuando lo hagas y veas el resultado de tu decisión no habrá marcha atrás y lamentaras ese error de por vida… y por último, personalmente de los tres te aseguro que Naruto es el más opcionado para ser uno de esos hermanos de la profecía…

**Fin de flash back…**

Ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras de su sensei y lamenta enormemente no haberlo hecho antes… y ni que decir cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia del par de hermanos y le llamo para pedirle ayuda…

**Flash Back**

-Para que me has llamado Minato, pregunta el sannin de forma seca.

El rubio Namikaze no entendía porque a medida que pasaban los años el peli blanco lo trataba de forma cortante y solo le hablaba o visitaba cuando era estrictamente necesario… y las visitas solo eran a la torre hokage ya que rara vez que aparecía en la mansión Namikaze era para regalarle algo a la pequeña Naruko o sacarla a pasear por la aldea de igual forma que lo hacia el Sandaime…

-Sensei necesito que me ayude en la búsqueda de Naruto y Naruko con tu red de espías…

-Así que al fin te diste cuenta de su ausencia, de verdad te tomaste tu tiempo…

-Q…quieres decir que usted sabía que de ellos dejaron la aldea…

-Sí. De Naruto lo supe unos días después de su salida y de igual forma con Naruko… y créeme que cuando supe del incidente que tubo Naruto en sus cinco años estuve tentado a destruir el sector civil de la aldea e interrogar uno a uno a todos los shinobis y una vez de dar con los culpables matarlos de la forma más dolorosa posible… pero me abstuve de hacerlo cuando sensei me dijo el chico no buscaba venganza y tampoco odiaba a quienes le agredieron incluso que no odia a la aldea por toda la mierda que ha tenido que soportar del montos de idiotas que la habitan... (lo que confirma mi teoría de que el gaki es el chico de la profecía, teniendo en cuenta el cambio que tubo haciéndose más clara y solo es un salvador aunque habla de dos hermanos con la ayuda de varias mujeres. Condenado gaki suertudo al tener varias mujeres. Pero no es necesario que le diga del cambio en la profecía)…

-PORQUE SE QUEDO CALLADO Y NO ME DIJO, EN ESE ENTONCES HUBIERA SIDO MAS FACIL ENCONTRARLO QUE AHORA CUANDO HAN PASADO AÑOS…

El Namikaze gritaba al sannin mientras lo tomo del cuello de sus ropas… las palabras y acción del rubio enojaron al peli blanco que tomo del cuello y con velocidad y fuerza lo estampo contra una de las paredes de la oficina del hokage… acción que sorprendió al Namikaze…

-NO ME VENGAN CON ESTUPIDECES MINATO… TE ADVERTI DE TUS ACCIONES NO UNA SINO DOS VECES, ASÍ QUE ENFRENTA LAS CONCECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS… EN CUENTO A QUE TE AYUDE, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO PIENSO HACERLO ESTOY SEGURO QUE SI ESTAN DONDE SEA QUE ESTEN ES PORQUE LOS TRATAN MEJOR QUE SU SUPUESTA "FAMILIA" Y ESTA ALDEA… Y LO OTRO ES QUE SERA MEJOR QUE GUARDES TUS PATETICOS INTENTOS DE PADRE ARREPENTIDO EN BUSCA DE REDENCIÓN Y DESISTAS EN TU BÚSQUEDA PORQUE NO LOS ENCONTRARAS, DESPUES DE TODO EN SEIS AÑOS QUE LLEVO BUSCANDOLOS NI YO HE PODIDO HALLAR SIQUIERA UN RASTRO… Y SI LLEGO A ENCONTRARLOS PUEDES TENER LA SERTESA DE QUE TANTO KUSHINA COMO TU NO LES DIRE UNA PALABRA DE ELLO…

Luego de eso el sannin soltó al rubio y estaba por retirarse saltando por la ventana pero detuvo su marcha para decirles unas últimas palabras…

-Por cierto… Tsunade no está feliz de esta situación, la puse al tanto de todo lo que Naruto y también Naruko les tocó vivir mientras estuvieron aquí. Me dijo que si llega el caso en que alguno de los dos regresen a la aldea ella también lo ara y le o llegado el caso los tomara a su cuidado aunque para ello tenga que pasar sobre la cabeza del concejo y la tuya. Después de todo Senjus y Uzumakis son familia aunque sean parientes lejanos, ella no está para nada contenta con la aldea y menos contigo y Kushina por lo que hicieron a los dos últimos integrantes de su familia ya que por sus acciones Kushina a sus dejo de ser una Uzumaki y por ende algún tipo de familia al igual que el par de mocos que mal criaron que se creen unos Kamis humanos o la reencarnación de Rikudo sannin; así que será mejor que estés listo porque tras la llegada de alguno de ellos dos también vendrá la de Tsunade y esta aldea conocerá el infierno… y por ultimo Minato, tus acciones me han decepcionado como no tienes idea, me arrepiento de haber sido tu maestro…

Luego de eso el peli blanco abandono la oficina dejando a un sorprendido, confundido y tristes rubio…

**Fin de flash back…**

Aquellas palabras del sennin lo golpearon con fuerza en aquel entonces… y comprendió que llego el momento de pagar las facturas de sus acciones pasadas por su decisión aun por más que no lo quisieran… una decisión de la cual desde hace tres se arrepentía cada segundo de haberla tomado y más aún arrastrar a su esposa con ella y que ahora por ello también debe pagar el precio… y también que pronto se desatara el infiero en konoha por la mano de la última Senju, tal vez esté equivocado y Tsunade no sea la última…

-Haz llegado a extrañarlos, pregunto la Uchiha queriendo despejar la última duda que tenía y quizás también el resto de personas cercanas al Uzumaki…

Una vez más la curiosidad se apodero de todos que esperaban la respuesta expectantes…

El peli plata sonrió antes de responder, algo que confundió a muchos…

-no puedes extrañar algo que no conociste o tuviste…

Esa simple respuesta sorprendió a todos y también fue el último clavo que cerro de manera definitiva el ataúd de cualquier esperanza a la pareja Namikaze en busca de la reivindicación y nuevo comienzo como familia… ahora a Minato le quedo más que claro su decisión de aquel entonces conllevo a que ahora debe pagar un precio demasiado alto…

-Bueno será mejor que dejemos esta conversación como las preguntas para más tarde una vez termine el examen, ya que este no es el lugar ni momento adecuado, concluye el Uzumaki…

Luego de la charla que genero gran interés en todos los presentes, y la cual se vio obligada a terminar para molestia de los chismosos… el examen siguió su curso…

-Listas... ambas chicas asienten tomando posición de combate… comiencen, dice el chunin…

Ambas peli negras se lanzan al frente iniciando una pelea de taijutsu… el cual cada una bloqueaba los golpes de su oponente. Serafall aumento la velocidad de sus ataques e hiso que Satsuki se viera obligada solo a defenderse y retroceder sin poder atacar, aprovechando una abertura de la joven Uchiha, la Sitri dio un golpe con la palma abierta en el estómago de Satsuki enviándola derrapando varios metros atrás…

Los espectadores se sorprendieron del ver el nivel de habilidad de las dos chicas, en un breve intercambio de golpes, ellas sí que habían tomado su carrera ninja enserió…

-Ven, dice Serafall…

La Uchiha se lanza una vez más y reanudan un encuentro de solo taijutsu, puños, patadas, codazos, rodillazos, los golpes iban y venían de ambas partes bloqueándose entre sí, Satsuki vio una oportunidad lanza una parada alta la cual la Serafall esquiva agachándose al tiempo que hace un barrido de pierna con éxito, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo y golpeando con su pierna libre a la Uchiha en el estómago dejándola sin aire y enviándola varios metros atrás…

La Uchiha de ojos rojos se recupera del ataque e inicia una secuencia de sellos…

-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)…

Muchos se sorprendieron por el ataque ya que no esperaron que la chica hiciera un jutsu… por su parte Mikoto entendió que su hija se vio obligada a hacerlo si quería ganar… pero…

-Suiton: Teppōdama: Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua…

Ambas técnicas colisionan generando una gran nube de vapor la cual obstaculizaba la vista en gran medida… pero eso no detuvo a la joven Sitri…

-Suiton: Mizu no Muchi (Látigo de agua)…

Una vez la nube se extinguió los presentes se sorprendieron al ver unos laticos de agua de se originaban de las manos de Serafall y que aprisionaban a la Uchiha imposibilitándole movimiento alguno…

-Creo el encuentro término siendo yo la ganadora. Fue una buena pelea, dice la Sitri sonriéndole de manera amigable a la ojo roja aun inmovilizándola…

-Tienes razón fue una buena pelea. Acepto mi derrota, pero para la próxima no pienso perder, responde/dice la Uchiha también con una sonrisa…

Serafall libera a la Uchiha de ojos rojos e Iruka anuncia el final del encuentro dando como ganadora a la Sitri… y los espectadores aplauden con fuerza por el buen combate entre las chicas… Mikoto estaba orgullosa de su hija aunque no haya ganado sabía que era fuerte pero su oponente demostró ser aún más fuerte que ella… luego de ser anunciada como ganadora la chica corre hacia su grupo más precisamente Naruto y Shury, ambos sabían perfectamente cuál era la intención de la Sitri y Shury solo pudo suspirar mientras se hace a un lado no queriendo ser arrastrada junto al Uzumaki que solo reía ante la actitud infantil de la chica, decir que le desagradaba sería una completa mentira, todo lo contrario amaba ese lado de ella ya que con esa misma actitud es la encargada de alegrar al grupo… ya a unos metros de la pareja se lanza sobre el peli plata haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo aun estando sentado dándole un fuerte abrazo… tal acción por parte de la chica le causo a varios una gota en la nunca, pero los hombres al ver como la Sitri abrazaba al Uzumaki y presionaba sus pechos contra el del chico maldecían la suerte del peli plata, aunque algunas chicas también les dio un poco de celos la suerte de la Sitri (Satsuki, Hinata, extrañamente Ino, incluso Hana, Anko, Yugao y ni ellas sabía porque)…

-Naru me vistes, me vistes, preguntaba una alegre Serafall abrazando al Uzumaki…

-Sí, si te vi. Fue una buena pelea Sera-chan, le responde el peli plata sonriendo quien también la abrazaba… y Satsuki, también peleaste muy bien, tomas la carrera que has elegido muy enserió y eso es bueno…

La respuesta del Uzumaki solo aumento la sonrisa de Serafall quien aumento la fuerza de su abrazo presionando más sus pechos al del chico, ante esto algunos hombre se sonrojaron y los que estaban casados o en una relación le valió un buen golpe de sus parejas… mientras la joven Uchiha se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo de infancia y solo pudo responder con un "Gracias"…

-Bueno Sera-chan mejor sentarnos para seguir viendo los encuentros, dice el Uzumaki…

La chica asiente en respuesta y se levanta espera a que Naruto se acomode y se sienta en su regazo, Shury se sienta junto al peli plata apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico… lo cual solo aumento los celos en los hombres y algunas mujeres.

-Bien siguiendo con el mini torneo, al campo Gabriel y Hyuga Hinata, dice el chunin…

Gabriel miro a la joven Hyuga notando que esta se encontraba nerviosa mientras se dirigía al campo, también noto que es alguien que se no le gusta lastimar a los demás y estaba debatiéndose si pelear o no, después de todo a ella tampoco le gustaba lastimar a otros y menos si no hay un verdadero motivo para hacerlo y solo un encuentro para medir habilidad no era algo que la motivara…

-Si no quieres ir no tienes que sentirte obligada a hacerlo, dice el Uzumaki sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario para pasar la segunda parte del examen, responde la ángel rubia.

-Sé que no quieres lastimar a la chica, pero si decides ir solo tienes que golpear sin mayor fuerza con tu raiton en puntos de presión que conoces bien paralizándola lo cual no la dañara en absoluto ya que después de menos de cinco minutos recuperara su movilidad, dice Shury aun con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del Uzumaki…

Gabriel suspira y camina al campo…

-Bien, listas… "las chicas asienten en respuesta"… comiencen, da la orden Iruka…

Pasado unos segundos ninguna realizo movimiento alguno, lo cual Gabriel entendió que la joven Hyuga es de las que en un principio va a la defensiva… así que la rubia decidió atacar con golpes de puños rápidos los cuales Hinata bloqueaba con dificultad… el encuentro seguía con Gabriel al ataque, la oji perla tratando de aprovechar una pequeña abertura contraataco en dirección al brazo izquierdo de la rubia buscando inmovilizarle dicha extremidad limitándola… Gabriel al ver el contraataque de la Hyuga ladea su cuerpo esquivándolo y con un ataque rápido golpeo en tres puntos precisos el brazo de la oji perla quien sintió leves descargas eléctricas antes de perder toda capacidad de movimiento en este… por lo que se vio obligada a hacer distancia entre ambas…

-Q…que me hi...hesite q…que n…no pu…puedo m…mover mi br…brazo, pregunta una sorprendida y nerviosa Hinata…

-Solo golpee con mis dedos cubiertos de raiton en puntos clave que es donde están los receptores de los pulsos neurológicos que envía el cerebro obstruyéndolos momentáneamente y de este modo inmovilizar dicha extremidad, responde la rubia…

(N/A: no soy neurólogo y mucho menos conozco la anatomía del cuerpo humano, pero creo que he dado una idea de lo que quiero expresar, espero me entiendan y disculpen cualquier error.)

Los ninjas veteranos y experimentados se sorprendieron del nivel de conocimiento, habilidad y precisión de la rubia… cada chica del grupo recién llegado ha mostrado ser una sorpresa por su nivel de habilidad… por su parte Hiruzen que también se ha sorprendido por la habilidad que han mostrado las chicas, se preguntaba con qué le sorprenderá el peli plata…

-Por favor ríndete, estas limitada al disponer solo uno de tus brazos, no tienes posibilidad alguna de ganar en este momento y no quiero tener que lastimarte innecesariamente, pide/dice la rubia…

-Yo… yo m…me ri…rindo, dice la Hyuga triste…

Luego de que la oji perla se rindiera, el chunin Iruka al salir de su sorpresa declaro ganadora a Gabriel…

-Un concejo… no eres alguien débil, me di cuenta que no luchaste a tu máximo. Tus miedos e inseguridades te limitan, esas barras son algo que debes superar para que puedas crecer ya que de seguir así a futuro puedes correr el riesgo de pagar un alto precio por ello…

Una vez termino de decir aquellas palabras la rubia regreso con su grupo donde el Uzumaki le esperaba con una sonrisa que también la hiso sonreír… por su parte en la cabeza de la Hyuga resonaban las palabras de la rubia mientras que regresaba a su lugar… con los examinadores y espectadores unos se encontraban sorprendidos mientras otros se preguntaban seriamente sobre ese grupo…

-Continuemos, Navii y Eiko al campo por favor, dice Iruka.

Las mencionadas sin perder tiempo van al campo y se posicionan una frente a la otra…

-Listas… "la peli roja y la peli blanca asiente"… comiencen…

-Es hora de ver quien es más fuerte, dice Eiko.

-Y obviamente esa soy yo, responde Navii.

-Sueña… le mostrare a Naru que la más fuerte soy yo, una vez gane de premio le pediré una cita para que me muestre toda la aldea, refuta la peli blanca con una sonrisa burlona…

-Sobre mi cadáver, responde una enojada peli roja lanzándose al ataque ya que las palabras de su rival no le gustaron en nada…

La peli blanca imito la acción de Navii e iniciaron una pelea de taijutsu de gran nivel, puños, codazos, patadas y rodillazos chocaban entre sí por ambas partes, con cada golpe ambas aumentaban la rapidez y fuerza, luego de un prolongado intercambio de golpe ambas dan un salto atrás haciendo distancia, segundos después se lanzan una vez más entre si colisionando una vez más sus puños con gran fuerza que el suelo se agrieto por la fuerza del impactó…

Los examinadores y espectadores no daban crédito a ante lo que sus ojos veían, Iruka por su parte se vio obligado a tomar algo de distancia para asegurar su integridad física, los aspirantes a genin no estaban mejor y ni que decir de los arrogantes herederos (Memna, Natsumi, Sasuke y Kiba) estaban más que celosos por la muestra de fuerza y habilidad de las dos chicas…

Mientras Naruto y sus chicas…

-Esto no es bueno. Ese par está tomando la pelea muy enserio, dice una preocupada Hitomi temiendo que la pelea se salga de control.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ellas cuando pelean, añade Shury con pereza.

-Si. Parece que se olvidaron que la idea es no llamar mucho la atención, concuerda Grayfia.

-Por lo visto no han dejado su rivalidad, añade Serafall…

\- Ni modo. Shury-chan, Sera-chan será mejor que me den un poco de espacio para moverme e intervenir llegado el momento antes de que ese par lleve la pelea a un punto crítico, dice Naruto al tiempo que el par de peli negras le dan vía libre…

De regreso al campo de batalla, el par de chica aun intercambiaba golpes que estremecían y agrietaban el campo. Luego de colisionar sus puños por última vez hicieron distancia entre ambas Navii realizan una secuencia de sellos…

\- Katon: Ryuusei-(Elemento fuego: Lluvia de meteoros)…

Varias esferas de un tamaño considerable fueron arrojadas hacia la peli blanca quien imito la acción de su rival…

-tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso… Suiton: Suijenki no Jutsu-(Elemento agua: Técnica de los proyectiles de agua)…

Ambas técnicas colisionan anulándose entre sí creando una densa capa de vapor que cubrió el campo impidiendo la visibilidad… luego de que se desvaneció la niebla ambas chicas que no se movieron de sonde estaban…

-A ver si puede con esto… Yōton: Yōgan Gurōbu (Elemento Lava: Globos de Lava)

Varios globos fueron lazados por la peli roja…

-Hmm no me vencerás… Hyōton: Tsubane Fubuki (Elemento Hielo: Ataque de Golondrinas)…

Una excesiva cantidad de golondrinas de hielo colisionan con los globos de lava y una vez más los jutsus se anulan entre si…

Ahora sí que los **Todos **los presentes a excepción de los hermanos Uzumaki y el resto de prometidas del peli plata, estaban con la boca abierta… esas chicas acaban de usar elementos secundarios y como si fuera poco jutsus de nivel avanzado que gastan una buena cantidad de chakra y ambas estaban como si nada… los arrogantes estaban cada vez más celosos al punto de despotricar que ellos merecían ese poder, en especial cierto emo vengador…

Mientras Naruto y sus chicas…

-Puff… ese par acaba de meternos en problemas innecesarios, dice el Uzumaki.

-Si. Se dejaron llevar y mostraron algo que no era necesario, concuerda Grayfia.

-Lo bueno es que esta aldea no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros y no pueden obligarnos a nada que no queramos, dice Shury…

-Es verdad ya que estoy segura que terminado el examen el concejo nos llamara para interrogarnos y tratar de imponernos la atrocidad esa de CRA, dice Serafall…

-Naruto-kun. Ya viene siendo momento de que intervengan antes de que esto pase a mayores, dice Gabriel al ver que las dos dragonas va a llevar la pela a un nuevo nivel.

El Uzumaki se pone de pie listo para saltar al campo…

-Grr… cuando te lo propones eres muy molesta, a ver si detienes esta… Yōton: Kazan Funka (Elemento Lava: erupción volcánica)…

A diferencia de la vez cuando la uso en el país de la nieve, en esta intensifico la técnica asiendo de ella más peligrosa…

-Lo mismo digo… Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu: Elemento Hielo: Ráfaga Doble del Dragón Negro…

La peli blanca imita la técnica de Doto pero con mayor poder al ser los dragones más grandes ya que el tornado de estos crearon tiene mayor poder…

Pero sucedió algo que ninguna de las dos previo, Naruto apareció en la mitad del campo, acción que sorprendió a muchos y preocupo a otros… pero la sorpresa fue mayor por lo que hiso…

-Hyōton: gran tornado glaciar…

Un enorme tornado de color blanco puro con unos bloques de hielo de un tamaño considerable girando a gran velocidad en el mismo sentido de este se originó alrededor peli plata (N/A: es decir estando Naruto el centro de este), el cambio de temperatura que causó el jutsu fue tal que está decenio drásticamente… la enorme masa de lava al hacer contacto con el tornado se solidifico y fragmento al chocar con un bloque de hielo, mientras el tornado creado por los dos dragones peleo por ganarle al de peli plata en vano ya que termino siendo extinguido… al ver que las dos técnicas fueron contrarrestadas Naruto cancelo su jutsu, una vez el tornado desapareció pudieron ver al peli plata de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y miran seriamente a las dos chicas quienes ante esto se dieron cuenta de sus acciones y miraron al suelo avergonzadas…

(N/A: el jutsu es igual al ninpo de hielo del videojugo ninja gaiden "2".)

-Fueron demasiado lejos para solo un examen genin, dijo de forma seria el Uzumaki…

-Eiko es quien tiene la culpa, dice la peli roja con su vista en el suelo…

-no es verdad. Es tuya al atacar de forma tan agresiva, se defiende la peli blanco…

-Ambas son responsables, se los he dicho mil veces. Eiko no molestes a Navii, y a ti Navii no sedas a las provocaciones de Eiko. Pero veo que no entienden con palabras así que toca medidas un poco más serias… sus anillos, dice/pide Naruto mientras extiende sus brazos a ambos lados en dirección de cada chica…

-¿Anillo?

Dicen al tiempo sin entender a qué se refería el chico hasta que sus mentes hicieron clic y abren los ojos al comprender…

-¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!, EL ANILLO NO POR FAVOR, CUALQUIER OTRA COSA PERO EL ANILLI NO…

Gritaron al tiempo las dos dragonas llevando la mano donde tenían el mencionado anillo a sus espaldas tratando de protegerlo… mientras los espectadores seguían en shock, aunque a unos pocos que se recuperaron miran expectantes la escena que se desarrolla en el campo…

-Los anillos, dice aun firme el Uzumaki…

-Por favor Naru cualquier otra cosa pero el anillo no, prometo "no déjame provocar" "no molestar" de/a Eiko/Navii, pero no me quites el anillo por favor, decían ambas chicas con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos aun escondiendo la mano donde tenían el mencionado anillo en sus espaldas incluso sus cuerpos temblaban ligeramente de miedo a la idea que de verdad se los quitara…

El anillo que les obsequió el Uzumaki como muestra de su amor, para ellas se convirtió en mucho más que en el símbolo de un compromiso, para ellas llego a ser el símbolo del amor que el chico ha mostrado tenerles, que aunque no esté cerca de ellas ese anillo es muestra de que su amor si lo está y siempre lo va a estar, el solo verle las llena de voluntad y fuerza para seguir adelante, el solo llevarlo en su mano sienten que una parte del peli plata siempre esta con ellas. Por lo que sentían que al quitárselo con él se iría todo ese amor y buenos sentimientos que les hace sentir llevarlo puesto, algo que de solo pensarlo un miedo inmenso las invade, algo que para ellas es extraño ya que nunca antes habían sentido o experimentado el miedo…

El Uzumaki al ver que de verdad aprecian mucho los anillos que les obsequió y que no querían perderlo, le hacía muy feliz al ver cuánto estiman y atesoran ese anillo símbolo del compromiso y amor entre ellos… algo que le hiso sonreí discretamente… para luego dar un suspiro.

-Está bien. Les voy a dar una última oportunidad y espero dejen su tonta rivalidad ya que si vuelven a dejarse llevar e inician otra pelea sin sentido, pueden estar seguras que les quietare sus anillos por más que pidan que no lo haga, declara el Uzumaki serio.

Ambas dragonas asientes en respuesta ya más tranquila al ver que no perderían su bien material más preciado, que es lo segundo que más atesoran ya que lo primero y más valioso para ellas es el cariño y amor del Uzumaki junto a la familia que han formado…

-Que voy a hacer con ustedes par de cabezas huecas, dice el peli plata…

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron avergonzadas…

-No estoy enojado si eso es lo que creen, preocupado si, ya que siempre que inician sus tontas peleas tienden a salirse de control y si no intervengo sabrá kami-sama como termine o terminen ustedes, dice el Uzumaki.

-Es que Eiko siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme enojar, dice Navii avergonzada.

-Eso se debe a que eres una amargada que tiene un carácter explosivo que no aguanta una broma, responde la peli blanca lo cual le valió una mirada molesta de la peli roja.

-Eiko se te olvida de que estamos hablando, o es que de verdad quieres que te quite el anillo, dice Naruto mirándola seriamente.

-¡NO! No, lo siento, responde frenéticamente la peli blanca…

-Bien. Sensei anuncie el final del encuentro como un empate, dice el Uzumaki…

Iruka asiente en respuesta luego de salir del shock ante todo lo ocurrido.

-Vengan acá, dice el Naruto sonriendo extendiendo sus brazos a los lados en dirección a cada dragonas que también sonríen y corren tomando cada una un brazo aferrándose a él para luego caminar fuera del campo en dirección a el resto de prometidas del Uzumaki sentándose cada dragona apoyo su cabeza en los hombros del peli plata…

Todo esto bajo la mirada de asombro de los examinadores y espectadores, y cierta niña peli plata solo podía reírse al ver la cara de todos los presentes. Aunque cierto cuarteto de arrogantes veía con celos y envidia a Naruto y sus chicas…

Varias preguntas nacieron luego de la pelea entre las dos dragonas… ¿Qué tan fuerte son ellos? ¿Cuál será su verdadero nivel? ¿Abra más portadores de Kekkei Genkai en ese grupo? ¿Quiénes son realmente ellos?... mientras con las personas que conocen a Naruto se tenían un mismo pensamiento ¿Cómo demonios puede moldear el Hyōton? ¿De dónde lo heredo?...

M ientras los arrogantes estaban están ardiendo de los celos ya que se sienten opacados, además que el poder que tienen los recién llegados les debe pertenecer a ellos por derecho… pero quien más tenia envidia es el Uchiha que esta que se jala los pelos del culo…

Luego de una pausa para arreglar el campo que por poco y es destruido por las dragonas dio continuación los encuentros…

-Siguiendo con el torneo al capo por favor Namikaze Natsumi y Otsutsuki Hitomi, dice iruka…

Las mencionadas van al campo posicionándose frente a frente a una determinada distancia…

-Listas "las dos asiente tomando pose de pelea" comiencen, da la señal el chinin…

-Sera mejor que te rindas no tienes la menor posibilidad de ganar, dice Natsumi con arrogancia…

-Las habladoras y arrogantes como tú a la hora de pelear terminan mostrando ser una decepción ya que más que pelear solo saben fanfarronear, le responde Hitomi…

Como era de esperar las palabras de la oji roja no le gustaron para nada a la Namikaze quien se lanza de frente al ataque…

-Are que te arrepientas de haber tomado este examen. Dice la rubia con enojo…

-Entonces muestra tu valía pequeña malcriada, responde Hitomi con una sonrisa burlona.

Las palabras de la peli roja no hacían más que aumentar el enojo de su oponente…

Natsumi a pocos metros de su contrincante lanza un puño con todas sus fuerzas que la oji roja bloque con facilidad y responde golpeando con su pie una de las piernas de la rubia desequilibrándola y con su mano libre tomándola del cuello para luego girar sobre su propio eje y lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza enviándola varios metros atrás como muñeca de trapo…

-Vamos princesita eso es todo lo que tienes, de ser así eres una decepción y fracaso como la kunoichi más fuerte de esta aldea que tanto presumes, le dice Hitomi mirándola con superioridad.

-MALDITA TE ARE PAGAR POR ESTO ROMPIÉNDOTE TODOS LOS HUESOS, grita aún más enojada Natsumi.

-Entonces ven y ataca princesita, responde la peli roja aun con una sonrisa burlona…

La Namikaze se lanza una vez más al ataque a su máxima velocidad y fuerza arrojando combos de puños, codazos, patadas y rodillazos que la peli roja esquiva y bloque con facilidad…

-Deja de moverte de una maldita vez y pela, grita Natsumi…

-Si eso quieres…

Hitomi esquiva un puño en dirección a su rostro y responde con una patada a las costillas de la rubia que conecta con éxitos luego un puño al rostro que la desequilibró e hiso dar varios pasos atrás, Hitomi sin darle oportunidad continua su ataque con una serie de puños al rostro, pecho, costillas y termina con una patada alta que la envía a volar varios metros atrás…

-Que pasa princesita acaso lo único que puedes hacer es recibir golpes. Que decepción, dice la oji roja…

-Bastarda voy a matarte… Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)…

La Namikaze escupe de su boca una enorme de fuego que podría causar heridas críticas a en quien impacté…

-Predecible… Katon: Hibashiri (Elemento Fuego: Fuego Cortante)…

La mano derecha de la peli roja fue envuelta por un fuego rojo carmesí y como si de una espada se tratase agito su brazo verticalmente y una media luna de fuego fue lanzada la cual corto el jutsu de la Namikaze y ambas mitades pasaron al lado de la peli roja sin causarle daño alguno mientras su ataque siguió en línea recta a la Namikaze amenazando con impactarla ya que debido al shock de ver su técnica ser superada tan fácilmente no se percató que el ataque de Hitomi estaba por golpearle de no ser porque su cuerpo reacciono de forma inconsciente al sentir el peligro y salto a un lado, la medialuna de fuego siguió su curso e impacto con una pared donde dejo una marca de corte y humo salía de esta…

Por otro lado todos los presentes a excepción de Naruto, sus prometidas y Naruko, estaban en shock. Ese grupo recién llegado era un completo enigma y cada uno al mostrar sus habilidades no hacía más que hacer de dicho misterio aún mayor.

La pareja Namikaze además de encontrarse sorprendido al ver que su hija era superada de manera tan abrumadora, también estaban decepcionados de su comportamiento, se arrepentían de haberle dado gusto en todo como resultado ella creció convirtiéndose en alguien arrogante y que se cree superior a todos los demás de su generación a excepción de su hermano Memma que es igual o más arrogante que ella, algo de lo que se dieron cuenta hace dos años pero pese a sus esfuerzos de cambian esa mentalidad y actitud en sus hijos todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y los civiles no es que ayuden mucho ya que ellos al venerarlos como si fueran Dioses solo hiso de su ego sea aún mayor… se dieron cuenta que aun después de todos sus esfuerzos por educar lo mejor posible a sus hijos, Del gran error al excluir a su hijo mayor e hija menor por centrarse en ellos dos, de pagar el precio de perderlos por seguir concentrados solo en ellos dos, aun así ver que fallaron en criarlos… se preguntaban si merecían ser llamados padres o si en realidad estaban preparados para serlo…

Mientras las personas cercanas al Uzumaki luego de ver el nivel de habilidad de algunas de sus acompañantes, "prometidas" (quienes lo saben) se preguntaban qué tan fuerte seria el peli plata…

-Bien se acabó el juego… Fūton: Daitoppa (Elemento viento: Gran tormenta)…

La peli roja lanza una poderosa ráfaga de viento de sus manos que no le da posibilidad alguna a la rubia Namikaze de esquivar golpeándola con fuerza al tiempo que la empuja metras atrás impactando contra una pared dejándola K.O…

-Hmm… patético, tanto vanagloriarse de ser invencible y carece de fuerza para respaldar sus palabras, dice la ojo roja en voz para que todos le escucharan al tiempo que abandona el campo e Iruka la declara vencedora…

Una vez más el silencio reino, nadie dio crédito al desenlace del encuentro, el grupo recién llegado a mostrado que todos sus integrantes son de gran nivel. Pero ver a la peli roja derrotar de manera rápida, abrumadora y sin esfuerzo a la que podría decirse es la chica más fuerte de su generación, es algo muchos se negaban a creer… la pareja Namikaze no estaba mejor, sabían que su hija era fuerte pero de comienzo a fin del combate fue superada por la peli roja de forma abismal, algo que les sorprendió, intrigo y preocupo…

M emma también se encontraba muy sorprendido, el sabia de primera mano que su hermana era fuerte, después de todo entrenan juntos desde jóvenes y él sabe que de todo los aspirantes a genin solo ella es la podría plantarle cara en un uno contra uno y ponerlo en serio aprietos ya que en términos de habilidad están en igualdad de condiciones, excepto que él la supera en fuerza mientras ella le supera en velocidad.

Una vez llego de vuelta al grupo se sentó junto cerca de Navii…

-Parece que alguien se ha divertido, dice la emperatriz dragón rojo…

-No voy a negar que disfrute humillando a la princesita, aunque me decepciono su nivel de habilidad esperaba más de la hija del Hokage, responde la kitsune…

-Bueno solo queda esperar su reacción una vez despierte, seguro será divertido ver como saca a relucir su lado de niña malcriada exigiendo que el combate debe volverse a hacer porque se niega a perder, dice Eiko uniéndose a la conversación.

Lo dicho por la peli blanca causo mucha gracia en ambas peli rojas… por no decir todo el grupo…

Luego de pasada la sorpresa se disponía a continuar con el mini torneo…

-Bien, continuando con los combates al campo Grayfia Lucifuge y Serafall Sitri, dice el chinin…

-Sensei. La verdad no tengo ganas de seguir peleando, Creo que ya se hacen a una idea de nuestro nivel de habilidad con lo visto hasta ahora. Además, ya sea que pelea con Gabriel, Hitomi, Shury o Grayfia terminaremos en un empate, nuestras habilidades están en un nivel parejo, dice Serafall…

A las palabras de la chica las mencionadas asientes y honestamente no tenían ganas de pelear entre ellas…

Iruka se desconcertó un poco y miro en dirección a los demás evaluadores más exactamente el Sandaime…

-Si ellas no quieren continuar no hay problema. Además bien lo ha dicho la joven Serafall, con lo visto hasta ahora podemos darnos una idea del nivel de habilidad de cada una de ellas. Sin mencionar que han derrotado a varias herederas de clanes, así que el nivel de habilidad de cada una de ellas es más que sobresaliente, dice el Sarutobi.

El chunin asiente en respuesta a las palabras del ex-Hokage, y tenía que admitirlo él también está sorprendido con las demostraciones de las chicas recién llegadas…

-Bien con la anterior batalla damos por terminado los combates entre las mujeres y daremos inicio al de los hombres…

El primer combate fue entre Naruto y un chico civil que termino segundos después de haber iniciado, el chico se lanzó en un ataque de frente que Naruto esquivo de un paso a su derecho y cuando el chico civil paso a su lado de un golpe en la nunca lo dejo K.O… el combate alcanzo apenas lo 10 segundo, más de uno se sorprendió ya que no esperaron algo así, pensaban que el peli plata no tendría problemas en ganar pero no que lo hiciera en tiempo record…

Los combates siguieron siendo los herederos quienes destacaban aunque unos más que otros, siendo Mema, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru a quien todo esto le parecía problemático… una vez todo los civiles fueron derrotados pasaron a las peleas de solo herederos de clanes…

-Al campo Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamari Nara, dice el Chunin…

-Sensei yo me rindo, dice el Nara desde donde se encontraba sentado.

-Se puede saber el motivo de tu decisión…

-No tengo ganas de pelear y menos con el peli plata problemático. Sé que no le podre ganar y quiero evitarme una paliza, responde el vago con una pereza propia de todo un Nara…

A todos los presentes la respuesta del Nara les causó una gran gota en la nuca incluidas las inquilinas del peli plata… bueno a casi todos ya que Shikaku líder del clan Nara entendió la decisión de su hijo y le dio la razón…

Los combates continuaron con Sasuke vs Shino el cual el Uchiha gano con algunos problemas debido a que los incestos del Aburame le impedían moverse con libertad… luego siguió Kiba vs Chouji, el Inuzuka como buen hablador cometió el error de llamar al heredero Akimichi gordo haciéndolo enojar, aunque Kiba logo ganar al final le valió unos buenos golpes del Akimichi…

-Bien solo quedan dos combates y los ganadores pasaran al combate final, el primer combate será entre Naruto Uzumaki vs Mema Namikaze, dice el chunin…

En nombre de los dos genero gran interés en todos ya que la pelea prometía gran entretenimiento…

Los nombrados fueron al campo e iruka estaba por dar inicio a la pela hasta que…

-Sensei. Exijo ser yo quien se enfrenté al dobe…

Quien hablo fue Sasuke…

-No. Exijo ser yo quien lo enfrenté…

Esta vez fue el Kiba…

-Cállense perdedores, ya han dicho que seré yo quien enfrente al dobe así que cierren la boca y dejen de ladrar, dice el Namikaze

-Tu a mí no me mandas a callar don nadie, le refuta el Uchiha.

-Cierto, lo único que haces es alardear por ser hijo del hokage, pero al final no eres más que un perdedor, dice el Inuzuka…

La discusión estaba por pasar a mayores cuando una cuarta voz intervino…

-Qué tal si hacemos de este encuentro más emocionante convirtiéndolo en una pelea de cuatro bandas de todos contra todos, por mí no hay problema, a no ser que ustedes tres tengan miedo y no quieran, lo cual se puede entender…

Quien hablo fue el Uzumaki…

La declaración del peli plata sorprendió a todos exceptuando a su hermana y prometidas, claro también avivo el enojo del Uchiha e Inuzuka y de paso molesto al Namikaze al ver que fue llamado cobarde…

-Miedo yo. No le temo a nada, y por mi está bien, así tendré el placer de aplastar a los tres y mostrarle a todos mi supremacía como el más fuerte ninja de esta generación, dice mema con arrogancia…

En las gradas sus padres niegan con la cabeza ante tal actitud de su hijo preguntándose en que fallaron para que esos dos crecieran con esa mentalidad arrogante.

-Hmm… por mi está bien, así tengo el placer de derrotarlos a todos y mostrarles que nadie puede contra un Uchiha de elite, dice Sasuke…

-Me parece perfecto, así una vez los derrote todos verán quien es el alfa, dice Kiba.

M ikoto solo podía negar con la cabeza a tal actitud de su hijos, Satsuki se palmaba la cara sintiendo vergüenza ajena… Tsume se avergüenza de la actitud de su hijo mientas Hana estaba que baja al campo para darle la paliza de su vida hasta borrar todo rastro de esa actitud en el…

Mientras por su parte las prometidas del Uzumaki miran a su prometido jugar con la mente de los herederos…

-Naru cuando quiere sabe sacarle provecho a lo que nosotros llamamos "el susurró del demonio", dice Serafall riéndose…

-En parte es bueno ya que será una habilidad indispensable para el como nuevo Rey demonio, concuerda Grayfia.

-He de decir que me divierte mucho verlo jugar con la mente de algunos tontos como ese trio de ahí, dice Hitomi con una sonrisa.

-La verdad no me gusta que juegue con la mente de las personas, dice Gabriel con una mueca.

-Gabriel tu más que nadie sabe que Naru nunca aria algo para perjudicar a nadie, excepto que en realidad se lo merezca, dice Navii uniéndose a la conversación.

-Es cierto así que no te preocupes, Naru nunca perjudicara a gente inocente. Y ese trio de ahí no es que sean almas puras por lo que les espera unos buenos golpes por parte de Naru, ya quiero ver que los aplasta como cucarachas hehe, afirma Eiko.

El chunin mira una vez más en dirección del Sandaime quien asiente en respuesta en acuerdo con el combate de cuatro bandas…

Aprobado el combate los cuatro se acomodan en el campo en espera de la señal para iniciar por parte de chunin…

-Listos… los cuatro asientes… comiencen…

Los tres herederos se lanzan hacia el Uzumaki, el Inuzuka quien estaba más cerca llega es el primero en llegar y lanza un golpe con su puño al estómago del peli plata quien de un salto esquiva cayendo en la cabeza del cara de perro usándola como apoya da un segundo salto hacia en frente… no sin antes hacer que el Inuzuka se fuera cara al suelo… propinándole una patada helicóptero triple en el pecho al Namikaze que fue el segundo en atacarle mandándolo a volar hacia tras, el Uzumaki cae al suelo sin problemas solo para detener una patada que iba sus costillas por parte del Uchiha, Naruto gira sobre su propio eje aun sosteniendo al Uchiha de la pierna para luego arrojarlo con fuerza en dirección de Kiba quien ya se había recuperado y corría una vez más hacia el Uzumaki. El chico de marcas triangulares no pudo esquivar al Uchiha y ambos son arrojados atrás rodando por el suelo debido a la fuerza con la que lanzo a Sasuke…

Los espectadores no se sorprendieron de que los tres herederos se lanzaran al tiempo sobre el peli plata ya que al ver los deseos de pelear con él lo dedujeron, pero el hecho de que Uzumaki los enfrente al tiempo y sin problema alguno si los sorprendió e intrigo...

El primero en recuperase del ataque fue Memma que se levantaba y escupía algo de sangre al tiempo que se sostenía el pecho ya que las patadas que recibió tenían bastante fuerza…

-He de admitir que me sorprendiste con ese ataque, pero no volverá a pasar…

El Namikaze se lanza una vez más al ataque haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y velocidad con una combinación de puños y patas las cuales Naruto bloqueaba y evitaba sin problemas causando que el rubio se enfureciera atacando con más desesperación… al ver que su arremetida no tiene éxito Memma da un salto atrás para hacer distancia para luego hacer un nuevo ataque, lo que no previo fue que Naruto aparecía en menos de un segundo frente a él con su brazo derecho extendido y mano abierta apuntando a su pecho, algo que lo desconcertó… Naruto de un rápido mi movimiento empuña su mano y golpea con fuerza el pectoral izquierdo del Namikaze, el golpe causo que este escupiera saliva y sangre al tiempo que sentía que el pulmón de ese mismo lado perder todo oxigeno lo que causo callera de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho ya que podía jurar algunos huesos de su caja torácica se agrietaron…

El segundo que se lanzó a un nuevo ataque fue el Uchiha, quien trato de atacar por la espalda al peli plata con una patada a la cara, pero Naruto se sustituyó por el Inuzuka y este recibe de lleno el impacto que lo mando a volar, Naruto aprovecho el desconcierto del Uchiha y le propino una parada que lo mando en la misma dirección de Kiba…

Naruto tomo algo de distancia esperando que los tres se reincorporaran…

-Parece que Naru se divierte, dice la emperatriz dragón rojo…

-Si. Y no me parece justo que solo sea el quien se divierta en estos exámenes, se queja Eiko…

-Solo está jugando con ellos, cuando él lo desee puede derrotarlos sin problemas, añade Hitomi…

-Así es, solo lo hace para golpear el orgullo de todos ellos, dice Shury…

-Aunque ya debe tener pensado como va a derrotarlos, concuerda Serafall…

-Espero no se exceda y los mande al hospital, dice Gabriel…

-Nii-chan deja de jugar y termina rápido… tengo hambre y quiero que me lleves a ichiraku como me prometiste, dice en vos alta Naruko desde las gradas con un puchero que la hacía ver adorable…

-Bueno hasta ahí le llego la diversión a Naru, dice Navii aguantando una carcajada.

Sus hermanas en ley asientes en acuerdo mientras se ríen en baja voz…

Los espectadores luego de aquel repentino comentario le salió una gota en la nunca y miraron en dirección de la que provino aquella voz, se sorprendieron al encontrarse con el calco perfecto del peli plata en versión femenina en una niña d años sentada en el regazo de una hermosa joven castaña la cual reconocieron como la secretaria del Sandaime, la cual reía algo apenada por la acción de la infante ya que llamo la atención de todos… Hiruzen se reía de buena gana por la acción de la joven Uzumaki… aunque Mikoto y Yugao que también se sorprendieron del gran parecido entre la niña y Naruto, ambas juran que la pequeña les es muy familiar… lo mismo ocurre con la pareja Namikaze…

El Uzumaki se encoje de hombros al tiempo que suspira…

-Está bien imoto, dejare de jugar con el trio de niños malcriados, responde el peli plata.

Sobra decir que la respuesta del Uzumaki sorprendió a todos exceptuando sus prometidas y hermana, acaso de verdad estaba jugando con esos tres… mientras con el trio sintieron su orgullo ser pisoteado al ver que el Uzumaki toma la pelea como un juego y a ellos cono unos niños…

-NO TE CREAS TANTO MALDITO DOBE…

Grita con enojo el Inuzuka y se lanza una vez más al ataque solo para que Naruto lo esquivara e interpuso su pie haciendo que Kiba fuera cara al suelo de forma cómica, segundos después rodaba sujetándose la nariz la cual se había roto con el golpe…

Tal acción hiso que los espectadores tuvieran una gran gota en la nunca mientras Tsume y Hana se palmaban la cara en vergüenza… incluso Sasuke y Memma les broto una gota en la nunca…

El segundo en atacar fue el Uchiha que siguió con taijutsu, Naruto con toda la calma del mundo solo esquiva y bloquea sin problema alguno todos los golpes de sasuke que con cada segundo su enojo aumentaba haciendo que atacara con desesperación dejando grandes aberturas que el Uzumaki aprovecho conectando un rodillazo al estómago que doblo al Uchiha y un gancho al hígado el cual lo hiso escupir saliva y sangre terminando con una patada giratoria que lo mando a volar…

Memma por su parte aprovecho que los otros dos mantenían "ocupado" al peli plata y preparo su mejor técnica con ayuda de un clon para sacarlo de una vez por todas de la pelea… lo que rubio ignoraba era que Naruto se dio cuenta de su estrategia además de notar también que dicha técnica no era dominada por el Namikaze… Menma vio al Uzumaki de espalda y pensando que era su oportunidad se lanzó para impactarle dicha técnica en la espalda… corrió a su máxima velocidad y a menos de unos tres metros grito…

-Ahora si te tengo maldito dobe… Rasengan…

Los espectadores, algunos se sorprendieron al ver dicha técnica ser ejecutada por el rubio… otros pensaron que el Uzumaki no tenía posibilidad de evadir por lo cerca que estaba la técnica de impactarle… mientras las personas cercanas a Naruto se preocuparon que dicha técnica le impactara ya que sabían lo peligrosa que es… Hiruzen por su parte estaba expectante a la espera de la reacción de Naruto… con la pareja Namikaze estaban muy preocupados de que Naruto sea gravemente lastimado al ser impactado por el Rasengan… en cuento las prometidas del Uzumaki todas ellas se encontraban tranquilas ya que sabían que Naruto neutralizaría al Namikaze además que también pudieron ver que este no dominaba dicha tecnica…

Mema ya a pocos centímetros de impactar el Rasengan en la espalda sonreía al ver su victoria segura sobre el Uzumaki, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció al ver la acción realizada por Naruto, a pocos centímetros del impacto el peli plata ladeo su cuerpo en 90 grados y la esfera que gira a gran velocidad en la mano del Namikaze paso sin tocarlo, pero no termino hay Naruto agarro el brazo extendido del rubio y gira sobre su propio eje para luego lanzar al Namikaze como si de una lanza se tratase en dirección al Uchiha que se había levantado con dificultad, la técnica impactó con éxito en el estómago del Uchiha pero por la fuerza con la que Naruto lanzo al Namikaze hiso que ambos siguieran en la misma línea recta hasta impactar con una pared donde el Uchiha quedo incrustado e inconsciente con la marca del Rasengan en su estómago y parte de su suéter destruido en el mismo lugar…

En las gradas todo no daban crédito a lo que acabaron de presenciar, una técnica de rango "A" que hasta hace un instante se creía invencible fue eludida con gran facilidad por un chico que ni siquiera se gradúa de genin… los aspirantes a genin no estaban mejor el chico había hecho hasta ahora lo imposible evadir una de las técnicas estrellas de Konoha. Natsumi era quien más sorprendida se encontraba había reaccionado segundos después de que el combate a cuatro bandas inicio solo para ver al Uzumaki barrer el suelo con los tres herederos y como si fuera poco ver como eludía la segunda técnica mas afamada de su padre, se negaba a creer tal cosa… en cuanto a Hiruzen se encontraba en una mescla de sorpresa y satisfacción. Sorpresa por el nivel de habilidad del chico y satisfecho por todo lo que ha avanzado…

-Maldito dobe… como demonio lograste eludir mi Rasengan, tal cosa es imposible, dice/pregunta un más que enojado Memma ya que cada vez que atacaba al Uzumaki este no hacía más que humillarlo…

-En eso te equivocas Namikaze. Toda técnica tiene un punto débil y el Rasengan no es la excepción, responde el Uzumaki.

-A sí. Entonces ilumíname y dime cuál es ese punto débil, dice de forma sarcástica el rubio…

-El uso del Rasengan exige al usuario precisión y velocidad al ser una técnica de muy corta distancia que requiere casi por obligación del contacto directo con el adversario, además está el hecho que para mayor efectividad a la hora de atacar con esta se debe golpear en lugares tales como pecho, estómago y espalda. Lo que lo hace una técnica predecible que cualquier persona con un alto nivel en sus reflejos podría evadirla, lo que conllevaría que para una mayor efectividad sea necesario de una técnica de alta velocidad tales como el Hiraishin No Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador) lo que volvería el uso de ambas técnicas en algo mortal pero no invencible ya que esta última también tiene un punto débil que usado sabiamente el adversario puede prever la dirección en la que vendrá el ataque y la clave para ello son los kunais usados para realizar dicho jutsu, responde el peli plata tranquilamente ignorando el sarcasmo el Namikaze…

El silencio una vez más reino, los ninjas veteranos y experimentados se encontraban sorprendido por la agudeza mental del Uzumaki, analizar dos técnicas y encontrar los puntos débiles de estas es algo que solo muy pocas personas pueden lograr, realmente la capacidad analítica del chico era algo que les sorprendía como también les inquietaba… Hiruzen no estaba mejor Naruto acaba de hacer algo que para muchos a día de hoy fue imposible encontrar los puntos débiles de dos técnicas mortales temidas por los shinobis de todas las aldeas ninjas, pero también estaba complacido por su capacidad deductiva ya que es indispensable en la vida ninja… Minato posiblemente fue el más afectado ya que ni el mismo previo tales huecos en sus dos técnicas estándar, pero más le sorprendía el grado de análisis de su "hijo" lo cual le enorgulleció, Kushina estaba igual que su esposo, pero ambos se entristecieron al ver todo lo que ha crecido sin las ayuda o guía de ellos. En su mente fue golpeada por las palabras de Sannin cuando tomo aquella fatídica decisión "personalmente de los tres te aseguro que Naruto es el más opcionado para ser uno de esos hermanos de la profecia" y no se equivocó la muestra de ello lo visto hasta ahora… Memma fue posiblemente tan golpeado como su padre ya que él pensaba una vez dominara el Hiraishin junto al Rasengan seria invencible y ser capaz de obtener el título de "Dios de los Shinobis" a lgo que muy pocos han logrado…

-Hmm… solo son habladurías lo que dices dobe, el Rasengan y Hiraishin son técnicas invencibles, el que lograras esquivar mi Rasengan solo fue suerte, dice el Namikaze negándose a aceptar la verdad…

-Es problema tuyo si crees o no, responde Naruto encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al rubio arrogante…

El Namikaze se sintió ofendido ya que el hecho que el Uzumaki no le diera importancia a sus palabras es igual a que le dijera que él mismo es de poca importancia… algo que avivo su odio por el peli plata y se lanzó a él con una pela de taijutsu a la que segundos después se unió el Inuzuka, en otra circunstancia Mamma abría protestado pero el por más que se negara a aceptar que el Uzumaki es superior a él, sabía que era cierto y pensó que al atacar los dos al tiempo podrían vencerlo, por lo que se tragó su orgullo y no protesto al Inuzuka, por su parte Kiba no pensaba en nada más que derrotar y humillar al dobe… Naruto mientras esquiva los ataques del duo haciendo que estos se desesperen y ataquen con furia ciega. Kiba desesperado opto por atacar con un barrido de piernas al peli plata que esquivó usando una vez más al castaño de marcas triangulares en la cara como base para luego propinarle una patada giratoria al rubio en la cara mandando de vuelta en donde se encontraba el inconsciente Uchiha…

-Bien Inuzuka. Hora de terminar contigo…

Dicho esto procedió a darle una serie de puños, patadas y terminado con un gancho a la barbilla que lo alzo unos dos metros… Naruto de un salto se posiciona por encima de kiba…

-Y por último… Conoce tu lugar…

Luego de decirle eso procedió a darle una patada de hacha en el cabeza que lo mando de plana al suelo dejándolo K.O…

Ahora sí que varios estaban estupefactos… el Uzumaki acaba de vencer sin esfuerzo al heredero Inuzuka, además de dejarle un claro mensaje…

Naruto mira en dirección a la única persona aun en pie solo para verlo realizar una vez más el Rasengan apoyado por un clon…

-Algunos solo aprenden por las malas, dice el Uzumaki con pereza.

-Te mostrare que el Rasengan es invencible derrotándote con el, le refuta el rubio…

-Como quieras… pero…

Naruto para asombro de todos creo un Rasengan, pero a diferencia de Memma solo sin la ayuda de un clon y lo que conocen bien la técnica pueden apreciar que es uno perfecto y completo… (N/A: me refiero completo al sentido de solo el Rasengan en sí sin una afinidad elemental.)

-MALDITO SEAS DOBE, COMO ES QUE CONOCES EL RASENGAN, grita un airado rubio…

No solo por el hecho de que el Uzumaki conociera el Rasengan sino de que una vez más lo humillo mostrando que a diferencia de él, el sí controla la técnica y puede realizarla sin necesidad de un clon, además de que es un Rasengan perfecto…

-Cierto Sannin me lo enseño…

La respuesta del chico aclaro las dudas de muchos que también querían saber de dónde aprendió dicha técnica… y las personas que comprendieron quien fue eran Hiruzen, Mikoto, Yuago, Minato y Kushina… aunque también estaba el hecho que Hiruzen se molestó al enterarse que su alumno sabia del paradero de Naruto y quizás también Naruko y no le dijo nada, ni que decir de Mikoto y Yugao estaban planeando la forma de torturar al Sannin por no decirles que sabía dónde estaba el Uzumaki y hacerle ver su grave error… pero a quienes más molesto fue a la pareja Namikaze y también se dieron cuenta de que el Sannin no bromeaba al decirles que si llegara a saber de Naruto o Naruko no les diría nada al respecto…

-Bueno realmente no importa de quien la aprendiste y no cambia el hecho de que perderás ante el futuro ninja más fuerte del mundo…

Naruto rodo los ojos en cansancio ante la actitud desesperante del Namikaze…

-PREPARATE PARA PERDER DOBE…

Luego de aquel grito por parte del Memma emprendió una carrera hacia el Uzumaki, su clon arrojo varias shurikes al peli plata en busca de distraerlo y ganar tiempo para que su original ganara distancia y no pudiera esquivar la tecnica… Naruto con su mano libre la llevo a su porta-kunais tomado uno de diseño especial y bloqueo con maestría los shurinkes para luego arrojar dicho kunai a la cabeza del rubio quien lo esquivo ladeando su cabeza. Lo que paso después hiso que todos los ninjas se levantaran de sus puestos…

-Hiraishin No Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador)…

El Uzumaki desapareció en un destello plateado reapareciendo sobre el Namikaze… que se encontraba estupefacto… impactándolo con el Rasengan en la espada mandándolo al suelo creando un cráter en el cual el rubio yacía inconsciente con la marca de una quemadura en forma circular en su espalda, Naruto de una voltereta en el aire cae perfectamente sobre sus pies sosteniendo el kunai especial en su mano izquierda…

Silencio sepulcral… nadie daba crédito a aquella hazaña hecha por el Uzumaki, realizar dos técnicas de clase "A" y "S" en conjunto no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera, además de ser ambas técnicas estándar del Yondaime, realmente nadie en ese momento podía pensar con claridad… Minato era el más afectado su "hijo" domina sus dos técnicas más fuertes estaba orgulloso y sorprendido, pero luego se deprimió al ver que lo consiguió sin su ayuda o guía…

-Bien creo que con esto concluye el examen con mi victoria, dice Naruto rompiendo el silencio…

Iruka en modo automático asiente… sin más Naruto se retiró del campo hacia sus prometidas que lo recibieron con una sonrisa… todo bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes…

-Parece que alguien se divirtió, la primera en hablar fue Eiko…

-Bueno no lo voy a negar pero fue divertido jugar con los niños, responde el Uzumaki…

-Era necesario que usaras el Rasengan y Hiraishin, pregunta Hitomi…

-Bueno luego del pequeño alboroto hecho por mis dos queridas emperatrices… "las mencionadas se sonrojaron avergonzadas"… ya no es que sea necesario esconder ciertas cosas y de igual forma el concejo nos iba a llamar, así que si gustan Hitomi, Gabriel, Sera, Shury y Grayfia una vez nos llamen pueden decir de sus elementos. Al fin y al cabo ellos no tienen autoridad sobre nosotros, responde/dice Naruto.

Las prometidas de Naruto asientes en acuerdo, así se ahorran la molestia de que los vuelvan a llamar una vez decidan usar sus elementos secundarios…

Exceptuando el grupo de Naruto, el resto de los presentes se encontraba aun en shock…

-Y bien. No creen que sería apropiado continuar con la ceremonia de graduación de los genins que fueron aprobados, dice Eiko sonriendo ya que le causa mucha gracia la cara de incredulidad de todos al ver a su prometido usando las dos técnicas estándar del Yondaime…

Las palabras de la peli blanca tren de vuelta a la realidad a todos, esperaron a que los tres inconscientes fueran tratados y recuperaran el conocimiento… "cabe destacar que ninguno tomo de buena manera el que fueran humillados y derrotados por el (dobe) y mucho menos Memma que hervía de rabia y más por el hecho de que el dobe conoce y domina las dos técnicas de su padre mientras el apenas está aprendiendo a controlar el Rasengan de forma adecuada"… y proceden a la entrega de bandas a los aprobados. Muchos se extrañaron por el hecho de que Naruto y sus chicas no fueron llamados siendo ellos los que destacaron sobre los demás genin, Memma iba a provechar la situación para burlarse del ellos pero Hiruzen se adelantó en tomar la palabra…

-Equipo de Uzu felicitaciones pueden pasar por sus bandas, dice el ex-kage sonriendo.

Uno en uno fueron pasando y recibiendo las bandas que les fueron entregados por el Sarutobi, de último paso el peli plata que le dio las gracias el viejo mono… las chicas ataron la banda a sus caderas estilo cinturón mientras Naruto aunque lo hiso de forma similar pero estilo colgante sin llegar a dar una vuelta completa a la banda en su cintura sola la mitad… muchos se extrañaron por el hecho de que ese grupo fuera llamado "equipo de Uzu" además que las bandas no eran como las demás que recibieron los otros genin, estas no contaba con el característico grabado de la hoja, sino que en su lugar se encontraba la espiral característica del clan Uzumaki… muchos se extrañaron por ese hecho en especial Kushina…

-Bien con esto damos por concluido la graduación genin de este año, dice Hiruzen dando por terminado el examen y graduación… se retiró del lugar junto a los que serán los jonnin-sensei de los equipos…

Con esto dicho los padres se acercaban a sus hijos los aprobados los felicitaban, mientras lo que no lograron pasar los apoyaban diciéndoles que el próximo año conseguirían pasar…

Mikoto que se había reunido con su hija a la que felicito por su graduación ya que su emo-tivo hijo se fue a entrenar una vez terminada la graduación, caminaban hacia Naruto y sus chicas, Yugao se unió al par, Naruto se mira al trio acercarse con una sonrisa…

-Yo. Yu-chan, Mikoto-chan, Satsuki-chan. Como han estado, saluda aun sonriendo el Uzumaki…

La primera en reaccionar fue la matriarca Uchiha…

**¡Paff!**

Le dio una bofetada al peli plata que no hiso nada para esquivarla, él sabía que su partida había causado gran dolor en las pocas personas que lo apreciaban y más en la líder Uchiha luego de la enterarse de la masacre quedando sola con su hija e hijos, bueno solo su hija ya que de sus dos hijos uno es un traidor (aunque ella sabe la verdad) y el otro está enfocado en su venganza… él sabía que es leve dolor que le ocasiono esa bofetada no se compara al que ella ha pasado todos estos años preocupa por su bienestar…

-Nueve años. Nueve años en los cuales no hemos sabido nada de ti. Si te encontrabas bien, si comías, si contabas con un lugar donde pasar las frías noches, si estabas enfermo o herido, nueve años que me fueron una tortura pensando día y noche que fue de ti desde que saliste de la aldea, decía la Mikoto con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos las cuales recorrían sus mejillas cayendo al suelo y no hacía nada para impedirlo ya que eran lagrimas que había retenido por años y ahora dejaba que brotaran…

Los aun presentes en el lugar observaban la escena entre sorprendidos y confundidos…

-Lo ciento, pero era algo necesario y que tenía que hacer no solo entrenar sino también para encontrar mi lugar en este mundo, responde el Uzumaki mirando al suelo…

-Bien podías haberte quedarte en la aldea y yo te habría entrenado, dice la matriarca Uchiha con severidad…

-Ya tú tenías suficientes problemas como para sumarte uno más, responde Naruto.

-Sabes que nunca te consideraría una carga o problema, le dice Mikoto de forma maternal…

La respuesta de la mujer no solo hiso sonreír a Naruto, también causo una sonrisa en sus prometidas del Uzumaki al ver que después de todo las pocas personas que de verdad lo valoran aguardaban por su regresó, además que se mantenían al margen de la conversación…

-Lo sé, pero no tenía la intención de serte una obligación mayor a lo que ya te era en ese entonces…

-Solo prométeme que no te iras de nuevo, ya he perdido mucho y no soportaría otra perdida más y menos si llegas a ser tu… por favor prométemelo, dice/pide Mikoto abrazando con fuerza al peli plata…

-Te lo prometo Mikoto-chan, no volveré a irme, no sin antes avisar, responde el Uzumaki también abrazando a la Uchiha…

Los que presenciaron la escena se encontraban muy sorprendidos, otros confundidos preguntándose qué tipo de relación hay entre el Uzumaki y la Uchiha. Aunque algunos hombres tenían envidia del peli plata al verlo ser abrazado de manera tan cariñosa por la matriarca Uchiha, ya que aun siendo madre aun es una mujer muy hermosa…

-Espero estés listo para afrontar el castigo que te espera, dice Mikoto terminado el abrazo mientras mira con seriedad a Naruto…

-Lo sé, ya sabía que no saldría tan bien librado, responde Naruto con una sonrisa tan característica en él…

Una sonrisa que ellas tanto habían extrañado y añoraban volver a ver…

-Naruto...

Quien hablo fue Yugao con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, quienes conocían a la ambu estaban realmente sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto ese lado sentimental de ella a excepción de sus amigas más cercanas "Anko, Kurenai y Hana" quien tiempo después se enteraron de lo importante que llego a ser el chico para ella, además de verla llorar cada diez de octubre al recordar el fatídico día en el que casi muere y culparse por haber estado hay para ayudarlo…

-Yu-chan me alegra mucho volver a ver. Aunque que un "lo siento" no compensara todos estos años, realmente te pido disculpas por los problemas que te cause, dice Naruto mientras hace una reverencia…

-No tienes que disculparte, el hecho de que estés viene es suficiente para mí. Solo te pido por favor no vuelvas a irte, dice la peli violeta abrazándolo con fuerza como si temiera a que pudiera irse o perderlo…

-Como le dije a Mikoto-chan, te prometo que no me iré, no sin antes avisar, le responde el Uzumaki también abrazándola…

-Naruto te advierto que si vuelves a hacer llorar oka-san te muelo a golpes, dice la joven Uchiha aunque también estaba feliz de ver a su amigo de infancia.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo y mucho menos fue mi intención hacerla llorar a ella como a las demás, jugar con sus sentimientos es algo que nunca aria ya que no quiero perder su cariño el cual aprecio mucho, responde el Uzumaki… aunque dicha respuesta causo un leve sonrojo en las tres…

Ahora sí que los hombres le tenían envidia de la buena al Uzumaki, rodeado de mujeres y todas de gran belleza… por su parte la pareja Namikaze que estaba junto a sus hijos quería ir junto a él y pedirle perdón, pero no encontraban el valor para hacerlo. Kushina al ver como la que fue su mejor amiga reprendía a su "hijo" como si ella fuera en realidad su madre siento que algo en su interior se había roto, aunque su testarudez le gritaba que no dejada que le quitaran lo que por derecho le pertenece, otra parte de ella su "razón" le decía a si misma si en realidad podría tener siquiera el derecho de reprender o reclamarle algo al Uzumaki…

-Bueno déjenme les presento a mis compañeras, la peli roja de ojos rojos es Hitomi Otsutsuki, la peli roja de ojos verdes es Navii, la peli plata de ojos celestes es Grayfia Lucifuge, la peli negra de coletas y ojos violetas es Serafall Sitri, la segunda peli negra de ojos violetas además de Serafall es Shury, la rubia de ojos azules es Gabriel, y por ultimo pero no menos importante la peli blanca de ojos azules Eiko, concluye la presentación Naruto…

Las chicas saludan con un "mucho gusto"

-Un placer conocerles, responden Mikoto y Yugao

-Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer yo invito. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas para mí y así estar en un ambiente más relajado y cómodo para conversar, además a donde quiero ir a comer hay dos personas que quiero ver, dice el Uzumaki.

El trio entendió a quienes se refería… además de que ellos siempre les preguntaban a ellas y al Sandaime si había noticias del peli plata…

-Aunque antes tenemos que esperar a algunas personas más, dice el peli plata sonriendo mirando a cierta dirección…

Curiosamente hay estaba la pareja Namikaze con sus hijos los quienes no estaban para nada felices. Minato y Kushina al percatarse que el Uzumaki miraba a su dirección sonriendo sintieron por un instante una pequeña esperanza, eso fue hasta que vieron al peli plata encorvar un poco su espalda hacia adelante y abrir sus brazos como si esperara a alguien y dicha respuesta llego cuando vieron a la misma niña d años que es la perfecta versión femenina del joven Uzumaki correr a una velocidad muy rápida para alguien de su edad hacia Naruto para luego saltar y abrazarse a él como si fuera un koala con una gran sonrisa…

-Mi princesa, dice Naruto abrazando con mucho cariño a la niña quien sonrió más feliz…

Las dos Uchihas al igual que Yugao miran detalladamente a la niña en brazos de peli plata notando que el parecido entre ambos es abismal… de no ser por el hecho de que sería imposible que Naruto fuera el padre de una niña por la edad entre ambos jurarían que es su hija… Mementos después al grupo también llego una jadeante castaña…

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, no puede detenerla, dice una cansada Yumi…

-No te preocupes Yumi-chan. Como se portó durante el examen, dice/pregunta Naruto.

-Muy bien hasta hace un momento que salió corriendo hacia a ti dejándome atrás, responde la castaña…

-Haha veo… quien fue una niña buena, dice/pregunta con una sonrisa…

-Naruko, responde con alegría la niña aun abrazando a su hermano…

Las prometidas del Uzumaki al igual que la castaña sonreían al ver la interacción del par de hermanos… pero las dos Uchihas y Yugao estaban en shock al saber quién es la pequeña peli plata, nada más y nada menos que aquella niña que desapareció hace tres años y por más que buscaron no hallaron pista alguna de su paradero y ahora aquí esta una vez más frente a ellas junto al Uzumaki, en trio al ver a la pequeña sintieron una gran felicidad y alivio, como si un gran peso fuera removido de sus hombros, ahora si podían decir que su tranquilidad y felicidad era completa… pero a quienes golpeo con mayor fuerza la noticia fue a la pareja Namikaze, su "hija" menor quien desapareció hace tres años y por más que movieron cielo y tierra tratando de hallarla no lo lograron, ahora esta hay frente a ellos con una expresión de infinita felicidad que de los pocos recuerdos esporádicos que tienen de ella nunca la habían visto así. La mente de Kushina fue golpeada por las palabras que le dichas por la que una vez fue su mejor amiga, "lo que más me molesta es que no solo dejaste a un lado a Naruto, sino que repetiste la misma historia con Naruko. Y ni te molestes en buscarla ya que ella hace un año se fue de la aldea, solo nos dejó una nota a unas cuantas personas diciendo de que se iba a reunir con Naruto, que tiene más de seis años que se fue de la aldea. No sé cómo, solo espero que Kami-sama le cumpla ese deseo y pueda llegar hasta donde él se encuentre ya que estoy segura que Naruto le puede dar ese cariño que no solo tú y Minato le negaron, sino también ese par de niños malcriados que tienen como hijos." Y como si esas palabras hubieran sido una profecía se cumplieron. Se reunió con su hermano mayor y más importante era realmente feliz su sonrisa lo demostraba una que nunca había visto en ella mientras estuvo en la aldea.

El trio "madre e hija y Yugao" al igual que la pareja Namikaze fueron sacados de su de su estado de sorpresa y pensamientos solo para ser partícipes de lago que no previeron… de la espalda de la pequeña peli plata un par de cadenas de chakra que aprehendieron a cierta peli rosada de voz chillona que intentaba golpear al Uzumaki quien estaba de espalada y según ella tomarlo desprevenido, aunque el cómo sus prometidas sintieron su presencia acercándose…

-Quien te crees para intentar golpear a mi nii-chan. Pelo chicle, pregunta con algo de enojo la joven Uzumaki…

-Quien soy no te interesa mocosa, ahora suélteme para poder golpear ese baka por lastimas a mi Sasuke-kun, dice la Harumo forcejeando intentando liberarse de las cadenas que la apresaban…

De haber prestado atención a la niña, Sakura se abría percatado de las dos comas carmesís en cada ojo de la pequeña Uzumaki que fueron visibles por un segundo, solo Naruto y sus prometidas pudieron verlas "Sharingan" el regalo que le dio Susano y del cual ya había alcanzado dos de las tres comas. Las dos Uchihas, Yugao y Yumi no pudieron hacerlo ya que Naruko estaba de espalada a ellas… obviamente las palabras de la peli rosa no le agradaron y más por el hecho de que quisiera golpear a su hermano la libero de sus cadenas al tiempo que realizaba unos sellos y…

-Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío)…

La esfera de viento impacto en la cara de Sakura haciéndola caer de espalda dejándola K.O, la peli plata lanzo el jutsu solo con la fuerza suficiente para dejar inconsciente a alguien sin causarle daño de gravedad…

Los que aún estaban en el lugar se encontraban sorprendido al ver como una niña de no más de ocho años dejara fuera de combate a una kunoichi recién graduada con gran facilidad… mientras los ninjas en servicio y veteranos que aún se encontraban en el lugar también se sorprendieron al ver a la peli rosa ser vencida de manera tan simple y se preguntaban qué tan bajo ha caído el sistema de capacitación y educativo de la academia luego de ver tan vergonzosas muestras de habilidad por partes de algunos aspirantes a genin… mientras las dos peli negras Uchihas y la peli violeta están aún sorprendidas por el hecho de que la pequeña Uzumaki pueda usar las afamadas cadenas de chakra sino también ver que tiene dominio en técnicas elementales a tan corta edad… la familia Namikaze no se encontraba mejor sobre todo los tos malcriados quienes hervían en celos al ver a la niña capaz de usar una técnica tan poderosa como las cadenas de chakra, lo sabían ya que en sus entrenamientos cuando su madre las usaba no tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercase a ella y los derrotaba fácilmente y ver como una niña es capaz de usarla mientras ellos no les hace enfurecer, Minato también estaba en shock ellos intentaron de todas las formas posibles que sus hijos fueran capases de usarlas pero se dieron cuenta que no podrían ya que no contaban con el chakra espacial para hacerlo, es mas no mostraron capacidad para aprender cualquier técnica Uzumaki y ver como su hija menor era capaz de hacerlo le sorprendía. Kushina fue la más afectada recuerda que una de las razones por la que mostraron poco interés en la niña fue porque tenía muy poco chakra para alguien con sangre Uzumaki pero ahora verla usar las cadenas de chakra aunque sea en una versión incompleta contradice aquella afirmación, su hijo mayor mostro ser un prodigo y su hija menor va por el mismo camino ya que ella a esa edad no tenía la destreza para crear las cadenas aunque fueran incompletas, se preguntaba qué tan erradas habían sido sus elecciones, en su mente llego la idea de que "quizás" podría usar la capacidad de Naruko en el uso de cadenas de chakra y así acercarse a la niña y de paso a Naruto además con algo de suerte tal vez solo tal vez persuadirlos y convencerlos de volver a ser una familia…

-Así se hace Naruko-chan, hacerle ver su suerte a la tabla de planchar por intentar golpear a Naru, dice Eiko al tiempo que de un rápido movimiento le arrebata a la niña al Uzumaki de los brazos y la atrae a ella, la abraza al tiempo que frota su mejilla con la de la niña causando que esta se riera…

-Hahahaha… me haces cosquillas Eiko-nee, dice la niña en brazos de la peli blanca.

-Eiko no patrocines conductas indebidas a Naruko-chan, le recrimina Grayfia.

-En otras circunstancias te habría dado la razón Grayfia, pero en esta ocasión ella… "señalando a la inconsciente Sakura"… hiso méritos para terminar como esta por lo que no fue algo que Naruko-chan hiso por querer hacerlo, argumenta Shury en defensa de la niña…

-Es verdad, además de que aún no se me pasa el dolor de cabeza que me causaron sus gritos y aún tengo decesos de acomodarle las cuerdas bucales a golpes. Y para completar tenía la osadía de querer golpear a Naru. Así que la saco barata al ser Naruko-chan quien le dejo inconsciente, porque de haber sido yo la habría mandado unas semanas al hospital, dice la peli blanca…

A las dos peli negras Uchihas, la castaña y la peli violeta, el cometario de Eiko les hiso brotar un gota en la nunca al igual que a todos los que le escucharon, ese grupo parece ser muy "especial"…

-He de darte un punto, la rosadita puede llegar a ser muy irritante con su voz chillona, me pregunto si será un problema de nacimiento o algo de familiar… no, no creo exista un Kekkei Genkai tan molesto al oído de cualquier ser vivo, la única respuesta más lógica sería algún tipo de enfermedad no registrada al ser extremadamente extraña, dice Shury con actitud pensativamente muy seria que hacían imposible saber si lo dice en broma o habla enserio…

Los que escuchaban la peculiar conversación les creció la gota que tenían en la nunca además de hacer uso de todas su fuerzas de voluntad para no reírse…

-Si lo pones de ese modo lo único que puedo dictaminar de un análisis rápido a simple vista de dicha enfermedad es… síndrome crónico de fangirl y mono aullador, dice Naruto con la misma actitud de Shury y para dar mayor credibilidad viste una bata médica, gafas y sostenía en sus manos una especie de informe médico del cual simulo leer dicho resultado…

Kami es la única que sabe de dónde saco dichas cosas…

-Solo espero no sea contagioso, dice una preocupada e inocente Gabriel…

Muchos al desconocer la ingenuidad de la rubia en ciertos aspectos pensaron que bromeaba como sus otros dos compañeros y ese comentario fue el detonante que mando todo al carajo… varios no pudieron más y soltaron una sonora carcajada, Kushina al ser una mujer con mentalidad infantil se reía histéricamente sostenía el estómago mientras rodaba por el suelo y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Anko estaba igual que la peli roja Namikaze… Mikoto por más seria que fuese le fue imposible no reírse, su hija estaba igual, Yugao y Yumi no les fue mejor se reían a buena gana…

-Hahahaha… hay mi pansa me duele… hahaha…

Era la vos de una Kushina que reía a más no poder mientras rodaba por el suelo, su esposo e hijos tenían una gota en la nunca a la actitud tan infantil de su esposa/madre pero no podían recriminarle ya que hacían su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse así mismo pero no tenían mucho éxito…

-Hahaha… esa fue épica gakis… hahaha, fue lo único que pudo decir la domadora de serpientes incapaz de controlar su propia risa…

Luego de superado el momento de histeria que tuvieron muchos, en especial las dos Uchihas, Yugao y Yumi, las tres primeras tomaron una actitud seria…

-Naruko. Sabes lo preocupados que nos dejaste a todos cuando desapareciste de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro, dice una seria Satsuki mirando a la peli plata en brazos de Eiko.

-No desaparecí sin dejar rastro, les deje unas notas en la que les decía que me iba a encontrar con Naruto-nii, responde la joven Uzumaki.

-Eso no es excusa para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana enana, dice la Uchiha de ojos rojos.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Satsuki-chan. Por más justificable que sea el hecho de querer conocer a Naruto-kun, no tenías que desaparecer de buenas a primeras dejando solo una nota. Además, no sabías donde se encontraba Naruto-kun como pretendías llegar a él, dice/pregunta una seria Mikoto.

-No fui sola por ahí, una amiga de Hagoromo-jiji me llevo con nii-chan, responde una vez Naruko.

-Cómo es eso, cuestiono una sorprendida e intrigada Mikoto…

La respuesta de la niña no solo la capto el iteres de la matriarca Uchiha sino el de su hija y Yugao, de igual formo el de los Namikaze como demás chismosos…

-Bueno sé que quieren respuestas de esa y más preguntas, pero como dije que tal si vamos a comer algo y luego responderé todas sus preguntas en un lugar más apropiado, irrumpe el Uzumaki…

Las dos Uchihas y Yugao acceden ya que bien sabían que estaban llamando la atención de muchos chismosos y cierta pareja Namikaze que estaba atenta a la conversación lo cual molesto a Mikoto…

-Bienes Yumi-chan, pregunta el Naruto.

La castaña asiente en respuesta…

L a pequeña Uzumaki salta a los brazos de su hermanos que la recibe con gusto y una sonrisa y así el numeroso grupo abandono el lugar ante la vista atenta de todos, la molestia de todos los chismosos que querían saber todo sobre el Uzumaki y la relación que tiene no solo con las dos Uchihas sino también la peli violeta… la pareja Namikaze no tuvieron más que también retirase del lugar y buscar alguna forma de acercarse a su hijo e hija y estaban dispuestos a sacrificar lo que les fuese necesario para ello…

Bien mis estimados lectores he aquí un capítulo más de este fic espero les sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios… hehehe seguro más de uno no se esperó ciertos acontecimientos como el de los dos sannin, o el del encuentro a cuatro bandas entre otros… y aún tengo algunas sorpresa a futuro n,n en fin, dejen sus sugerencias e inquietudes, en sus reviews no solo aquí en fanfiction también en la página de face, no prometo dar respuesta instantánea ya como he dicho por la página de face actualmente ando sin internet, pero tengan por seguro que su o sus respuesta llegaran… ojo… responderé lo que sea posible responder y dichas respuesta no incluyen la de que acontecimientos vendrán a futuro o preguntas pidiendo avances del capítulos próximos asi que no desperdicien si único reviews en ello… y por último y no menos importante a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo de enviarme sus PRV con críticas o mejor dicho comentarios pasados de tono. Déjame decirte que no estás obligado a leer esta historia si no quieres y mucho menos yo te he de amárate a una silla para que lo hagas así que mi querido amigo pase de largo en esta historia sin leer que en esta vida uno es libre de escoger en que gasta su tiempo ya sea de forma productiva o no…

Bien mis estimados lectores no siendo más se despide de ustedes Aten92… bey bey… que pasen un feliz mañana, tarde o noche ya que no sé a qué hora lean esto…

P.D: a todos los fan de Sakura les pido disculpa si llego a ofenderlos lo cual no es mi intención por hmm… digamos papel que le estoy dando, lo que pasa es que en lo personal no soy fan de ella o tengo gusto o disgusto alguno que es lo que más probable piensen…


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno mis queridos lectores nos encontramos aquí una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia "Nidaime Rikudo Sannin, Emperador Del Remolino"… espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus Reviews…

Bueno ahora la parte para nosotros los escritores de fanfiction…** renuncia de derechos… "los personajes que de esta historia no me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Naruto), ICHIEI ISHIBUMI (high school DXD) y Yū Shimizu (Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance)"**

**Un Anhelado Reencuentro, Nace Un Equipo De Leyenda…**

El numeroso grupo iban por la calle principal de la aldea, ganándose miradas de todos, siguieron su camino con un destino fijo, al ex-rubio le llego un olor que hacia tantos años no olía y ansiaba volver a probar ese platillo, una de sus comidas favoritas que hacía tiempo no probaba, luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a un local muy conocido para el par de hermanos Uzumaki, entraron y por mucha suerte del grupo no habían clientes, juntaron unas mesas para que el numeroso grupo y se sentaron "Naruko-en el regazo del su hermano y a cada lado de Uzumaki una peli roja" y así fueron acomodándose todos. Las pelirrojas tenían ligeros recuerdos del local de comida, el cual era el único donde su ahora novio/prometido es bien recibido... aunque a cambio con los años y ahora es más grande, segué teniendo ese toque acogedor y hogareño

-Mikoto-sama, Satsuki-san, Yugao-san, Yumi-san. Que sorpresa, como han estado, Saluda una hermosa castaña con una sonrisa…

-Hola Ayame-san, Satsuki y yo hemos estado bien, responde la matriarca uchiha sonriendo.

-Hola Ayame-san, he estado bien, ocupada con algunas misiones pero bien, gracias por preguntar, responde la peli morada sonriendo.

-Hola Ayame-san, he estado bien, ocupada con el trabajo. Pero bien, responde Yumi.

La castaña nota que el par de peli negras como la peli morada y la secretaria del Sandaime se ven realmente felices, algo que le causaba curiosidad pero decidió dejarlo pasar de momento ya que el trio de mujeres no estaba solas, era acompaño por un grupo de nueve integrantes del cual solo uno era hombre…

-Oh perdones mis modales, y no atenderlos antes. Bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen, ¿Que desean ordenar?, saludo/pregunto la hermosa joven… pare ser de familia civil era realmente linda, un hermoso y bien proporcionado cuerpo, que sin necesidad de algún tipo de entrenamiento la chica poseía una esbelta figura para alguien joven…

-No hay que disculpas, y mi ordene es un especial Naruto. Ayame-chan, dice/responde el Uzumaki con su característica sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo que mi onii-chan. Ayeme-nee-chan, dice la joven Uzumaki sentada en el regazo del peli plata también sonriendo.

La castaña se sorprendió al ser llamada de forma tan afectuosa por el par de peli platas, ya que solo han habido dos personas que la llaman de ese modo… (Ayame-chan… Ayame-nee-chan) eran las palabras que hacen eco en la mente de la chica… al tiempo que mira detalladamente al par de hermanos

-Ayame-chan… Ayame-nee-chan. Solo dos personas se refieren a mí de tal forma, dice la chica con un ligero toque de asombro.

La castaña aun mirando a los dos Uzumakis, se percata de ciertas similitudes con las mismas las mismas personas que se refieren a ella de dicho modo, los rasgos faciales aunque no lo eran tanto, 3 marcas en cada mejilla aunque eran casi invisibles, ojos aunque con cierta tonalidad azul… la chica abre sus ojos asombrada ante tal posibilidad, eran nueve años sin saber del rubio y tres de la joven rubia, ambos eran como de la familia para ella y su padre… las dos Uchihas, Yugao y Yumi miraban a la castaña con una sonrisa…

-Na…Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan… de verdad… ¿son ustedes? Fue lo que pudo decir/preguntar la chica ya que no salía del asombro…

-Claro que solos nosotros Ayame-chan. Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, responde el Uzumaki con su usual sonrisa…

El grupo miraba la escena mientras sonreían, aunque la reacción de la castaña, fue algo que no previeron…

-KYAAAAAAA… Si!... son ustedes! Grita/dice la castaña al tiempo que sin poder reprimir la emoción e impuso, se abalanzo sobre el par de hermanos dándoles un fuerte abrazo como si de unos peluches de trataran.

Naruto era quien no se sabría decir si mejor o peor la estaba pasando, ya sea por tener su rostro entre los bien desarrollados pechos de la castaña, o estar muriendo lentamente y cómodamente por falta de aire… las prometidas del peli plata veían divertida la escena… aunque por su parte Satsuki y Yugao tuvieron un ligero golpe de celos al ver a la castaña abrazan tan afectuosamente al chico… Mikoto también se reía, pero tenía un extraño impulso de querer dejar claro que solo ella puede abraza a Naruto de tal forma, algo lo cual le extraño… por su parte Yumi está feliz por sus queridos hermanitos aunque no comparten lazos de sangre, pero los quiere como propios…

-Hija que sucede porque gritas, pregunta un hombre de mediana edad, pero su aspecto es el de una persona de edad avanzada, tiene cabello grisáceo, piel morena y algunas pequeñas arrugas en el rostro.

-Papá. Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan han regresado, responde la castaña aun abrazando al par de hermanos.

El hombre se fija en las personas que su hija abraza y mirándolas detenidamente, en verdad que tienen similitudes con el par de rubios…

-Naruto, Naruko? Pregunta el viejo también sorprendido, realmente ambos habían cambiado mucho con los años…

-Yo. Viejo Teuchi, ha sido un tiempo, saluda el Uzumaki ya un poco más recuperado del fuerte y afectuoso abrazo de la castaña.

-Hola teuchi-oji-san, saluda la pequeña Uzumaki.

-Qué alegría que hayan vuelto. Nos preocuparon mucho cuando desaparecieron par de mocosos, dice el hombre mayor a modo de regaño pero se notaba que estaba feliz.

-Siento haberlos preocupado, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, responde el Uzumaki.

Luego del reencuentro con los dueños del restaurante, y después de unos largos minutos de disculpas por parte de Ayame, el peli plata les presento a sus acompañantes. Aunque la castaña y su padre le bombardeo con preguntas de que donde estuvo, que hiso durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea, de donde conoció a las chicas que le acompañan… a lo cual el Uzumaki le dijo que responderá todas las preguntas que tienen, pero que primero quería comer un buen "especial Naruto" que hacía tiempo no probaba… a lo cual la castaña solo podía sonreír y procede a tomar las ordenes de todos, parece que algunas cosas nunca cambia…

Luego de varios minutos Ayame traía poco a poco las ordenes… todos comían animadamente y elogiaban a la castaña y a su padre por sus grandes habilidad para la cocina… las prometidas del Uzumaki se maravillaron por el sabor, aunque habían probado la comida de varios restaurantes y algunos eran famosos por el sabor de sus platillos, tenían que admitir que los que preparo la castaña y su padre eran por mucho mejores.

Luego de la deliciosa comida, pasaron a la sección de preguntas, por parte de las dos Uchihas, Yugao, Ayame y Teuchi. Preguntas que el Uzumaki respondía con gusto, cuando llego la parte de cómo conoció a sus acompañantes dio la misma respuesta que al Sandaime, de igual forma les dijo lo mismo de cómo fue que él y Naruko se encontraron… al final llego la pregunta crucial, la cual fue hecha por Ayame ¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre el Uzumaki y sus compañeras? Ya que se ven son muy cercanos…

Pregunta que atrajo la atención de todos, aunque Satsuki escucho por parte de las chicas que están comprometidas con su amigo de infancia, quería corroborar. Además, la matriarca Uchiha añadió otra pregunta más la cual era ¿por qué Hitomi llevaba el apellido de la persona que lo entreno?… Bueno Yumi ya sabía eso, quería ver las reacciones de los demás a la respuesta que les daría su hermano adoptivo. Naruto sonreía con nerviosismo a la posible reacción de la matriarca Uchiha, la Ambu y su amiga de infancia… reacción que por alguna extraña razón sentía le causaría dolor…

-Hehe… bueno, con Hitomi-chan la conocí días después de salir de la aldea con Hagoromo-sensei quien la adopto al ver que no contaba con una familia y lugar donde vivir, por ello lleva el apellido de sensei, responde el Uzumaki.

Fue una respuesta sencilla pero había aclarado las dudas del porqué del apellido de la peli roja…

-Y tus otras acompañantes, pregunta Ayame.

-Recuerdan que les hable de una amiga de sensei, quien fue la que ayudo a Naruko-imoto para que se encontrara con migo, dice/pregunta el peli plata.

Las dos Uchihas, Yugao y los propietarios del restaurante asienten en respuesta…

-Bien. Kyo-cha no es de permanecer en un lugar mucho tiempo, regularmente se mueve entre pueblo y aldeas, ya que lleva un estilo de vida nómada, por decirlo de un modo. En sus constantes viajes se iba encontrado a las chicas quienes tenían que valerse por sí mismas por lo que las acogió. Pero Kyo-chan no tiene un lugar fijo para vivir y no quería que las chicas estuvieran de un lugar para el otro, llego donde estábamos sensei, Hitomi-chan y yo. Le pidió a sensei si podía cuidarlas y entrenarlas, a lo cual él accedió; desde entonces hemos convivido y al pasar los años forjamos lazos por lo que decidimos permanecer siempre juntos, responde el Uzumaki.

Realmente no esperaron algo así, pero estaban satisfechos con la respuesta. Aunque molestos con ellos mismos al hacer que las chicas tuvieran que recordar una parte no muy agradable de su pasado… en especial Ayame quien fue la que hizo la pregunta en primer lugar.

-Si…siento haberles hecho recordar algo muy personal de su pasado. Realmente lo siento, se disculpa Ayame muy avergonzada.

-Descuida. Era algo que no sabías o podías predecir, todos tenemos algo en nuestro pasado no muy agradable que quisiéramos olvidad, pero no es posible siempre estará ahí, mas no podemos dejar que ese pasado sea un obstáculo para nuestro presente y una nube gris que empañe nuestro futuro. De todo aquello malo vivido se puede sacar importantes lecciones de vida que nos ayudan a crecer y no cometer los mismos errores. Como dijo Ruto-kun. El pasado es pasado, hay que vivir el presente y ver hacia el futuro, dice/responde Shury.

Las respuesta de la Daten-shi, fue algo que no espero Ayame, Teuchi, las dos Uchihas, Yugao e incluso Yumi… daba a mostrar la gran madures para alguien tan joven… (N/a: si supieran… xD)

-Bueno. Lo importante es que todos están junto y se cuidan entre sí. Muestra de una gran amistad, dice Ayame.

-Bueno Ayame-chan. En realidad ellas no son mis amigas, responde el Uzumaki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Las palabras del chico desconcertaron a los adultos, exceptuando a Yumi que ya sabía de la relación entre ellos, aunque Satsuki tenía algo de idea del porque…

-Como que no son amigos, si eso es así entonces ¿qué son? Naruto-kun, pregunta la matriarca Uchiha.

-Es…este. Bu…bueno, la…la re…relación e…en…entre las chicas y yo es que pu…pues, estamos… …

Lo último fue inaudible para los adultos y Satsuki, ya que lo dijo muy bajo que apenas fue perceptible para sus prometidas y hermana menor… Yumi hacia lo imposible para no riese ya que sabía perfectamente que Naruto temía a la reacción de Mikoto, Satsuki, Yugao y Ayame… mientras sus prometidas tenían una gota en la nunca por la actitud de su prometido…

-¿Qué? Puede repetir lo último que has dicho, no se escuchó nada, dice Yugao…

El Uzumaki estaba nervioso sabía que una vez suelta la bomba lo más seguro es que le esperara un sesión de dolor…

-Si me permite Yugao-san. Yo puedo dar respuesta a la inquietud de qué relación hay entre nosotros, dice Navii.

La Ambu asiente en respuesta…

-Nuestra relación va más allá que una amistad. Se podría decir que somos una familia, y eso se debe a que Hitomi, Serafall, Grayfia, Shury, Gabriel, Eiko y yo, estamos comprometidas con Ruto-kun. Lo que nos convierte en hermanas en ley de Ruko-chan, y por ende en una familia, responde la dragona sonriendo.

Los adultos (exceptuando a Yumi) y la joven Uchiha, tenían una expresión en blanco por las palabras/respuesta de la oji-verde, no se esperaban algo así y sus cerebros parecían haber hecho cortocircuito ante la noticia y estaban en un proceso de reconexión…

Naruto, Naruko, Yumi y las prometidas del peli plata, observan con una gota en la nunca a las dos Uchihas, la Ambu y los dueños del restaurante. Ya que va más de un minuto y aun no muestran signo de reaccionar.

En eso la prima en mostrar recomponerse es la matriarca Uchiha seguía de Yugao, luego Satsuki y por ultimo Ayame y Teuchi… a lo que las mujeres centran su atención en el Uzumaki que se estremeció al ver la mirada molesta de ellas, se levantan de sus asiento y golpean la mesa con sus manos… y….

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!... ¡EXPLÍCATE AHORA MISMO! ¿¡CÓMO ES ESO! ¡QUE TIENES SIETE PROMETIDAS!? Preguntan/gritan las cuatro féminas claramente molestas y un aura oscura rodeándolas…

El Uzumaki perdió el color al ver la molestia en las mujeres y empezaba a temer por su vida, mientras sus prometidas le creció la gota en la nunca por la reacción de las mujeres, aunque si les preguntaban dirían que están… ¿celosas?...

-Nii-chan en realidad no tiene 7 prometidas, dice Naruko inocentemente.

-Cómo es eso Naruko-chan, pregunta Mikoto.

Yumi también se extrañó por las palabras de la niña… mientras el peli plata se puso aún más nervioso…

-Naruto-nii. Tiene diez prometidas, no siete, responde la joven Uzumaki.

Otro silencio se hiso presente por unos segundos…

**-¡NARUTO!** rugieron las mujeres aún más molestas, aunque Yumi se les unió…

-Antes de que me maten. Déjenme abogar en mi defensa, dice el Uzumaki.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Más te vale no haberte convertido en un pervertido, porque de ser así me encargare personalmente de darte un "_**correctivo**_" y borrar todo rastro de dicha actitud mal sana en ti, dice la matriarca Uchiha muy molesta.

El Uzumaki trago en seco temiendo por su salud física como mental y buscaba frenéticamente las mejores palabras para explicarse y salir de dicha encrucijada…

-Bueno. Soy el último hombre de mi clan y la ley de restauración también cae en mí. Además, personalmente quiero que mi clan vuelva a alzarse en lo alto como lo hizo en sus tiempos de gloria. Aunque el concejo, el Hokage e incluso el Daimyo, no pueden obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera, ya que no tiene autoridad alguna sobre mí al ser de un clan externo a Konoha dado que el clan Uzumaki solo somos aliados. No quiero decir que por ello me voy a aprovechar de mi… hmm… digamos "_**condición**_" para poder tener un harem. No, solo estaré con quienes ame y me amen, no pienso obligar a nadie a estar con migo. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte hacer que varias mujeres tengan que "_compartirme_" por lo que me prometí a mí mismo compensarlas y eso es amándolas, respetándolas y protegiéndolas por igual, hacerlas felices, es la única forma en la que compensaría mi falta asía ellas, responde el Uzumaki.

Las mujeres al escuchar las palabras del chico se calmaron y dejaron su enojo de lado, aunque también se sorprendieron, ya que el chico era consciente de su "condición" y a pesar de querer restaurar su clan, no la veía su situación con intenciones de usarla para _"beneficiarse",_ buscaba amor/cariño por sobre todo… ante esto las féminas se reprendieron así mismas de pensar mal del peli plata.

Por su parte el viejo Teuchi… pueeeeeeees… maldecía la suerte del Uzumaki…

-Eres un condenado gaki con suerte. Mira que tener a tu lado 7 hermosas jovencitas, eso sin contar las otras tres que seguro son igual de hermosas, dice Teuchi con una sonrisa descarada.

**¡BANG!**

El sonido de algo o alguien siendo golpeado con fuerza retumbo en el restaurante…

Todos apreciaron una inusual escena frente a ellos, Ayame golpeo a su padre "que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente" con un sartén que saco de quien sabe dónde, lo curioso es que el utensilio quedo inservible ya el fondo se ha abollado, en un sentido opuesto a lo usual…

Las dos Uchihas, la Ambu, Yumi, Naruko, Naruto y sus prometidas tenían una gota en la nunca por la "singular" escena, aunque en la cara del peli plata se podía apreciar un sutil sonrojo por las palabras del propietario del local.

-Silencio. baka-otou-san, dice Ayame molesta y avergonzada.

-Ne. Naruto-kun, disculpa mi indiscreción, pero ¿quiénes son tus otras prometidas? Dice/pregunta Satsuki.

-Bueno. No me gusta hablar de ello ya que no quiero dar la impresión de ser presumido o un pervertido y aún más por respeto a ellas, ya que no son objeto ni trofeos. Pero bueno, a ustedes les tengo plena confianza como a Sarutobi-jiji. Mis otras prometidas se puede decir que indirectamente las conocen, dice/responde el Uzumaki.

-Porque lo dices Naruto-kun, dice/pregunta Yumi con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno eso lo entenderás una vez sepas sus nombres… ellas son la princesa Haruna de Na no Kuni (País de los Vegetales), la Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana del país de la primavera, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ashley la hija del Daimyo del fuego, responde el Uzumaki contenido una carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad de los adultos y la joven Uchiha y Ayame.

Aunque sus prometidas y Naruko estaban igual…

La primera en recobrar la compostura fue Mikoto…

-Naruto… ¿es enserio lo que acabas de decir? pregunta la matriarca Uchiha aun incrédula a lo dicho por el peli plata, y de paso trayendo al resto a la "realidad"…

-Si. No bromeo con ese tipo de asuntos, responde el chico.

-Conoces a tres Daimyo, lo que es más, estas comprometido con dos y la hija de un tercero. Algo que te hace alguien intocable políticamente, dice la Uchiha mayor.

-En realidad conozco a cuatro si contamos a la Daimyo de Tori no Kuni (Pais de las Aves) Toki-nee, dice el Uzumaki.

-¿Toki-nee? Preguntan Mikoto, Yugao, Yumi, Ayame, Satsuki y Teuchi.

-Si. Toki-nee, luego de ayudarla con ciertos problemas en su país y quedarnos un tiempo allí llegamos a una buena relación de amistad, tiempo después ella tomo el papel de hermana mayor, responde el Uzumaki sonriendo.

Mikoto, Yugao, Yumi, Ayame, Satsuki y Teuchi, fueron una vez más sorprendidos, realmente no esperaron algo así…

-Ok. Realmente no preví algo así. Eres alguien impredecible Naruto-kun, dice Mikoto, los demás solo asintieron a las palabras de la Uchiha.

-Que puedo decir. Es mi especialidad sorprender a todos con algo que no esperan, responde el peli plata.

-Eres alguien intocable en ámbito político, al tener una relación tan cercana con cuatro Daimyo, quien intente algo en tu contra sellaría su destino de por vida, ya que perdería todo, sea su vida en el peor de los casos o su influencia y privilegios en el mejor, dice Yumi.

La plática continuo con preguntas simples por unos minutos, hasta que de un momento a otro un Ambu con mascara de oso apareció y les comunico al grupo que la presencia de la matriarca Uchiha es requerida en la sala de concejo al igual que la del joven Uzumaki y sus acompañantes.

El Uzumaki y sus prometidas ya se esperaban algo como esto por lo que no se extrañó en absoluto, Mikoto al igual que Yugao también esperaban algo así pero no previeron que sería tan rápido… sin más el grupo se despidió del dúo de cocineros "padre e hija" y cada uno tomo su camino. Mikoto, Naruko, Naruto y las prometidas del Uzumaki fueron hacia el lugar de la reunión, Yumi regreso a su puesto como secretaria del Sandaime, Yugao y Satsuki fueron a sus respectivas casas…

_**Sala del concejo**_

La sala es conformada por una gran mesa en forma de U, por el lado izquierdo el consejo civil formado por los civiles más influyentes de la aldea, en lado derecho los jefes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha estaba Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kushina Namikaze ya que abandono su apellido Uzumaki y todo lo relacionado con él y se encuentra como representante del clan Namikaze ya que su esposo no puede al ser el hokage, en la parte frontal de la mesa esta Minato y a su lado derecho e izquierdo sus concejales Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane y Danzo como concejal civil, todos los ninjas estaban molestos porque fueron llamados así de improviso en especial Minato y Kushina que buscaban alguna manera para hablar con sus "hijos" Naruto y Naruko. Todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta fue abierta dando paso al grupo conformado por los hermanos Uzumaki, las prometidas de Naruto y Mikoto Uchiha.

La matriarca Uchiha camino hasta su asiento el cual estaba entre el medio de Tsume y Hiruzen… Mikoto Uchiha que había tomado el lugar luego de la muerte de su esposo…

-Bueno ¿Se puede saber el motivo de esta imprevista reunión? pregunta el ex-hokage, aunque ya se hacía a la idea del porque…

-Bueno Hiruzen, la reunión la convocaron los civiles y yo para hablar de ellos, responde Danzo apuntando al grupo de Naruto y compañía…

El peli plata le pasa a su hermanita a quien carga en sus brazos a Navii quien la recibe sin protestar y da un paso al frente colocándose en frente de las chicas…

-Y se puede saber para que me necesita… pregunta el Uzumaki sin terminar la oración dando a entender que no conocía su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura y soy un anciano y concejero del Hokage y queremos hablar con usted y sus compañeras…

-Y el tema de dicha conversación seria. Aunque antes tengo una pregunta para el hokage, responde/dice/pregunta el peli plata…

-Cuál sería la pregunta Naruto, responde/pregunta el rubio hokage… aunque quería llamarlo hijo en vez de usar su nombre, aunque el recuerdo de que en los pocos intercambios de palabra que tenían nunca lo ha llamado de dicho modo lo golpeo rememorándole el más grane de sus errores…

-Que hacen civiles aquí y porque ellos citaron está reunido, porque por lo que veo, usted no sabía de dicha reunión, ni el tema a tratar, dice/responde el peli plata…

-Bueno no se para que lo citaron y los civiles están aquí porque son parte del consejo civil de la aldea, responde el rubio hokage con la cabeza agacha en señal de vergüenza…

Ante la explicación dada el Uzumaki alza una de sus ceja… acción imitada por sus prometidas…

-Acaso están en guerra, pregunta una vez más el peli plata…

La pregunta del Uzumaki causó gran desconcierto en la sala, menos al ex-hokage que tenía una idea de a donde quería llegar su nieto adoptivo…

-A que te refieres Naruto-kun, pregunto la matriarca Uchiha con interés…

-A lo que me refiero Mikoto-chan es que… "De acuerdo con las leyes establecidas por el Shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju y el Nidaime hokage Tobirama Senju durante la primera guerra y parte de la segunda, los civiles solo estarían presentes en reuniones en ese momento no antes, es decir, civiles solo pueden hacer presencia en la sala del concejo únicamente en momentos de guerra no antes. Además, no tiene voz ni voto en asuntos shinobis, solo dar opiniones y **SOLO** en asuntos de tema civil, ya que Konoha es una aldea ninja y como tal gobernada por ninjas"… aunque su gobierno es más una dictadura que una democracia, finaliza el Uzumaki…

Los líderes vieron lo dicho por el peli plata como una bendición, si es verdad, entonces ya no tendrían que soportar reuniones innecesaria programadas por un montón de civiles idiotas… por su parte Hiruzen sonreía, el sabia de esa ley, no había dicho nada ya que quería que Minato viera como resolver su problema… como ya no era hokage, no era su problema…

-ESO ES MENTIRA ESO NO LO DICE LA LEY… grita Civil1 ya que si era verdad entonces perdería su lugar de privilegio…

-Artículo 0, párrafo 1 de las leyes originales de la aldea léanlo y verán si es mentira o no, responde Serafall uniéndose a la conversación…

-Lamentablemente no tenemos las copias originales así que no sabemos si eso es verdad, se lamentaba el rubio Hokage ya que anhelaba confirmar que lo dicho por el Uzumaki fuera verdad y así deshacerse de un montón de civiles ambiciosos de poder…

EL peli plata suspiro en respuesta…

-En la mesa se puede ver el símbolo de la aldea "la hoja sobre la espiral" espiral que es el pertenece a mi clan. Dicho símbolo siempre ha estado presente en el centro de la mesa frente al puesto que ocupa el líder de la aldea, es decir el hokage. Vierta un poco de su chakra en él, dice el peli plata…

El rubio hokage siguió las instrucciones del peli plata y vertió un poco de su chakra en el símbolo frente a él, segundos después una pequeña explosión de humo se hizo presente y sobre el símbolo de la aldea se podía observar un libro que en su caratula en letras mayúsculas se puede leer "LEYES DE KONOHA"… los lideres exceptuando a Hiruzen rezaban a Kami para que lo dicho por el Uzumaki fuera cierto, mientras los civiles hacían lo mismo para que no lo fuera… Minato tomo el libro entre sus manos lo abrió y procedió a buscar dicho artículo no fue nada difícil era el primero una sonrisa se pudo apreciar en su rostro tras leerlo, por lo que procedió a leer en voz alta para que todos escucharan…

-"Artículo 0 párrafo 1: los civiles que se unan a la aldea obsederán al Hokage en cada uno de sus mandatos o sino serán expulsado de la aldea o asesinados según sus actos de insubordinación, un civil puede expresar su opinión al Hokage por medio de cartas o ir en persona, un consejo civil **SOLO** se realizara en tiempos de guerra para que ellos puedan comunicar lo que pasaba a los demás civiles pero no tendrán ni voz ni voto en decisiones militares, solo podrán apoyar a la aldea en casos económicos mínimos por medio de un solo represéntate, firma el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju y le Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju"…

Luego de que el hokahe rubio dejo de leer los civiles estaba prácticamente petrificados, mientras los Shinobis estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad incluso Shibi y Hiashi estaban conteniendo su emoción…

-Bueno como han podido oír, así que por favor, decía Minato haciendo señal a que se retiraran de la sala…

-No lo ara verdad somos parte importante de la aldea, Dice civil2

-Bueno como dicen siempre hay que obedecer la leyes de la aldea además Danzo es su representante no así que no es necesario así que les pido que se retiren, responde Minato sonriendo, pero lo último con voz autoritaria.

Los civiles se retiraron mientras mentalmente maldecían al Uzumaki…una vez todos salieron… los lideres celebraron…

-POR FIN NO MÁS CIVILES… la primera fue Kushina.

-NO MÁS REUNIONES ABSURDAS POR CIVILES IDIOTAS, grito Tsune…

-NO MÁS IDIOTECES POR PARTE DE LOS CIVILES, dice una muy alegre Mikoto…

-Problemático, la mejor reunión del mundo, Dice Shikaku con pereza pero feliz…

-Estoy de acuerdo, dice choza…

-Estoy hay que celebrarlo, dice Inoichi

-No más reuniones sin sentido, Dice Hiashi con leve felicidad en su voz…

-Es verdad eran muy ilógicas, dice shibi con cierto grado de felicidad en su voz…

-Es evidente que no solo entrenaste en el ámbito físico, el mental/intelectual también Naruto-kun, dice Sarutobi a su nieto adoptivo que solo sonríe en respuesta…

-Bueno señoras y señores… si no hay nada más que discutir, mis chicas y yo nos retiramos, dice el uzumaki…

Pero antes un molesto Danzo habla…

-Un momento. Esta reunión aún no ha terminado, nos debes explicaciones…

-Y que se supones son esas explicaciones que les debo, pregunta el peli plata…

-Las habilidades que tú y tus acompañantes mostraron en el examen Genin, obviamente estaban muy por encima de ese nivel e incluso el nivel chunin, comparable al jonin o jonin de elite, los jutsus y líneas de sangre, Dice/exige el concejero… mientras maquineaba formas de hacerse con ellos para sus filas "NE"

-Y porque se supone debería responder eso, las chicas y yo no somos partes de sus filas, por lo que no ustedes no tienen autoridad para exigirnos nada y nosotros no responderemos nada que no queramos. Pertenecemos al clan Uzumaki, responde el peli plata ya que al desarrollar a la perfección su habilidad sensorial que solo unos cuantos Uzumakis logran heredar puede percibir las ambiciones del Shimura.

-Si no son parte de nuestras filas que hacen en Konoha, pregunta una vez más el concejero.

-Como Uzumakis, quienes somos aliado de Konoha así como un clan Cofundador de esta aldea junto a los Senju y Uchihas. No creo haya problema en que un grupo de jóvenes shinobis y kunoichis de una aldea aliada sea enviados para que aprendan y se desarrollen como ninjas, responde el peli plata con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Como están tan seguro de esa alianza y que prueba tienes de ser un Uzumaki, pregunta Homura otro concejero del hokage…

-La característica más resaltante de los Uzumakis es su cabello rojo, el mío y como el de mi imoto no cumple esa característica al 100X100 si contamos con varias vetas rojas en nuestro cabello. Y sobre la alianza la prueba más contundente es la espiral del remolino que se ha hecho característica y presente en las bandas, chalecos chunin y jonin, responde el uzumaki.

Luego de las palabras del peli plata un ligero silencio se apodero de la sala…silencio que fue roto por el tercer y último concejal del Hokage…

-Que te hace pensar que esa alianza aun es vigente y como que solo tú y hermana son Uzumakis que hay de tus otras acompañantes, pregunta Kohura…

-EL hecho de que aun esta aldea use la espiral que por ley pertenece a mi clan ya que es el símbolo característico Uzumaki. Y mis acompañantes no son Uzumakis de sangre pero si pertenecer y están bajo la protección de este clan ya que son mis prometidas, responde el peli plata.

Otro silencio reino en la sala… todos estaban realmente sorprendidos porque la forma en que el chico se desenvolvía dando argumentos razonables y de peso a cada pregunta hecha por los concejales. Además, todos los que en la sala no sabían del compromiso entre el Uzumaki y sus siete acompañantes se sorprendió gratamente, pero en Kushina además de su asombro su modo [**madre sobreprotectora**] se activó y su mente empezó a culpar de que esas "mocosas" embrujaron/sedujeron a "su sochi" para aprovecharse de él y comenzó a trazar planes para alejar a esas sanguijuelas de "su" hijo, el primer paso de su plan es una seria "conversación" con las "aprovechadas" en la cual las ara revelar sus verdaderas intenciones…

-Además. Si han decidió dar por concluida la alianza con mi clan, Konoha deberá responde por hacer uso ilegítimo por todo el tiempo que se benefició con todo lo que "Mí" clan proporciono a esta aldea en Pro a ayudar en su crecimiento. Lo cual sería el uso de la espiral "insignia de mi clan", la barrera que guarda la aldea, los sellos que mantienen en perfecto estado evitando el deterioro por el tiempo de las edificaciones tales como "la academia, hospital, la muralla, la torre hokage", los sellos especiales que resguardan los pergaminos con las técnicas secretas de los clanes, entre otras cosas más… lo cual si exijo dicha compensación de manera económica sería una suma bastante considerable, dice el Uzumaki.

Un silencio fue notorio terminada las palabras Naruto… los concejeros se vieron arrinconados tras esa última declaración por parte del peli plata… Mikoto y Hiruzen sonreían discretamente al ver que Naruto es capaz de defenderse solo de las momias manipuladoras de los concejales, Hiruzen es el más satisfecho ya que eran notorias las intenciones de estos, sobretodo estado de por medio alguien como Danzo quien aria uso de las acciones más rastreras para llegar a algo o alguien.

-No es necesario llegar a temas de demanda, la alianza aun es vigente, solo quería asegúrame si era o no un Uzumaki, de escusa el Shimura al verse acorralado.

-De acuerdo. Si eso era todo, mis acompañantes y yo nos retiramos…

Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera dar un paso el uno de los concejeras hablo…

-Un momento, todavía hay temas que discutir…

\- y cuales serían, pregunta el Uzumaki.

-Durante el examen tus acompañantes al igual que tu mostraron ser poseedoras de Kekkei Genkai. Sin olvidad que tú mismo realizaste dos técnicas estándar de Konoha, dice la única mujer concejal.

-Chicas son libres elegir si responde o no a la pregunta de la señora concejera, dice Naruto.

La primera en hablar fue la peli roja de ojos rojos…

-Mi nombre es Hitomi Otsutsuki, soy usuaria de tres elementos dos primarios y uno secundario, los cuales son… fuego (katon), viento (Fūton) y quemar (Shakuton)…

Todos en la sala exceptuando al grupo de jóvenes se sorprendieron… en especial los concejeros… la siguiente en tomar la palabra fue la peli roja de ojos verdes…

-Bien me presento. Mi nombre es Navii, no tengo apellido pero en un futuro cercano llevare el Uzumaki. Al igual que Hitomi poseo dos elementos básicos y uno secundario… Fuego (Katon), Tierra (Doton) y Lava (Yōton)…

Otra sorpresa para los adultos pero no nato, ya que habían visto a la chica usar dos de sus tres elementos…la siguiente fue la peli blanca de ojos azules.

-Bien seguiré yo… mi nombre es Eiko, sin apellido. Y antes que pregunte no tengo relación alguna con el clan que posea el elemento hielo de kiri, al igual que mis dos compañeras poseo tres elementos, Agua (Suiton), Viento (Fūton) Y Hielo (Hyōton)…

No fue mucha la sorpresa per los lideres les impresiono más que las tres chicas que hasta ahora han visto posean tres elementos y uno de estos sea secundario…la siguiente en hablar fue la rubia de ojos azules…

-Gusto en conocerles. Mi nombre es Gabriel, sin apellido. Al igual que mis compañeras, poseo dos elementos básicos y uno segundario… Viento (Fūton), (Rayo (Raiton) Y Cristal (Shōton)...

(N/A: no estoy seguro si esta es la combinación correcta de elementos para el cristal, pero desde que inicie el fic tenía pensado darle el cristal a la Seraphina)

Los adultos fueron tomados por sorpresa al escuchar el muy inusual elemento Cristal (Shōton)… ya que en la actualidad se desconocía algún usuario… pero quien más sorprendidos fueron los concejeros, en especial Danzo quien pensaba como hacerse al menos con una de las chicas ya que sería una gran adquisición, desconociendo que Naruto podía percibir su ambición gracias a su habilidad sensorial… la siguiente en tomar la palabra fue la peli negra oji violeta de peinado en coletas…

-Hola todos. Mi nombre es Serafall Sitri. Como mis compañeras poseo tres elementos… Agua (Suiton), Viento (Fūton) Y Hielo (Hyōton). Y antes que pregunte repito lo mismo que Eiko-chan, no tengo relación alguna con el clan portador del elemento hielo de Kiri…

Los adultos no esperaron otro usuario de hielo en el grupo, por lo que fueron tomados por sorpresa… la siguiente en tomar la palabra es la chica ángel caído…

-Bien. Mi nombre es Shury, sin apellido. También soy usuaria de tres elementos… Rayo (Raiton), Agua (Suiton) Y Tormenta (Ranton)…y no tengo relación alguna con la aldea de la nube si es lo que están pensando…

Una sorpresa más para el concejo… para finalizar con las prometidas del Uzumaki la peli plata de ojos celeste tomo la palabra…

-Gusto en conocerles concejo de Konoha. Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge, al igual que mis compañeras poseo tres elementos… Agua (Suiton), Viento (Fūton) Y Hielo (Hyōton). También les aclaro que al igual que Eiko y Serafall, no estoy relacionada con el clan de Kiri…

Otra sorpresa para el concejo… tres usuarios de elemento hielo en el grupo de Uzu, algo que no se esperaron. Lo que es más, cada una de esas chicas posee dos elementos básicos y uno secundario… aunque falta el par de hermanos…

Un silencio que se prolongó por un poco más de un minuto el cual fue roto por el concejero vendado… lo cual trajo a todos los integrantes del concejo a la realidad…

-Y… que nos puede decir de usted y su hermana, joven Uzumaki…

Naruto pudo percibir la ansiedad en los tres concejales, pero sobre todo el Danzo quien además de ansiedad podía percibir una gran ambición…

EL peli plata cerró sus ojos un momento antes de abrirlos una vez más…

-Bien. Como ya han de saber, mi nombre es Uzumaki Otsutsuki Naruto. Ultimo barón de mi clan y actual líder del mismo. Me especializo en el arte tradicional de mi clan Fuijutsu (técnica de sellado) en el cual soy nivel maestro, Kenjutsu (técnica de espada) campo en el que también soy maestro al dominar por completo el estilo Uzumaki… poseo reservas excesivas de chakra incluso para los estándares Uzumakis, las cuales han fortalecido mi cuerpo dotándome de una gran resistencia y capacidad acelerada de curación… igualmente pude dominar las características cadenas chakra las cuales con esfuerzo las lleve a un nuevo nivel creando nuevos movimientos para tener más de un As bajo la manga en combate…Soy de los pocos miembros de este clan que ha heredado la inusual capacidad sensorial conocida como "El **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura**"… en cuanto a naturalezas elementales, como pudieron ver poseo un elemento secundario Hielo (Hyōton), pero también soy a fin a los cinco elementos básicos…

Luego de lo dicho por el Uzumaki, los ojos de los adultos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas, si todo lo que dijo es verdad el chico es un super-ninja para su edad con tal arsenal en a su disposición. Aunque tenían cierta curiosidad por la capacidad sensorial ya que el peli plata dijo que es algo inusual en su clan y que solo pocos la han tenido… Kushina y Minato eran los más sorprendidos, aunque la peli roja fue la más afectada, su "hijo" al que descuidaron y pensaron no tendría el talento que sus "hermanos" nombrados en una profecía como "salvadores" del mundo, aquí esta como un maestro de "**Fuijutsu Y Kenjutsu**" Uzumaki superándola, también usuario de las cadenas de chakra y al parecer las domina en un nivel superior a ella, a fin a las cinco naturalezas básicas y una secundaria, y como bonus cuenta con la capacidad sensorial más elevada que puede existir…

-Uzumaki. Lo que has dicho es cierto, o solo estas burlándote de nosotros, dice/pregunta Danzo.

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando. Mis prometidas al igual que yo hemos dicho la verdad, ya que queremos evitar nos estén llamando a rendir indagatoria o nos estén vigilando para saber nuestras habilidades, aun sabiendo de que no tenemos u estamos obligado a hacerlo ya que no nos pueden pedir u exigir nada…

-Es difícil crees que seas un maestro de Fuijutsu y Kenjutsu Uzumaki… Siendo alguien tan joven… igual mente se creía que solo las mujeres podían hacer uso de las cadenas de chakra ya que no hay registro de que hombres Uzumakis dicha habilidad, dice la mujer concejera…

-Como último hombre y actual líder de mi clan, tengo que la obligación de hacer prevalecer y velar que las costumbres no se pierdan. Por lo que me esforcé en llegar al máximo nivel de los campos en que nos especializamos los Uzumakis y así pasar el conocimiento a futuras generaciones… en cuanto a las cadenas de chakra, es cierto que no hay registro de hombres que las hallan usado, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan usarlas, la razón de que no lo hicieron se debe a que los hombres Uzumakis preferían desempeñarse en el Kenjutsu que el uso de las cadenas, responde el peli plata.

La respuesta de chico fue bien recibida por todos ya que era muy racional…

-Habías mencionado algo sobre una capacidad sensorial inusual entre los miembros de tu clan. Que hace esa habilidad tan especial para ser calificada como inusual, pregunta Homura.

-La habilidad sensorial "ojo de la mente de kagura" se puede consideran como la habilidad sensorial máxima por varias razones… tiene un radio de detección de más de 10Kms, permite al usuario saber si una persona está mintiendo o no, si alguien o incluso el mismo está bajo un Genjutsu, esto gracias a las fluctuaciones en el chakra, una vez controlada a la perfección puede percibir las emociones; Además. Al centrarse en un chakra en particular se puede saber su ubicación exacta y los movimientos del mismo en gran detalle como si estuviera viéndolo, y por último el usuario una vez siente una firma de chakra la reconoce y puede distinguirla de las demás…

Una sorpresa más para el concejo, al saber el alcance de dicha capacidad, una habilidad excepcional como aterradora…

-Una habilidad muy útil como aterradora… tengo curiosidad de porque dices que tienes reservas de chakra anormales incluso para los estándares Uzumakis y que este ha influenciado aún más en tus capacidades, siendo este clan reconocido por los altos niveles de chakra en sus integrantes y demás capacidades sobre humanas, dice/pregunta Danzo.

-Mi clan fue reconocido como "**El Clan De La Guerra**" por los altos nivelas de chakra en sus shinobis y kunoichis siendo superior en una escala por ser dos a cinco veces mayor al nivel kage, nuestra resistencia sobre humana incluso para la vida ninja que nos permite durar días en el campo de batalla, la capacidad de sanación acelerada que también es influenciada por nuestro característico chakra, nuestra longevidad de vida superior a la normal ya que podemos vivir casi que el doble de una persona normal. Estas características son influenciadas por el chakra característico Uzumaki, y es la razón por la que éramos tan temidos llevando a hacer que tres aldeas se aliaran para diezmarnos... La razón por la que me califico como anormal es que mis reservas de chakra son demás tan alta y es mucho más denso que el Uzumaki habitual, por lo que mi sensei las califico como nivel biju, este chakra le da un plus aun mayor a mis habilidades físicas y a mi factor de curación mayor aceleración…

Los líderes de los clanes estaban que no atónitos ante tal revelación, más el hokage y su esposa… en cuanto a los concejeros maquineaban planes para hacerse con el chico y crear super shinobis, especial mente Danzo ya se veía en un futuro con un ejército de super-Uzumakis solo leales a él que le aseguraran su camino al poder como hokage de konoha y futuro gobernante supremo del mundo…

-Si dices que es posees reservas nivel Biju, de que numero estamos hablando, pregunta una vez más el Shimura.

-No pienso responder esa pregunta…

El viejo vendado no pareció agradarle el hecho que el chico no respondiera a su pregunta…

-Tu hermana presenta las mismas… "anomalías"… por así decirlo, aun para los estándares Uzumakis, pregunta la mujer concejera…

Naruto pensó en cómo responder a esa pregunta, ya que podía sentir la ambición en los tres vejetes y quería que centraran su atención en él y dejaran sus prometidas y hermana de lado…

-Sí. Mi inmoto también presenta esa mismas "anomalía". Su chakra es por mucho mayor para los estándares de los niños uzumakis, incluso supera en gran medida a la esposa del hokage quien es la persona con más chakra en esta aldea…

Silencio total…todos los presentes en la sala procesaban a gran velocidad todo lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora, era sorpresa tras sorpresa…sobre todo la pareja Namikaze, quienes se preguntaban qué tan errada fueron sus decisiones…

-Según acontecimientos sucedidos terminado el examen, la joven Uzumaki tiene la capacidad de crear las famosas cadenas de chakra. Además de tener dominio de la naturaleza viento siendo alguien tan joven, ella es a fin a alguna otra naturaleza, pregunta Danzo.

Naruto uso contantemente su habilidad sensorial sobre los tres concejales… los cuales aunque trataban de tener control sobre sus emociones, no podían engañar una capacidad tan como la del ojo de kagura…

-Si. Mi hermana menor tiene la habilidad de moldear las cadenas de chakra, aunque su control sobro esta capacidad no es completa si las domina en gran medida… en cuanto a sus naturalezas elementales, es a fin a los cinco elementos al igual que yo, aunque solo ha entrenado en el elemento viento y actualmente está empezando el elemento agua… también ha iniciado su estudio en el Fuijutsu y su nivel es dos casi tres… aunque mis prometidas también tienen conocimientos en este arte siendo que están a un nivel cinco casi seis…

Otro silencio se apodero de la sala luego de la respuesta del peli plata… este grupo es realmente de cuidado… obviamente mostraron un nivel superior al chunin e incluso jonin, todos se preguntaban qué tan fuertes son… mientras la pareja Namikaze estaban procesando todo no podían estar más sorprendidos, la pequeña Naruko mostro ser una prodigo, y ellos la hicieron a un lado por sus niveles bajos de chakra y ahora Naruto dice que ella cuenta con vastos niveles que superan a la misma Kushina. Que tan errada fueron sus decisiones, se preguntan una vez más…

-Una última pregunta. Como aprendiste la técnica del Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador) y el Rasengan, dice/pregunta Hamura…

Naruto sabía que en su momento preguntaría sobre esas dos técnicas…

-Sobre el Hiraishin no Jutsu, es una técnica de propiedad Uzumaki-Senju por lo que no es raro que la sepa. Después de todo el creador de dicho jutsu es el Nidaime Tobirama Senju en colaboración como Mito oba-sama quien le proporciono los sellos espacio-tiempo… en cuanto al Rasengan, una vez terminamos el entrenamiento estuvimos un año viajando y nos topamos con cierta pareja de Sannin y uno de ellos me lo enseño…

Luego de lo dicho por el peli plata otro silencio se apodero de la sala… realmente el chico tenía conocimiento del origen del Hiraishin no Jutsu, y no podían reclamarle nada ya que esa técnica por derecho es legitima de su clan como de los Senju, pero el Rasengan era otro tema, pero si fue cierto Sannin invocador de sapos es quien se la enseño no pueden acusarlo de robo… algo que molesto a los concejales ya que de no ser así hubieran podido sacar provecho… todo era silencio hasta que este fue roto por el Uzumaki…

-Ahora que lo pienso. Tsunade Ba-chan y ero-Sannin dijeron que llegarían a la aldea hoy, me pregunto dónde estarán…

Como si fuera una especie de canto de invocación, la puerta de fue abierta con brusquedad y se podía apreciar la figura de una rubia muy conocida la cual estaba más que molesta ya que una vena palpitaba en su frente…además que tras de ella se podía ver a cierto Sanin indicador de sapos, pero ambos se ven un tanto diferentes, como más… ¡Jóvenes!... y detrás del par un grupo de samuráis organizados en fila a ambos lados de la puerta, que reconocieron como la guardia del Dainyo por la característica armadura y el símbolo, se preguntaban qué motivo aria que viniera a la aldea…

-¡CON UN DEMONIO NARUTO! ¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!…

Todos los líderes se vieron sorprendidos por la abrupta aparición de la rubia Senju…

-¡TSUNADE!...

-Ero-Sennin, Ba-chan, dice el peli plata sorprendido ya que al estar tan concentrado en los concejales no percibió que la pareja de Sannin y compañía se acercaran, al parecer sus prometidas también fueron tomadas por sorpresa…

-AHORA SI LA HAZ HECHO MOCOSO…

La Senju aún más enojada se movió tan rápido o más que en su época de servicio apareciendo frente al Uzumaki listo para propinarle un poderoso derechazo… el chico no queriendo verse afectado se remplazó por el Sannin de los sapos quien recibió el poderoso ataque de pleno en el rostro que lo mando a volar e incrustarse de la cintura para arriba en la pared… todos los lideres miraban la escena entre sorprendidos y con una gota en al nunca…

-Ne… Ba-chan, no crees que esa forma es muy agresiva de saludar a tu sobrino-nieto… por cierto Ero-Sannin, al servirme de remplazo lo que me adeudabas al salvarte de aquella horda de mujeres que pretendía castrarte con una cuchara por espiarlas queda saldado, dice el peli plata…

El Sannin se limitó al alzar el pulgar en respuesta…

-Oka-san no lastimes a Naruto-nii…

Aquella joven y femenina voz atrajo la atención de todos los lideres, al ver en dirección a esta pudieron ver a una joven chica de rubio y largo cabello, ojos verdes de unos 14 o 15 años al lado de otra chica más adulta de cabello corto y negro, ojos de igual color y que cargaba a un cerdo en sus brazos…

La rubia sonríe mientras corre hacia el peli plata abrazándolo con cariño…

-Asia-chan me alegra verte, como haz estado, dice/pregunta Naruto regresando el gesto.

-También me alegra verte Nii-san… he estado bien, entrenando con Oka-san y Oto-san. Responde la rubia sonriendo…

-Asia-nee-chan. Dice la pequeña Naruko…

La rubia termina el abrazo con el peli plata y mira en dirección de la voz que le llamo y sonriendo extiende sus brazos para recibir a la joven Uzumaki que salto de los brazos de Navii para abrazarla y ella corresponde el gesto.

-Naruko-chan, me alegra verte. Haz crecido, dice la rubia con la joven peli plata en sus brazos.

-Asia. Es bueno verte, fue ya un tiempo desde la última vez, saluda/dice Hitomi.

-Lo mismo digo Hitomi, chicas, me alegra verles, responde/Saluda la rubia de ojos verdes.

Las prometidas del Uzumaki responden al saludo de la joven Senju y también saludan a una Tsunade más calmada, a un recuperado Jiraya y a Shizune…

-Como siempre no hay momento de aburrimiento cuando tu estas cerca, he Naruto-kun…

Una voz masculina atrajo la atención de todos… Naruto. Naruko y las prometidas del peli plata reconocieron dicha voz, igual mente los sannin, Asia y Shizune sabían de quien se trataba ya que ayudaron a escoltarlo hasta la aldea…

-¡Daimyo-sama!

Dicen todos los líderes, el Hokage y los concejeros sorprendidos…

Un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello y ojos negros, veste ropas de noble que hacen muestra de su alto estatus…

-Otou-san no esperaba que vinieras a la aldea tú mismo, pensé que enviarías a unos de tus ayudantes, dice el Uzumaki…

Todos los presentes, exceptuando a las prometidas del peli plata y Naruko se sorprendieron gratamente a la forma en que el Uzumaki se dirijio al Daimyo…

-Había pensado en esa opción, pero decidí venir yo personal mente y asegurarme que no halla inconveniente, responde el Daimyo…

-Airos-sama/San/chan, ha sido un tiempo, como ha estado, Saludan las prometidas del Uzumaki…

-Así es chicas. Ha sido un tiempo desde que nos despedimos y ustedes retomaron su odisea, he estado bien gracias por preguntar, responde el peli negro.

-Tou-chan… me alegra verte, Saluda una feliz Naruko aun en los brazos de la joven Senju.

-Lo mismo digo princesa, veo haz crecido, responde/dice el Daimyo.

-Me trajiste regalo, pregunta la Uzumaki con estrellas en los ojos…

El hombre se reía ante la emocionada niña…

-No princesa. No pude traerte nada ya que salí de improviso…

-Te lo he dicho Otou-san, no la malcríes… y a ti inmoto también te he dicho que no siempre puede haber regalo, dice el peli plata…

-Buuu… está bien, se queja Naruko con un puchero que la hacía ver linda.

-No te preocupes princesa, la próxima vez te traeré regalos, de acuerdo, dice el Daimyo.

-SIIIII… responde una muy contenta Naruko…

-Tou-san, reprocha el peli plata…

-Ho vamos hijo, no es como si fuera un problema. Además, ya fue un tiempo desde que Shinji, Ashley o yo le regalamos algo, dice el noble.

El peli plata suspira resignado… mientras los adultos están muy sorprendidos mientras ven y escuchan la plática entre los el par del hermanos y el gobernante del país del fuego, parecen ser muy cercanos… aunque quizás los más atónitos eran los Namikaze, aunque Minato al escuchar al peli plata llamar "padre" al Daimyo le golpeo golpeó fuertemente el corazón. Pero aun así trato de no mostrarlo…

Luego de que la "calma" regresara a la sala, Danzo decidió hacer una pregunta que varios también tenían sobre la joven rubia…

-Disculpa niña. Pero ¿Quién eres?...

La pregunta hecha por el Shimura captó la atención de los lideres ya que querían saber quién era la chica, más aun confirmar si ella en verdad es hija de la rubia Senju… la joven rubia de ojos verdes antes de responder a aquella pregunta pasa su vista por todos los integrantes del concejo…

-Mi nombre es Asía Senju. Hija de Tsunade Senju y Jiraya…

Aquella respuesta dejo sin palabras a todos el concejo… ya que ignoraban ese hecho. No procesaban la idea de que la pareja de Sannin frente a ellos tenga una hija... así que Danzo planeo usar la oportunidad para hacer que la chica caiga en el CRA y hacerse con al menos un futuro niño para su ejército personal por lo que volvió a hablar…

-Esto es… inesperado. Pero. Una buena noticia para la aldea… ya que la renacimiento del clan Senju será un hecho… por lo que para ello es necesario que la joven Asia entre en…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO DANZO!… ¡MI HIJA NO ARA PARTE DE ESA ABERRACIÓN DE LEY!… ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE SEA OBLIGATORIA PARA CLANES CARENTES DE MIEMBROS!... ¡SEA COMO SEA MI HIJA NO SERÁ PARTE DE ELLO!... ¡QUE LES QUEDE CLARO!

Tsunade grita claramente enojada al comprender las intenciones del concejal vendado…

-Escuche y escúcheme bien trio de ancianos ambiciosos…mi hija no entrara en ninguna ley tan déspota como "esa". Así que olvídense de sus planes, y ni intenten presionar a Tsunade o a mí para que aceptemos. No vamos a aceptar ni tolerar ninguna _Amenaza "_por así decirle" ya que estoy dispuesto a dejarles bien en claro que no dudare en mátalos para que entiendan que con mi familia no se juega…

Dice el Sannin invocador de sapos con voz sumamente seria mientras libera su intención asesina que incomodo a varios de los presentes en especial a los concejeros quienes entendieron el claro mensaje y dejarían el tema de momento ya encontrarían la forma de someter a la joven rubia…

La calma regreso una vez más a la sala… por lo que el hokage rubio tomo la palabra…

-Da…Daimyo-sama. Nos honra tenerlo en la aldea. No esperábamos su llegada, a que se debe el honor de su visita, dice/saluda/pregunta Minato.

Las palabras del rubio hokage trajeron a todos los líderes y dos Sannin a la realidad…

-Bueno quería asegurarme que las chicas y Naruto no hayan tenido problema alguno en su llegada a la aldea. Pero veo se está llevando a cabo una reunión y por lo que puedo deducir es exactamente en ellos que esta reunión gira ¿me equivoco? Dice/pregunta el Daimyo.

-No. No se equivoca Daimyo-sama, hemos llamado a Uzumaki-san y sus prometidas a esta reunión ya que mostraron habilidades muy elevadas para el examen genin que presentaron, responden el Shimura con cautela ya que no podía dar un paso en falo al ver la cercanía del peli plata con el noble.

-Bueno. Eso fue algo que había previsto, después de todo este peculiar grupito se hizo a una fama que le respalda obteniendo dos nombres a nivel grupal y otros a nivel individual, dice el Airos

-Disculpe Daimyo-sama. Pero cual son esos nombres, pregunta la concejera.

-No es que sean un misterio pues fue un grupo de mercenarios que se hizo famoso en el último año ya que limpiaron el libro Bingo al capturar y entregar a varios ninjas renegados de clase "D" hasta "A" e incluso algunos "S" en diferentes aldeas… los nombres que se hicieron fueron "**Grupo Apocalipsis**" o "**Brigada del Caos**" creo que con eso pueden deducir los alias de cada uno de ellos a nivel individual, responde el Noble.

Ahora sí que la sorpresa fue a otro nivel… aquel temido grupo de mercenarios al cual los kages les prohibió a sus Ambus y Jonins enfrentar estaba frente a ellos, realmente era algo ilógico que un grupo de jóvenes no mayor a 15 años sean aquel temerario grupo que se dice cada uno de sus integrantes cuenta con un poder para hacer frente a un Kage…

-Na…Naruto. Entonces tú eres…

Hiruzen no termino su pregunta ya que el peli plata sabía perfectamente cuál era esa pregunta y lo interrumpió…

-Si oji-san yo soy el, (**kurimuzon akuma no kōri**)-_**Demonio Del Hielo Carmesí**_, apodo que recibí por ni letal Hyōton del cual mi enemigo difícil mente puede escapar… (**shinigami no shinsi**)-el _**guerrero de shinigami**_ este alias lo gane por mi Kenjutsu ya que abrumaba a mis rivales al punto no podían defenderse de mis ataque por lo que llegaron a verme como un enviado de la muerte que usa espada en vez de guadaña, (**Kurimuzon ken**)-_**puño carmesí**_ este se debe a mi taijutsu el cual se basa en abrumar a mi rival con ataques demoledores. Además, que si lo deseo puedo dañar a mi oponente tanto de forma interna como externa, aunque mi estilo de pela se basa en el poder no quiere decir que sea rígido, es tan fluido como el agua y tan ligero como el viento, responde el peli plata calmadamente…

Silencio absoluto, este grupo cada vez sale con una sorpresa mayor que la anterior… pero el hecho que sean este temido grupo va en contra de todo pronóstico… un grupo Genin compuesto por integrantes cuyas habilidades son nivel Kage es absurdo como ilegal e injusto para los otros Genin… barrerían con la competencia cuando presente el examen chunin…

-Esto es…

-Absurdo, ilógico, ridículo. Lo sé, pero bien dice un dicho que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada, dice el Uzumaki interrumpiendo a líder del clan Hyuga.

-Este grupo es por mucho el más problemático que ha existido en la historia shinobi, dice el líder Nara extrañamente sin su usual actitud perezosa…

-Entonces tus acompañantes son…

Quien pregunta es Danzo quien vio sus planes obstruidos en gran medida por la reciente revelación…

-Hitomi es (**Faiafurawa**)-_**Flor Del Fuego…**_ Navii es (**Ryketsu roza**)-_**Rosa Sangrienta**_… Grayfia y serafall, (**Aisukuin**)-_**Reina De Hielo**_… Shury es (**Kuroi Tenshi**)-_**Ángel Negro**_ o (**Enjerukaosu**)-_**ángel del caos**_… Gabriel es (**Shiro Tenshi**)-_**ángel blanco**_, _**Ángel de vida**_ o _**Ángel de la misericordia**_… y Eiko es la reconocida (**Shi No Kaze**)-_**Viento De La Muerte**_…

Otro silencio reino en la sala… ya no sabían que más esperar, de lo que si estaban seguros es que desde hoy ya nada será igual en la aldea de la hoja con la llegada de este grupo… la pregunta que queda al aire es… para bien o para mal…

.-Bien ya con esto último ya todo está dicho…

Las palabras del Uzumaki todos vuelven a la realidad…

-Si. Si, Con eso ya todo queda aclarado, dice un todavía sorprendido Minato…

-Por cierto. Naruto ¿Ya ha sido informado que tú y la chicas son un grupo ya confirmado? y ¿la personas que sugeriste para jonin-sensei ya ha dado su respuesta a dicha solicitud? Pregunta Airos.

-Aun no Otou-san. Ya que me reuní con dichas personas y parecen no saber nada, responde el Uzumaki.

-Daimyo-sama. La razón por la que dichas personas no saben nada ese tema se debe a que cuando iba a llamarlas para informarles de ello, fue requerida mi presencia para esta imprevista reunión, responde Hiruzen uniéndose a la reunión.

El noble asiente en comprensión a las palabras del ex-kage…

-Y ya que una de esas personas está presente en la sala en este momento que tal si le preguntamos, dice el viejo mono.

El Daimyo asiente una vez más en respuesta…

-Bueno… Mikoto Uchiha, en la solicitud del grupo de Uzu, su nombre junto al de Yugao Uzuki hacen presencia para ser los Jonin-sensei de este grupo, no es una obligación, tienen la opción de rechazar, dice Hiruzen.

Obviamente la Uchiha nunca espero algo como esto, por lo que no pudo evitar mirar en dirección al peli plata que la percatarse de la mirada de la mujer le sonrió…la Uchiha al salir de su asombro también sonrió y miro al viejo kage para dar su respuesta, después de todo no es que tuviera que pensarlo mucho…

-Acepto con gusto ser uno de los Jonin-Sensei de grupo Uzu, responde la mujer…

Sarutobi sonrió levemente ya que él sabía que la respuesta de Mikoto y Yugao serían positivas… por su parte Kushina ciento su corazón estrujarse al ver lo bien que se llevan su ex-amiga y ex-hijo, ella también quería que "su sochi" le regalara esa sonrisa cariñosa. Aunque también le dolió no poder ser la Jonin-Sensei del peli plata ya que ella junto a su esposo hace años acordaron eso que ella sería la sensei para seguir con la formación, pero lo que más le afecto fue recordar como en esos planes nunca tuvieron en cuenta al ex-rubio, Minato se encontraba en una situación igual a su esposa…

-Me alegra escuchar esa respuesta, si la otra persona también acepta solo faltaría un jounin y un genin para completar el grupo, dice Airos.

-Cierto, pero yo tengo en mente a alguien para cubrir el espacio faltante para el genin. En cuanto a Jonin tendría que estudiar los perfiles de estos junto a las chicas y hay decidir, responde el Uzumaki.

-Entiendo. Quien es ese candidato/a para cubrir el espacio para genin, dice/pregunta el noble.

-Es la hija de Mikoto-chan. Sasuki, una de las estudiantes más sobresalientes de la academia, responde el peli plata.

Airos asintió a la respuesta del chico para luego

-Tsunade. Me habías comentado que tu regreso a la aldea es para quedarte, dice/pregunta Airos.

-Es correcto Daimyo-sama, regrese para quedarme y velar que no vuelva a pasar el mismo incídete de hace unos años con alguien de mi familia, responde la Senju, aunque en sus palabras se podía aprecia claro enojo en lo último.

-Cierto. Tengo conocimiento de ese incidente de hace nueve años… hecho que no puede quedar impune. Hiruzen tengo entendido que tienes plenamente identificado a todos los participantes de ese infame ataque, dice/pregunta el Noble con mucha seriedad.

-Así es Daimyo-sama, si me permite encargarme personalmente, me asegurare que sus órdenes se cumplan al pie de la letra, responde/dice el ex-kage con la misma seriedad.

El ex-kage puede ser alguien amable, y tener un gran aprecio por los habitantes de su aldea, pero el hecho de que un montón de subnormales atacara tan brutalmente a un niño que recién cumplía cinco años, niño que considera un nieto, es algo que no está dispuesto a dejar pasar por alto…

-No hay problema, de igual forma te iba a pedir que te encargar de ello personalmente. Y mis órdenes son estas…los civiles que hayan participado en ese hecho y sean dueños de negocios estos perderán dichas propiedades las cuales pasaran a ser propiedad de la aldea, los que no sean dueños de negocios tendrás que pagar impuestos con un alza cinco veces mayor. En cuanto a los ninjas no importa el rango que desempeñen actualmente, pasaran a ser reevaluados para sí cuentan con las habilidades necesarias para seguir desempeñándose como tal, si no pasan la prueba serán degradados de rango de acuerdo al nivel de sus habilidades sin opción a objetar nada en contra. Además, de las misiones que realice solo le será cancelado la mitad. En caso de que este o esta se niega a seguir prestando servicio, su chakra le será sellado de forma permanente, sea de clan u origen civil. Todo bajo el cargo de agresión a familia de origen noble y aliado de la aldea. Esas son mis órdenes…

Luego lo dicho por Airos muchos se vieron sorprendidos ante las represalias, pero no objetaron nada en contra por temer a salir perjudicados…

-Entendido Daimyo-sama. Me asegurare de que cada implicado pague por sus crímenes, responde Hiruzen.

-Disculpe Daimyo-sama. Quien es la persona que fue agredida, pregunta la concejera.

-Fue el actual líder del clan Uzumaki. Un noble al ser descendiente de la rama principal de este clan, heredero del antiguo imperio de Uzu, responde Airos

Sobra decir que los que no sabían de ese hecho se sorprendieron, preguntándose qué razón habían para que el chico frente a ellos fuese agredido…Mikoto estaba satisfecha de que esos desgraciados por fin van a pagar por su actos cobardes, aunque no fuera la condena que esperaba, serán golpeados donde más les duele…

-Bien. Naruto-kun, tienes ya donde quedarte, pregunta el Daimyo…

-Actualmente no, le iba a preguntar a Oji-san si la mansión Uzumaki que fue construida tiempo después de la alianza para la estadía de los Uzumakis que visiten la aldea aun esta en pies y si aún guardaba y conserva las llaves de esta, responde/pregunta el peli plata.

-Si. Aún conservo las llaves de la mansión Uzumaki. Mito-sama me pidió hace mucho que las guardara hasta que algún integrante de dicho clan llegara a la aldea y la reclamase o solicite para quedarse en ella durante su estadía, responde el ex-kage.

-Es perfecto. Me quedare en la mansión con Naruko y las chicas, dice el Uzumaki.

-Entiendo. Las llaves la guardo en la bóveda donde también guardo los pergaminos secretos del clan Sarutobi, así por lo que deberás acompañarme para entregártelas. Después de todo es tuya y de Naruko-chan por derecho, dice el viejo mono.

-Tou-san. Te quedaras en la aldea por hoy o regresaras a palacio, pregunta el peli plata.

-Pienso quedarme por hoy y partir mañana temprano, responde el noble.

-Veo. Puedes quedarte con nosotros si gustas, dice Naruto.

-Hmmm… no estaría mal, me agrada la idea. Así podría pasar un rato con mi yerno y mi princesa, responde el noble muy animado.

A muchos todos los adultos presentes (Exceptuado a Mikoto) la palabra "Yerno" hacía eco en sus mentes…

-De acuerdo. De todas formas te tengo una propuesta de negocio que hacerte la cual discutiremos una vez nos hallamos instalado en la mansión, dice el Uzumaki.

-Hmm... Eso suena interesante, después de todo siempre sueles tener buenas ideas de negocio, responde el Daimyo.

-Ok. Oji-san, que tal si vamos por las llaves y de paso aprovechamos para dan un breve "tur" por la aldea de camino a tu casa para que Tou-san vea que tanto a cambiado. Ya que estoy seguro fue hace un tiempo que la visito, dice el peli plata.

-Por mí no hay problema, responde Hiruzen.

-Acepto la invitación, ya que es verdad que fue hace mucho que visite la aldea, responde Airos.

-Mikoto-chan, Asia-chan, Shizune-nee, Tsunade-Ba-chan, Ero-sannin. Si gustan, pueden acompañarnos, dice el Uzumaki.

-Acepto la invitación, responde la matriarca Uchiha animada.

-Bueno nosotros también aceptamos, pero por el camino nos separamos ya que hay mucho de limpiar y acomodar en la residencia Senju para que sea habitable otra vez, responde la rubia.

El chico asiente en respuesta a lo dicho por la Tsunade y de a poco el numeroso grupo salía de la sala… pero antes de que todos la abandonaran el chico miro una vez más al rubio hokage.

-Por cierto Yondaime Hokage. Me permito decirle que la técnica del Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador) no es propiedad del clan Namikaze por ende no puede enseñárselas a sus hijos, por lo que amablemente le pido se abstenga de hacerlo si quiere evitarse problemas legales. También le pido el favor que todos los pergaminos de sellos, jutsus, taijutsus y kenjutsus que son propiedad del clan Uzumaki y yacen en su custodia los tenga listo para entregármelos ya que pasare por su casa a recogerlos mañana a primera hora. Bueno ahora si me disculpan me retiro, fue un placer conocerles Hokage, líderes y concejales-domo, dice el peli plata para luego retirarse siendo el último en salir.

Las palabras del Uzumaki sacaron al kage rubio de su conmoción, solo para ser sorprendido una vez más, ya que no espero tal petición del peli plata, pero tampoco es que pudiera objetar nada en contra, después de todo el pidió es algo que por derecho le pertenece… ya se hacía a la idea que la biblioteca de su casa perdería entre el 60 al 75% de su material de consulta y estudio…ya que más de la mitad de estos son propiedad Uzumaki.

Luego de que el heredero Uzumaki y compañía se retiraran de la sala, los líderes procedieron a retirarse acción que momentos después fue imitada por los concejeros que tenían mucho en que pensar y planes que trazar que tiene como objetivo a cierto grupo de seres sobrenaturales…en la sala solo quedo la pareja Namikaze, en la cual una peli roja lloraba desconsolada y un rubio trataba de calmarla… la peli roja se sintió devastada al ver que en ningún momento de la reunión sus "dos hijos" le miraron, la indiferencia que mostraron hacia ella le lastimo hasta el alma… el rubio no estaba mejor, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte para poder ayudar a su esposa ya que es quien más sufrió luego de que se darse cuenta que no eran la familia perfecta y tras perder dos hijos por su favoritismo…

-Ya, ya. Kushi-chan, no podemos rendirnos sin antes dar pela, puede que parezca difícil, pero tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder ser una familia como tenía que ser desde un principio, dice Minato tratando de animar a su esposa.

-Acaso no los vistes… en ningún momento siquiera voltearon a mirarme… Hicieron sus propias vidas por sí mismos… mientras creíamos éramos la familia perfecta… vidas en la que ahora no somos parte… Pero lo que más me hiere es su indiferencia… preferiría mil veces que me odiaran a tener que hacerle frente a su indiferencia… eso me destroza el alma, responde la peli roja mientras llora.

El rubio se sentía inútil al tratar de alentar a su esposa sin éxito alguno… además de lamentarse por ser el causante de que todo terminara tan mal, pensando en que demonio se le paso por la cabeza para tomar aquella fatídica decisión que llevo a la separación de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki… se preguntaba cuan diferente seria si Shinigami se hubiera llevado su alma, pero pensar en él pudo ser no cambiara lo que en verdad es…

_**Calle de la aldea de la hoja… **_

El grupo camina animadamente por las calles de la aldea mientras conversaban siendo escoltado por la guardia personal del Daimyo del fuego. El peli plata ánimo a Tsunade para que llevara a cabo su proyecto capacitación del cuerpo médico, incluso el Daimio le dio su aprobación ya que sería un gran recurso para la aldea… Asia, Shizune y Jiraya también apoyaba la idea, la rubia Senju termino aceptando… Naruto le pidió el favor si podía incluir a Gabriel en el programa ya que la chica le gusta más ayudar a otros que pelear, esto solo lo hacía si no hay más opción y es extremadamente necesario, petición a la que la rubia senju acepto…

Luego de unos minutos de recorrer brevemente la aldea, el ex-rubio hiso una parada en Ichiraku, diciéndole al Daimyo que el restaurante o mejor dicho sus propietario están directamente involucrados con el negocio que le comento antes…al llegar habían pocos clientes, así que no hubo problemas para el numeroso grupo que al ingresar llego el local…

-Naruto-kun. Veo que termino la reunión a la que fueron llamados. Todo salió bien, saluda/pregunta Ayame al ver llegar al peli plata junto a su hermanita, prometidas y Mikoto…

-Si Ayame-chan la reunión la concluido. Pero puedes estar tranquila todo salió bien, responde el Uzumaki con su usual sonrisa.

La castaña suspiro de alivio, en eso se dio cuenta que el chico venía con más compañía, un grupo de varios samuráis, un hombre peli negro de mediana edad que visite de noble, dos rubias una adulta y una adolecente, una peli negra, un peli blanco y el Sandaime Hokage... he de decir que la castaña se sorprendió gratamente al ver el local tan lleno de clientes, ni en sus mejores días llegaban tanto personal a la vez…

-Bi…bienvenidos a Ichiraku, en que le podemos servir, pregunta una sorprendida Ayame.

-Pareces sorprendida Ayame-chan, el Uzumaki aprovecho para búrlense de la castaña.

-Pues no podría negarlo, las dos veces que has llegado has traído un gran número de clientes al local, responde la castaña.

-Bueno pues déjame decirte que aún tengo una sorpresa mayor para ti el viejo teuchi… no te preocupes, Mikoto-chan, las chicas, Naruko-chan y yo no ordenaremos nada ya que comimos hace poco, Tou-san y los chicos "señalando a los samuráis, unos 10" ordenaran… pero antes déjame preguntar… Oji-san, Ero-Sannin, Asia-chan, Shizune-nee, Tsunade-Baa-chan, si gustan también pueden ordenar, dice/pregunta el Uzumaki.

-Naruto-sama. No podemos abandonar nuestros puestos, tenemos que velar por la seguridad de Daimyo-sama, responde el samurái líder del grupo.

Hay que resaltar que Ayame se sorprendió gratamente al saber el hombre que el de noble presente en el local es el Daimyo…recordó que el chico les menciono que estaba comprometido con la hija de este y el peli plata ha de tener una relación cercana con el noble por dicho motivo, pero nunca pensó que el chico lo traería a local a comer…

-Enserio Kenshin… piensan que alguien seria lo suficiente mente valiente o estúpido como para atacar a Otou-san en presencia de un ex-kage, dos Sannin y la estudiante de uno de estos, las chicas y yo. Y si dicho evento llegase a suceder no es como si no pudiéramos neutralizarlo sin que la situación pase a mayores. Así que tranquilízate y junto a los demás ordenen lo que gusten su opinión me será de mucha ayuda para lo que tengo en mente, dice el peli plata.

(N/A: en una base subterránea cierta momia tuerta estornudo.)

El samurái al no tener forma de argumentar en contra de lo dicho por el Uzumaki, el junto a los demás procedieron a tomar lugar en las mesas aun disponibles…

-Bueno yo si voy a aprovechar y comer algo ya que por el papeleo, el examen Genin y la reunión de hace un rato no he podido comer algo, dice Hiruzen.

-Yo también voy a aprovechar para comer, dice el Sannin invocador de sapos.

-No es mala idea comer algo antes de todo el trabajo que abra al tener limpiar toneladas de polvo cuando llegue a casa, responde la rubia Senju.

-Si yo acepto la invitación, tengo algo de hambre, responde Asia.

-Yo también acepto, dice Shizune.

El peli plata asiente con la cabeza al recibir respuesta a su pregunta…

-Bueno Ayame-chan que tal si les dices a todos que hay en el menú, dice el Uzumaki sonriendo.

Las palabras del peli plata trajeron de vuelta a la realidad a la castaña…

-Na…Naruto-kun. No crees que hubiera sido mejor ya hubieras llevado a Daimyo-sama a un lugar más adecuado para su estatus. No…no es que me moleste su estancia aquí, es...es que no creo que este pequeño restaurante sea adecuado para una persona de clase noble como Daimyo-sama, dice una nerviosa Ayame.

Airos se reía ante la situación, después de dodo previo que algo como esto podría pasar una vez la chica supiera quien es…

-No te preocupes por minidades jovencita. Naruto-kun me trajo aquí y es por algo, y yo tengo plena confianza en él, responde el noble…

Luego de la castaña tomara las ordenes de todo procedió a entregarlas a su padre quien haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades culinarias preparo todo los platillos lo mejor posible. Las órdenes tardaron su tiempo en estar listas todas ya que eran varias… Naruto, Hitomi, Grayfia y Gabriel ayudaron a entregar las órdenes aun contra todas las negativas de la castaña de que no era necesario…

Todos comieron animadamente mientras platicaban temas triviales, el Daimyo quedo a gusto con la comida ya que fue exquisita y felicito a los cocineros, incluso les dijo que estaba mejor que la de varios restaurantes cinco estrellas que ha visitado, Ayame y Teuchi se sintieron honrados por las palabras del noble además de agradecidos por la generosa propina. Los samuráis estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder, igual los Sannin, Asia y Shizune. Hiruzen como ya anterior mente ha comido hay sabia de lo buena que es la comida… así que una vez terminada la comida el noble paso a hacer traer el tema de cierta conversación pendiente con el peli plata…

-Bueno Naruto-kun. Qué tal si aprovechamos y me dices de que trata ese negocio que me comentaste antes y que tiene que ver con este restaurante, dice pregunta Airos aunque ya se hacía una idea…

-De acuerdo Otou-san. Qué te parece la idea de un restaurante cinco estrellas donde se sirva comidas a precio de dos y tres estrellas, pregunta el chico.

El Daimyo sonreía ante esa idea ya que un restaurante de este tipo contaría con precios accesible para personas de todas las clases sociales y el margen de ganancias seria alto… y si el negocio es fructífero como se esperaría que sea, podría abrirse más restaurantes…

-Una idea muy rentable, ya que un restaurante de este tipo seria accesible para una mayor clientela en general que no necesariamente tiene que ser nobles ya que los precios son más accesibles para las demás clases, responde Airos.

-Entonces que te parece la idea de ser inversionista para que Ichiraku pase a ser este restaurante, dice el Uzumaki sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa del duo de cocineros padre e hija.

La castaña ahora entendió por qué Naruto le dijo que tenía una sorpresa aun mayor para ella y su padre…por su parte Teuchi trataba de procesar la situación que se desarrollaba frente a él.

-Es una gran idea ya que la comida es mejor que la de muchos restaurantes de alta clase y lo mejor a un precio son módico. Por lo que la idea de un restaurante de este tipo es muy rentable y si todo resulta como se espera se podrían abrir más restaurantes de este tipo en corto tiempo, responde el noble.

-Excelente. Entonces viejo Teuchi, Ayame-chan. Que les parece la idea de una sociedad con Otou-san para que Ichiraku salte a un nuevo nivel, dice/pregunta el Uzumaki.

-Yo…Yo… yo no sé qué decir, todo esto es tan de repente, el propietario del negocio aun no procesaba de un todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-Entiendo el desconcierto de ambos, ya que no es algo normal que alguien llegue de un momento a otro y te diga que quiere invertir en tu negocio para ampliarlo. Pero sé que tu sueño siempre ha sido ser chef de un restaurante cinco estrellas, y que mejor forma de cumplir tu sueño que siendo chef de tu propio restaurante cinco estrellas. Además, ustedes fueron de las pocas personas que me dieron una mano cuando más lo necesite, por lo que ahora que me es posible ayudarles quiero hacerlo, dice el Uzumaki.

El dúo de cocineros padre e hija sonrieron a lo dicho por el peli plata, realmente el chico sigue siendo igual de amable que cuando niño…

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, voy a aceptar la propuesta de sociedad, responde Teuchi sonriendo.

El peli plata sonrió a la respuesta que obtuvo, ya que era la esperada, el Daimyo de igual forma sonrió ya que además de llegar a un acurdo de un buen negocio, sino que lo más importante es que ayuda a cumplir el sueño de las personas que le tendieron la mano a hijo en ley…

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo Teuchi-san. Las ganancias serán repartidas equitativamente, dice el noble mientras le tiende la mano al cocinero.

-Tenemos un trato Daimyo-sama, responde Teuchi sonriendo.

-Llámeme Airos. Después de todo, los amigos de mi hijo son mis amigos... Una vez tenga todo los listo para iniciar el proyecto de construcción de restaurante, uno de mis asesores le contactara ya que are lo posible para que todo esté listo en el menor tiempo al igual que la construcción del restaurante, dice el noble.

Luego de acordar lo del negocio, pasaron a discutir temas triviales mientras reposan la comida, minutos después el grupo de despidió de los cocineros y remar su camino. El par de rubias Senju, Shizune y el peli blanco invocador de sapos se separó del grupo para ir a los terrenos Senju… por lo que el resto retomo el camión a los terrenos Sarutobi… una vez llegaron al territorio del cual el ex-kage es líder, este le hizo entrega a Naruto de las llaves de la mansión Uzumaki que se encontraba ubicada en la parte alta de la aldea más exactamente a la orilla del bosque que se encuentra en la parte de atrás del monumento Hokage, además de decirle que mañana a primera hora le llamaría a Yugao para preguntarle sobre si acepta ser una de las jonin-sensei del grupo Uzu, el Uzumaki asintió en respuesta a lo dicho por Hiruzen y él junto a sus acompañantes procedieron a retirarse…

El grupo luego de varios minutos de caminata en dirección a la mansión llegaron a esta y pudieron ver una pequeña muralla que protege el lugar y una puerta doble de tamaño grande sin llegar a ser exagerado, al pasar por estas se puede percatar que a pesar de los años la mansión se encuentra muy bien conservada, a lo que el rubio se lo atribuyo a los sellos especiales que mantienen las estructuras en perfecto estado aun con el paso de los años… el peli plata retito la barrera que protegía el lugar pasaron e ingresan a la que sería el hogar. El rubio y sus prometidas crean un numeroso grupo de clones para limpiar todo, lo que solo les tomo unos cuantos minutos… luego de terminar de limpiar se distribuyeron las habitaciones que por suerte la mansión contaba con muchas para todos y aún quedaban algunas libres, en la que sería la habitación del peli plata además de él, también se instalaron las dos peli rojas… luego de que Naruto, sus prometidas y Naruko acomodaran todas sus pertenecías en sus respectivas habitaciones (Naruko se quedó en la mismo cuarto que Gabriel) bajaron a la sala para encontrase con Airos y su grupo escolta, se sentaron y platicaron de todo lo que habían hecho luego de que se despidieron en aquella ocasión y continuar su aventura… el grupo continuo su charla por unas horas hasta que cada se retiraron a dormir… aunque Serafall y Eiko se colaron en la habitación del peli plata…

_**Residencia Sarutobi… minutos después de la partida de Naruto y compañía… **_

Luego de que el Uzumaki y compañía fueran camino a la que ahora sería su hogar, el viejo Kage le pidió a uno de sus anbus que le dieran un mensaje a la kunoichi Yugao Uzuki que viniera a su casa ya que necesitaba hablar algo importante con ella… la chica llego a los pocos minutos. Hiruzen le comento lo sucedido en la reunión y la chica fue gratamente sorprendida al escuchar que el chico en pocos minutos, no solo le quito el poder del que los civiles disponían en el concejo sino que lo desintegro… pero no se comparaba al enterarse de las "cualidades" que el par de hermanos Uzumaki y las prometidas del peli plata, pero la mayor sorpresa fue sobre la revelación que ese grupo de jóvenes era el temido grupo de mercenarios "caos brigada o grupo apocalipsis" eso si le causó un gran shock… pero llego a la parte importante de la conversación y fue la petición de ser jonin-sensei del equipo Uzumaki junto a Mikoto, la peli purpura se sorprendió en ante tal petición, pero luego de superarla, no tuvo que pensar mucho para dar su respuesta la cual fue…

-Acepto la petición de ser una de las jonin-sensei del equipo Uzu…

Responde la peli lila sonriendo… el ex-kage sonrió discretamente ya que esperaba tal respuesta…

Luego de conversaron un rato más sobre el singular grupo, hasta que la peli purpura se retiró a su casa, mientras iba camino a esta no podía pensar en más nada que no fuera el grupo del cual sería una de los sensei, pensando que muy posiblemente muy poco o tal vez nada podría enseñarles… pero eso no la desanimaba al contrario le emocionada ya que sería un gran reto y más al saber que el peli plata es nivel maestro en kenjutsu... pero de algo si estaba segura…

-Hoy… Nace un equipo de leyenda. De eso estoy completamente segura...

Dice la peli morada con una sonrisa ya que este ella puede decir con seguridad ha sido el mejor que ha tenido en mucho tiempo… así que simas se fue a su casa a dormir…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bueno mis queridos lectores de Nidaime. He aquí un capítulo más de esta historia luego de poco más de un año sin actualizar… sí, sí. Lo sé. Soy un vago de proporciones universal… tomarme tanto tiempo para volver actualizar es una desconsiderado con ustedes… pero he estado muy ocupado con asuntos personales, buscando trabajo (que aún no consigo, pero tengo la suerte de estar ayudando a mi padre en un trabajo que le salió) desudas que me estresan con las cuales liderar (que gracias a estar ayudando a mi padre he logrado apaciguar) entre otros problemas… en fin lo bueno de todo es que esta historia aún está en pie y no la pienso abandonar aun por más que la serie halla , tanto esta como mis demás fic, no los abandonare… aunque tarde diez mil años en terminarlos…

Bueno minna deje sus cometario de que les parece el capítulo, recomendaciones… discúlpenme los errores ya que estoy seguro no pude corregirlos todo por más que haya tratado… y sin más que decir…

Hasta otra actualización… nos vemos en otra de mis historias… n,n


End file.
